


Las Vegas and Death

by Coastalfirebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Ron Weasley, Evil Ron Weasley, F/F, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 176,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coastalfirebird/pseuds/Coastalfirebird
Summary: Kara and Violet (fem!Harry) are sent back in time to fix what Dumbledore broke. It is not going to be easy as they are missing a piece to the puzzle of their lives. They must save family members, stop two crazy old men, and find the time to keep up with new abilities they gain along the way. Reptilla28 challenge mixed with Bloody Baron challenge.





	1. Vegas and the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came from the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: Okay this is the I think the third or fourth time travel fic, but damn it these stories will not leave me alone. I am taking two challenges and combining them into one fic. These challenges are Blood Brandy’s challenge of DC crossover and Reptilla28’s challenge of time travel. I was actually working on my Reptilla28 response and thought of the combination of the two, and this was birthed in my head. My muse is a very cruel mistress. Also, I want to say this now Vegas Consequences by Skipsophrenic considering reading this story spawned this idea. Also, move the timeline of Harry Potter up two decades.
> 
> Reptilla28 challenge:  
> Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.
> 
> The memory keeping contract must be included.
> 
> Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soul mate turns up in his rant.
> 
> Obviously, must be H/Hr.
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> OPTIONAL:
> 
> Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises
> 
> Bloody Baron Challenge  
> Requirements:
> 
> -Harry (or Fem!Harry) has to go to Las Vegas, Nevada (If you want, you can do a Fem!Harry instead)
> 
> -Moony has to travel with him as chaperone (If you do Fem!Harry, you either have to have a Fem!Remus, or choose McGonagall or Tonks as chaperone)
> 
> -Harry (or Fem!Harry) has to get married to a super, Villain or hero is your choice, but has no memory of the wedding.
> 
> -He (or She) does NOT get a divorce for whatever reason (Wife talks him out of it, he really falls for her, magically binding, whatever reason you want)
> 
> -Harry (or Fem!Harry) wakes up with no idea where Tonks is, but her wife says she was at the wedding.
> 
> -Harry (or Fem!Harry's) wife was completely (or at least mostly) sober when they were married
> 
> -Harry (or Fem!Harry) gets married by an Elvis impersonator
> 
> -The Potter Luck strikes, Fem!Harry, while drunk, won a LOT of money at the casinos, and is in a comped room when she wakes up.
> 
> -The Potter Luck strikes again, Fem!Harry and her wife have to fight someone before they even leave Vegas, and win quickly thanks to Harry

Kara was flying around the battlefield that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were so many that need saving it wasn’t even funny. The Death Eaters and their supporters were taking no prisoners, and showing no mercy. There were twelve rapes that she had stopped in the last hour alone, and twelve murders she could not. Among the dead of Justice League were the Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, Green Arrow, and the Flash. The Flash was a lucky shot from Bellatrix LeStrange, and she paid for it dearly. Her death was the most brutal of the Death Eaters thus far. She was ripped in half by Kal-El immediately following Barry’s death.

Even Batman had broken his protocol of ‘never kill an opponent.’ Kara had been flying around taking care of Death Eaters and Snatchers that were appearing to be too difficult for someone else to take down. She looked over to a young witch who screamed. It was Lavender Brown. She had been struck across the arm by Fenrir Greyback. Before she could intervene she heard someone shoot “AVADA KADAVRA!”, she looked to her left to see a green beam heading her way. She dodged off to the left. She dealt with that person, Vincent Crabbe, and turned back to Ms Brown to find Batman standing over the dead body of the beast. What happened next she only caught snippets of given the madness of the situation. Between dodging spells, she noticed Batman walking through the battlefield with a limp, but as he moved he was throwing smoke grenades and bodies left and right. He would grab a Death Eater or Snatcher and throw them infront of Killing Curses, Bone Breakers, Cruciatus Curses, and a spell she didn’t know the name of but it turned a Death Eater into a pile of bloody goo. To say that she was pleased with this would have been a gross understatement of the facts.

The sound of her name being whispered in this madness made her wonder what was going on. It was her wife, and she sounded like she was in trouble. She flew off in that direction of the voice that had called her name. It had nearly been a year of marriage at this point but she still had the ‘newlywed’ bliss surrounding her about the young woman she had married. By the time she got to the location she watched her wife Violet Potter walk up to her adversary. Who was laughing at this whole thing, and she was not putting up a fight at all. She wasn’t even resisting the spell that was coming her way even though she had done it thousands of times before this. As the green spell raced towards Violet Kara tried to save her, but she couldn’t they were both hit by the spell at the same time. The next thing she saw was a bright white light.

* * *

 

Violet was sitting in a waiting room just looking around. She knew she was dead, or at least she should be dead. The Killing Curse was supposed to do that to a person, and yet here she was sitting in what appeared to be a hospital waiting room. How… normal for her. At least she wasn’t sitting in a pit of fire and brimstone. That would be bad.

She looked once more around the room, and that’s when she saw her. The blonde haired blue eyed woman was looking around frantically for her. She thought it was a bit much for the woman to run over to her. She knocked a light brown haired woman over as she made her mad dash Violet. A portion of Violet thought that Kara should have apologised, but at the moment the hug was all that mattered. This was her wife, the woman she loved beyond death itself, and someone she would have been proud to grow old with. If this was the afterlife Violet found it funny she still felt pain. Thankfully there was no superhuman strength to it.

“While this is adorable you two have an important meeting to go to.” The cold sound of a cold and agitated female voice coming from behind them broke the two of them to apart. Violet turned around to see the woman Kara knocked over. “I will need the BOTH of you to follow me.”

Violet looked over at Kara and shrugged her shoulders. She took hold of Kara’s hand and started following the dark skinned woman. Violet wonder if this how fast you were normal seen after you died. Given the size of the room that it was an oddity. Given the look on the woman’s face, she probably shouldn’t have trusted Snape’s memory so damn much. Violet shook her head of these thoughts as she walked through the doorway. The maze of hallways they were lead through would make Gringotts jealous.

The two of them were lead to a large office in the back end of what felt the seventy-seventh hallway they walked through. The room held what you would expect in a modern office: a computer, a bookshelf (two actually), the odd small file cabinet, and what appeared to be a mini-fridge. The desk appeared to be made of deep mahogany, and the chair behind the desk looked to be made of leather. There was just one thing that really didn’t belong in the office, and that was a dartboard. The desk had scratch marks in it as well. What had caused them she didn’t know for sure, but if she had to guess it would be the woman's nails. Maybe the pictures on the dartboard had caused some kind of mental breakdown. On closer examination of the dartboard made Violet sweat a little. There were photos of Ronald, Dumbledore, and Snape on this dartboard. It did seem that Dumbledore and Ron had taken the bulk of the damage assaulted upon the dartboard.

When the woman sat down they took the two seats on the other side of the desk she gestured for them to sit down. Two chairs just materialise out of nowhere. Violet looked over at Kara. Kara shrugged before sitting down. Once Violet sat down the three of them stared at one another for what seemed like hours before anyone said anything, and bless Kara for everything she had done for her, but she could be a touch… too blunt sometimes. “So how fucked are we?” Kara asked.

“Well, last night you were thoroughly fucked.” The woman said with a coy smile on her face. Violet was stunned that a divine being would use this kind of language. She looked over at Kara, and it almost looked like she was going to throw down the shite talking gauntlet. Thankfully the… Reaper spoke before Kara. “Now what the Hell were you two thinking when you did that?”

“I honestly thought that was what I was supposed to do. Was it not?” Violet asked a bit stunned by this news. Everything that Dumbledore had collected over the years seemed to point to that direction. What had he missed?

“No, you were not supposed to die. In fact, you were to become the first true Archmage of the United Kingdom since Merlin. Then cause the magical world to reveal itself to the mundane. I mean with all the superheroes running around it would have been safe to reunite the two ‘worlds’. I mean, reveal to mankind that the human race DID have a superpower.”

Violet was gobsmacked for a for a few seconds before she started mumbling under her breath. She was beyond pissed off at the old man now. She could feel the ‘blood’ in her ‘body’ pounding in her veins. Because of this, her temples were feeling a bit stressed at the moment. She closed her eye and brought her right hand to her chest, and with each breath moved away. She did this a few times in an attempt to centre herself. Once she was calm she looked at the woman once more. “So, his whole plan was wrong?”

The woman nodded. “Actually that is only part of the problem with him. All of this started with they way he altered the prophecy. Now do you want to know the truth, or do you want to forgo that, and meet him, and listen to his bullshite? I think it’s an ‘I am here to tell you that death is taking the small piece of Tom’s soul, and it is your choice whether to go back or not,’ bile.”

Violet looked over at Kara, and they both nodded at one another. “I want to know the truth. I should have learned by know that he can’t be trusted.” Violet said a little more forceful than she should have, but she was dead how much worse could it get?

The woman reached into her desk and pulled out a file. It was about six inches thick, and when she put it down on the desk a ‘thud’ sound rang around the room. Violet was wondering how much of this was a real sound, or just something done to make her feel more impressed with where they were. She watched the woman flip through the file and tried to read upside down what was in it. This part scared her. It talked about her uncle and the things he had done to those girls imprisoned in the bastard’s bedroom. The fact that her aunt knew of and participated in their abuse disgusted her the most. The things those two had done the boys and girls ‘stored’ in that room made her sick. It also agitated her to no end that Dumbledore knew what those two were doing, but did nothing about it. It had taken her regaining her true gender and marrying Kara for anything to be done about this bullshite. She remembered Dumbledore’s argument about not letting them go to jail.

* * *

 

Violet was pissed off. She had just returned to Privet Drive for the last two days of summer. She had just gotten married to a beautiful woman, and now she discovers this shite had been going on in her relatives home for twelve years. Thank God Kara was Kryptonian or they would have never found these four children. In a small hidden room in the back of Petunia and Vernon’s bedroom contained three scared little girls. It was concealed behind the bed, and had you not been looking for it would have never found it. It was about elven-foot by eight-foot concealed room hidden behind the bed. The secret door to enter the room was to the left of the bed. The children had been chained to the walls with just enough chain to get to the toilet in the room. It also made sense now why they always bought so much food. At first, you would think it was to feed Vernon and Dudley, but even they didn’t eat that much.

Violet shook her head. She wanted to drive from her mind what those children had been through. The fact that the man she was on her way to meet had let this happen made her sick. She had thrown up for nearly an hour just knowing about this. Just thinking back on it made her stomach turn. Even though it was her first day back at school she didn’t want Dumbledore to think she was his toy. If he let her relatives do this she didn’t want to think of what he had let happen to the students at this school in the name of ‘the Greater Good.’ Some of the students she passed were looking at her as if she was from another planet. Instead of her Hogwarts robes, she chose to wear what she was hoping to be her new ‘superhero’ outfit. They were really old artefacts that Dr Fate had given to her. She hoped it pissed the old man off.

Once she was infront of the Phoenix statue she gave the password “Forgiveness.” The statue then ascended, and the stairway was revealed one step at a time. She walked up the stairs, and with each step the arcane power she was doing her best to hold pack revealed itself. She didn’t know if it was her anger at the situation or the fact that this was the second ‘big’ secret the old man had hidden from her that was causing this. Green and maroon sparks shot around her feet with each heavy step. The stairway seemed to be trembling under her once she was at the halfway point, and she had to remind herself that Hogwarts had not hurt her, so she should return that favour. The building was ancient, and need to be given the respect it was due, and if she could she would restore this school to its former glory. Once she was at the landing she didn’t even wait for the bastard to acknowledge her presence like he had always done. She threw the door open with a flick of her wrist.

Once the door was lying in pieces on the floor she was grateful that she had found that book in the restricted section last year. When Snape and Dumbledore spun around wands drawn she hoped her ability to resist spells would hold. Dumbledore like always led with a Stunner, and Snape opted for the Killing Curse. It was in moments like this that she was happy her ‘spell resistance’ was greater than that of a dragon. This was probably the one thing she could thank Umbridge for. Had she not been making Violet’s life a living hell she would have never been in the Restricted Section of the library looking for ‘undetectable’ ways to protect herself. Dumbledore would probably call the book ‘dark’ because it didn’t fit his definition of the ‘light’ no matter who wrote it. Given what author said about the teachings of the book it seems that Violet would have unconsciously learned this stuff anyway. To be honest, it was a little unsettling to meet the man, and terrifying to learn from him.

She shook her head of these thoughts and focused once more on the two men standing there gobsmacked at what just happened. The look on her face was one of rage. Both men tried once more to deal with her. They both cast the Stunning curse this time, but they did so out of sync. Because of that one error, the spells failed six inches away from her chest. She decided to end this farce in no uncertain terms. As they made ready to cast a third set of spells she spun out of the way and then shot a disarming charm at both of them. The dance that followed last maybe a couple of minutes, but in the end Violet had the men disarmed and standing there in stunned silence. When she was sure they would go for their wands she spoke coldly, and just above a whisper relying on the magic in the room to carry her voice. “I _know_ you two morons think you _better than me_ , but let me tell you that you no longer have a _clue_ what I am capable of. I want…”

“Missus Potter, where did you learn this? I thought you above the dark arts?” Dumbledore asked shocked.

Violet laughed hysterically. “This isn’t some kind of dark magic you fool. You are so quick to judge Dumbledore. I chose to learn the magic that is specific to _me. Something_ you don’t let us learn about anymore because it can lead to the ‘dark side’. You would be amazed at the things you can learn from books.” Violet flicked her wrist sending both men’s wands sailing out of the hands. “Also, when you are being taught by _people_ who know what they are doing it's much easier to learn.”

“Who…” Dumbledore started.

Violet knew he would believe her if she told the truth. She hoped the man would forgive her, but given who had been at the reading of Sirius’ will it was safe to use them as an excuse. “Dr Fate, Batman, and Zatanna. In fact, I am here to talk about something I learned from another hero. Supergirl….” Violet shifted into her Arcanist outfit completely. Her hair changed from black to white, and her eyes from an emerald green to a bright neon green. “What she taught me was that my _UNCLE_ is a child raping bastards! I am the reason he is in prison right now, and there is nothing _you_ can do about it!” Dumbledore went to say something, but Violet just cut him off. “No old man your words mean nothing to me now _._ I cannot forgive him for these actions. Really I shouldn’t say ‘he’ I should say ‘they’. My aunt did the same thing as well! I don’t know what you were thinking when you left me with them!”

She stopped screaming as she was running out of breath. She took this time to monitor their reaction. Snivellus looked like he wanted to say something, but he was acting like a fish out of the water. The opening and closing of his mouth was quite funny. Once glance at Dumbledore mad her growl. Batman had taught her not to trust anyone at face value. The old man by default proved this ideology valid.

The old man seemed to be working on a way to save face. The old man didn’t break eye contact with her. A sudden flash of blue light went across his eye. She steeled her mind against the ‘pressure’ that followed the flash. She couldn’t let Dumbledore see even her surface thoughts. If he did she knew he would try and exploit them. This only lasted a couple of seconds, and when he gained no information the man started making his way over to his wand. She held out her hand to silently and wandlessly summon two wands. When the wands leapt off the ground Dumbledore reached wildly for his own, but it slipped right through his fingers. As the wands landed in her hand the look on the headmaster’s face was one of pure terror.

“Sorry old man, but I don’t want you doing any more damage to the place. These will be…” She lifted the wands into her line of sight. In that moment Dumbledore’s wand drew her attention. The wand looked old, and the steady pulse from the wand made her feel safe somehow. Its design seemed familiar. As if she had read or been told about it at some point. She racked her brain about what this could be. She knew some wands switched owners if you beat them. She thought on this for a second longer before it clicked. “You, sly bastard, Ewuhsh bastard. Answer me this. Do you thinking that owning the Elder Wand gave you the _right_ to ignore child abuse, kidnapping, and slavery?”

“No. Ms Potter, you must understand staying with them saved you from the criminals in our world that would have done much worse to you!” Dumbledore screamed. “I was merely trying…”

“Can it old man,” Violet said sharply. It was time to put the hypocrite in his place. “You say it was for my safety, but you changed my gender the moment you learned of what he planned to do to ME! Then you wipe their memories of me even being a girl.” Violet looked between the two men. “Have you told him Dumbledore? I mean you know that I know she didn’t do this surely you know what that means?” The old man looked to be getting nervous. “Funny thing magic. If you force it to it can save a person’s life, and in so doing reveal a part of their own past.”

“You met your mother?!” Snape screamed. “Where is she?!”

“I don’t think I am going to tell you. You both have withheld from me many things. Including the best part of me. I think it is my turn to withhold something from you. I will leave your wand here Sniv. This one is mine now though old man.” Violet apparated to her charms class and changed her outfit the moment she arrived.

* * *

 

“Earth to Violet come in Violet.” Kara’s voice drew Violet back to her present situation. “Were you listening?”

“I am sorry no. My mind drifted off to my… return to school just after returning to England.” Violet could feel herself blushing a little. “What did I miss?”

“Okay let’s start over then.” The woman threw another dart at the dartboard and hit Ronald on the nose. “Bullseye! First of all, Ron is not to be trusted. He has a marriage contract set up with you, and any woman you may be married to. That contract makes him a rapist as it leaves you with no rights what so ever. He could have had sex with you whenever he pleased. Thankfully, for you, it was nullified the moment you married Kara.” The woman gestured to Kara. “Now here is the fun part. What killed the stupid little contract wasn’t your marriage in Vega, but your first kiss.” The Reaper paused, and the silence made Violet fidget in her seat. “You see the two of you are soulmates, and that is a divine marriage.”

“What?!” Violet and Kara said as one.

Violet looked over at her wife like she was a foreign object from another…. A foreign object from THIS planet. There was no way she and Kara were soulmates. That would mean she and Kara met in Vegas, shared their first kiss initiating the bond, and sealed it all in one night. Violet thought about it for a minute. As she looked back on things the more it made sense. Even though they were completely intoxicated during their first kiss it would still initiate a soul bond. Then they made love finalising the soul bond not too long after the kiss. All of that happening had to have been the reason Dumbles was upset at Sirius’ will reading. She shook her head of these thoughts and looked over at Kara. She was trying to hold back her laughter. Violet apologised and asked the woman to continue.

“As I was saying you two are soulmates, but you are only two parts to a three-way soul bond. You two and some Granger girl are supposed to be bonded together.” The woman waited for another outburst, but Violet couldn’t think of anything to say. She was soul bound to two women? This was awkward, to say the least. She now regretted all those times she favoured Ron over Hermione. She shook her head of these thoughts and focused once more on the Reaper. “Not only are you soul bound to those two beautiful women, but this is not your first time dying.”

“Okay, now you lost me.” Kara said in her ‘this is bullshite’ tone of voice. “I am supposed to marry Hermione as well? And we were not supposed to die?”

“Yes, and to be honest I am a touch jealous of you right now. There are these two beautiful women that you get to marry, and her I am stuck up here doing paperwork. You lucky…”

“So, what were we supposed to do?” Violet asked trying to keep things moving forward.

“We’ve already gone over it briefly, but I guess going over it in detail won’t hurt. Well, you know the first: kill Voldemort. The second thing you were supposed to do is get rid of Dumbledore. Before you ask: No, you weren’t supposed to kill him just remove him from power. He was the original one meant to deal with Riddle, but he failed. He passed up the three opportunities he could have used to killed or save Riddle from himself before the summer of 1964. That was the first sign that Voldemort was beyond unhinged. Dumbledore’s first chance was August 6, 1960, when Riddle asked about Horcruxes, the second was in January 1962 when he felt the evil pouring off Riddle, and the third was the June 13, 1963 when he first learned of Riddle’s Knights of Walpurgis and what they wanted to do. The moment he broke his soul into three parts is the moment Tom Riddle died, and Voldemort became the only thing that remained of Tom’s identity. Dumbledore was right IF he had felt and shown great remorse for what he had done then his soul would have healed, and he would have been redeemed.”

“But the man views all other life beneath him, and the idea of him feeling sorry for his actions is in itself insane,” Violet said instinctively.

“That is a truth few will understand, but there are universes where he does feel remorse, but those are few and far between.” The woman turned the page. “To be honest once he made the second Horcrux it was out of Dumbledore’s hands. He would have to hunt them down and destroy them. Which was an option, but he chose to wait and see if Voldemort would feel remorse for the things he had done. Wish in one hand…” Violet just nodded at the matter. The man had so many hopes and dreams that it amazed her that any of his plans ever came to pass. “The Fates took one look at the weave of life and searched for people who could beat the bastard after 1995. They looked at yours and Neville’s threads when you were born. They saw how you two could defeat him. So, the Prophecy was sent to Sybill Trelawney in August of 2000. But it was very specific in its wording, so Dumbledore had to alter it when he changed your gender.”

The woman held up her hand before either of them asked anything. She then reached out and opened a drawer on the left side of her desk. She then pulled out a small orb on a tripoint stand. When she placed it on the desk an image of Trelawney floated above the sphere. It grew large enough for them to see it. She had the same distant look in her eyes as before, but there was something different about it. The professor was glowing, and her voice was much higher in pitch, and it sounded almost angelic.

“ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him… born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark HER as his equal, but SHE will have a power the Dark Lord knows not… SHE will be bonded to those who will complement her power… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…”_

Violet just sat there stunned at this revelation. Yes, it could have still been Neville IF they were both born girls, but she was the only one, and the prophecy didn’t leave room for anything else. So that made the one she saw in Dumbledore’s office another one of his lies. Jasmine asked to see the one Dumbledore showed her. She wanted to see if she missed something. The woman showed that version of the prophecy for them as well.

“ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him…” Trelawney face messed up and then a portion of the prophecy was skipped, “…and the Dark Lord will mark” skip “… them as his equal, but,” skip, “…they will have a power the Dark Lord knows not,” skip, “…The one with the power…”_

She was so lost and grieving over Sirius ‘death’ she hadn’t noticed his memory had been tampered with. Since she didn’t notice this the bastard got away with killing Sirius twice. The sly dog had tricked Bellatrix into killing her ally. A confundus charm and an illusion made Vincent Crabbe Sr. act and sound like Sirius. So while Violet mourned his ‘death’ the man was doing his damnedest to help his goddaughter out. Really she had him to thank for the trip to Vegas that caused her to meet Kara. Sadly, he died in the Battle of Hogwarts to Bellatrix, and this time Violet made the bitch pay. She used the Cruciatus Curse on her for about five minutes, and when she let it up Bella was drooling out the side of her mouth. Sweet, sweet vengeance.

“So Neville really couldn’t have been the chosen one?” Violet asked.

“Correct, but he did have a part to play. You see it was/is his destiny to kill Voldemort’s snake. That will actually help him build some self-worth, and help him move on passed what happened to his mother and father. Now back to your fate. The third thing is you three becoming heroes of the ages, and bring the magic world into the 21st-century kicking and screaming.”

“So that’s it?” Kara asked. “We were supposed to reunite the two worlds?”

“Yes, you would still be heroes as Arcanist and Supergirl, but as Kara and Violet you would show the wizarding world to the mundane, and over time humanity would accept their own unique superpower.”

This didn’t sound so bad. The world would need to have someone looking out for it, and the idea of reuniting the two ‘worlds’ did sound cool, but it also sounded really, really dangerous. She would be with Kara and Hermione though, so they could make some giant leaps in things. Hermione’s intelligence tied with the Kryptonian knowledge Kara had would actually be a scare thing. The wizarding world wouldn’t know what hit it. Well, that would be cool if she wasn’t dead.

“I am sorry ma’am, but why are you telling us this we are dead, and none of this can be achieved,” Violet said morosely. Kara wrapped her arms around her. “I mean it is pointless to bring this stuff up.”

“Well, that would make sense if I hadn’t sent you back to the world of the living three times… EACH!” The two women shot up out of their chairs and stared at her. Violet was stunned by what they had just learned. Had she died three times already? How come she didn’t remember this? She opened her mouth to ask, but she was cut off. “First off, we can send you back to the Land of the Living, but we must send you backwards through time, and wipe your memories before doing so. Now I could be nice and leave it at that, but I am pissed off that this makes your fourth time here, and IF you come back, EITHER of you, before you scheduled time in 2176 I am fired! So I am going to tell you how you both died… FOUR TIMES!”

The woman then went on to tell them how they had died. She started with Kara. Kara had died once in transit to Earth. That wasn’t her fault her father forgot to flip a switch, and she ran out of oxygen and suffocated. The second time was when she arrived on Earth. She attacked Batman, and he had to stab her with Kryptonite. He didn’t mean to kill her, but the kryptonite lodged itself in her chest, and over time it poisoned her heart killing her. The third time Kara was trying to save Violet from a Snatcher and got hit with the Killing Curse. Violet wasn’t much better. At the age of four Dumbles left Snape in charge of monitoring the draught, but Snape left the Alchemical draft on the fire four seconds too long which turned it into a poison. The second time she had stared the basilisk in the face. Yes, that ‘killed’ the Horcrux in her scar, but when she came back to the land of the living she was eaten by the beast. The third time she had been yelling at Ronald about the marriage contract he and Dumbles worked on, but when she turned around he cast a cutting charm at her neck decapitating her. That, of course, left their recent death at the hands of Voldemort. The woman told her that while her sacrifice would have protected the students there was nothing that could have protected the world from the broken Justice League. They would become the Injustice League within three years of the Battle of Hogwarts. None of this was good. She had been to that universe, and it scared her how dangerous the members of League really were. They had to prevent this from happening.

“I don’t want that to happen.” She looked over at Kara who nodded. “Can we go back, but without you wiping our memories again?”

“Yes, and that is what I wanted to ask you anyway. This saves us some time, and you the agony of having to listen to me ask the question. Now you both have to sign these forms. They basically say you will not use future knowledge for personal gain, that you will not inform people not designated to know that you are actually from the future and that you achieve the tasks laid out before you by Fate.”

It was at that point that Violet really started to hate bureaucracy. The stack of papers they need to sign made an unabridged English dictionary look small. When Violet had gained a new hatred towards the idea of owning her own business. Violet groaned at that thought. She was once again going to have to ask Bruce for a loan and endure his ‘training’. Really he should call it torture, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. She loved living. Once all of that was done they were told to follow the woman.

She led them down a hallway to a small room. Inside this room was what looked like a medieval torture device sitting on a pedestal. It was what appeared to be a helmet with REALLY long needles on the part that was to sit on your head. The reaper told them they only had one of these things. There were to place it on their heads and were not to remove it until they saw a blue light. Kara walked up to the device saying she wanted to save her from being the first ‘test subject’. Kara placed the thing on her head, and the moment her hands let go her body went rigid. She stayed this way for what felt like hours before there was a flash of light. After that Kara removed the helmet and held it out for her.

Violet took the helmet from her wife. Kara gently kissed her on her forehead before walking to the other side of the room. Violet turned around to face the reaper and breathed slowly to calm her nerves. When she put the contraption on Violet felt the ‘needles’ sink into her ‘scalp’. When she let go her ‘brain’ was overloaded with information. She was made aware of every second of her life. From the moment she was conceived to every single moment she died. It was really odd seeing your own birth. That was one visual you _really_ didn’t want to have. Other images she really didn’t want to see were all the times the old man Obliviated her to keep his secrets. It felt odd knowing that Snape was truly on their side and that he had tried to tell Violet the truth. He had done this four times: once in her first year, twice in her second year, and once more in her third. She also remembered the two of them had a friendly conversation about why he was treating her the way he did in her fifth year. Then Dumbles wiped that pleasant memory as well. Once it had gotten to her current situation there was a bright blue flash of light.

Once her vision cleared Violet took the contraption off and set back on its pedestal. It was odd knowing every moment of your life. The hard ones to live with were the ones that showed how fucked in the head Dumbles was. The things he justified were for the ‘Greater Good’ made Jack the Ripper look sane. Thankfully Torquasm-Vo was better at controlling memories than Occlumency. She used this skill to file away these memories. She then sealed them in a ‘vault’, so that she didn’t have to see them again. The look of fear on those young faces was unnerving. She hoped the skill held when she returned to the past or they would be in a world of trouble.

Kara wrapped her arms around her almost as if she could ‘see’ what Violet was thinking about. She couldn’t hold back in this moment. She just started crying. Not for her, but for those girls who would never see the bastards pay for what they did to them. She was just so glad that when the trials were over Vernon and Petunia were sentenced to life in prison. When she stopped crying she wiped her eyes and looked at the woman again.

“Okay now what?” Violet asked. “Are we just gonna go back a few months so we can fix all of this?”

The woman shook her head. “No, you will be going back years.” She held up her hand to silence the both of them. “It will have to be before Violet’s sixth year, but after her third. We are using Violet as the marker because you don’t arrive on Earth until she is in her second year. November of 2012 actually. The year overlay is because we want you to be well adjusted. It would be really odd for a new arrival to earth to know it so well.” Kara nodded. “Now that is the easy part. Here is the hard part. There are only so many people you can tell this shite to. Here is the collective list.”

The woman handed Kara a piece of paper. Violet walked over to read it.

_The people allowed to know what you have been through are as follows:_

_Clark Kent (Kal-El/Superman)_

_Lois Lane_

_Bruce Wayne (Batman)_

_Diana Prince (Wonder Woman)_

_J’onn J’onzz/John Jones (Martian Manhunter)_

_Dick Greyson (Robin/Nightwing)_

_Barbra Gordon (Batgirl/Oracle)_

_Lilly Potter (Shiera Hall/Hawkgirl)_

_Victoria Granger_

_David Granger_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Tracey Davis_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

“Technically the entire Justice League will know you have some future knowledge, but they can keep that secret. These are the ones you can directly inform.” Kara and Violet nodded. “Now Doctor Fate will also know, but that is kind of a given. He will not know all the details, but he will know you need your gear. Hermione will learn automatically when you kiss her as her soul will be sent back as well. The bonding will just unlock these memories.” Violet smiled this would make explaining things to her easier. “Now you two need to pick a return point.”

The two of them sat and started talking about it. Choosing any time in her fifth year seemed dicey at best. Violet also didn’t want Cedric to die. He was a good kid, and that his life being snuffed out was heartbreaking really. They also didn’t want to be too close to the start of Second Wizarding War. They would need time to build up information on who supported Voldemort, so they could take down some of his resources. Violet would also need time to build up resources so that HER Order could have fighting money. They would need potions, potion ingredients, fabrics, Fred and George would need money to help build their inventions, and Remus would need Wolfsbane. The talk narrowed it down to either August 5th or August 22nd of 2014. Kara said the sooner they got those children out of the ‘room’ the better. Violet knew she wouldn’t be able to do it as Arcanist, but if she got Superman’s attention things would go easier. Kara reminded her that she would tell him and that he would already be on his way by the time she called for his help.

“So what your telling me is we should choose August 5th, 2014?” Violet asked.

“Yes, and once you are back in that house call your gear to you. Dr Fate may be curious as to what is going on, but he should know they are yours, and that you are a friend.” Kara said with a smile.

“Okay then. We will be going back to August 5, 2014.”

The woman nodded, and a white flash of light filled the room. They were told to go down the hallway, and go through the two doors. They walked to the doors, and before they opened them Kara gave Violet one last kiss. When Violet opened the door there was a bright flash of light, and the next things she knew the world went dark. The sound of an owl hooting could be heard echoing in the darkness. She was back in hell...

 


	2. Returning Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came from the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: Okay just as another reminder this is still going to be taking place two decades after the normal Harry Potter timeline. So, Violet's first year at Hogwarts was 2011, not 1991. There will also be a lot of madness going on for the first part of this chapter. Consider yourself forewarned. A warning to my fellow gamers I have renamed an iconic spell. I did it for aesthetics, so please don't kill me. Anyway, please read and review. Thank you.

Kara shot up in her bed sending the blanket cascading to the ground. She looked at the clock on her wall. It was four in the afternoon. That meant it was ten in the evening in Little Whinging. She had to get to the Watchtower. No, she had to get a hold of Clark. The man needed to be with her when she went to get Violet. She also had to take into consideration that Violet was 'Harry' at this moment in time. If she had difficulty returning to her original gender she might need Doctor Fate's help in fixing that problem. There were those kidnapped children to worry about as well. So, perhaps they should get the police involved as well. Superman would be accepted, but an unknown Kryptonian wouldn't be taken seriously.

Kara got out of bed and changed into her Supergirl outfit. On her way, out she told Ma and Pa that she needed to go and that she would be back for dinner. They told her to be safe, and she nodded in agreement then flew out the back door. She knew Kal would be in the Watchtower. This was going to get messy, and she prayed to Rao that Bats and Wonder Woman could stay calm as she told them what was going on. Shiera was going to need slow lead into who she once was.

Once she was in the tower Supergirl needed to find Kal, Bats, and Wonder Woman. Time was ticking, and she needed to get to Little Whinging before Violet did something stupid. She also needed a reason for Kara Kent to be in the UK. Maybe Bats had a way to fake a plane ticket, and passport stamps…

-LVaD-

Violet was sitting in the lavatory thinking on how she was going to save the kids trapped in this house. She knew Kara would have alerted the Justice League and would be here soon. Probably with Clark, Bruce, and Diana. Really, she should say Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman since that's who would be showing up. She knew that she wouldn't get Shiera. It would be too much to handle in one day. It was a guarantee that Dumbledore would show up, and try to mess with things, and the two of them being near one another was not good. The girls trapped in that room took priority, and her own personal life could wait.

Violet stood up from the loo and walked infront of the mirror. Staring back at her was Dumbledore's creation. The boy-who-lived was going to 'die' tonight. Violet closed her eyes and called out to the robes and cloak that Doctor Fate had given her. In a flash of bright green light, the cloak; robe; shorts; and boots appeared infront of her. She got out of her nightclothes and put on the outfit. Once the cloak was draped over her shoulder she could feel the magic of the ancient robes cancelling the things that Dumbles had done to her. The first time her gender had been restored the pain caused her to pass out, but this time the pain was tolerable. It still brought her to her knees though due to how much of her body was in pain. No matter how prepared you are for it every cell in your body screaming out in pain is still a shock to the system.

Once the pain subsided she rose to her feet and looked back into the mirror. Her natural face was reflected back to her. Her scar at this moment felt like someone had dipped it in acid. The pain seemed to increase as her magic ebbed and flowed. It was odd feeling really, her magic fluctuating felt like she was standing on the shores of a beach as waves crashed into her. This was the last of the modifications Dumbledore's done to her physical body. Once the pulses of magic settled down Violet shifted out of her outfit. Once it had vanished she was looking at her topless reflection. Seeing what lay before her eyes made her scowl in rage. The malnourishment was clear within the mirror. She could count almost count how many ribs she had. She reached out and grabbed Dudley's old torn undershirt, and slipped it back on. She didn't want the two monsters to see her this way. She could defend herself, yes, but the idea of either of them touching her made her want to vomit. She shook her head of these thoughts. She needed to go get a set of trousers and make ready to leave. If Kara wasn't here in an hour she would have to leave before sunrise.

As she made her way out of the bathroom the sound of police sirens and a sonic boom made her smile. Today was not going to be a good day for most of the Dursleys. As she made her way down the hall she heard a door open behind her. She spun around and saw Marjorie Dursley walking out of the guest room. Violet didn't remember her staying with them during the last time through, but given that Heaven wanted to help them it made sense. If she were free then Dudley would probably go and live with her, and Dumbles would try and force her to live with them. Violet growled at that thought.

The sound of Marjorie's bossy voice grabbed her attention. "Who are you girl?"

"I am Petunia's, niece, and before you ask yes the 'boy' you have been insulting really was a girl," Violet said with a smile as she made her way to the stairs. There was a pounding on the front door. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment. Within a matter of seconds, Violet was running down the stairs. She could hear the thunderous steps of the morbidly obese woman chasing her. She got to the door before the woman and unlocked the door. As she was pulling the door partially open Marjorie grabbed her and dragged her away from it. Violet started screaming at the top of her lungs. "HELP! HELP ME!"

The door was knocked back as the police came rushing in. They pulled Marjorie off of her. The woman was screaming for help herself. Violet thanked the officers for their help. She looked at the stairs, and when she saw that Petunia and Vernon were not there she sighed. She then told the officers that she had seen them take a young girl into their room. They asked here where it was as Vernon came around the corner. "It is the second room on the left-hand side on the second floor." Four officers made their way up the stairs past a complaining Vernon.

The sound of more people walking through the door drew her gaze. She smiled as Supergirl made her way past the officers to her side. She asked if Violet 'ok'. When she said "Yes" the young hero gave her a bone 'crushing' hug. To feel her embrace around her was comforting, to say the least. The officers seemed to be too busy with the Dursley's to care about the two of them. One look at Marjorie Dursley revealed the reason why. The woman was trying to force the officers away from her saying that Violet was the wrongdoer. She started screaming that Violet was a whore that Harry Potter had picked up off the streets. The officer looked at Violet, and she just shook her head. They asked her name, and when she told them, Violet Potter, the woman's face went puce. The things she was calling the officers and Violet would make a sailor blush.

As an officer led Violet out of the house one of the officers who went upstairs returned. "Superman, tis not that I don't believe you. It is just that I am not finding the entrance to the room. I know this is against protocol, but we could use your help in finding the door."

"Of course, officer. Lead the way." Superman gestured towards the stairs.

Once she was outside Violet's jaw dropped. The events outside were, to say the least, 'chaotic'. The last time this happened it was in broad daylight, and most of the neighbours were away on holiday. Now though it seemed the whole street was out in full force. She knew most of the neighbours were a touch nosy, but this was ridiculous. One of them screamed 'It was about time someone arrested the little bastard.' Violet thought it was Ms Cartwright, and one look over to her left confirmed it. An officer started talking to her about who she was talking about. Violet shook her head of these distractions and followed the officer. The officer led her to a female detective who was talking to one of the neighbours. The two of them talked for a moment before the woman walked up to her. The woman asked if she wouldn't mind answering a few questions. When she agreed the woman asked who she was in relation to Vernon and Petunia. That was answered easily enough. She then asked the question she hoped he wouldn't ask.

"So, if you have always been a girl ma'am, why do your aunt and most of these neighbours of yours think you were a boy?"

"The answers a bit complicated," Violet said with a bit of a shaky voice.

Before she could she could say more Supergirl's voice rent the air. She wasn't screaming, but she was loud enough to be heard over all the noise. "What do you want old man?"

Violet looked back at her girlfriend. Supergirl was looking off to her left. Albus Dumbledore was trying to make his way up to her stealthily. He clearly didn't understand the impossibility of such an action in a place like this. The officer asked Violet if he was a friend of her relatives. "No, ma'am. He is an old friend of my parents. He is also a teacher at my school. He may dress weird but he is a harmless old man." Dumbledore looked as if he was shocked that anyone could see him.

When the officer looked where Supergirl was looking she stepped between Dumbledore and Violet. "Does he live near here?" the officer asked.

"No, but he does know Ms. Figg down the road. He is also the headmaster of my school." Violet looked over at him with a sweet smile on her face. She looked at him as if she were confused about something. "What are you doing here Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore took on his usual grandfatherly smile. "As you said, Ms Potter, I was just visiting Arabella Figg when I heard the commotion. I came out to see what was going on, and then I saw you, Ms Potter…"

Dumbledore fell silent, and it wasn't hard to figure out why. The police were leading the children out of the house. Two were of Asian descent and one Caucasian. None of them seemed to be older than twelve years old. Not long after this her aunt, uncle, and Marjorie Dursley were being dragged out of the house. Violet looked over at the neighbours who were complaining about her. The look of shock on most of their faces gave her a small sense of satisfaction. It didn't last though as she saw the three ambulances coming down Privet drive. When Dudley emerged, he appeared to be in a controlled fit of rage. He was just glaring at his mother and father. When he saw Violet, he started walking over to her. Once he was near her he reached out with his arms. Supergirl made ready to defend her, but what happened next surprised them both. He wrapped both his arms around her and started whispering apologies for what he had done to her. Violet just stood there stunned for a few seconds before she returned the hug. It seems this time it wouldn't take dementors to change how he viewed things.

When he backed away Dudley asked. "Did they hurt you, Vi?"

Violet was taken aback by this. He shouldn't know her name, but maybe this was God, Death, or Fate giving him a bone. "No Big-D, and if they did I would be the one being arrested right now."

Dudley shook his head in agreement. "You wouldn't be alone Vi. I may have… bullied you, but this shite is beyond me. There are just some things that are deplorable even to people like me. I may be mean, but this… shite is disgusting."

"Agreed Big-D." Violet looked over at Supergirl. This caused Violet to wonder where he would be staying now. "Hey, Big-D do you have somewhere to go?"

"I called Peirce. He and his mum should be here any minute. Do you have anywhere to go?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, but I will be waiting for them at Ms Figg's place. They should be here as soon as possible." Violet looked over at the officer. "Ma'am is it okay if I go get my things."

"Sure, but an officer must be with you." The woman looked around at the growing mob of people. "I also think it best to finish our questioning latter." The officer looked over at Dumbledore. "Where we won't be interrupted."

Violet then thanked the heroes for their help as she made her way back into the house. She could hear Dudley tell the officer that she was also mistreated by his parents. The officer walked up to her and said given that she was 'crushed' by Marjorie she should go get checked out. Violet nodded in agreement. It was a nice ruse, but she didn't seem ungrateful to her cousin. As she agreed with the officer Dumbledore seemed to snap out of his mental stupor. He walked up to them saying that it would be necessary as she didn't seem to be that injured. As he was arguing with the officer Wonder Woman made her way up to them.

Wonder Woman had her hand on her sword as she moved beside the officer. "Sir, given what I have seen here today I would disagree. You may be a wizard, but you are not the strongest one out there. You may be wanting to protect this girl, but I can assure you she is in good hands."

"Surely you are joking ma'am. I may dress like Merlin, but I am no…" Dumbles was looking around at everyone. Thankfully for him, the press was not close enough to hear this interaction.

"Doctor Fate is an associate of mine, and he is a wizard of sorts. According to him so are you. When we mentioned Ms Potter's name he informed us about someone sharing the same name, and given by what I see," Wonder Woman looked over at Violet, and studied her face. "I don't think she someone else. He said you left her somewhere safe. Clearly, you didn't keep as close an eye on her well-being as you claim to be." Violet was doing her best not to fall over laughing at Dumbledore trying to stare down Wonder Woman. When Dumbledore looked away Wonder Woman looked over at her. "Do you need help getting your things?"

"Yes, and thank you," Violet said politely. She gave Dudley one last hug. She leant close to his wear and whispered. "I will be seeing you later, and don't worry about me. I will stay in touch."

Violet turned and started walking back to the house. Once she was in her room she started packing her things in her trunk. When she placed the last of her things in the trunk she was kind of thankful that she already had her broom, cauldron, and her potion equipment stored in her trunk. She had to leave Hedwig's cage behind though. She had sent Hedwig to the Molly saying that she would be with a friend for a bit and asked her to look after Hedwig. Though all of this seemed for not after Wonder Woman 'exposed' the Wizarding World to more than one police officer. Although this might make things easier for them. As she put away her clothes in the trunk she thought of what it would take to do all of this.

Since it was just before the World Cup she might be able to gain a friendship with some of her 'old friends' faster now. Susan and Daphne would be the easiest. The two seemed to have been hanging around each other a lot before the Triwizard Tournament. She would have to approach things slowly with these two though. They were always a bit wary of things. Granted they both believed she had conned her way into the Tournament, but given the circumstance, she didn't blame them. Then there was Tracey Davis. The girl was hyperactive but in an enjoyable way. If these three accepted what had happened to her and Kara then they would have a slight edge in the years to come. Daphne and Tracey's fathers were on the Witenagemot and would have some pull when shite hit the fan. Susan would be the go-between with her aunt, Amelia Bones. Then there was Luna. Just thinking about her brought a smile to her face. The girl was so accepting and cheerful it pained her to see the girl suffer. She didn't have to worry about her believing what had happened. The only thing to worry about with her was her father. The man would be a great asset, and annoyance.

As she closed the lid of her trunk she looked around the room. It was barren as always. Some of Dudley's old things were still shoved off in one corner. The rickety old desk seemed lonely with nothing on it. She looked to the door to see Wonder Woman talking with the officer from earlier. When she told them, she was done Wonder Woman walked over, and picked up the trunk. Once she was down the stairs she heard an officer talking to someone. As she came around the corner her heart fell into her stomach. An officer was talking with Dudley. At the moment, he was telling the man why Violet had all Dudley's old clothes. It seems that all those years lying about his bullying had its advantages.

When Dudley noticed her, he frowned. He then said in a sombre voice. "My father also beat her on a regular basis when we were younger. I also think my aunt's dog has bitten her a time or two in the past. The injuries would have gone untreated." The officer looked over at her she tried to say something but she just couldn't find her voice. The officer closed her eyes and took a ragged breath. Violet looked over Mrs Polkiss trying to find something to distract her. The stunned look on her face was quite funny. If the situation were different Violet might have laughed.

"That was years ago let's not draw attention to me. Those girls need help a lot more than I need it." Violet said quietly. Given the warmth of her cheeks, she was probably a bright red colour at the moment.

"Abuse is abuse, Ms Potter. You should go in the ambulance to Clarington General. We can accompany you there if you wish." The officer behind her asked in a soft voice.

Wonder Woman reminded her that she might have also been injured by Marjorie Dursley laying on top of her. Looking around at everyone in the room she quickly realised she was not going to win this argument. As they made their way out of the house Violet could hear one of Petunia's friends complaining about the 'tramp' being lead out of the house. She was telling one of the officer's they shouldn't believe a word that came from 'filth like that'. Either this woman wasn't here when the three girls were being led to the ambulances, or she was in denial.

As Violet waited for the ambulance she looked over at Mrs Figg. The woman looked more concerned about her well-being than Dumbledore. "Okay officer I'll go, but let me put my things in Ms Figg's place. She and I get along fine. The people that I will be staying with know her as well, so it will be a good spot to leave it."

"That's fine ma'am." The officer said as she stared daggers at Dumbledore.

Violet walked over with Wonder Woman to talk with Ms Figg. The elderly woman agreed to hold on to her things. With that, the Wonder Woman followed the woman to her home. With one last look at Violet Dumbledore followed the women. As they left Violet smiled at the crowd part for the heroine. Even here in Little Whinging people respected the Justice League. Well everyone except for Vernon and Petunia Dursley. To them, these heroes were vagrants, dangers to society, and freaks getting in the way of real policemen. Though now their real reason for hating them was laid bare.

Her concentration was broken by the arrival of Piers Polkiss and his mum. The two of them walked up to her. The look on Mrs Polkiss was one of concern. The woman asked if she was okay. She told the woman that she was fine. As the ambulance arrived Dudley was coming out of the house with his things. He gave his things to Piers and told Violet he wanted to go with her. She told him he didn't have to, but he kept insisting that someone from the family should be there with her. Mrs Polkiss said she would be there as a 'parental' representative. Violet looked around at Superman and Supergirl. She knew they would find her later. She also could ask these heroes to be her 'advisor'. She smiled at Mrs Polkiss and said she appreciated the help. With one final thank you to the officer she climbed into the ambulance.

When she arrived at the hospital she was taken to a room with the window shades down. A female officer Abiatha Perks, came along shortly after this. Violet was asked how her relative treated her. About twenty minutes into the questioning there was a knock on the door. The gentlemen asked if he could come in. When he was told that it was okay he stuck his head in and asked if Violet knew anyone by the name of Kent. When she said yes, the man asked for their names. Politely told him the names of Clark, Kara, and Lois. The man asked if she wanted them present for the questioning Violet looked over at Mrs Polkiss. "I wouldn't mind the extra company." Mrs Polkiss nodded, and the officer excused himself. Within minutes the door was flung open as Kara burst into the room. When the two made eye contact with one another they dove into one another's arms. Violet tried not to, but she just melted into the warm embrace that now enveloped her. Ms Polkiss was snickering a little. While Dudley stuck his head into the room. He seemed to be stammering at the young woman Violet held in her arms.

After a few minutes, Detective Perks reminded Violet that they still had a few more question before. It was another forty minutes answering questions about the Dursleys. The new arrivals were told to wait outside until the questioning was over. Kara kissed Violet on the cheek before she left the room. When Violet returned to her seat Detective Perks asked why there was such a disparity between Dudley's room and her own. Violet then explained that the room used to be Dudley's second bedroom. She then explained that up until she was eleven she slept in the cupboard under the stairs. The two women just sat there with these stunned looks on their faces. Perks face may have looked rather calm as the questioning continued, but her eyes told a different story. Once Perkins was done with her questioning she walked out with Violet.

As Violet walked out the door Kara enveloped her in a hug. A small cough from Perks broke the two apart. When Violet turned to she saw the officer with this small knowing smirk. She asked how the two knew each other. The two looked at each other. Violet could feel her cheeks warming up. Kara said she had bumped into Violet during a trip to London last summer. The woman then asked the date this happened. Violet had to dig through her memories for when and how long she stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. She told Perks it was between August 8 to August 13 last year. The officer said she would be checking with her cousin on these dates just to make sure. The woman then asked a question that she didn't really want to answer. "So why were you staying in London Ms Potter?"

"Marjorie Dursley was staying at 4 Privet Drive for a week, and I could only take so much of her verbal abuse. When she insulted my mother, I snapped. I started calling her some rather vulgar things. Vernon at that point asked me to leave. I imagine he was only talking about me being gone for a few hours, but I decided to make a vacation out of it." Violet thought of how she wanted to handle this. She knew that she couldn't tell the woman where she stayed in London, but she had to stay somewhere. "I stayed at a hotel near King's Cross. The owner knew my parents, and I was able to afford the room through my inheritance. I am only allowed to pull out so much for personal use. So, I made the best of it. The rest of my stipend is used to pay for my schooling. I know my Petunia and Vernon will tell you I go to St Brutus' School for the Incurably Criminal, but I don't."

The officer wrote this down as she shook her head in disgust. "Where do you go to school ma'am?"

"Hogwarts' School for the Gifted," Violet said swiftly. She never thought Hogwarts' A History would be so helpful.

The officer's stopped writing at that moment. She looked around. When she was sure no one was headed their way she said in almost a whisper. "Do you know a Sally-Ann Perks?"

Violet sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds before she shook her head in agreeance. "Yes ma'am, I do. We are in the same house actually. Gryffindor."

"Is this the reason the neighbours think your boy ma'am?" Officer Perks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and no. Everyone thinks I am a boy because of the old man who wanted to take me away from the scene. I had nothing to do with it though. My gender was magically changed for a time, she may know me as Harry Potter." Violet said feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "To be a bit more honest I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. The amount of money my family left me made the stay easier. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"No, all that remains now is your physical examination. I'll go tell the doctor you're ready." Violet nodded.

Officer Polkiss left after that allowing Dudley and Clark to enter the room. The group sat there getting to know one another. Violet wanted to laugh at the way Dudley's eyes kept drifting over to Kara. The conversation carried on for about ten minutes before Perks showed back up with two women. The doctor looked to be in her fifties, and the nurse looked to be in her mid-twenties. The group was then lead down a series of hallways to a room with a sign that said X-RAY. Everyone but Mrs Polkiss was asked to wait outside. Kara said that she wouldn't be a bother and that she wanted to be there for her friend. The doctor said that was potential evidence, and they didn't want to risk it being thrown out over something so trivial. Violet told Kara that she would be fine. She then kissed Kara softly on the lips before going into the room.

What followed was about two hours of a doctor and nurse looking at her scars. They took several photos of her back. As well as just under her left arm. Given the looks on their face's Vernon's belt must have left some pretty nasty scars. The left side of her chest still had a burn mark caused by Petunia. She couldn't remember why she was burned with a spatula, but given her aunt, it could have been anything. After the photos were taken she was given a series of x-rays. Once they were done the doctor lead her back to other room. She was told to wait here while they looked at her chest X-rays. They were in the room for another twelve minutes before the doctor returned and told them the X-rays came out fine. Violet was asked if she wanted something other than the large shirt to wear. She blushed as she told the woman she'd appreciate it. The doctor said she would be right back. She returned four minutes later with a set of scrubs. She then led the group to the bathroom, and before she left the woman told Violet she was free to go. Violet thanked the woman before walking into the lavatory to change.

As they walked out of the hospital Violet noticed that Kara was upset about something. "What?" Violet asked as she threw Dudley's old shirt over her shoulder.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about the cupboard." Kara looked over at Mrs Polkiss. "I suspected the physical abuse, but that is just… vile. You should have come home with me. Ma and Pa would have understood. That and they are always saying I should find some friends."

Violet smiled at the 'act' Kara was putting on. Then again, she has been having to pretend to be human for a while now. "So, you keep telling me," Violet smiled at her wife. Violet could see Mrs Polkiss smiling out of the corner eye. She could feel her cheeks heating up. Lois' chuckling didn't help matters. Violet just rolled her eyes as Clark clear his throat. "We are really close friends…"

"Sure, it isn't sweet cheeks," Lois said. "If it isn't what I am thinking then I am a mad woman."

At that point, Violet cheeks went scarlet. She knew why they were doing this. The best way to handle child abuse of this nature treat the victim like they were normal, and that the abuse didn't define them. Truth be told she liked that. The idea that people viewed her as normal made her happy. The group split in two as they entered the parking lot. Violet went with Mrs Polkiss so they could drop her off at Ms Figg's place so that the other three could get a hotel. As they parted ways Violet thought things couldn't possibly go wrong now.

-LVaD-

Ripsaw was watching the girl climb into the car. Ripsaw's boss told him to take care of the girl. She was the reason his entertainment for the night was… discontinued. Ripsaw didn't want to know what the man loved to do, but given what this girl was at the hospital for Ripsaw felt nauseous just thinking about it. Ripsaw watched the girl climb into what he could only assume was a Land Rover. He started his Ford Anglia and proceeded to follow the woman. This was going to be an easy kill and an easy twelve grand. Who knew moving from New York to London would be so profitable.

-LVaD-

Victoria Polkiss was driving back to Privet Drive when she noticed this Ford Anglia following them. She took a few turns that she didn't have to take to see if the person followed them. When the same car showed back up she got worried. Victoria started driving around like she didn't know where she was going. Every time she changed lanes or made a turn the Anglia followed. When they got near Privet Drive she decided to head towards a shopping centre instead. She looked into the rear-view mirror asking Dudley or Pierse to get her phone out of her purse and call the police. When she looked over at Violet she found herself speechless. The girl looked tense almost like she was waiting for something to happen. This was the complete opposite of what Victoria thought the girl would be doing. It was almost like she was expecting this. Victoria tapped the girl on her shoulder, and when she looked at her Victoria's breath stopped in her throat. The girl's emerald green eyes were now a bright neon green. Before she could ask what was going on there was a blue flash of light. When her eyes cleared the girl next to her had completely changed. Her hair was now a platinum white. Her oversized shirt had changed into green robes of sorts. They split open just above the naval and drifted off into two tails that ended just above her ankles. She was also wearing some really tight shorts, and a shirt underneath the robes. The boots that went with this went all the way up to her mid-thigh. There were a couple of belts around her waist each with a silver ovoid buckle. Attached to one of the belts what appeared to be an ancient tome. When she looked back at the girl's face she noticed even her glasses had changed. Gone were the broken thick-framed black glasses. The thin silver-framed glasses shone brightly in the dim light.

Victoria was pulled out of her wonder by Violet asking if they were alright. When they said yes, she told them if something happened to do what she said. Violet looked around and focused on a spot further down the road. She told Victoria to pull off to the side of the road in about two blocks, and head towards the convenience store at the end of the road. She said that she would provide a distraction, so they could get away. Victoria wanted to argue but given the situation, she didn't have the time for it. She returned her gaze to the road. She would be damned if she just ran away leaving the girl vulnerable again. She could here Peirce telling her they would protect her, but something told her that Violet wouldn't need it. She told them she up would join them later. When Victoria glanced back at the girl she appeared to be praying. The words she was saying didn't make sense they almost sounded like Latin.

Victoria looked in the mirror at Dudley. He looked a little bit scared. Before she could ask if he knew what Violet was doing the girl disappeared in a flash of light. Before she could say anything, a black van pulled out in front of them slamming on its breaks. Victoria started cursing under her breath and told the boys to hold on. Victoria saw a small road off to her right and turned her van onto the road. The turn was so quick that force of it threw Dudley into the door next to him. This turned out to be a bad idea as it was a one-way road, and there was another car head straight for them. The men in the car seemed to be carrying automatic firearms. This left Victoria with only one option. She'd been wanting to do this for months now, and if she didn't use her 'surprise' they would probably die. She reached under her steering wheel, and pressed the button labelled 'armour'. Dudley screamed as her seat slid back and arms reached out and helping her get into a suit of red and blue armour.

She didn't help the girl before, and she would not make that mistake again.

-LVaD-

Arcanist could feel the wind rushing past her as she stood on the hood of the Anglia that was following them. The smell of burning rubber filled the air as the man slammed on his breaks. She was thankful she had a spell that cancels the inertia that would have thrown her off the car. The two of them just stared at one another for a few moments. A quick read of the man's thoughts confirmed he was here to kill her. 'Good luck with that,' she thought as a smiled crawled across her face. The man started fumbling around for what looked like an assault rifle. She snapped her fingers making the windshield vanish.

The man just sat there with this frightened look in his eyes as the wind jostled his hair. Arcanist could swear she had seen this man's face before, but she just could place it. As he looked towards his gun she saw a scar going from just below his right ear to the nape of his neck. This was Jack 'Ripsaw' Compton an escaped prisoner from the United States. He had been on the run for about a year and was last seen in Gotham. Before she could say anything the sound of screeching tires behind her seized her attention. Not long after this the sound of grinding of metal rent the air. The sound of frantic movement coming from the car drew her attention. Ripsaw bring the rifle up off the floor and was making sure the barrel was loaded. Arcanist held out her hand silently casting the shield charm as the barrel was pointed right at her. Ripsaw pulled the trigger smiling at her as if he had already won the fight. As the bullets hit the shield they bounced back into the car. The next set went straight back at Ripsaw. They missed him by mere inches. As Ripsaw ducked for cover from his own bullets Arcanist stunned him with the flick of her wrist. She then looked over her shoulder. Her jaw fell open as Mrs Polkiss' van came lunging out of a side street. Another car came shooting out the side street and slammed into Polkiss car sending it sideways.

The van that was heading towards them increased its speed. It hit Polkiss' car causing it to spin towards her. Arcanist started casting Arresto Momentum to slow the car down. She then jumped off the Anglea and started running towards the car. When it came to a stop Mrs Polkiss door shot off its hinges, and someone wearing blue and red armour jumped out of the car. It almost looked like the armour she had seen someone wearing in a movie. Arcanist smiled as an illusion of herself came running out of the passenger side of the car with Mrs Polkiss, Piers, and Dudley to follow suit.

The doors of the car that pushed Polkiss' car out of the side road opened. Two men stepped out both of them carrying pistols. She brought up a shield to protect Piers and Dudley who were trying to get behind a stone partition. Once they were behind safely behind cover she engaged the two men. They had walked up to Polkiss car and were using it for cover. The two men stood from cover and started shooting. She tried to bring up a shield charm in time, but one of the bullets slipped passed the barrier. The warm glow coming from around her neck gave her pause. She glanced down and saw the amulet she had crafted to protect against gunfire resting against her chest. A soft "Your Welcome," in an elderly baritone voice made her a little nervous. The sound of more gunfire pulled her out of her own thoughts. Thanking him for assistance could wait there was still a fight to win.

She turned her gaze back to the car. The two men were once again behind cover. She cancelled the shield spell and with a flick of her wrist ripped the driver's side passenger door off of the car. She floated it in front of her to use as a shield. As the men started shooting at her again she grabbed the book at her side, and focused on the two spells she would need. She knew the spells she wanted to use, but these spells were much harder than those taught at Hogwarts, and couldn't be cast with a simple flick of her wand. They took time to learn properly, and once mastered you could 'force' them past the normal limits they possessed. 'Forcing' these two spells to break their normal limits was taxing enough, but bullets hitting the car door made it harder. She could feel the energy coursing through her, and the blue glow surrounding her as she chanted the first spell caused the men to panic. They started shooting at her nonstop. As they reloaded she adjusted the door so she could see the car more clearly. She cast the second spell within this opening. The two men started to panic as green runic letter started to appear around the car. Arcanist flicked her wrist towards the sky, and the Land Rover rose twenty feet into the air by a green glowing disk.

The two men were back away slowly screaming for some help from someone named Franklin. As the men aimed at her once more Arcanist outstretched her right arm and cast one of the most accurate offensive spells in her arsenal at the men. She could feel the strain her magic and body were experiencing as the twelve violet missiles left her fingertips. Six of them slammed into the blonde haired bloke who called out for Franklin. They struck him in the back causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. The second fellow tried to hide behind a light pole to his left, but to his horror, the missiles went around the pole. The man screamed in pain as the missiles hit his shoulders, both his knees (front and back) and in the centre of his chest.

Arcanist looked to her right to where Dudley and Pierse were hiding. The two young men were looking at her in stunned silence. She nodded in their direction and moved the car infront of them to give them some better cover. A noise off to her left grabbed her attention. It was in this moment she remembered that the person in armour was fighting the other men that had attacked them. Three of the men seemed to be unconscious, three more were still engaged with the person in armour, and a fourth man carrying an AK-47 making his way over to Arcanist.

As the man opened fire Arcanist watched the bullets impact on the magical 'armour' and amulet's barrier. The bullets bounced off the barriers and started breaking windows in the storefronts behind the man. She cast a stunner at the man as he walked towards her. The red beam hit him in the chest causing the man to fall to the ground. As she looked back to the other combatants a flash of blue and red caused one of the men to disappear. Arcanist looked around to find Superman holding one of the men in a chokehold about twelve feet in the air. The sound of rending metal caused her to look back towards the alley. Supergirl was ripping the rear passenger door open. She reached into the car and pulled a gentleman in a three-piece suit out, and the man was frantically talking to someone on the phone. As Supergirl reached for the phone the man threw it at the ground. Once it hit the ground it shattered.

The sound of jets off to her left grabbed Arcanist attention. She spun around ready to with right hand raised ready to cast Arcane Missile. When she saw the person in armour was making a slow decent to the ground she lowered her hand. "So, is this your first time doing this?" Arcanist asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, but I have had the armour for almost a year now. Just never thought I'd actually do this. Y'know?" She looked to Superman who was placing the fellow he choked out on the ground. "Never thought I would need to do this with blokes like him around." As the person said this her voice modification failed. Arcanist sat there and blinked for a couple of seconds in stunned silence. Mrs Polkiss seemed to be laughing as she said, "Shite."

"I got don't worry. Repairo." Arcanist said with an outstretched hand. A blue glow around the helmet lasted for about a second. "Should be back to normal now."

"Thanks."

The sound of camera flashes got Arcanist attention. She looked over to the media that had been following the police. As the mob approached she started thinking about what she was going to say. She could get a lot of things out and in the open now, but the idea sounded bad. Slowly releasing the information was a better idea. People learning that there were naturally born mages in the world would be shocking enough. She cast a flying spell on herself and flew up to Supergirl. Mrs Polkiss followed, and Arcanist wished she had X-ray vision so she could see the look on her face. She then looked back to Mrs Polkiss. "What's your names?"

The woman was silent for a couple of seconds. "Armatrix, I haven't given it much thought though." She said with a laugh.

Arcanist thought for a moment on how to play this. She knew the Ministry would be informed of this through the trace. Though since she was using wandless magic they wouldn't have her name. Arcanist thought if she played it right then she could get Fudge eating out the palm of her hand. "Arcanist, hopefully, I won't get into too much trouble." Arcanist said with a slight laugh. Since they were only ten feet away from the crowd of reporters she was heard clearly.

"Why is that ma'am?" a young man with a cell phone pointed at her asked.

"Technically I am breaking wizarding law, but since the arrival of Superman's revealing what he was, the laws have been… relaxed a bit." The noise that followed that statement was almost defining. Arcanist held up her hand, as she drifted to the ground. When the voices died down she continued. "The Wizarding community has been living in secrecy for over five hundred years, and given what was going on back then I don't blame them. Since the Genocide Convention of 1948, we have been protected. While we call ourselves witches and wizards magic is something we are born with we don't make deals to get this gift."

"Are you saying there are more magic users around the world?" screamed one reporter.

"Yes, and as I said they are in hiding because of things like the Spanish Inquisition and the Salem Witch Trials. We were being hunted for a gift that we are born with, and the people in charge at the time thought it best to conceal ourselves."

"So, what you are saying is they saw the horrors of both World Wars and did nothing?!" The woman who asked this seemed furious.

"No, ma'am. I was only speaking of the Wizarding Governments reaction to such things. There have been witches and wizards who helped out in both wars. Some of them who fought in World War I are still alive today. It is not uncommon for a witch or wizard to live for a hundred and thirty. There have been a few like Nicolas Flamel who have lived much longer."

"So, what will the Wizarding Governments do now?" quizzed a blonde haired American Reporter.

"Speaking solely of the UK Wizarding Government I don't know. As it stands, probably nothing. They still have their own form of bigotry they are trying to resolve. Now if you don't mind Armatrix and I need to get Mrs Polkiss and those kids out of here." Arcanist pointed to Dudley and Piers and the alley.

"I'll help," Supergirl said with a smile. "Lord knows that one kid will need someone with super-strength to fly him back."

"Supergirl…" Superman said with a stern look on his face.

"What it's true." Supergirl wrapped her arms around Arcanist. "Come on beautiful…"

"Not in public…." Arcanist protested.

"I am just saying you are off the market," Supergirl said as she was dragging her towards Dudley. Armatrix was following them shaking her head. "What I don't want Booster being clingy with her."

Superman shook his head. "That will only excite his attention."

"True." Both girls said as one. Arcanist looked back to the man who had the AK. He was being tended to by a few officers. She flicked her wrist sending the Reviving spell his way. When he was awakened he looked at the officer. The officers turned him over and placed him in handcuffs before lifting him to his feet. The man looked around until he found Arcanist. The look on his face seemed torn between panic and rage. Seeing that the officer had this one under control she went and did the same for Ripsaw. Once this was done Arcanist joined Supergirl by Dudley and Piers. Supergirl lifted Dudley off the ground with ease. The two of them then carried the boys to the alley where Armatrix was waiting for them. When their feet touched the ground Dudley ran up to her asking if she was okay. She assured him that everything was alright. Piers was doing the same thing with his mum. When they were both satisfied the three of them looked at Arcanist. Armatrix asked her how long she had been doing this. Arcanist looked to Dudley and the young man nodded.

Arcanist looked over at a clock in a store to her left. "Well, technically only fourteen minutes. Although I've been dealing with an evil wizard since I was eleven. Since it was done in the Wizarding 'World' not many people know about it."

"Then you found out about what those… animals were doing." Armatrix said.

"Yes, I wasn't about to let that stand." She looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "I'm going to open a portal so you guys can go home, and then I go check on your car. Once that's done I will teleport to your driveway." Armatrix nodded. Arcanist held out her arm and thought of the Polkiss home, and focused on their driveway. She brought forth the necessary energy and with a snap of her fingers opened a portal. The sound of space folding in on itself and ripping open filled the air. It sounded like the police were still in the neighbourhood. Arcanist was distracted by the sound of grinding gears behind her. Turning around Arcanist saw Mrs Polkiss picking up a red and blue satchel off the ground. Arcanist nodded at the woman, and then cast an illusion of herself walking with them through the portal. Once they were through the portal Arcanist closed it with a snap of her fingers.

"Now you're just showing off," Supergirl said as wrapped her arms around Arcanist waist.

Arcanist turned around in the embrace to look her wife in the eye. "Only for you, love." Arcanist leant in to give her a kiss. Supergirl but a finger against her lips. "Not yet we still have things to do. Besides, I want to do this as 'me' infront of the old man," Kara said with a smile. "I want him to know you are taken."

Arcanist thought about this for a moment. A coy smile crawled its way across her face. "I'm okay with that." Arcanist stepped away, gently pushed herself off the ground and started floating away. "After what we've been through I could do with a good laugh." As they flew back to the scene she could hear Supergirl giggling.

The spent the next forty minutes talking with the police. They asked how Arcanist was able to do what she did. It didn't look like the man they were talking to believed her about 'magic'. Arcanist felt frustration at this point. Surely, she wasn't the only one telling the police that she had used magic? She turned to Supergirl and asked if she was willing to help her prove it. Supergirl said 'Yes', and stepped away from the officer. Arcanist though for a few moments on what she would turn Supergirl into, and a glance a pet store made her smile. Arcanist looked back at Supergirl and with a wave of hand turned into a bunny. The little thing looked around confused. With another flick of her wrist, Supergirl returned to normal, but she was still squatting down on the ground on all fours. As Supergirl stood back up she looked at the officer. The man seemed like he was in shock. After a few seconds, he shook his head, proceeded with the questions. Once the man was done with the questions Arcanist asked about the Polkiss' car. The man said they call Ms Polkiss when they were done with it, but that it was probably totalled. She thanked the officer, and then looked over at Supergirl. Without even saying a word the blonde picked her up and flew off towards the east side of town. Arcanist didn't know where she was going, but as they neared an abandoned building she could see Lois sitting near on a Bently. Given who had shown up she had a good guess who owned it.

As they landed Arcanist could hear Lois tapping a foot on the ground. "So, are finally going to tell me why Wayne picked me up in the middle of the day? He promised me a story."

"You will get one, but not right now I don't think we have the time," Arcanist said as she shifted back into her normal clothes. "I still have to go get my things, and the longer I am held up the more at risk my identity is." Lois scowled at her. "I know it sounds like I am pushing you off, but if the bastard has a chance he will use magic to track where I go, and I don't want to put John and Martha in danger."

Lois looked over at Kara. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

"Ya, and it would take too long to explain. We'll tell you later right now we have to go." Kara said as she ran into the Bently to change her clothes.

As Kara walked up to her Violet opened a portal to the Polkiss driveway. They said farewell to Lois and walked through the portal. As they walked up to the driveway Violet closed the portal. Once they were at the door Violet could hear someone screaming. When she knocked on the door everything went quiet. A few seconds later Mrs Polkiss opened the door. The worried look on her face vanished when she saw them. She gestured for them to follow her with her right hand. As she neared the living room she said, "I don't know what you're so mad about Charles the insurance will cover it…"

"Not if a door was ripped off of it." Charles Polkiss screamed back. The vein near the auburn-haired man's temple seemed ready to burst.

"Yes, it will I have checked all of this stuff out. This is the…"

"I don't care what rich man has this insurance…"

Violet decided to interrupt the argument. "Actually, I can replace the car completely seeing as those men were after me."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Mr Polkiss.

"Those men were after me. I read one of their minds as the fight was ending. Before you ask yes, Dudley's parents were lying about my parents. Well, the money really comes from my grandfather, but still."

Mr Polkiss was standing there staring at her as if she had grown a second head. "Who are you?"

Violet sighed in frustration. 'This is why we don't mess around with magic you don't understand old man.' Violet thought as she looked at the confused family. She had to approach this delicately being derisive of the situation was probably not a good idea. She couldn't think of any other way than to be partially honest with them. "Sir, I am Dudley's cousin. My real name is Violet Lily Potter." Violet lifted up her bangs so that the man could see her scar. "I know you probably remember me as 'Harry', but that was an identity created to keep me safe. My gender was changed by magic, and the memories of Vernon and Petunia changed. This, of course, affected everyone who knew they were my caretakers as well. This was all done to 'protect' me from magical threats."

"Why?" Mrs Polkiss asked sounded both confused and angry.

"Because some members of the magical community still do the whole marriage contract thing, and if everyone thought I was a boy…"

"You would be left alone." Mrs Polkiss didn't sound convinced. "Are you sure the person wasn't helping your Mr and Mrs Dursley?"

Violet sighed she didn't want to lie to Polkiss. If she was going to be another hero they need to be as open as possible with her. Violet told them that the man may have known what Vernon and Petunia were doing, but so long as they didn't hurt her the man wouldn't care. She was asked why the man would be so uncaring. She told them that the man had a one track mind focused on beating a specific person. He was treating her life like she was a piece on a chess board. So long as she wasn't hurt then he didn't care, and that if other people suffered because of these actions he didn't care. She told them she suspected the man knew how badly she was treated, but that he did nothing to stop it. They asked her why he would do this, and all she could say was that he was very narrow-minded on the way the world worked. As they sat there thinking about all of this she decided to bring the matter back to what caused this tangent. "So, Mr Polkiss if your insurance doesn't cover the loss I will gladly replace your car."

"I'm guessing Vernon lied about your parents?" The man asked still sounding a bit doubtful about what he was being told.

"Yes sir, although my grandfather is the one that earned the bulk of my family's fortune. I think he effectively quadrupled our family fortune." Violet stopped and looked back at her conversation with Ragnok about its muggle value. "I would say I am worth roughly nine hundred and fifty million pounds." The sound of someone coughing drew her attention to the boys. Dudley seemed to be choking on thin air at the moment. "Yes, Dudley, I can buy you a cupcake later."

"VIOLET!" Mrs Polkiss and Kara said as one. The stunned looks on their faces were priceless.

"What?! I had to say something." Violet said sheepishly.

Mr Polkiss just shook his head as his wife glared at Violet. "I wouldn't mind the aid Ms Potter, but I hope we don't need it." The man looked back at the telly. The news was on, but it seemed to have been muted. The tagline read 'BUSINESSMAN RUNNING CHILD TRAFFICKING RING'. The man looked over at her and Dudley and asked in a sombre voice. "What happened?"

It was here that Dudley's rage and hatred of his parent became visible for all to see. He told the man how his father treated Violet, and how his parents didn't care that he beat Violet up when she was a boy. How they forced her to do worse than Dudley in school. How they forced her to live in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years, and only stopped when she got her letter of acceptance addressed to reading 'Cupboard Under the Stairs'. The things he was calling his parents would make a sailor blush. He renounced them as his parents about thirty minutes into his rant. Once Dudley was done with his rant he turned to her with this sad look on his face. "Violet I am dreadfully sorry about the way I've been treating you. I've never really wanted to do any of it, but given the way, my parents treated you I don't think it would have been good for me to do otherwise. After so many years of doing it, and being rewarded for it…"

Violet cut him off there was no reason for him to beat himself up over this. "Dudley stop, I know that you must feel awful right about now. The way you treated me was horrible, but as you said you had no choice. I don't blame you Dudley for the most part. The things you did at school are all on you, and if this is an apology I accept it. I know what your paternal DNA donor wanted you to be, and your maternal DNA donor was no better. If anything, she hoped, you would be just like them."

"Paternal DNA donor?" Dudley asked.

Violet took on her best impersonation of Hermione. "Well, Dudley you see everybody has Deoxyribonucleic Acid in their bodies or DNA. Half of it comes from their father, and the other half comes from their mother."

"I know that, but why did you say, donor?" Dudley said doing his best not to laugh.

"Oh that… Well, you said they were no longer your parents. That means they are just the DNA donors that created your physical body." Violet said in the same tone of voice. It was at this point that Kara lost it. She started laughing so hard that she was grabbing her ribs. Violet gestured to her girlfriend. "And this folk is a laughing Kara. It is a rare creature indeed. It is on the endangered species list. We must be careful around her for if we…"

Her 'speech' was interrupted by a blonde missile. She wrapped her arms around Kara and started spinning around. As she leant into Kiss Kara she was reminded that they were going to do this infront of Dumbledore. This, of course, caused her to bout. Kara just smiled and said, in the end, the rewards would be better than the pain they were feeling right now. As they stepped apart from one another she noticed everyone was looking at them with stunned amazement. She noticed Piers looked uncomfortable at this moment, but Dudley oddly enough did not. In fact, he walked up to her hit her on the shoulder and said. "Nice catch. So, know any other good-looking birds that might be available?"

"Well, there is always Raven…"

"No, she would kill him," Kara said sternly. "There is always Pansy. I mean all we have to do is cancel the anti-magic gene he carries, and she is set."

"Yes, but that takes some work. First, we have to get her out of her family home. Secondly, we need to convince her that muggles are cool. Then introduce them, and hope she likes him." Violet said all of this with dramatic hand gestures.

"See a piece of cake. Now the hard part is getting her away from Draco. The vulture is going to abuse her, and no matter how badly she may have been in the past we cannot let that happen." Once Kara said that her hands went to her mouth. A flash of white light happened shortly thereafter made the two heroes go into battle mode. When they saw Their Grim Reaper the two calmed down. Kara spoke quickly. "Let me guess I fucked up."

"Yes and no." The Reaper gestured around them. It was then that Violet noticed no one else was moving. Mr Polkiss' mouth was stuck in the position of nearly open. When Violet looked back at the woman she continued talking. Violet looked over at Kara and noticed the girl looked as stunned as she felt at that moment. If a single grim reaper could do this then what could an actual god do? Just thinking about that sent a chill up and down her spine. The sound of the Reaper's voice pulled her back to the situation at hand. "Okay, we are happy that the two of you ended the Dursley's child abduction and abuse ring. That will save several lives, and prematurely start your Rogues Gallery."

"You're kidding the divine actually call our advisories a 'Rogues Gallery'?" Kara asked.

"No, but I heard that is what Bruce calls his, and I liked it. So, I use it. Now back to point. I know you are wanting to make your first kiss infront of Dumbledore, and that's a clever idea. I also want to remind you that you are also soul bound to Hermione. It would be SUPER awesome if you did that as soon as possible. The finalising of it doesn't have to happen right away, so don't rush it with her."

"Got it," Violet said. "Any other super essential information?"

"Yes." She looked between them with a really stern look on her face. "You two are really bumbling idiots sometimes." She held up her hand. "Now normally this would be a terrible thing, but in this case, you're really good bumbling idiots. If you give Dudley the ability to have magical kids, AND you pair him up with Pansy Anabel Parkinson you will gain a great ally. The Parkinson family has a large political alliance."

"Which will help us in the long run," Violet said with a smile.

"Yes, and none of this will be workable for a LONG time, but just food for your tiny brains. Bye." The reaper snapped her fingers, and the world returned to the normal time frame.

"Is this something you have seen Ms Kara?" Mr Polkiss asked.

"No, but given what I have heard about the boy it doesn't sound like a good relationship." Kara looked at Violet. "I know we have to be careful about some things, but can't we just trick her into seeing Dudley?"

It was at this point Dudley protested. "Now wait a minute you two. I respect you both, but we are talking about someone's life here. First mine, and then her life as well. I don't want to be my father, and how would we get rid of the… gene is it?" Kara nodded. "The gene that makes magic impossibility for my kids?"

"Well there is technology from Star Labs that could help, and if I splice it with some Kryptonian technology we might be able to replace it with the one in Violet's blood. When we do that it will rewrite your genetic sequence, and you will be able to have kids that can use magic. Sadly, it might not grant you the ability to use magic though."

Dudley nodded to this. "Okay, but I don't want the girl to feel like she has no choice in the matter. God this feels odd to me. I am not used to caring about other people." Dudley said rubbing the back of his head. "Did I make life hard for you Vi?"

Violet nodded. "You and Piers both, but I am glad you are changing. It is going to take time, but I have faith in you both. Now we have to go before Ms Figg gets worried."

With that, both Violet and Kara left the house and started walking to Ms Figg's place. They were walking hand in hand. Even though it was two o'clock in the morning there were still a lot of people up. It wasn't hard for Violet to guess why. It was an extensive thing for a child porn ring to be broken up. That it had happened in a perfectly 'normal' neighbourhood made things all that much stranger. So many people were probably saying they should have noticed. A tight grip on her left hand by Kara made withdrew her from her thoughts. She looked over at Kara with a quizzical expression on her face. Kara pointed to number six Privet Drive. Violet lifted an eyebrow at this.

"They were going to visit the hidden room tomorrow. It sounds like the man was looking forward to an 'enjoyable' time." Kara growled. "What are the odds of two sickos living on the same street?"

"Too high to even think about right now, but we can do nothing about this right now. We need to tell Armatrix about this, and ask her to keep a watchful eye on things while we are at Hogwarts." Kara thought about this for a moment before she nodded. Violet wrapped her arm around the Kryptonian. "Now let's get to Ms Figg's as fast as possible," Violet said as she jumped into Kara's arms. She knew if she didn't do this Kara's rage would win out, and that wasn't good. The other girl smiled and started to run. She made it down to the end of Privet Drive in about ten seconds. Violet asked Kara to listen to what was going on inside the house. Kara's eye's glowed for a second, and then a scowl appeared on her face. "Let me guess Dumbles is in there?" Kara nodded. "Well, let us surprise him, shall we?"

Kara nodded, and before she could say anything a familiar voice came from behind them. "I have been waiting for a couple of hours for you to arrive. I may be the most powerful wizard on the planet, but I am not immortal." The teens jumped at the sound of Dr Fate's voice. "Now let's go say hello to the esteemed headmaster."

It was hearing the man referencing Dumbles that caused her to remember something super important. "Doctor Fate I think there is a Horcrux stuck in the scar on my forehead. Is there a way you can check to see if that is the case?"

Doctor Fate waved his hand infront over her famous scar. Even though he didn't know what spell he used she could feel the magic working its way through her scar. The grunt that came out of Doctor Fate's helmet made it clear that she was right. The small tiny piece of Riddle's soul was still in her head. "So, he knew about this I take it?" Doctor Fate asked.

"Yep, and he thought it a great idea to leave this in my scar. I guess that's because he thinks he is the grand master of magic." Violet said with this displeased expression on her face. "That and he thinks his tenure as Headmaster of Hogwarts makes him wise."

"He's a master at giving head alright…" Kara said under her breath.

"Kara!" Violet chastised as they walked up to Ms Figg's door.


	3. Disagreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came from the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: Okay just as another reminder this is still going to be taking place two decades after the normal Harry Potter timeline. So, Violet’s first year at Hogwarts was 2011, not 1991. Anyway please read and review. Thank you.

Albus was waiting in Arabella’s house for Ms Potter. He had been there for four hours now. He knew the police were talking to her about what had happened, and that it would take time. He just didn’t think it would take this long. He wanted to remove her memories of what she just learned. He needed to do this for her protection to remain. The Dursleys may be monsters, but they were the safest place for her. Tom was more than likely going to take advantage of this whole problem the moment he heard about it. If it wasn’t him then one of the Death Eaters do it without being ordered to do so. Given Potter’s return to her original gender, her fate would probably be worse than death for quite some time. To many, this would be unacceptable, but this was a double standard that was needed to save the world.

The so called ‘heroes’ that found the problem didn’t know of the threat that had potentially unleashed on the world. What made matters worse is that they could not handle this threat at all. They would mess things up, and the death toll around the world would be outrageously high. With his plans, the death toll would be kept to a few thousand, and that was an acceptable number. So long as Doctor Fate was unaware of his plans things would go well.

When Arabella’s door opened a shield charm appeared along the edges of the door. The shield blocked his ability to cast a stunner at Ms Potter when she came into view. Albus made his way around Arabella to see who was casting the spell. He was devastated at what he saw. Standing right behind Ms Potter was Doctor Fate. He did not look happy at all. The man’s presence didn’t bode well for him. If the tales were true about what he could do then some of his secrets might be in danger. The cold silence that filled the air was unpleasant. The look on Ms Potter’s face was one of misgivings. The fact that her hand was in her right pocket did not put him at ease. He decided to break the tension.

“Violet it is good to see you have safely returned, but I must ask how do you know these people?” He asks in his grandfatherly voice.

“This is Doctor Fate professor. You know the friend Wonder Woman mentioned earlier. He was waiting for us outside.” As Violet walked through the door Albus noticed a young woman standing just behind her. The girl’s t-shirt and tight jeans made her appear like a muggle, but try he couldn’t use passive Legilimency on the girl. He thought back to Violet’s sorting, but he hadn’t seen a younger version of this girl there. In fact, he hadn’t seen any of the students at Hogwarts mature into this young woman. Maybe she went to another magical school. Violet must have noticed he was staring at the young woman as she wrapped an arm around her neck. “This is Kara, my girlfriend.”

“Ms Potter where did you meet her?” Albus asked looking between the two girls. They were acting like they had known each other for some time. This was impossible though. Violet would have only been able to meet her a few weeks ago or during the summer break last year. He knew she couldn’t have met her then as she was under constant watch. Albus tried to use passive Legilimency on both of them this time, but like last time he learned nothing. It was as if he was staring into an empty void when he looked eyes with them. Albus’ right index finger twitched. There was a part of him that wanted to use his wand, but things would not end well for him against such a foe.

“I met her during my stay at the Leaky Cauldron last summer,” Violet said in a chipper tone.

Albus looked at the other girl once more. This girl had to be magical Violet wasn’t allowed to leave the Leaky Cauldron. He tried to use passive Legilimency on the girl once more. This time something pushed him back rather violently. He now knew this girl was not a normal girl. She had some form of magical education, and he was determined to find out where she learned this.

The girl leant over and whispered into Violet’s ear. This wicked smile crossed Violet’s face. Before he could ask what was going on Violet leant over and kissed the young woman firmly on the lips. The two seemed to deepen the kiss in short order to be sure. Albus’ breath was taken away as a silvery glow surrounds them. It grew in brightness the longer the kiss lasted to the point it was almost blinding. Albus hoped he was misinterpreting what he was seeing, but he knew that was wishful thinking. The idea that they were soulmates was unnerving. These thoughts were only strengthened as the two girls separated. A thin silver line between their lips was final blow Albus’ plans. They were indeed soulmates. The only soulmates he knew up to this point were Violet’s parents. That James and Lilly’s daughter would have one as well was so astronomically impossible it might as well be zero.

As Ms Potter looked at him Albus remembered something. Ms Potter, or at the time Mr Potter, had never been seen talking with this girl in Diagon Alley. This brought a smile to his face. Cornelius had told him that Violet would not be allowed to go out into the Muggle world. This was agreed to by Ms Potter, and Tom had not seen her or let her go into the muggle world. He may have been old, but he was still sharp of ear, and eyes. Albus might be able to bring her back to the Light with this. “Ms Potter, if I remember correctly you were not allowed to go into muggle London during that stay in Diagon Alley.” He tried to look and sound concerned for her wellbeing.

“Yes sir, but how many times have I snuck around Hogwarts headmaster?” Violet said with a smile on her face. “I mean seriously I am the DAUGHTER of Prongs headmaster. I may not be pranking people, but I had to learn how to be stealthy while leaving with my relatives. I have only been caught twice, sir, so I think me getting around would have been easy. Remember, at age eleven I snuck off into a forbidden part of the castle, and made it through traps without being caught. There is also what I did in the two years that followed. Just thinking about Voldemort makes my want to vomit.” Violet almost retched when she said the man’s name. “There is no way that BASTARD is human in my honest opinion. Whatever magical acts he did to himself turned him into a monster.”

Albus was shocked by this. Had he done the right thing by leaving her in that household? No, this wasn’t his mistake. This was the piece of Tom’s soul talking. “Ms. Potter that is a bit much don’t you think?” Albus asked looking between the girl and Dr Fate. He couldn’t say much as he didn’t want the man to know what he suspected about Tom. “He may have done some horrible things, but he might regret his decisions one day, and we should be ready to forgive him, Ms Potter.” He said softly as he looked into Ms Potter’s eyes. Albus could see the rage burning within them.

“Headmaster I don’t think you get it. People like Ra’s al Ghul should be put away for their crimes, but I don’t think prison would be enough for Voldemort. Voldemort and his followers are genocidal, and even people like Ra’s al Ghoul would baulk at that. If you are unfamiliar with the term genocidal it means that he kills a specific group of people based on their ethnicity. In this case two groups of people. His followers will do worse. They will rape, torture, or kill you. That is if you are lucky. If you are unlucky they will do all three.” Violet said with this growl to her voice. She then looked over at the brunette girl. “Kara love, could you go get my things please.”

“Sure sweetie.” Kara leant in and kissed her once more.

The young girl disappeared out of sight within seconds. Before he could ask where she had gone the girl had returned carrying Violet’s trunk. Had the girl silently apparated to an unknown location? If she did that was impressive, but also a contradiction. There was no way to silently apparate. Perhaps this was a new spell discovered in Americas. He also couldn’t rule out the Dark Arts. Only a fool ignores all the options. He was shaken out of his thoughts at the sound of Violet talking to Doctor Fate. He was unsure of what they were talking about as they as it was a language that he did not know. When they finished talking Violet nodded. Before he could ask what was going on the man reached over and placed his thumb and index finger over Violet’s scar, and started incanting a spell Albus was unfamiliar. Was it possible that Ms Potter and Doctor Fate knew what was trapped behind the scar? Before he could say anything, the man was pulling his fingers away from the famous scar. The scream that left Violet was ear shattering. When his fingers were a foot away from her forehead Albus could see a small ball of light in-between Doctor Fate’s fingers.

Albus pointed to the thing floating between Fate’s fingers. He then asked in a shaky voice. “Is that Tom or Violet?”

“It is not, and what is sad is that you could have done this as well. All you had to do was a little research. I don’t know why you didn’t, but it is that you didn’t that makes you grey. You are in no way the Leader of the Light.” He looked between the two girls. “I will make sure the _Daily Prophet_ will know what has happened to you, Violet. The more people who know the better.”

The girls nodded. They then asked for a gate to somewhere. He didn’t know where as it was the young Kara who asked Doctor Fate to open it. It was the same language Violet had been using earlier. Perhaps this was a language taught at Ilvermorny. Given that Doctor Fate host was American this was a possibility. The name Hermione Granger seems to have been used. Though he didn’t want to chance it as Hermen Grag was not the young girl's name. He would have to look into this later. The Ministry would know where this powerful magic had led to. The two girls walked through the portal, and as soon as they were clear of it the portal was closed. Doctor Fate looked back at him and shook his head. In a flash of light, he was gone. This was not good, and if the look on Arabella’s face told him anything it was that his life would not be an easy one for the foreseeable future.

* * *

 

Hermione was trying to come to terms with the fickle nature of magic. At around ten this evening as she had been revising her homework for Transfiguration when a flash of green light filled her room. In that moment, she knew something had happened to Harry. Yet when she thought the boy’s name it felt wrong somehow. Whatever happened to ‘Harry’ had affected her memory somehow. She didn’t know how or why this had happened. While she remembered meeting the girl as ‘Harry’ she now knew her name to be Violet. As she made ready to write a letter to her friend about all of this her mum knocked on her door. When she was told she was decent her mum opened the door and asked her to come downstairs. When Hermione asked what was going on all her mum said was that it concerned one of her friends.

Once in the living room, she found her father transfixed by the news. As the announcer spoke Hermione felt uneasy and a little sick to her stomach. A businessman had been kidnapping children and doing unspeakable things to them. When she saw a picture of the man her breath was taken away from her. It was Violet’s uncle, Vernon Dursley. As the report spoke Hermione just felt worse by the second. Violet’s relatives had been holding three girls’ captive for as long as two years. She was grateful that all of this had been uncovered, but she wondered if Violet had done her ‘saving people’ thing again for these young girls. As if to answer her question the video of members of the Justice League appeared on the screen. They had been tipped off to this by someone who knew Violet, and they informed the Little Whinging authorities before showing up to assist them.

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts by her father asking if these were her friend's relatives. She thought for a moment how to answer this. There was nothing to gain by lying about it, and if she had nowhere else to go then Violet might be able to stay here if she was honest. When she told him yes, her mother asked her why they remembered him as a boy. She told them it was probably part of Dumbledore’s protection, but she didn’t know for sure. They had asked why he would do such a thing, and all Hermione could do was look at the telly. At the time, she couldn’t really think of a good reason for the headmaster to do something like this, but maybe he suspected something about Vernon Dursley. She didn’t know which was worse though. The fact that the headmaster would protect one child from such thing, or that he would blatantly ignore the suffering of others.

She had up until now thought that Dumbledore was always right and that Violet’s relatives place was the safest place for her. Now, however, she was questioning all of his decisions. There was no way a wizard as powerful as Albus Dumbledore didn’t know about the abuse Violet must have suffered. This combined with all the things that had gone on in the school for the last three years she had been there made her more worried about the headmaster than she had ever felt about Sirius Black. That Violet’s protections had been tied to those monsters made Hermione feel sick at her stomach.

She had wanted to send her letter to Violet immediately, but her parents said she should wait until tomorrow afternoon when things had calmed down for the poor girl. She had agreed with them when she thought about it for a minute. It was this of course that found her sitting at her desk staring blankly at her Arithmancy book. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was nearly two o’clock in the morning. Today was going to be a long day.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

A sound coming from her window drew her attention. When she looked out the window she saw Violet floating there with a smile on her face. Hermione got out of bed and ran to her window. When she opened it she found out what was supporting her friend. Instead of her Firebolt, Hermione’s eyes fell on a brown-haired girl holding Violet up. The girl looked maybe a couple of years older than herself. Looking back up at her friend she found her carrying this mischievous smiling.

“Violet, what are you doing here?” Hermione asked.

“I came to see you, Hermione. I know out of all my friends it would be you that was worried the most. I am not saying that Ronald wouldn’t be, but that his concerns would be less.” Violet looked down at the young woman holding her up. “Oh, and don’t worry about Kara. She just got back from a long trip across the pond.”

“Pond?” Hermione looked quizzically at her friend. She couldn’t mean…

“The Atlantic Ocean,” Violet said with a smug look on her face. It almost seemed as she was trying not to think about her relatives. “Budge up Hermione we need to get in. I think it would seem odd if any of your neighbours looked out the window right now. I mean I know I am being supported by the perverted Supergirl…”

“Hey!” the young woman said with a stern voice.

“But I don’t think it would be cool for us to be floating out her for the world to see.”

Hermione nodded her head and backed away from the window. It was at that moment her brain finally registered what Violet had said. “Wait you mean THE Supergirl is supporting you?” Hermione said in stunned amazement.

“Yep,” Violet said as she climbed through the window. She was followed by a brunet teen wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of faded jeans, and black boots. For a moment Hermione thought that Violet was having her on, and then the girl removed her wig that she realised her friend wasn’t joking. Hermione had seen her on the news a couple of times, but seeing her in the flesh was breath-taking. She kind of felt guilty in this moment. She had always had a feeling for Violet, but she couldn’t deny that she was attracted to this girl as well. Violet’s voice snapped her out of her introspection. “If you missed it her name is Kara. Anyway, I came here to talk to you. It is super important that you listen to what I have to say.”

“Why?” Hermione was worried this might have something to do with Dumbledore or… “I saw the news, and if it has to do with that…”

Violet started waving her hands in a dismissive manner. “No, this has nothing to do with that. They didn’t lay a finger on me in that way.” Violet looked over at Kara, and let out a held breath. “Well, the story is a bit long so I will give you the sort version. Kara and I are mentally from the future, and we have come back in time to change things.” Hermine wanted to say something, but Violet held up her hand. “No, this is different than what we did with the Time Turner. We died,” she pointed to herself and Kara, “…and were sent back in time to fix things.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this. She knew Violet to tell some tales as Harry, but she had never made a lie this big. Maybe. “Why?”

“To take a line from my girlfriend: ‘Dumbledore fucked things up.’ He has held so many secrets that it literally took me sacrificing myself to solve them, and even that was the wrong way of doing things.”

“YOU SACRIFICED YOURSELF!” Hermione screamed.

“Not so loudly.” Violet chastised. “Yes, and it felt horrible.”

“Because you and Kara hadn’t said goodbye,” Hermione said in a whisper.

“No, but I took the same Killing Curse. It hit us both on the side.” Kara said looking down at the ground.

“Anyway, our Grim Reaper told us a few things about what was supposed to happen. First, we, meaning the three of us, are soulmates.” Hermione’s jaw seemed to dislodge itself. “Secondly that we are supposed to bring the magical world into the modern age. Now, Kara and I are already under the soul bond, but we were told to bring you under it as well ASAP. I don’t feel comfortable doing this, but if a Grim Reaper is telling us to do it then maybe we should.” Violet said kicking at the dust on the ground.

This dumbfounded Hermione. This was the first time she has ever heard of Death, much less a Grim Reaper, doing something in a positive manner. Normally when death does something things didn’t go well for the person involved. This seemed a little off kilter for her really, but given what has happened in Violet’s live this was quite normal when she thought about it. During her first year at Hogwarts, she had nearly died twice. In her second year, Violet fought a basilisk. Then last year they both thought a madman was out to kill her. So, given what has happened in the past this wasn’t too abnormal.

Hermione closed her eyes and took in a calming breath. She looked back at the other two girls in the room. They seemed as anxious as she felt. This must be new territory for them as well. They had been in a relationship with each other for, assembly, years. So, adding a new person to the relationship must feel awkward. Hermione closed her eyes again and took a shallow breath. She decided to bite the bullet as it were.

“Okay, how do we do this?” she asked in general not caring which girl answered the question.

“Well, given what we felt when we kissed each other not too long ago, I would say we have to kiss each other.” Hermione could feel her cheeks heating up at this point. Given what she was thinking earlier this was probably going to be ruined by teenage hormones. “That means you have to kiss the both of us though.”

Hermione felt herself going even more scarlet at this point. ‘When did she become this logical?’ Hermione thought with a touch of admiration. “Then it should be you first Violet. If it doesn’t work, then we will talk about what might make the soul bond start.”

Violet nodded and walked forward. They stared at each other awkwardly for a little bit. Then they tried to kiss each other. Since they both leant their heads in the same direction they bumped into each other’s noses. This caused Kara to chuckle a little. Violet told her to “Stuff it”, and tried to kiss her again. This time their lips met gently. At first, she was shocked at how right this felt. She had been wanting this for months, and now that it was happening it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. In that moment she gave into her feelings and deepened the kiss. All of a sudden the cloud that had been blocking her mind for about a month was lifted. All of these memories came rushing back to her. She was kind of shocked what she and Violet had to do to protect the ones they loved. That the three of them had spent a year in the Sanctuary of Solitude was mildly depressing.

When Violet broke away Hermine stood there blinking. When she came to her senses she looked over at the blonde. She was kind of scared that the young woman was smiling at her. Kara walked towards her so slowly that Hermione’s eyes drifted to her swaying hips as she walked up to Violet. “Come here…” Hermione watched as she kissed Violet. This iridescent glow surrounded the both them. When Kara broke away from Violet she looked at Hermione with a wicked grin. She was torn in this moment between lust and decency. She was raised to show some level of restraint in situations like this, but lust seemed to be winning. She did not resist as Kara placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled them closer together. When the girls’ lips met her own Hermione once again felt this surge of energy flow through her. The gaps in her memory were starting to be filled as the kiss deepened. She could recall helping teach Kara about the magical world. How she had helped prepare her for the hatred that would be coming her way when they went to Hogwarts. In all the sadness, there were glimpses of joy and happiness. If it weren’t for Kara’s tongue she would be laughing at how Draco was beaten as he tried to ‘dual’ Kara. He had called her out in the Great Hall, and Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom allowed. The fight was over in a matter of seconds. As Malfoy turned around to cast a spell Kara used her heat vision to incinerate the boy’s wand.

This of course came with the memory of how she died and how had killed her. It seemed almost anticlimactic really. Draco had snuck up behind her and hit her with a cutting charm at the back of her neck. This, of course, stopped all the good feeling she was feeling. The last thing she had seen was a red and blue blur charging Draco Malfoy.

When she broke away from Kara’s lips Hermione thought on what she had just learned. She looked at the both of them. Violet looked a touch worried while Kara had this shite eating grin on her face. Hermione hit Kara on the shoulder. “You were always an arse.”

“Hermione, do you remember?” Violet asked attentively.

“I remember everything up to Kara or Clark killing Draco after he killed me.” At that moment Violet squealed and launched herself at Hermione. The hug she was receiving was a welcome thing. What stopped this joyous moment was the sound of her door being thrown open. When the two of them broke apart Hermione turned around to see her mum and dad staring at the two of them. Given by the looks on their faces this was not what they were expecting. When they came back to their senses her mother and father walked up to Violet and started asking her if she was okay. It took Violet a few minutes to convince them she was okay. Once they were satisfied they looked to Kara. They asked if she was a friend of theirs from school.

Hermione decided to answer for her. “No, she doesn’t. Mum, Dad this is Violet’s girlfriend she’s from Kansas. Her legal name is Kara Annabel Kent.” She looked at her two friends, and when they nodded she continued. “Her birth name is Kara Zor-El. Her cousin is Kal-El.” She waited for a few seconds, and then she noticed the light bulbs clicking on in her parents’ brains.

“You mean to tell me _you_ , our sweet daughter, know Superman’s cousin?” her dad asked. Hermione nodded her confirmation. “Can I get your autograph?” he asked with a sheepish smile on his face. Her mum hit him on his shoulder. “I mean it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Well there is more to this story, but since we need to tell a whole group we should do this somewhere Dumbledore can’t reach easily,” Violet said. She looked between the two eldest Grangers. “Would you two mind a mini-vacation to Kansas?”

Hermione’s mum looked saddened at this. “Violet I would love to, but it would take a few days to arrange things with our patients, and then we would have to arrange a flight and a host of other things. I don’t think it would be a viable option right now.”

“Actually we can get you there faster,” Kara said. “Before you ask no I am not talking about flying you at hypersonic speed.” Kara looked over to Violet. “Our dear sweet Violet here can open a portal to the Kent farm, and we can just walk there. If you don’t have an appointment over the weekend you can stay over. Ma and Pa wouldn’t mind having guest over.”

Hermione looked pleadingly between her mother and her father. They seemed to be having a silent conversation with themselves. When she thought they were going to say no her shoulders fell. “Hermione dear we will go, but we need to make some arrangements. If your friend can do this without getting in trouble we will go. Just be ready when they get here okay?”

Hermione nodded her agreement. “Thank you, so much.” She hugged both her parents tightly. She turned back to Violet. “Are you sure you can do that without getting into trouble?” Hermione asked Violet.

“As my alter ego, yes, but I am still under the Trace as Violet Potter.” Violet seemed to notice that her parents had their doubts. “So, long as I am on good terms with the UN and the Justice League as Arcanist I can’t be tracked. As I am told the Trace will always register me as ‘Arcanist’.” As her parents stood there in silence Hermione felt Violet leant in and kissed her on the cheek. “Now I know you, my love. Given all that you have read, you might be able to prepare you parents for what they are going to learn.” She looked at Kara and smiled. “As it stands if I don’t get this one back home, or she will be in trouble.”

“Curfew?” Her dad said with a smile.

“Worse, chores,” Kara said with a smile.

With that Violet and Kara bid them farewell, and then Violet shifted into her Arcanist outfit. She gestured for Hermione to step back. Once she had enough space Arcanist created a portal to the Kent farm. Before she left Kara walked back, and put on her wig. Once they were gone Hermione faced her mum and dad. They looked somewhere between being in awe and confused. ‘Why me,’ Hermione thought as tried to figure out how to explain all of this to her parents. This concern was not helped by her folks turning the questioning gaze upon her. She summoned up her Gryffindor courage and charged into the discussion.

“Mum, Dad, there is something I need to tell you and promise me you will not get mad.”

“Honey the only thing we’d get mad at you is if you had to commit a heinous crime.” Her father said with a calming smile. “Now what is the three of you think we should know?”

“What would you say if told you I travelled backwards through time?” Hermione said a little sheepishly.

* * *

 

Martha Kent was staring at the TV screen worried about her daughter. CNN was still running the story of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They were playing the video of Kara helping a girl out of the residence. This girl had to be the one that had informed Kara about these people. She had been mopping when this story broke. She was simultaneously proud of and concerned for her daughter. She was proud that she had informed the Justice League of what was going on instead of dealing with it herself. If she had tried to handle this on her own the news would be condemning her and Clark, and Kara would have been feeling miserable for months. The part that concerned her was the fight that had occurred about three hours after the arrest of the Dursleys. Someone had attacked the car carrying the niece of two of the Dursleys. The shaky phone recording of the fight was awe inspiring. A young woman with platinum blonde hair wearing what could best be described as a ‘modern’ set of wizard’s robes paired with thigh-high black boots, and what appeared to be some really short shorts. The girl was levitating a car door infront of her to protect her from gunfire. After about five seconds the girl moved the door and took gunfire directly. The bullets bounced off some kind barrier infront of her. She then shot a series of projectiles off her fingertips at the men. As this man fell down Clark and Kara joined the fight. It was the fact that the men seemed to have been after the niece of the Dursleys were what concerned her. If the person behind the attack thought that Supergirl was friends with the young girl they might go after her, and that didn’t sit well with Martha.

The sound of the female news anchor laughing snapped Martha out of her melancholy. The screen was now showing some banter between Arcanist and Supergirl. It seems that Kara and the young Arcanist girl knew each other somehow, and it looked like they had been seeing one another for some time now. She had been telling that girl she needed to get out of the house and go meet people her own age. Granted she was thinking she would be picking a handsome young man instead of an attractive young lady, but beggars can’t be choosers.

“Well she is from another planet, and I have to remember that she was raised there until she at least fourteen. I’ll have to ask her about her culture's views on those kind of things.” Martha said with a smile. The sound of footsteps on the patio got her attention. “That has to be Kara.”

Marth got up from the couch and made her way to the front door. When she got there a young girl no older than fourteen was walking through the door. She had messy jet black and these beautiful emerald green eyes. The girl looked a touch underfed. The scrubs she was wearing seemed a touch too big for her. This had to be the young lady from the news broadcast. When the girl noticed Martha, she smiled. In that moment, her eyes seemed to glow.

“’Ello, you must be Mrs Kent. Kara has told me all about you.” The young woman said with a cheery voice.

“Yes, I am dearie. I hate to ask this, but are you that young girl from England?” The young girl nodded. Martha couldn’t fight her motherly instincts anymore. She walked up to the young girl and gave her a gentle hug. As she stepped back she looked into the young girl’s eyes. “I hope Kara didn’t scare you dear, and if you have no place else to go you are welcome here.”

The girl’s smile brightened as she nodded. “Thank you, Mrs Kent.” The young girl looked around like she was looking for something to do. “My name is Violet Potter by the way, and Kara said you might have something for me to do?”

“Oh you don’t have to do anything Violet was it?” the young girl nodded. “You’re probably tired right now. If you are I will gladly show you to a room?”

Violet shook her head. “No ma’am I am not tired at all. I am actually rather wired, to be honest.” The girl blushed a little. “So, do you need me to do anything?”

Martha smiled at the girl. This was a first a child who looked forward to doing some chores. “Well I was going to go to the grocery store, but I think we need to get you to the store first. Those clothes don’t suit you. After that, you can help me with getting the groceries.”

“Sure thing Mrs Kent,” Violet said with a smile. Martha was amazed at what she was seeing. Most children who had gone through what was reported this young lady had endured would have turned most people into monsters. Yet here this young girl was being cordial and respectful. There was no hint of resentment in her voice. “But, you really don’t have to worry about spending money on my…”

Martha cut her off. “Violet you could be a millionaire, and I wouldn’t expect you to spend a dime. All of this is on me. Let me go tell John what is going on, and I will be right back.” Martha said with a smile.

“Yes, ma’am,” Violet said. The girl was blushing a little at this point. The poor thing had to have the worst memories she could imagine. Yet try as she might Martha could not find a hint of malice in the girl.

Martha nodded to the young woman and walked into the kitchen to retrieve her purse. When she returned to the living room she found the young lady waiting patiently for her. Martha then searched through her purse looking for her car keys. When she found them she had them over to the young lady and told her where the truck was. The girl nodded her head and opened the door for her. Martha thanked her and walked out onto the patio to look for John. She had to walk around to the back of the house to find him.

He was at the moment talking to Kara as she held up the tractor. It seemed to have gotten another flat tire. This might put a dent into how much money was available for the shopping trip she was going on with Violet. She walked up to the two of them thinking of a way to explain to her husband the need for this shopping trip. This was going to take some mastery level negotiations. When she got close enough to the two of them she could hear what the two were talking about, and it made her smile a little.

“I know Pa, but she needs a family, and while any of her friends would gladly take her in I don’t trust one of them,” Kara said with conviction. The look on her face was murderous.

“Kara, I am not saying we will turn her away, but you should have told us before you left is all I am saying,” Johnathan said as he looked at the undercarriage of the tractor. “It looks like there is some damage to the axil on the right-hand side.” It sounded like he said a little something under his breath, but if Martha didn’t hear it she couldn’t say anything about it. “What ya need Martha?”

“I am going to the grocery store, and I am taking Violet clothes shopping. Unless she brought some things with her all she has is the scrubs she is wearing.”

Kara growled at the mention of clothes. Martha and John looked at her worried. “She has clothes in that trunk I put in on the patio, but they are her cousins, and he weighs like three hundred pounds. The things she lived with forcing her to wear them.”

Martha could feel her rage boiling up at this point, but she _couldn’t_ give into that emotions. She looked over at Kara. The girl looked frightened about something. Marth cursed herself for letting her feeling show. “Kara dear, you did the right thing today. I am also glad you got Clark involved. I don’t think the police would have listened to you if you hadn’t.” She saw the young girl relax a little as a blush spread across her cheeks. “By the way you and I need to have a talk when I get back.” Martha couldn’t help but smile as she saw the blood drain from Kara’s face. “Don’t worry you’re not in trouble dear, but I want you to be well aware of what you may encounter if I am right about certain things.”

“What are you talking about Martha?” John asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow. “You can set it down now Kara.”

“Sure Pa,” Kara said and then set the tractor down. “You know, now that I think about I should remind her to get some money out of her bank account.”

“What?” Martha asked.

“She is rich ma. Not Bruce Wayne rich, but she very well off.” Kara said with a smile. “We were just a little too lost in what we were planning that we didn’t think it all the way through.”

“That’s okay Kara. I told her she is not spending a dime on the clothes.” She gave a stern look to Johnathan before he said anything. “She has no clothes that are appropriate for her Johnathan. While we are gone Kara take her trunk up to the guest room. I am just disgusted with what they made her wear.”

Johnathan looked at the tractor. He seemed to be working through the situation at the moment. She may not have used ‘mastery level negotiations’, but she might still be able to do something about the situation. “Well the axel could be fixed with a little heat vision, and that would hold until next month, but I may have to ask Clark for a little help with the price,” Johnathan said while rubbing his chin. “Martha I don’t mean to be a pest, but is the girl okay?”

Martha nodded her head. “I don’t know what she went through, but the news didn’t say more than she was not sexually abused. Yet one of the neighbours told the reporter that she was always doing yard work for them. Given the way she holds herself, I don’t think it was good John.” Martha sighed.

“Well they are behind bars now, and the man is lucky I ain’t there with him,” Johnathan said with such resonance in his voice Martha wondered just how far he would have gone in correcting the man’s behaviour. Johnathan shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Go on Martha, before I get too angry, and make sure you pick up more than what we usually get. We are feeding an extra person. I hope she isn’t like Kara the disposal here…”

“Hey!” Kara said swatting John on the shoulder as he laughed.

“Anything special I should pick up for our guest?” Martha asked Kara.

“Well she does like steak, and I think she would love your homemade salad dressing ma,” Kara said with a smile. When Martha nodded Kara looked at Johnathan. “What needs the heat treatment?”

As Martha made her way back to the garage she could her Johnathan asking Kara about Violet. The first words out of her mouth made her smile. She would never have thought Johnathan would be okay with this kind of relationship, but here Kara was pouring her soul out to him, and he didn’t seem to care. “I guess raising the ‘Man of Steel’ did have an impact on us.” Martha laughed as she thought about what they were now faced with. “I guess being a mother figure to Violet couldn’t hurt.”

* * *

 

Violet was blushing blood red at this point. Martha had been talking to her during the drive to Smallville about the ‘birds and the bees.’ She didn’t know how transparent Kara had been with Mrs Kent, but given the talk, she was being given Violet would guess ‘very’. As embarrassing as this was it seemed Martha was actually trying to be helpful. Though the warning about the dangers of being exposed to diseases seemed a bit excessive to her really. All the feelings of dread that she was going thoughts during the ‘the talk’ for the second time in her life would remain for hours. What was funny is that she had been given the talk by the same woman!

“Now I just have one more question for you Violet,” Martha said with a sly smile.

“Yes, Mrs Kent?” Violet asked.

“Please, it is Martha or Ma.” Violet nodded. “Now do you know who my daughter is?” Martha looked over at her with this knowing look on her face.

Violet knew what the woman was asking. Violet could feel this feeling of fear and regret rising. She started beating them down. This woman wasn’t Petunia or Dumbledore and was a genuinely good person. There was no way she would pull over and kick her out of the truck. “Yes ma’am, and to be honest with you I am a witch.” She looked over at Martha as they pulled in the shopping centre. Like last time the woman just nodded. “I know what you’ve been told about witches and wizards, but I can tell you that not all of us are bad. In fact, most of us just want to live ‘normal’ lives. We are not good or bad. We are just people, and most are caught in the fight between those who claim to be the light side and dark side.”

“And where do you fall in this struggle Arcanist?” Martha asked. Violet’s blush deepened at this point. Martha just laughed as she pulled into a parking space. “Violet I raised Superman for God’s sake. It doesn’t take many mental capabilities to put two and two together. I know who Supergirl is, and your little flirting thing was one of the talking points of the news in the last hour.”

“Yeah, we didn’t think about that. Kara was just worried about Booster Gold getting some ideas.” Violet laughed at this. “Although I don’t blame her. The young man does seem to have the notion that he is the desire of every woman.”

“He isn’t the only that thinks that way, Violet. A little bit of warning though, not many people will be as accepting of your relationship as we are, and if that wasn’t clear for you. I give you my blessing to date her.” Ma said with a smile on her face.

In that moment Violet thought ‘Did I just think of her as Ma?’ She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “You have a point, ma’am. How did you know I was Arcanist?”

“Well on the way back from talking with Johnathan I could hear him and Kara talking about you. The way she was talking about you left little to the imagination. Johnathan wasn’t freaking out about it just to let you know.” Martha said as she got out of the truck. When Violet joined her behind the truck she continued the conversation. “It’s a bit off topic but those things that call themselves your aunt and uncle didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“No Ma they did not. I may have been beaten and thrown into a cupboard, and emotionally abused, but it never crossed that line. I mean it is not like Vernon or Petunia were attracted to boys.” Martha looked surprised at this information. Violet then remembered this Martha didn’t know she had been a boy for over ten years. She then explained how she had been turned into a boy by Dumbledore. Martha asked if the man knew what the Dursleys were doing. She told her she didn’t know. She told Martha if he did it wasn’t because he profited from them. She told Martha that the man seemed to have a God complex when it came to Violet’s life. “He probably turned me into a boy to be a polar opposite of the man who killed my father.”

“WHAT?!” Martha said in a fit of shock and rage.

Violet sighed. She looked around to make sure they were still alone as they walked through the doors to the store. “My father gave his life to protect me and my mum. The magic he did took hold on the both of us. There is more, but right now is the best time to tell that story.” Martha nodded as she looked at a group of giggling girls headed their way. Violet waited for the girls to pass before she went on. “The man went to the extreme of using alchemy, which he botched, to change my gender. He did this to ‘protect’ me from marriage contracts and aggressive young me.”

“I don’t know what alchemy is, but I do know what a bad idea is, and this sounds like a really bad idea.” Ma said with more than a hint of venom in her voice.

“It is extremely advanced potion making. That is all you need to know.”

Ma asked if she had told Clark and Bruce about all of this. Violet said no, and that they were waiting for the weekend so that she and Kara could tell them more about what was going on. Ma asked about why the long wait. She told Ma, that her friend Hermione had more information, and she wouldn’t be able to get her until Friday.

“So, she is needed for us to get the complete story of what is going on?” Ma asked a little bit stunned.

“Yes, ma’am. I wish I could just tell you, but it is better for you to see it. Doctor Fate should have the device we need for that. It’s best if we all reveal what we know then give it to you in pieces. I have had my experience learning things that way, and I don’t want to repeat it. It would be a waste of very precious time.”

Martha looked confused, and Violet really couldn’t blame her. She was being vague, but given where they were she couldn’t just tell the woman she was mentally from the future. Even if she put it in a way that only Martha knew what she was talking about she would be viewed as crazy. Thankfully Martha put her mind at ease when she smiled. “Well I don’t know how that is going to help, but if she is needed we’ll be happy to give her and her folks a place to stay, but it can’t be for long.”

“Don’t worry they won’t be here longer than the weekend,” Violet said with a smile.

“Good, I don’t want to know what kind of trouble the three of you can get into.” Ma said as they walked into the female teen's portion of the store.

They spent the next two hours selecting then purchasing clothes. Some of Ma’s comments made her blush as they were picking out some dresses for her. She kept telling her that the objective of picking a dress was to choose one that would make Kara’s heart stop. One look, over her shoulder at Ma revealed the woman smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Violet’s woes increased when they started picking out unmentionables. This only brought back memories when she was trying to buy a wedding dress and the things to go underneath it. The woman wasn’t getting her _skimpy_ underwear this time though, and for that she was thankful. When the woman had done this Tonks was with them. Tonks looked between them and then started laughing. She had laughed so hard the manager of the store thought she was having a fit or something. By the time they had left the store it was one in the afternoon.

Violet was thankful that Martha had insisted she change into one of the outfits they had just bought. Violet could feel her cheeks warm up at the mention of what she was wearing. She didn’t dislike the scrubs, but she would rather be in her own clothes. So, Violet took some of her new clothes (a pair of jeans; some undergarments; and a tank top) and then went into a bathroom to change. She walked into one of the stalls and started to change into her clothes. She was thinking about what she was going do with her old clothes. The idea of setting them on fire came to mind, but she scratched that idea as it might set Pa’s field on fire. By the time she was completely dressed she had come to the conclusion of just tossing them in the garbage. It was more poetic than setting them on fire.

When she exited the bathroom Martha gave her a once over. The woman seemed satisfied with what she saw. She was asked about the clothes in her trunk, and Violet said they should just toss them. Martha nodded in agreement with that action. The two of then left for the grocery store. It took an additional hour to pick up all of the groceries they would be needing. During the return trip, Ma started asking questions about how Violet knew a wizard had done all the things he did to her. Violet told her that it was a good guess really. She said that given that the man who left her with the Dursleys probably knew what they were doing he may have done this to protect her. She told her that the man was so focused on defeating an evil wizard that he lost sight of the people was trying to protect.

“Well, that is enlightening. So anything else I should be aware of?” Marth asked while laughing light-heartedly.

“Not really. I mean there are hate groups even within the magical community. Most of them are directed at Muggle-borns, those magic users born to non-magic users, and the magic user who isn’t human. For example, there are openly homosexual couples in the wizarding communities. This has only recently become acceptable in the Muggle world.” Violet started to blush at this. “I mean non-magical community. I need to work on my delivery of that.”

“Some people still hate that kind of couples,” Martha said with hate pouring off each syllable. “They use their faith to commit civil rights violation, or worse. There is no way I can take on faith that I should kill someone because of who they love.” Martha glanced at her. She had this slight smile in this moment. “I don’t mind that it is going on, but I do expect some discretion between the two of you.”

Violet blushed at this. “Thanks, Ma you don’t know how much that means to me, or how much that is going to mean to Kara. I also promise you that I will not let anything happen so long as I am able to protect her. Honestly, I don’t want to agitate Clark or you. I love living you know?”

“Good, and just so you know I will probably beat my son to the punch in protecting her,” Martha said with an equally coy smile. This made Violet sweat a little.

The rest of the ride to the farm was held with gentle conversation. Ma did seem more interested in the magical world this goes around. She figured her mum had answered a lot of these questions the last time. The idea of Merlin being really didn’t seem to surprise her, and this was something she hadn’t told her the last time around. When Violet asked her why she wasn’t taken aback by this surprised her. “Clark has met a man claiming to be Merlin. Is it possible for a wizard to live that long?”

Violet nodded, the idea that _he_ would contact Clark wasn’t outside the norm. He did have a ‘tendency’ to require the aid of others against some of his foes. Thankfully Ma had started asking her about the ‘Magical world’. She didn’t tell her everything, but she didn’t hide there were evil people within it as well. She told her about Voldemort, and why she was an ‘orphan’. The more she told Ma about Dumbledore the more Ma’s disdain for him grew.

Thankfully for the woman’s blood pressure, they had arrived back home. Violet then started helping Martha carry things inside. Once the clothes and food were placed where they belonged Martha ushered her out of the kitchen insisting the girl get some sleep. Violet wanted to protest, but a yawn ended this discussion. Martha said she would be getting her clothes in the washed soon. Violet thanked her and walked toward the stairs. Martha told her how to get to Kara’s bedroom.

* * *

 

11:35 AM August 6

Lois was looking over at Clark a little dumbfounded by the stuff he had just told her. Apparently, Kara had come back from the future somehow, and not in the normal way either. She didn’t come back body, mind, and soul. Nope Kara had to do things the odd way. She came back just mind and soul merging with her younger self. Now, normally Lois would be all for this. The idea of going back in time to her younger body with all the knowledge of the future sounded amazing. Well that, and she would be sleeping with Superman a lot sooner than she had in this timeline.

“So she came back in time to save us right?” Lois asked with a raised eyebrow. “Because I know what I would go back in time for.”

“Lois even I know what you would come back in time for,” Clark said with a smile. Lois picked up a pillow and threw it at him. The man let the pillow hit him in the face. “Now as far as I know, yes she came back in time to save more than just us. Apparently what she and Violet experienced in the future is horrible. Those two things that call themselves Violet’s ‘relatives’ hurt according to Kara twelve more children. Six of them died during their captivity.”

“Damn,” Lois said under her breath. A growl left her mouth at this news. “So we have to find who is part of this child abduction ring.” Clark nodded in agreement. “And their niece? They didn’t hurt her did they?”

“No. Apparently the old man at the arrest of the Dursleys is a wizard, and as we all know Violet is a witch,” Clark said as he tossed some peanuts into his mouth.

Lois nodded at this information. Given what she had seen the girl do it made some sense, but what kind of man lets this happen to children? “We are going to have to come up with some records of travel for Kara. I don’t normally agree with this, but that old man may try to find a hole in their story.”

Clark smiled at this comment. “You are too smart for your own good.”

“So I’m told.” Lois smiled coyly at him.

“You are a minx you know that right?” Clark said with an ever growing grin.

Lois got up from her seat and sauntered on over to Clark. “A minx am I?” She asked as got closer to him. She slid up onto his lap. Her face was inches away from her own “Am I a good minx or a bad minx?”

“Depends on the day…” Clark leant in and kissed her on the lips. She got lost in the passion. There was one thing that did ruin the mood though.

“We should be in Gotham in about six and a half hours, and if you two want to continue this the plane does have a bedroom,” Bruce said as he sat down in the seat adjacent to Clark. Lois and Clark parted coughing a little bit at the interruption. “All though I must warn you the bed has already been broken in.”

“Too MUCH information Bruce,” Clark said squinting his eyes. “Aside from our arrival in Gotham how long till Smallville?”

“If you fly about four hours, but if I do it about four and a half.” Bruce smiled at the two of them. “There is another option though.”

Lois leant forward. “Oh, what is it?”

“Well if you are feeling a touch frisky I think Ms Potter can get you to the Kent farm in under a minute once we land in Gotham.” Lois grabbed another pillow and threw it the man. He batted it away and fell into a fit of ruckus laughter.

 


	4. Confessions and Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: Okay just as another reminder this is still going to be taking place two decades after the normal Harry Potter timeline. So Violet’s first year at Hogwarts was 2011, not 1991. Anyway please read and review. Thank you.

Violet was dreaming happily for the first time in months. She was flying around on her Firebolt racing Kara. There were times that she caught up to the girl, and then she would zip off ahead of her. They would repeat this for what felt like hours. The next part of her dream had her flying into a room with a four-poster bed. The four-poster curtains were in the Gryffindor colours, and the curtains were drawn. Violet laded on the stone floor and walked up to the bed. When she opened the curtains what she saw within them was Hermione and Kara kissing. Their lack of clothing was more than a little exciting. Violet wanted to join in, but a bright flash of light stopped her. Violet groaned loudly when the blurry image of someone came into view.

“What time is it?” Violet asked.

“It’s 5:30 PM love.” Kara’s voice rang in her ears. “You and your British idioms.” Kara said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“What about them?” Violet said as she put on her glasses.

“They are infectious.” Kara said as she leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. “I didn’t interrupt a happy dream to tell you dinners ready.” She said just inches away from her lips.

“You interrupted a _very_ happy dream.” Violet kissed Kara back. When she backed away. She felt sad about what they had just said. They were talking about sex, and they had just rescued four young girls from a fate worse than death.

“Hey what are you thinking, and don’t you dare say nothing because that shit doesn’t work on me anymore.” Kara said sternly.

Violet sighed. “I was thinking about those girls. They went through hell, and here we are talking about sex. I mean how can we do that….” Kara put a finger on her lips.

“First of all this doesn’t make us bad people. Sure it is a touch wrong to be talking about this stuff now, but we are people. Sure I am Kryptonian, and your Earthling, but we are still hormonally driven teenagers. If we aren’t thinking about sex, there is a problem.” Violet laughed at this. “Second we have been hardened to an extent. Given what we saw in that small room during our third time through life this was nothing. One of the other girls had burn marks on arms.” Violet cringed. “Yes, compared to them these girls got out easy.”

“Yea I know.” Violet sighed. “One of the other girls had lost her twin sister.” She looked at the ground. “I guess the disparity between the two situation is causing this disconnect. Or it could be we saw loads worse while we were looking for the horcruxes.”

“That was my third point. During that time, we were searching for happiness whenever we could find it. I think it would be a good thing to sit down and talk to J’onn J’onzz about all of this. He could be a really good councillor. Rao knows we need one.”

“Your right.” Violet leaned into Kara, and the other girl wrapped her arms around her. Violet sighed, and pressed her head into Kara’s chest. “We best get down stairs before Pa comes up here with a water hose.”

“He hasn’t made that threat yet.” Kara said with a smile.

“It is the ‘yet’ part that worries me.” Violet said.

Kara started laughing as they walked out of the room. Apparently the laughter could be heard down stairs. Ma and Pa were looking at them as if they had done something wrong. Before Violet could say anything, Kara told them that she didn’t want Violet to miss dinner. She said that she had to prod her for about ten minutes before she woke up. Pa said that if they had taken much longer he would have been up there with a water hose. Ma just laughed at the look on Violet’s face. She told them that she would still give them ‘the Talk’ if she caught them doing any ‘funny business’ in the house. This of course mad Pa fall over laughing. When they finally regained their composure they sat down at the table. Pa blessed the food, and then they started eating.

To Violet, it had been months since she had last eaten Ma’s cooking, and it was like she was in heaven. She didn’t think any less about Mrs. Weasley’s cooking, but there was just something about cooking with your hands that made the food taste that much better. It must be that magic leaves its own flavour on the food when you use it. One look, over at Ma and Pa revealed to her that they must have looked like starved children. Violet looked over at Kara and the other girl just nodded. They knew the two had to have questions so two teens started telling them what little they felt important in this moment. When they were done with the tale both Ma and Pa looked dumbfounded. When they regained themselves it was Johnathan Kent who spoke first.

“So you two took the option of coming back in time to save lives?” They both nodded. “Well it looks like I did make an impact on your life Kara.” Pa said with a smile on his face. “I am very proud of you for doing this. Not many people would do this.”

“You said there are somethings you’re not telling us. May I ask why?” Ma asked tentatively.

“Yes Ma.” Kara said with a worried look on her face. “We were given a list of people that can know this information. You two are on that list, but so are twelve people we can tell immediately. There are an additional three people, but we won’t be able to talk to them until we get back to the UK. Speaking of that I want to go to the World Cup. Those bastards aren’t getting away with that shite again.”

“Kara Kent do I have to wash that mouth of yours out again?” Ma said sternly.

Kara blushed a little. “No ma’am, but the people we were fighting before we came back in time make their first move in a few weeks.”

Violet to draw the attention off Kara. “And half of them go on to rape, torture, and kill people. If we can catch them then it will lessen their power, and possibly get some of the laws they brought forward removed.”

Pa chuckled a little bit. “We have our own little Mrs Smith goes to Washington. Or in this case London.”

“What?” Violet looked confused between the older members of the family.

“It is an old American movie about a man who comes from a small town, and he goes to Washington DC. He is filling in his father’s seat in the US Senate. It is a really old, but good movie.” Ma said with a sad smile. “Sadly within American politics little has changed since the movie’s release.”

“When was it released?” Violet said leaning forward.

“1939.” Pa said with a sombre tone.

“Wow. So US politics has always sucked.” Kara said with a smile.

“Kara…” Ma said sternly.

Kara apologized, and changed the topic to what still needed to be done around the farm. It seemed the eye treatment fix the tractor got didn’t last as long as Pa thought it would. Violet made up her mind up then to go visit Gringotts in a couple of days. Violet asked how much they would need to get the parts. Something caused Kara’s head snapped to attention in that moment. Before Violet could ask what was going on Kara ran out of the room. Given the sound she was hearing she was now in her room. She was back in the kitchen in forty seconds. She was still talking on a communicator. She looked a touch annoyed by something, and given the laughter coming from the com the other person didn’t carry her concern.

“Okay Bruce, but I am telling you she isn’t going to like the question.” Kara said with a smile.

“I’ll take my chances.” She could hear the Bat laughing hysterically.

“What does the Guardian of Gotham want?” Violet asked a little scared.

“He wants me to ask you this, so if you get mad don’t be mad at me.” Kara took in a deep breath before she continued. “He wants to know if you can pick up Clark and Lois. They seem to want to get ‘frisky’.”

“We do not!” Violet could her Clark scream in the background.

“Sure you don’t lover boy.” Kara said with a smile on her face. “So can you go pick them up at Bruce’s private landing pad.”

“Sure, when do they touchdown?” Violet asked. A sly smile crossed her lips as she thought of the byplay between Clark and Lois.

“In about an hour.” Bruce said with a smile. “I would really love for you to pick these two love birds up because I don’t think the upholstery can take much more torture.”

“That’s it!” Lois screamed. The next thing the two girls saw was a streak of violet run past the camera. A hand appeared in the camera next. The smiling face of Clark came into view shortly there after.

“I would advise you to be there before we touch down.” Clark said before turning of the communicator.

Violet looked over at Ma and Pa Kent. They both had this worried but happy look on their faces. It was Ma that spoke first. “I will take that as a good thing, but I want to stress to the both of you not to agitate that man.”

Kara cracked a smile. “Which one, Bruce or Clark?”

Martha and Johnathan looked at one another before looking back at them and saying as one “Both.”

“Well I need to change before I go. Violet Potter does not have her magic licence yet. Technically I shouldn’t even have my wand on me.” Violet drew out her wand. She closed her eyes and focused on changing into her Arcanist outfit. Within seconds she was changed into her cloak, green robes, shorts, and boots. The weight of the ancient spellbook weighed on her left side. She looked around and the pitiful look on Kara’s face made her smile. “Kara you are not going to see anything anytime I do that.”

It was this that sent Ma over the edge. The woman fell over laughing so hard that Violet thought she might pass out from lack of air. Once she finally regained her composure she told Violet to go, and for Kara to stay there were somethings the two of them needed to talk about. She looked over at Kara and told her she wasn’t in trouble, but they needed to talk. Violet looked worried for a minute then she remembered her own conversation with Martha. If the woman had problems with her sexuality she would have tossed her to the curb. Violet opened a portal to the front gates of Wayne Manor. If Alfred wasn’t there then he was in the garage, and from there she could apparate.

* * *

 

Kara watched Violet walk through the portal. When the portal closed Ma pointed up to the second floor. She knew Ma wanted to talk about her relationship with Violet, but what more could she say than what they told her during dinner? As she walked up the stairs Ma started talking to her.

“Don’t worry you’re not in trouble, and we will NOT ask Violet to leave. What you two have sounds incredible. The two of you have been through so much.” Ma closed her bedroom door. “What I am wanting to know is this: How did you two really meet?”

Kara sighed in relief at this moment. Although she was a bit worried how Ma might take what she was about to tell her. “We really met in Las Vegas on July 12, 2016. I don’t really remember the time I _think_ it was around ten in the evening.”

“What were you doing in Vegas?” Martha asked a bit worried.

“It wasn’t anything really bad ma promise.” Kara smiled at her. “Clark thought it would be a good idea for me to relieve some of the stress that I was feeling at the time. He told me to go somewhere other than home. I told him jokingly I would love to go to Vegas, and he said I would need a fake ID. The next thing I know he is talking to Green Arrow about getting me a fake ID.”

“You got a fake ID?” Ma sounded awestruck at this news. “Given to you by Oliver?”

“You know his NAME?” Kara almost screamed.

“Honey when you are told Batman is Bruce Wayne it isn’t too hard to figure out who the others are.” Ma said with this sly grin on her face. “They are seen talking to each other a lot. That and he definitely fits the build. Anyway go on.”

“Okay so I get a Fake ID from Oli….”

-FLASHBACK-

Kara was walking around the casino with a martini in her hand. She didn’t know why humans loved this stuff. It tasted funny and if it was supposed to make you feel good it was sure taking its sweet time about it. Granted all she had was one drink, and Clark did say it took more for them to get drunk. So she ordered another one. She didn’t particularly like the taste but it was better than the margarita she had earlier.

Someone bumped into her and said she was sorry. When Kara looked around to see who it was her breath was taken away. This beautiful woman with long messy black hair was walking up to the other end of the bar. A woman with pink hair was waving her arms frantically trying to get someone’s attention. The raven haired woman who bumped into her kept walking up towards the pink haired woman. Kara didn’t know if it was the swaying of the woman’s hips, or the fact that her chest was a little bit more than average. Kara didn’t want to think of herself as so debased she would be attracted to a woman due to the size of her ‘assets’, yet here she was…

The two women sat near the other end of the bar, and gentleman in slightly torn business suit sat next to the woman with pink hair. The two of them seemed to know each other, and the younger woman seemed to know the man as well. Kara did want to meet someone around her age here, and decided to get a little close to the three of them. She sat down a couple of chairs away from them. She could hear them talking about someone called Sirius. It seems that the man was the brunettes godfather, and he had just died. Hearing this brought to mind her own godfather Kal-Val. The man died like so many others on Krypton. She tried not to but in, but fate it seemed had other ideas.

“I know what you’re going through. I lost my godfather a few years back.” She looked over to the brunette. “Here’s to lost family.” Kara raised her glass. The young woman did the same. “So what’s your name?”

“Violet, and yours?” Violet asked as she looked Kara up and down.

“Kara.” Kara smiled at the girl. “What are you having…”

-End Flashback-

“Wait. You’re telling me: two underage girls got into Vegas, and were able to get alcohol?” Ma asked in a stunned voice.

“Yes, and we gambled.” Kara said with a cheeky grin. “Violet basically won half of her family wealth that night.” When ma’s jaw dropped she clarified. “She didn’t even lose once, and the casino thought she was cheating. To their dismay she wasn’t.”

“And let me guess that went to your wedding?” Ma asked with a smile.

Violet shook her head. “Not all of it.” Kara thought back to their actual wedding ceremonies. “We had two. One for us as normal people, and then one more as superheroes. They cost collectively about five million.”

“Why on earth did you have two wedding?” Ma asked.

“Well we had the normal wedding in July of 2017, and the superhero one in August of 2017 so we didn’t seem off to the general public. We might even do the same thing again. It would make sense. Although I don’t think we will need to go to Vegas this time.”

“No you won’t.” Ma said firmly. “I won’t allow it, and if I catch either of you in Vegas before your twenty-one...”

Kara held up her hands in defeat. “You win, you win.” She lowered her head, but kept her eyes on Ma. “But we can still drink because we are over the legal age right?”

“Kara…” Ma said.

Kara lowered her head, but couldn’t really hid the smirk. “Ok, ok you win.”

Ma looked worried for a second, and then she let out a held breath. “So, I take it homosexuality was not looked down upon in Kryptonian culture?”

Kara nodded. “Definitely. I don’t know if everyone felt this way, but my family didn’t care about such things.” For a brief moment Kara felt sad, but she steeled her resolve. Violet lost people too, and she didn’t let things like this weigh her down. “I also don’t really remember many people caring about it. Truth be told I saw quite a few homosexual Kryptonians at school, so I never really felt out of place. I only felt that way that here. Not that everyone here is homophobic, but enough people are that you do have to walk on eggshells sometimes.”

“Agreed, now why don’t you go catch up with your girlfriend. Pa and I will be here when you get back.” Kara jumped of the bed floated over and hugged Ma, and changed into her Supergirl outfit. Before she flew out the window Ma said “We still need to have a ‘Talk’ when you get back. You may have had it before, but I would be remiss in my duties if I didn’t do this.”

Thankfully Kara was already in the air, or Ma might have seen the crimson shade her cheeks had gone. “This is not going to be a… good talk. I have already had this….”

* * *

 

Arcanist was sitting in the limo with Alfred. He had seemed shocked when he found her waiting outside Wayne Manor. She knew that Alfred had a magical sister, and that the two had stayed in communicated over the years. She just didn’t know that the two had talked about HER at all until she was out of her Arcanist out fit in 2016. The two talked about what had really been happening in her life. It was this connection that made her well aware of what was awaiting her on the return to the Magic World. This time though she didn’t bother hiding who she was from the man. Sitting in the back of the car without her charmed hair and eyes was slightly unnerving really.

“So, Lady Potter why are you here?” Alfred asked.

“I am just here to pick up Clark and Lois from the airport, and then porting them back to Smallville.” She said calmly. “By the way I would love to stress that you should let whoever told you about me know my story. Because I don’t trust the magical news, and I know the world will have question.”

“I take it there is more to your story than you are able to tell?” Alfred asked.

“Yes.”

“Alright then.” Alfred had this weird smile on his face. What it meant was made clear in a matter of seconds. “So how much trouble is Master Wayne in?”

“Given Lois’ last interaction… a lot.”

“I think it was a good thing I brought the medical bag then.” Alfred chuckled a little.

“Indeed.” Arcanist said with a little laughter.

The rest of the ride was done in silence. Violet took the time to think about what she was going to do about money. She could open a portal as Arcanist, and then walk though it as Violet. Then she could go to Gringotts withdraw at least a two or three grand, and go convert it to US Dollars. This of course would tip the old bastard off as to where she was. If she drew the money out in quid she could always convert it dollars at another bank. Hell, she might even be able to convert it to dollars there at Gringotts.

“No that’s stupid…” She whispered.

“What is stupid Madam?” Alfred asked.

“I was thinking about drawing out a few thousand quid from my magical bank, and then convert it to American bucks?” Violet asked. “Did I get that right?”

“Yes ma’am. It has taken me years to fully understand American colloquialisms, but I can assure you this: it doesn’t take long.” Alfred said with a smile. “Just do me two favours?”

Violet looked at him. “Oh?”

“Don’t take up too many habits from Ms Kara.” Violet laughed and agreed with him. “The second is go get the money, and I will ask Master Wayne to withdraw the amount you will be drawing out in pounds. So what were you thinking about withdrawing?”

“About five thousand galleons. The conversion of galleons to pounds is one to £4.95.” Violet wanted to continue, but Alfred’s years of experience kicked in.

“That would mean you are withdrawing close to twenty-five thousand pounds. How much are you worth exactly?”

“Roughly about one hundred and ninety-three million gallons. Though after that it will take a slight hit. I really have to thank my grandfather for this money. I mean it was his cosmetic company that improved our wealth.”

“What happened to it?”

Violet then went into what she had been told of her family history from Remus. How her family started with a man known as Linfred the Potterer, then the story of the Peverell family, then a short hand of her ancestors leading up to her grandfather. She then told him how over his life time her grandfather quadrupled her family fortune. This of course lead to the question of what she wanted to do with the money. She told him she was thinking of repurposing the hair care business, and offering the products, when the wizarding world went public, to the muggle population. He said that was a sound idea, and she might cause a few other companies to fail. She did feel bad about that, but the money she could make would help the war effort against Voldemort. When he asked why she said that she gave him the short version of what had happened during her first and second year at Hogwarts. The man fell silent for a long time, and he didn’t say anything till the pulled into the private airport. She changed out of her outfit before they came up to the security camera. The flash of light could be explained away these days as flash from a cell phone or a tablet.

“Have you told master Wayne this?” he asked with a slightly shaky voice.

“No, but I think Kara might have, and anything we tell Bruce we know you will learn, so I might as well get this over with.” She took a deep breath. “I have come backwards through time mind and soul, and I know things will get cruel if I do nothing. The timeline be damned I am not letting the Justice League become the Injustice League.” She said this with such conviction it scared her.

Alfred nodded as he brought the Bentley to a stop. When Violet opened the door she felt the breeze brush past her hair. The sound of jets taking off let her know that the Wayne family plane might be getting ready for a landing. As she closed the door she wondered how much a Bentley cost. If it wasn’t too much she might get Kara one as a birthday gift, but then again Kara would be happy with an El Camino, so long as she didn’t have to get a ride from Clark she would be happy. The man drove slower than an old woman. It was almost as if thinking of Kara was a summoning ritual. Her girlfriend appeared out of nowhere, and put her arm around Violet. Granted Violet didn’t know who the arm belonged to until she looked over her shoulders at the girl. The two said their brief hellos to one another, and then Violet realised she was neglecting Alfred. When she looked over at Alfred he looked tense, and shaky. She felt bad for the man he had a sister living in the magical world. She could leave that hanging there for the man.

“Alfred she survived.” He looked taken aback by this. “I know about your sister. She and your niece left England long before things got too bad. This time around I will be letting them stay in a Black family home in France. They will be safe.”

“How did you know?” the man asked a little scared of the answer she might give. The wind blowing past his hair did seem to add gravitas to the situation.

“She helped us.” Violet was saying this in such a soft voice it almost sounded like a whisper. “She first wrote a letter to you telling you everything I just told you about my family. Then with some help from a friend I got you a way to talk to her much faster than owl post.”

“Magic I take it.” Violet nodded her head. “Thank you Madam Potter, you have no idea what that means to me.”

“I have a good idea Alfred.” Violet said as a black Lier Jet touched down on the runway.

The jet pulled into the area designated for the Wayne section of the airfield. As it rolled up employees of the airport guided the jet to its hanger. From there employees started bringing stairs up to the jet when it stopped moving. Some more employees seemed to be waiting for the passengers to disembark to do their post flight maintenance, and clean-up. She wondered how much it actually cost Wayne to do all of this. The gas cost for all of this had to be a nightmare.

When the door opened she saw a very upset Lois march down the stairs. She didn’t know what had transpired since the last communication, but it didn’t look good. Clark looked extremely happy, and so did Bruce, so this could be a continuation of the earlier arguments. Violet definitely wanted to know about this, but here was not the place for this conversation. The back of the Bentley though was another matter. A wicked smile crossed her face as the trio approached. She went to say something, but Lois stopped her cold as she wrapped her arms around her. Violet didn’t know how to take this, but given the woman wasn’t sobbing she took it as a good thing. She returned the hug, and when Lois broke she got some of the answers.

“Don’t talk to those two idiots back there. They seem to have the idea it is okay to rile the anger of a Pulitzer awarded journalist.” Lois said coldly.

“Lois dear, I swear the laughter was meant in good taste.” Clark said in a slightly whiny voice.

“Sure it was.” Lois glared over her shoulder at Clark. She looked back at Violet and pointed at Clark and Bruce. “Come on girls we need to take the back seats.”

Violet looked over at the two people in the dog house, and they seemed to be lost in a conversation with Alfred. The conversation didn’t last long, and the two men started walking towards the Bentley. She looked back to Kara, and her girlfriend seemed overly happy with the situation. Violet turned her gaze back to Kara and Lois. Kara seemed like she wanted to have fun with what was going on, but Violet hoped she didn’t go too far. Lois seemed like she wanted to commit murder with her pen. The three of them got into the back Bentley.

Once they were inside the car the three started talking. First Lois asked how Violet was doing. Violet said that she was okay, and staying with the Kents for now. She told Lois she would be going to the Weasleys before the twenty-fourth of this month. The Quidditch World Cup would still be happening on that day, and she didn’t want them worrying about her. She was also still set on Kara getting a ticket. She wanted some backup during the Death Eater ‘reunion’.

Just thinking about that made her blood boil. Thinking of both the Death Eaters and Ron was probably not the smartest thing to do at the moment. Kara seemed to have caught on to what Violet was thinking, and wrapped her arms around her. Before any questions could be asked the left side passenger door opened. Bruce and Clark climbed into the seat facing them. The look on both men’s face was seriously unnerving. If Violet was a betting girl, and she wasn’t; HONESTLY she wasn’t, she would have to bet they wanted to know what was going on.

It was Clark who spoke first. He wanted to know three things. First how Kara honestly knew Violet. Secondly how she knew the Dursleys had those children. And thirdly what the hell Kara had meant by the phrase ‘she was back from the dead’. Violet decided to field the first two questions. She explained that the two had met in Las Vegas in a timeline that no longer existed. That they had gotten magically married while incredibly drunk, and that they were soul bound anyway so the magical marriage didn’t _need_ to happen. Violet then told them that when they went to stay at her relatives for a few days Kara had heard the Dursleys victims crying in the secret room. They then helped get them out, and send the Dursleys to a much ‘better’ place for them. She did want to field the last one, but Kara beat her to it.

“Violet and I were hit with a spell that kills on contact at the same time.” She held up her hand to stop them from talking. “We were given a choice: let the world fall into ruin, or go back in time and fix it.”

“So you chose the second option.” Bruce said almost coldly. “Why?”

“You remember that parallel universe with the Injustice League?” Bruce nodded. “Well after the war with the bastard trying to kill my Violet is over within the original timeline the Justice League would turn into that. Thousands of people died, and that’s NOT including the casualties among the Justice League. I cannot sit idly by and do nothing. You two taught me that.” Kara brought her into a tight hug. “Besides there are other things more important to me now than being a badass warrior.”

“I can tell.” Clark said calmly. “So, I know you said this earlier, but were you really a boy?”

Violet once again fielded this one. “Yes, but in the original timeline I didn’t return to my real gender until October 31 of this year. Even then it wasn’t by choice. Hell, I’ve always felt wrong as a boy, but I never knew that it wasn’t my gender by birth.”

“I want to know in detail what happened the last time around with your relatives. This all seems to nice and neat to me.” Bruce said almost as if he didn’t believe anything the two of them were saying.

Violet looked over at Kara. The blonde just nodded in agreement with Wayne. “Are you sure you want to know this?” Bruce nodded. “Alright then, but don’t say I didn’t warn you…”

-Flashback-

Violet sighed as she walked up to Privet Drive number four. She did not like the place, but according to the ‘Great’ Albus Dumbledore she need to be here to keep her protection up and running. If the bastard had listened to her she would not need to be here. The Kents were great people, and she had just found her mum. But when the bastard heard that he claimed her new wife had used the Confundus charm on her. The bastard had tried to erase her memory of being married to Kara, but for some reason that had failed. Perhaps this was a portion of their magical marriage. To be honest she didn’t know. They really did need to go find that mage again, and take a look at the spells he used during the ceremony.

She felt Kara squeeze her hand. She looked over at the blonde haired girl for reassurance, but what she found troubled her. She knew who her wife was, and that gave her comfort, but the angry look on her face made Violet worried. Kara notice Violet looking at her, and shook her head to clear whatever was angering her. She smiled at her, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. Something was wrong. Violet kicked on her magic sight. She could see the auras of several enchantments on this house. There were lines leading from the house in her direction, and with one look at her hands she could tell why. These enchantments were what was supposedly protecting her from Voldemort and his bitches. There were two more sets of these lines leading into the house. She could only think these were the blood protection Dumbledore was talking about. This was proven by the fact that Petunia and Dudley were on the other end of these lines.

Before she looked back at Kara something caught her eye. There was a feint enchantment aura in the shape of a small person on the second floor of the home. She looked at it a little closer and it seemed to be curled up in the fetal position sitting on the floor in her aunt and uncle’s bedroom. This wasn’t right. No one but her aunt and uncle was supposed to be in that room. This was beyond wrong she knew Kara could hear everything that was going on in that house right now, and then some.

“What’s going on Kara?” Violet whispered in her ear.

“I can hear and see three children crying on the second floor. They don’t look any older than ten, or eleven at the max. They all look pretty beaten up. One of them is praying for an angel to come save them. The other two, are just telling her ‘bout how useless that is.” She looked down at the first floor. “A really fat man sitting in a recliner is yelling at an almost morbidly obese boy that he is going insane. A really thin woman in the kitchen is yelling back that ‘Vernon’ is right.” Kara looked at Violet. “The fat man is your uncle right?” Violet nodded. “He is telling Dudley that he is not really a man, and that he is siding with a freak. Please tell me that is not you?”

“It is.” Violet said somewhat ashamed of the title. “What is Dudley saying?”

“It’s nothing bad, but I don’t think he knows about the hidden room. I think we need to get in there now.” Kara said as she started walking towards the door.

“We need to get them out of here. Can we call the League?” Violet asked.

“No not for something this small. I mean they could send two heroes to cover our asses, but that takes time to scramble, and we may not have the time.” Kara said as she rang the doorbell. It wasn’t long after that that her aunt answered the door. “Hello Mrs. Dursley, Violet has told me about you, and no it wasn’t pleasant to listen to.”

“Stupid girl do you think just because you….”

“Stick it auntie, and get out of my way.” Violet pushed her way past Petunia. Dudley came around the corner, and he honestly looked happy to see her. “What is it Dudley?”

“I wanted to talk to you, but given the row I just had with my Dad I don’t think it wise to have it down here.” Dudley said giving his father a death glare. “Let’s go to your room.”

“Agreed.” The two girls said as one.

With that the three teens walk up the stairs. They could hear talking going on downstairs. Violet looked back at Kara, and her wife shook her head. When the door to her bedroom shut Violet was surprised by an unexpected hug from Dudley. When he broke away what he said surprised her.

“I am sorry Violet. I know I have been a right arse to you, but I bought into my parents’ shite about you. I thought my mum and dad were always right, and then you go and save my life. I just want you to know I don’t think you’re a waste of space, or that you are a freak. Vi if they ever give you shite again you come and tell me, ok?”

Violet was shaken out of her stunned silence by Kara touching her shoulder. She shook her head. “I will Dudley, but I have to ask you a question, and it is super important you be honest with me.”

“I will not lie to you now Vi. Can I call you Vi?” Dudley asked.

“Yes. Dudley do you know of a hidden room in this house?” Violet started using her Legilimency for this questioning. She hated breaking into people’s minds, but this was need to know, and it need to be learned now.

“No, why do you ask?” Dudley sounded just as surprised as she had been to learn this. His mind was racing trying to figure out something else he must have seen, and when he came up with nothing he looked back at Violet.

Violet hugged her cousin so tightly she though he might not be able to breath. When she backed away she looked him in eye. She then said calmly just above a whisper. “Kara and I know there is a hidden room in this house, but somehow we, mean you and me, have never heard a sound from it till now. Dudley can you keep a secret?” When he nodded his head. Violet looked at Kara, and the woman she loved decided to float into the air. “I know you and your… parents were told she wasn’t magical, but they never asked if she was Kryptonian.”

“You married Supergirl!” Dudley said in a whisper. Violet nodded. Dudley shook his head. “Okay what do you need me to do?”

“Alright I need you to go down stairs, and make a call to the bobbies, and tell them you _saw_ your parents take a child into their bedroom. You don’t know where he or she…”

Kara interrupted. “She, all three of the kids are girls.”

Violet nodded her head. “Where the girl is hidden, but you know she is there.”

“Alright I will use the phone in my room, and I will tell them they abused you, and no you cannot stop me from doing that.” Dudley said with conviction.

“Alright then…”

-End Flashback-

“From there it went down pretty much like it did this time around. Minus Armatrix showing up. Honestly she surprised me. If I had to guess who she was in the other timeline I would have never guessed Mrs. Polkiss.” Violet said with a sad smile. “The girls we saved this time were long gone by then. Sold off into the sex trade if I remember correctly.”

“That would explain all their expenditures over the years.” Kara said with a growl. “I can’t imagine using child abuse to fund a family outing.”

“I can.” Bruce said with a growl. “I have put away my fair share of paedophiles in my day, and I can tell you this it doesn’t get any easier.” The Bat seemed to come out the more Bruce talked about this.

“Let us change the topic please.” Lois said as she went over and curled up in Clarks lap. “Let’s focus more on you two coming back in time part of it all. What can’t you do?”

They then started explaining that they could not really profit from this time travel thing. Violet also told them that she did buy her grandfather’s business back, and that she could still do it, but she would need Bruce’s help to do so. He asked how much she would need when she told him she would need four million four hundred and ten thousand dollars. When he heard this his mouth fell open. When she told him she would be invest just as much into it. She also sweetened the deal by saying she would be paying him back in four years, and she also offered twenty percent of the company profits for five years. This seemed to lighten his shock.

“If I offered that to you the last time I think I was being generous…” Bruce said.

Kara decide to inform him of the other caveats to the arrangement. “Well you also said she had to train under you as well. She is a technomancer. That means she is learning how to mix magic and mundane technology.”

“I had to do a summer’s worth of training under you, and need I say it was brutal…”

Clark laughed. “Well I can see him doing that, but what do you do to repay the debt?”

Violet smiled back at the man of steel. “I open the product to the muggle world, and basically double my wealth in two years. Though I am still slowly repaying Bruce to build my company credit. I also open a micro-dimension so my company can grow the plants needed for the product. I learned the hard way that getting magical plants from a third party can be a rip-off.”

Bruce seemed to be interested at this point. He started asking how this could be done. Violet said that she could try to get the ban on wizarding secrecy lifted for this endeavour. There has been slight whisper going back as far as 1982 for the wizarding secrecy clause to be lifted for certain areas of the world. With Doctor Fate helping her they might be able to do it, and if it worked her family wealth would more than double within the next four years. She also put forth that she was thinking of doing some research into using magical plants to do other things like knock out petrol. There was also a spell that stopped projectiles in mid-air. If she enchanted clothing with it she could save lives. She could push that into the military or police force to cut down on the fatalities. Bruce agreed with this plan, and he warned that given what he had learned of magic that some spells should not be made permanent.

Lois seemed to get sick of this conversation and started talking with Kara about other things. This derailed conversation and turned it to the length of time they had been in a relationship and what they had done. The things that Kara had learned about Violet’s past. Violet tried to give her input, but Lois said she wanted it from Kara’s point of view. She was taking notes about all of this. She also told them it would be best if they wrote these letters Violet had mentioned, and send them to each other. Violet hadn’t thought of writing the letters to each other. This would take some time. Time that they would need to use carefully. They would be going to the World Cup with Weasleys soon, and the letters would have to be done by then.

Violet was pulled out her thoughts as the car slowed down. One look around showed that they were stopped on the side of the road. Alfred rolled down the partition, and said if they were doing there magic thing then should do it now. When the four of them got out the looked around for people following them. When they we clear Violet shifted into Arcanist robes, and opened a portal. They then made their way through the portal.

 


	5. Here I Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came from the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: Okay just as another reminder this is still going to be taking place two decades after the normal Harry Potter timeline. So, Violet’s first year at Hogwarts was 2011, not 1991. Anyway please read and review. Thank you.
> 
> A/N 2: “Memory Conversations”, and memories descriptions.

 

Violet was surprised by the pair of arms that wrapped around her. She looked over her shoulder at Kara. For a second she had thought this might be Hermione. Something just felt off since they initiated the third part of this three-way bond. She didn’t know if Kara felt the same way, and she would have to ask this later. Right now all she wanted to do was get some sleep.

“You look exhausted,” Kara whispered into her ear.

“You have no idea. I have only had four hours of sleep,” Violet yawned. “…and I am looking forward to a good twenty-four hours of sleep.”

There was some laughter off to her right. Violet looked off in that direction to find Clark holding his rib cage. She stared daggers at the man knowing full well that it was epically useless. Between laughs, Clark said “As much… as you’d love… to do that you know Ma’ and Pa’ won’t let you do that.”

“You can be such an ass sometimes Clark.” Violet blinked a couple of times. She then turned to Kara and stared at her with a hint of malevolence. “Now your way of saying things is infecting me!” This sent Lois over the deep end. The woman was laughing so hard she had to grab hold of Clark for support. “This is not funny!” Violet said in mock protest. The smile on her face belying her statement.

By the time they walked into the house Pa had already gone to bed. Since she would need to be up early tomorrow anyway. She was going to have to make a visit to Gringotts at the earliest tomorrow. She might even have time to do some superhero work in London when she was done with things. She was going to have to stake a claim somewhere. Violet and Kara had been planning on taking up residence in Grimmauld Place it made since she _might_ look into getting a flat in London. Although she _might_ need to get parental permission this time around. The last thing she, Kara, and Hermione needed was one of the Marauders sticking their noses into _personal_ business.

She might even be able to swing by and visit the Weasleys as well. That would placate Molly, and give her more than enough information to kill the idea floating in her head that Violet or Hermione _need/should_ marry Ronald the fuckup Weasley. The idea that the little bastard had helped set up her to be magically married to him was irredeemable. If he tried to push the romance issue she would just have to let Arthur and Molly know about the situation. If they asked where she was staying she would have to say: with friends. She would also have to make sure she asked him to pick up a ticket for Kara. She was going to have to keep reminding herself of this so she didn’t forget it.

With one final yawn, she bid everyone goodnight, and made her way up to Kara’s bedroom, and crawled into the twin bed. She wanted to increase the size, but she was too tired to care. It wasn’t long until she was out cold. Dreamland was not as nice this go around though. Instead of a ‘happy’ dream of her bond mates, she dreamed of Dumbles grilling her about her secrets.

* * *

 

10:51 AM

Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office

Dumbledore was thinking about Violet right now. He hadn’t received confirmation from Ilvermorny yet, but he was certain the girl that was with Violet was one of their students. It didn’t make sense for a muggle girl to come to London without her parents or a guardian of some kind. He had to find this family, and ‘convince’ them to move over here. He needed to control the situation. If he lost control the odds of Ms Potter going Dark rose exponentially.

Albus walked back to his pensieve. He had been reviewing all the memories from last night. It didn’t look like there was a way for him to put an end to the Dursley’s prosecution. He had gone into the muggle world earlier this morning and done some research on this ‘Superman’. It seemed he was a humanoid from another planet. He couldn’t believe this. There had been life surrounding another star. If this man and his cousin were here to help mankind, then maybe they were the power Voldemort ‘knew not’. The more he thought about them the more he felt like there was something he should remember, but he just couldn’t. He had to have learned about them at some point and they removed his memories of the event. If he could convince them to teach Ms Potter how to gain these kinds of powers. The magic they were using seemed to be intense unknown forms of magic then maybe, just maybe she could convince Tom to stop his evil ways. The boy still had a chance, however slim, at redemption.

“No one should ever be denied that. No matter how evil they may have been. A person can still redeem themselves. Right, Fawkes?”

Albus looked over at the stand where Fawkes usually perched himself to find it empty. Albus looked around the room for the majestic bird, but he could not see it. It didn’t make any sense. He didn’t send him off with a letter, nor had he asked Fawkes to go get someone. Something must be wrong with him. It was rare for a phoenix to get sick, but if it did anything that made the bird sick would kill a normal person. He was so grateful that Fawkes was looking out for him like this.

With that Albus once again dipped his head into the pensieve. He needed answers, and this was the only way he could get them.

* * *

 

10:52 PM

Kent Farm, Smallville

Kara was sitting there watching Violet sleep. It was hard for her to believe that the crotchety old man had unknowingly caused her so much pain. The idea that she still wanted to go to Hogwarts was to her absurd. The old man wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, and if you didn’t tow his form of the ‘light’ you were ‘dark’. She knew evil. Brainiac, Darkseid, and Doomsday to name a few. The men and women who fought them walked in the ‘light’, but to this man, the ‘Light’ only worked one way. Deathstroke was by far more agreeable than this old man.

It didn’t make any sense to her that no one else in the wizarding world saw him for what he was. Then again no-one in that world really knew they were under a dictator’s thumb until it was too late. Hermione had once said that Dumbledore was what C. S. Lewis called a ‘moral tyrant’. The man was truly blind to the suffering he was causing. He was a blind giant stumbling through the world not caring about the damage that he caused for his conscience told him it was okay.

Albus Dumbledore needed a wakeup call. Something that would tell him there was nothing he could do to change the situation. The one thing that she knew would work was sitting up in the Watch Tower right now. The woman had been longing for an answer for so long it hurt. The answer to her problem was here in her bed right now. The gentle rise and fall of Violet’s chest let her know the girl was sleeping peacefully.

Kara was pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle knock on the door. When it opened Ma stuck her head through the door. She looked scared. Ma spoke before she could say anything. “Kara can you come downstairs. There is a bird of some kind that just showed up. I think it is here for you or Violet.”

Kara looked confused for a moment, and then she smelled the smoke in the air. “Did it come with a letter?”

Ma looked confused for a moment and then shook her head to clear her thoughts. “You mean the magical world sends a letter through birds that can light on fire?”

“Not everyone, but it if it just ‘flamed’ in then it is a phoenix. I would also love to point out that might be the one owned by the headmaster of Violet’s school.” Kara stood up and started making her way down stairs. “I mean if it didn’t have a letter attached to its foot then I wonder why it is here?”

“Your guess is as good as mine dear.” Ma said as she took the step down the staircase. “Right now it is entertaining Lois.”

Kara looked over her shoulder. “Do I even want to know?”

“It’s singing, and this somehow calmed Clark down rather rapidly. Is that normal?” Ma asked with more than a little hint of doubt to her voice.

“According to Violet yes,” Kara said this as she entered the kitchen. The soft chirping of a phoenix filled the air. She had seen two phoenixes in her life: the Kryptonian deity, and Fawkes. This was seemed to be the one owned by Dumbles. “Are you Fawkes?” The bird nodded its head in agreeance. “Let me guess you want me to go get Violet?” The bird shook its head in a negative manner. “Then who do you want?”

Kara didn’t know why she asked that question, but the moment it left her lips Fawkes flew over and landed on her shoulder. Kara wanted to say something in protest, but just looking into Fawkes’ eyes silenced her. A warm sensation started to fill her body. When the sensation ended she felt at peace with the world. The rage that had been held within her seemed to abate itself. Once this feeling settled she became aware of the Phoenix's name. This was Fawkes, and its name didn’t come from Dumbledore the creature took this name ages ago. She also got this feeling that if she ever did what Dumbledore had done it would be the moment the bird would leave her.

“What just happened?” Clark asked a little dumbstruck by what had just happened.

“I think Fawkes has chosen me as its master or partner.” Kara looked over at her cousin, and before she could say anything there was a knock on the door. Kara looked to the front of the house and used her X-ray vision to look at the people on the other side of the door. At a glance, she knew they were wizards standing at the door. She looked over at Clark. “Go wake up Violet, and change your clothing. I don’t want these bastards wiping anyone’s memory.”

“They would do that?” Lois asked.

“If they thought the wizarding world was exposed yes,” Kara said firmly. As Clark bolted out of the kitchen she looked over at Ma. “Go answer the door, and try to delay them tell Violet gets down here. Even though this is the United States Magical Congress we are dealing with her world. She will still hold some weight here in the MCUSA. Putting an end to the magical version of Hitler kind of does that to a person.”

Ma nodded her head and started to make her way to the front door. Kara meanwhile was starting to panic. What if bonding with Fawkes had violated some kind of law or something, and Violet’s wand was going to be snapped? She would feel horrible about herself for this was about to happen. She would have derailed all of the things they were supposed to do. Had she known that she would have never bonded with Fawkes? The bird’s singing was calming, but right now her fight or flight mode was too strong. She needed to think of something before she lost one of her soulmates her freedom.

“Kara, what is going on?” Lois asked in a rather panicked tone of voice.

Kara turned around to say something, but words failed her when she saw what was freaking Lois out. The pots and pans that had been drying on the drainboard where now floating in mid-air. Ma’s coffee cup was also floating above the table as well. This was beyond normal, and the moment she thought about it all the things started falling. Kara made a mad dash to catch all of the objects before they hit the floor, or shattered on the table. Sadly, she could not save the coffee and had to let it stay on the floor until the magical individuals left. “Shit.” Even though Ma was not in the room she seemed to have a form of a motherly super hearing as she gave her final warning about foul language being used in her presence.

Once Kara’s cheeks returned to their normal shade she could hear Violet making her way down the stairs. She started hoping that everything was okay.

* * *

 

Violet was mumbling as she walked down the stairs. She was glad that the damn dream of Dumbles was over, but what had ended these dreams was not really a good thing. She hadn’t even been asleep for that long anyway. Why was someone from the MCUSA here? She hadn’t done any magic unless she was calling the Arcanist robes to her. As a superhero, so long as it was your outfit it didn’t matter how you got into uniform, so long as no muggle that didn’t know you were a Magi saw the change. She was probably due for an inquiry at MoM when she returned to the UK for her blatant breach of this law.

When she made it down stairs she could hear Ma talking to someone. “Yes, Kara Kent lives here. May I ask what this is about?”

“Ma’am this is something we should really be talking to the whole family about.” It sounded like a young woman was talking on the other side of the door.

“My husband’s asleep, and Kara will be going to bed soon, so I ask once again what is this about?” Ma was sounding more and more frustrated with each passing moment.

Violet decided to intervene before Ma blew a gasket. “Is something wrong Ma?”

“No Violet nothing’s wrong.” She pointed outside the door.

Violet walked behind Ma and noticed there were two women and one man in robes standing outside. The woman talking to Ma at the moment had greying auburn hair and blue eyes. The other woman stood a good foot above her, she had blonde hair contrasted greatly with her dark skin and deep brown eyes. The man’s look matched his sour facial expressions. His jet-black hair and violet eyes were a touch offsetting. She noticed the gentleman was looking rather perturbed that he had been asked to do this late at night. The man looked to be scanning her up and down with some kind of disdain. The sound coming from Ma let her know that she wasn’t the only one who noticed this behaviour. The man looked over at Ma with a hint of hate in his eyes. With a swat on the arm from one of the women his gaze softened, but not by much.

“Ma’am I…” The auburn haired woman had finally truly looked at her, and her gaze had travelled up to her forehead. Violet couldn’t help rolling her eyes at this. She had dealt with it for seventeen years, and it still annoyed her to no end. She wanted to tell the woman to get bent. Before she could say anything though the woman spoke what was on her mind. “Your Violet Potter! What are you doing here?”

Violet sighed and held up her hand to stop Ma from saying anything. “I got this Ma.” She took in a deep breath. “Doctor Fate and Arcanist opened a portal for me, and Kara to get from the UK to here. I met Kara last year around this time as she was in London, and I was shelled up in the magical shopping district to get away from… people. I saw her a couple of times and decided to sneak out and meet Kara. I wrote to her about my situation, and given her cousin works with Lois Lane,” Superman glided in behind the trio. Violet pointed behind them “…she was able to tell him what was going on, and he notified the muggle authorities.”

All three of the MCUSA people turned around to see Superman floating in mid-air. The look on his face was not a pleasant one. “This young lady has been through hell within the last twelve hours, and I had to pull a lot of strings to get her here. So, unless what is going on is deathly important I suggest it wait until tomorrow morning.” The coldness in his voice made the hair on the back of Violet’s neck stand on end.

The auburn haired woman waved her arms in a defensive posture. “No sir, we don’t want to cause problems we just wanted to inform the girl of what was going on. You see her magic has just awoken. It is incredibly uncommon for this to happen. In fact, this is the first time in recorded history that it has happened. We have also detected a phoenix of all things bonding to the young lady.”

Violet stood there dumbfounded. There was no way this was happening. She turned around and ran back to the kitchen. She found Kara standing there holding Ma’s coffee cup, and a puddle of spilt coffee on the floor. Standing next to Kara on the kitchen table was a phoenix, and by the gentle warmth coming from the wand in her pocket, she knew who this phoenix was. It started singing, and Violet got the feeling Fawkes knew she was worried about Kara. She appreciated the bird helping sooth her emotion, but it didn’t help the curiosity that was coursing through her mind at the moment.

Violet could hear footsteps coming up behind her, and given the amount Ma must have let the MCUSA into the house. One look over her shoulder revealed that they were not the only ones ‘allowed’ into the house. Superman was keeping a close eye on the man that had followed them. The man who was looking bitter and angry before was now looking worried, and beyond nervous. Violet knew there were international supporters of Voldemort, and she was beginning to wonder if this man was one of them. She made a mental note to check this out later on.

When everyone was in the room it was the woman who they were talking to before that addressed why they were here. “Ma’am as I said earlier we are here to discuss with you what is happening to your daughter.” She looked over at Kara and smiled. “Ms Kent, we are here to tell you that your dormant magic has woken up. We are unsure of what has awoken your magic, but we can tell you that it was nothing like a demon turning it on. Such things were misinformation spread by the Catholic Church during the middle-ages to strip the power wizards and witches.”

“Wait, what?” Kara said rather stunned by the words that she had just heard.

“You’re a witch.” The other woman said with a slight smile.

Violet’s jaw fell at this point. She looked over at Kara in stunned amazement. Was this caused by the soul bond? Or were there other factors involved with this? A slight shriek came from the corner of the room. This could also be a factor involved. If Fawkes bonded with Kara it may have activated the magic hidden within her soul. She looked over at Kara, and by the sheepish look on her face, there was a story to be told here. It seemed that the man that accompanied the two women couldn’t hold back his curiosity.

“What is a phoenix doing here?” his gritty voice seemed to be more annoyed by its presence. The two woman were agitated that he asked this question.

“I don’t know,” Kara said with some slight agitation in her voice. “I thought it was here for Violet, but it landed on my shoulder, and I guess chose to bond with me. I know it has seen Violet a few times. In fact, it’s telling me that the core of her wand is one of its feathers.” She said this with a stern tone to her voice. She looked back to the woman who had been doing most of the talking. “Ma’am, it’s not that I don’t believe you, but what could have done this? I mean Violet told me she has been learning about her gift for four years now. She has also been experiencing things like what just happened to me her whole life. She also said that _I_ couldn’t learn magic. So why did it take so long to awaken in me?”

‘Well played Kara, well played.’ Violet thought.

The dark-skinned woman, Professor Kimberley Thomas, went on to explain that they didn’t know. They speculated that she was a squib whose magic had truly awakened when Fawkes bonded with her. Kara kept staring at Violet during this explanation, and she thought she knew why. This more than likely had to do with the soul bond they shared between themselves and Hermione. If they ever saw their Reaper again they would have to ask this question.

Violet shook her head of these thoughts when she heard someone called out her name. “Sorry I was off in thought. What did I miss?”

“We were just asking if you were planning to continue going to Hogwarts.” The man asked sternly.

“Yes, and before you ask yes I do have my wand on hand. I don’t plan on using it unless I absolutely have to.” Violet said sternly. “I will be doing what I need to in order to gain my wand licence.”

“That is understood,” Thomas said in a slightly disappointed voice.

Violet knew how disheartening what she said must have been to the woman. “Ma’am, I know that it would be awesome for me to go to Ilvermorny, but I have friends at Hogwarts. I don’t think I could in good faith leave my school… right now. However, I will be converting some of my galleons to dragots so Kara can get her wand from here.”

“Okay, and if you ever get the idea to change schools we hope you keep our school in mind,” Thomas said with a smile.

Once the three of them were shown out Superman turned to her and asked sternly. “What’s going, Violet?”

Violet thought for a moment. She couldn’t just blindly accuse someone of being a Death Eater, but the man gave her a bad feeling. “I cannot prove it, but that man may be a Death Eater. I know Voldemort has followers all over the world, but I cannot just go and blindly accuse someone of being that. If they are not a DE, then I have ruined their life.”

“Okay I get that they hate you because of their boss, but why would they hate Kara?” Lois said with more than a hint of suspicion.

“Voldemort and his followers have more than a desire to conquer the world.” Violet sighed as she thought of a way to explain Voldemort’s ultimate goal. “They are like Nazis, but instead of hating people based on their skin, religion, or sexual preference they hate you based on your connection to magic. First, if you can’t use magic they think you are lower than dirt. Second, if you can use magic they judge your value based on the ‘purity’ of your blood.”

“Okay, that sounds stupid.” Ma said. “So basically, they view the world the way European nobles did up until some point in last century.”

“Yes, but unlike the noble class in Europe, they didn’t learn that inbreeding is bad. Even with all the information infront of them they still think it is okay to marry someone who is both your cousin and your brother or sister.” Violet shook her head at the disgusting image that floated through her head. “So someone like Kara would be called a Mage Bob here. That means a first generation, witch or wizard.” Ma seemed pleased with this identification, and this made what Violet was going to say next that much more painful. “Yet in most countries, like the UK, she would be called a muggleborn, and this group of people is who the Death Eaters claim steals the magic from ‘real’ witches and wizards.”

“That is absurd!” Screamed Martha. Her mama bear claws came out at that point. “Well if they go after Kara they are going to have a serious problem dealing with her. That is if they get through me first. Is this why they are after you as well Violet?”

Violet shook her head at this. “No, I’m what they call a half-blood. Of course, I am viewed as the one who beat their boss. Then there is this prophecy about me and Voldemort. That is the main reason they hate me. As for what a half-blood means it is that only one of my parents is a ‘pure-blood’.” Violet looked disgusted at this point. “Though I’ve been saying ‘purebloods’ think this way I am kind of wrong. Not all of them think like this. My father’s family didn’t inbreed, but they had enough ‘pure’ blood in them to be considered purebloods. To be honest, the way the progenitor of this kind of thinking described it even I would be a pureblood. Salazar Slytherin didn’t want to teach anyone who wasn’t of wizarding blood. He wanted to teach only children who were born to a witch and wizard. He didn’t care if they were both muggle born. Their child was considered a pureblood.”

Ma yawned, and then said. “Well, I think that is enough talk for one day. I need to go to sleep.”

“Well since I’m up I might as well head over to Diagon Alley, and deal with goblins,” Violet said in a sombre tone. “Thankfully they won’t know that we broke into the bank in about four years’ time. I really don’t want to deal with the goblin army.”

“You broke into a bank?” Lois asked.

“Yes, and it wasn’t to steal money. The stupid idiot Voldemort hid a fragment of his soul in one of his minion’s vaults. So we had to break in there and get it.” Violet said rather matter-of-factly.

“I don’t want to hear any more of this good night…” Ma said as she made her way to the stairs.

Violet closed her eyes and called her uniform to her. Feeling the change in clothes and the weight at her side she smiled. This was a good feeling. It made her feel at peace. She looked around the room and when she saw Fawkes she smiled. She asked the phoenix if it could give her a lift to Diagon Alley. Fawkes looked over at Kara for permission, and when she nodded in agreement he flew over to her shoulder. The next thing she felt was a gentle warmth spreading throughout her body, and a red flash of light blinded her for a second. Unlike teleportation or apparition, this form of transportation did not carry the feeling of being squeezed through a straw. Instead, this felt like being rushed through the wind at an incredibly high speed. When the sensation stopped Arcanist was standing in Diagon Alley right infront of Gringotts.

It took a few seconds for her to notice a few people were staring at her. At this moment, Fawkes ‘flamed’ away. Not long after that, it seemed that some people started talking amongst themselves. There were a few people screaming at her for breaching the Wizarding Secrecy law. She ignored them and didn’t particularly care that much about the issue she was causing. If things happened like they did the last go around Violet Potter would be exposed as a witch in her aunt and uncle’s trial. This happening would be the good side of magic getting a viewing before the bad. This would shut most of these fools up, but until then Arcanist would have to make as little of a presence in the wizarding world as possible.

When she walked up to the front doors of Gringotts a man with a camera walked up to her and took her photo. He then asked why she thought she could do what she had done in the muggle world. She pointed out that there was no law against the act of saving muggle live with magic. She then told him “In fact, there are all sorts of laws saying that you should try and save a muggle life if there is no other way you could do it. There are also other magic users doing this sort of thing in the United States. They are Zatanna, Raven, and Doctor Fate. I would also rather the first witch or wizard the muggles of the United Kingdom see is one of the light side members and not a Death Eater. I will give them a reason to trust us. It is up to you as a group to decide whether this a good thing after studying the modern muggle world and stop judging them off such archaic nonsense as some of the pureblood families do. In case any of you are still wondering how I am allowed to do this lookup Murphy’s Law in the ICW.”

“Are you a pure blood?” the man asked as he took another photo.

“No comment.” She looked right at the man as he took another photo. “I find it stupid that you would judge someone on such a bullshite idea.” She nodded at the goblins at the door. They nodded back and opened the door. “Now if you don’t mind I have business to take care of concerning my account here at Gringotts.”

The man may have wanted to follow her through the door, but a goblin raising his spear caused the man to stop. She continued to walk toward the nearest goblin regardless of all the glares she was being given. There were a few people, muggle-borns and half-bloods probably, that had come up to her to ask for her autograph. When someone asked “Why are you wanting that from a criminal?” one of the women asking for her autograph slapped the man on the face.

“She is not a criminal. There is a law in International Confederation of Wizards that allows such an action. After the appearance of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman the muggles have started looking for their own super powers. Magic is mankind’s superpower, but it is so uncommon. Not many people know this though because of the wizarding secrecy law.”

Nothing could have prepared her for the turmoil that this caused. Most of the muggleborns seemed to take up her actions as a defendable thing. She took this time to tell people that she would be the one doing all the magical heroics. She told them if they wanted to help their muggle neighbours they should join the police force, fire department, or medical field. This of course got some of the muggle-borns thinking. There weren’t that many jobs they could do in the magical world, and learning some of the muggle things would be difficult, but it would dramatically improve their lives.

When she reached the nearest teller, the line seemed to drag on for days after what had just happened. She could feel her spell resistance ‘pushing off’ some spells that were coming her way. She closed her eyes and tapped into the technique she learned from Doctor Fate and activated her innate spell resistance. This was an ability she had had for quite a while, but she had never learned how to properly use it. This doubled the spell resistance she was getting from both her ring and the robes added together. She did this just in case the person had more power than they were using for these spells.

When she turned around to see who it was she let out a sigh of indignation. Dumbledore was standing there trying to silently stun her from the colour of the beam of light headed her way. She flicked her wrist sending disarming spell at the bastard. Sadly, he dodged it. There were just some things that you didn’t do to a person. Stunning them when they weren’t doing anything wrong was one of those things. “May I help you Head-arsehole?”

The old man seemed taken aback by this show of disrespect. It seems that people bowing to his every whim for over fifty years made him quite complacent. He shook himself out of this stunned state of mind. “Madam are you aware that what you did the other day was a violation of…”

“Go stick it Dumbles.” Arcanist said coldly. “The wizarding secrecy law has been null and void for years. Given that aliens like Superman, Supergirl, and Martian Manhunter are flying around humanity is looking for its own superpower. Like it or not Dumbledore witches and wizards are that answer. As I told the people here earlier we could go work in the muggle fields of law enforcement, medical profession, or fire department and save more lives than we do as Aurors. Now if you don’t mind I need to talk to this teller, and then I will portal out of here when my business is done.”

The man seemed to grow even more agitated. Did she go overboard with this? Yes, maybe a little, but in the previous timeline the bastard had known what was wrong with her, but did nothing about it. He wanted her to die, and for what? Saving mankind from extinction? No, for his own so called ‘Greater Good’. She wanted to say more, but when he brought his wand up one more time she spun out of the way. When she was facing him again she smiled. The sound of armoured feet padding on the ground had grabbed the old man’s attention. Apparently, the goblins were not too happy that the old man had breached the treaty they had with Ministry of Magic. Twice in one day actually. He was a very skilled, but there was only so much his aged body could handle. The fact that there were now twelve goblins to deal with it seemed that Dumbles couldn’t handle the fight. As the goblins tried to ‘arrest’ Dumbledore several of the patrons screamed in terror. As he dodged three polearms head his way Arcanist sent a silent disarming charm at him. He managed to dodge two more spear thrust before the disarming charm struck him. The Elder Wand was sent sailing twenty feet to the left. Dumbledore looked at his now empty hand and stepped back holding his hand in the air. He called for Fawkes, but the bird did not arrive. This seemed to frighten him. It was at this moment in time that one of the goblins jabbed him with the tip of their pole arm. The jolts of electricity shooting through his body let Arcanist know that the goblins were not dicking around when it came to their weapons. She made another mental note not to try and rob from Gringotts because what was happening to Dumbledore did not look pleasant.

She summoned the Elder Wand to her hand. She knew what that wand could do, and didn’t want him to have it any more than she wanted Voldemort to have it. When the goblins looked ready to charge at her she held up her hands. “I mean you no harm. The wand’s loyalty has changed from him to me.”

An elderly looking goblin came hobbling up through the gathered crowd. He looked at her with a gaze that screamed ‘don’t mess with me.’ His voice was cold and distant. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I don’t know what his intentions were, but I can tell you mine. I am here on Ms Violet Potter’s behalf. Superman asked me to withdraw some money since I was familiar with this part of the world. Ms Potter doesn’t want to be here alone seeing as Dumbledore has some kind of obsession with her. She is wanting to get some school supplies for her and Ms Kent. I am just wondering who I need to talk to about all of this. I don’t want to violate any kind of goblin arrangement or something.” Arcanist saw the old man smile when she said ‘Ms. Potter’. “Don’t even think it old man. She and Ms Kent are soulmates, and they are at stage one of the bonding processes.”

There were some murmurs and gasps at this information. She knew Kara was probably going to kill her for this, but it was either this or her getting swarmed by hate mail later. The elderly goblin looked at her with disbelieving eyes. With a gruff “Follow me,” the goblin led her behind the teller.

Dumbledore screamed about ‘his’ wand, and that he wanted it back, but Arcanist kept walking. When she got out of sight of those in the main area of the bank she dropped the transfiguration placed on her hair and eyes. Doing this seemed to have grabbed the goblin's attention. When he turned around to look at her he looked her up and down. This mischievous smile came across his face. There was one thing about a goblin that would always be off putting to Violet, and that was the deathly smile given to a person by a goblin.

“So this is how you know Violet Potter has a soulmate?” There seemed to be a bit of a laugh in the goblin’s voice. Violet nodded in a positive manner. “Very well then follow me.”

Violet was led down a passageway that had more twist and turns than the fabled Minotaur Maze. She wondered how she was ever going to get out this place without a map, and a personal guide. When he had taken what felt like his sixteenth right turn they were standing infront of an elaborate door made of what looked to be gold and silver. The goblin with a simple push on the door made them swing wide open. The office was awe-inspiring really. The desk looked to be made of ironwood, the floor seemed to be made of one solid piece of black marble, and the large chair behind the desk seemed to be made of ironwood inlaid with gold, and had a leather backing. The chair infront of the desk seemed to made of ironwood as well, but Violet was not willing to bet on it being inlaid with gold.

When the goblin sat in his chair he gestured for Violet to sit down. When she did so the goblin spoke. “I am Ragnok head of Gringotts security, and it just so happens that I am your account manager as well Ms Potter.” He said as he steepled his fingers. “Now is there a real reason you and the Chief Warlock are at odds?”

“Aside from him placing me in the care of child molesters, changing my gender against my will, and writing a marriage contract for me with a rapist.” Violet took on a quizzical look. “No, none that I can think of sir,” Violet said all this matter-of-factly. Almost as if it didn’t really bother her, but the fire in her eyes seemed to be giving her true feelings away.

“So that is why Dumbledore wanted to seize your account.” Violet nodded her agreement with this.

“Yes, he seems to think that if I am not under his control I will turn to the dark side, and become the next Dark Lady.” Violet sighed. “He fails to see the world outside this pocket world. There are godlike men and women who can kick my arse if they wanted to. It wouldn’t matter if I was dark or light. So, I have no desire to conquer the world.”

“Too true. Now, why are you here today?” Ragnok asked.

“To get some money out and transfer it into British pounds and Dragots. The pounds are so Dumbledore doesn’t know where I am.”

“Understood.” Ragnok snapped his fingers, and a door appeared on the wall behind his desk. A flaming sound to her right grabbed both of their attention. It was Fawkes sitting on her shoulder looking rather annoyed at something. “Go through this door a goblin should waiting with a cart. When you are done tell him to bring you back here. Leave the bird here.” Fawkes chirped at this and landed on the perch sitting on the desk.

Violet nodded then she stood up and walked out through the new door. True to his word there was a goblin standing on the other side of the door standing next to a cart. When she closed the door the goblin bowed to her, and then took the torch next him and got in the cart. She followed suit. Like all the other times she had gotten into a goblin cart she was launched into what could best be described as a roller-coaster ride. She didn’t even try to count the number of rights and left turns this one took as they were clearly well beyond the normal starting point. By the time they arrived at her vault she felt like they had been on the cart for hours. Fun hours, but still hours. As the goblin opened her vault it dawned on Violet that she had nothing to put the gold in. She pulled out her wand and conjured two pouches, a quickly cast an expansion charm on them. She then summed up the assorted amounts of galleons, sickles, and knuts she would need for school. She placed that pouch in her left pocket. She then walked over to one of the piles of gold. She then started count out amount she wanted to convert into quid, and put that into the other pouch. As she put it away she thought for a moment and started getting more galleons. She had only money for her school supplies and hadn’t actually gotten the money for Kara’s. She added some extra money so they could get Hermione’s things as well. She placed the galleons for Hermione’s thing in the same pouch that held the money for her school things and then left the vault.

The ride back to Ragnok’s office seemed longer than before, but it was still fun. When she knocked on the door Ragnok bid her entrance. When she opened the door, she found Fawkes munching on a vole. Ragnok looked at her with a questioning look at the two pouches. When she told him why the goblin laughed. “That makes sense. Now, how much in pounds and dragots do you need?”

She told him how many quid and dragots she was wanted. He then told her to follow him. She told Fawkes to follow her. They started walking back towards the entrance hall of the bank. Before they got there Ragnok turned to her and told her she should get back into the Arcanist look, and when she did so they continued on. Once back in the entrance hall of the bank Ragnok lead her to where Hermione’s parents exchanged pounds for galleons. Ragnok whispered to the goblin behind the counter, and the teller’s eyes widen when he was told how much Arcanist would be needing. It took the goblin a few minutes to get the money she had requested. During this time some new customers to Gringotts had cycled through the entrance. Some had come up to her wanting to know what it was like to play a hero. She told them it made her feel good, and that all the accolades she got were nothing compared to the look on someone’s face when you saved them. The thought she was kidding, but she assured them she wasn’t. She told them the ‘job’ didn’t pay anything, and if it did it would bankrupt a country given the hazard pay she would be racking in. She also mentioned as she had before that they didn’t need to do this type of thing. They could help in other ways. This brought a few chuckles. Aside from all the laughs though she noticed a single person giving her a dirty. She filed his face away in her memories vault. She would have to look this over later.

When the goblin returned, she told Fawkes they would be leaving, and with that, the bird enveloped them in flames. Within seconds she was back at the Kent farm. The fact that Fawkes had brought her to Kara’s bedroom brought a smile to her face. Going back to the UK could wait, and besides, if she had to lay a wager she would bet on Dumbles having the Ministry on standby for her doing anything right now. So, any life-saving she was going to do would have to be here. She could always port to Gotham. That place always had trouble, but the idea of stepping on the Bat’s toes was a bit off putting. The man could be a touch territorial.

She shifted out of her outfit and stripped down to her knickers. She knew it would probably be in bad taste to sleep topless, but right now she didn’t care. She placed her glasses and wand on the nightstand next to the bed. The call of few hours’ sleep was too strong. Violet climbed into bed, and pulled the covers over herself, and snuggled up to Kara, and draped an arm over her shoulder. It wasn’t long after closing her eyes that she had drifted off to happy dream land.

* * *

 

9:30 AM

August 6th

Lois looked around the kitchen at the assembled group. Clark was talking to Pa and Bruce who showed up about an hour ago. Pa was not too happy about a jet landing vertically in his front yard. Bruce was telling him not to worry about it, and that the vertical take-off wouldn’t set his place on fire. Ma was busy cooking an extra breakfast. She wanted to help out, but the woman was saying that she could handle it. Lois wanted to help, but on balance decided that it was probably wise to leave things as they were. She had her hand swatted by Ma once before, and it wasn’t pleasant. It was _almost_ like the woman was part Kryptonian herself.

“John could you go get the girls, breakfast number two is almost ready.”

“Sure thing, Martha,” Pa said as he turned away from the other two men in the house.

“Maybe I should go and do that John,” Lois said.

“Na, don’t worry about it. Those girls couldn’t have done anything last night.” Pa said with a smile. Lois wanted to say something, but the man was already making his way up the stairs before she could. She looked over at Clark, and he just shrugged his shoulders. Ma had told her she should get to work on that story about Violet. Lois wanted to, but when Pa showed back up with a rather bright violet face she wondered what was going. This was answered by the man before she could ask. “You should have been the one who woke them up, Lois.”

“I wanted to. Why are they awake?” Lois said.

“Well technically you still can I really didn’t say anything I was too… uh stunned by it all.”

Lois stood up and made her way to the stairs. When she got up to Kara’s room she found out why Pa was ten shades of red. Kara was asleep in her usual tank top, but Violet seemed to prefer to sleep au naturel. This brought a smile to her face. She was going to enjoy this. “Good morning girls!” Lois said rather loudly. This cause Violet to shoot up, and go for the piece of wood sitting on Kara’s night stand. When she looked over at Lois her panicked look took on more of a scowled appearance. “What? This was too perfect. Besides, all Pa saw was your back, and he left with his face turning shades of red I have never seen it reach. Trust me I’ve tried.”

“You are evil.” She heard Kara groan out. When she looked over at Violet she seemed to be ‘lost’ in admiration for a bit. “Why are you topless?”

“I was too tired to give a damn about how I slept,” Violet said with a smile. “Besides you were the only one who should have seen me this way,” Violet said as she pulled the comforter over her chest. “Do you mind?” the girl said as she looked over at Lois.

“Not really, but I have never been one to care too much about such things,” Lois said rather flippantly. The waving her hand rather dismissively seemed to be upsetting to Kara. She smiled a little at this. “Anyway, breakfast is almost ready. Well, breakfast number two. Ma and Pa had one earlier this morning.”

Violet seemed to want to say something, but a low grumbling sound made her stop. She looked over her should at Kara. “I know that wasn’t me.”

“Shut up,” Kara said throwing her legs over the bed. “Now if you don’t mind Lois we need to get dressed,” Kara said over her shoulder.

Lois grinned wickedly. “No, I don’t mind at all…”

“Why you.” Kara grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. Lois brought up her arms to block the pillow. She decided to leave before heavier things were thrown her way.

 

 


	6. Memories and Revilations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came from the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: Okay just as another reminder this is still going to be taking place two decades after the normal Harry Potter timeline. So, Violet’s first year at Hogwarts was 2011, not 1991. Anyway please read and review. Thank you.
> 
> A/N 2: “Memory Conversations”, and memories descriptions.

August 8, 2014

Kent Farm

It had been three days since Violet had arrived back in 2014, and today she was feeling more nervous than she had at any point in her life. She was going to be seeing her mother again today. The last time this happened she didn’t even know it was going to happen. Shayera had just walked into the room, and their worlds just came crashing down so to speak. Violet thought back to that day.

She had been talking with Kara about her parents, and when she showed her a picture Kara’s mouth fellow open. When she asked what was the problem. Kara had told her it was nothing, but Violet knew something was up. Kara said she would be back, and she took off to the Watchtower. When she came back she had Hawkgirl, Doctor Fate, Constantine, and Raven with her. Hawkgirl had seemed at odds at first, and then when she took off her helmet Violet knew immediately was putting her out of sorts.

-Flashback-

Violet was standing there looking at her wife leading the A-list of superheroes into their living room. Just thinking that made her heart sink. This wasn’t her home it was Sirius’ home, but it was left to her in his will. She shook her head to clear thoughts and looked back to Kara. “What’s up love?”

She looked over at Hawkgirl who looked a tad confused. When she looked back at Violet she let out a sigh. “Shayera why don’t you take off your helmet.”

Violet wanted to ask why she was asking the woman to do this, but when Hawkgirl took off her helmet she understood instantly. Violet had seen that face before, but only in photos. She was now looked so much like her mum they could be twins. This wasn’t some prank being pulled by her wife she could tell that much. She had heard that Hawkgirl had amnesia, but now she was starting to wonder if this was due to head trauma or magic. Knowing the shite the old bastard had done to herself Violet was willing to bet that he had something to do with this.

“Do look familiar to you?” Violet asked in a shaky voice.

“I don’t know. I do _feel_ as if I should know you. That scar on your head looks familiar, so do your eyes, and your messy hair. Yet, I don’t know your name. Much less my own. What is going on Kara?”

“Well girlie, I would say that things for you have gone a bit pear-shaped.” The man took a puff off his cig. “Now what we have ‘er is some old codger using his magic to make you forgetter who ya are, and I am only guessing ‘er, but I want to say, he doesn’t want the two of ya together.”

Violet huffed at this. “Do you mind not smoking in my house?!”

“Yes, I do mind not smoking.” The man said as he took another puff of his cigarette before putting it out. “So Fate, how do we fix this pear-shaped idea?”

“We need to enter her mind first and see where the problem is. Then we can fix the problem.” Doctor Fate looked to Shayera. “Hawkgirl, I want you to look at me, and don’t move.”

-End of Flashback-

A hand placed on her shoulder caused Violet to jump. She turned around to see Bruce just standing there. The look of concern etched onto his face was almost priceless. Looking around the room revealed to her more than just the Dark Knight. Ma was standing there with a worried look on her face. After she told them everything was okay Bruce told her that he had the money, and all he needed was for her to give him the money she had withdrawn from her bank.

Violet excused herself and made her way to her to Kara’s room where the briefcase was stored. She walked back down with it, but as she made her way to the kitchen she could hear more people talking to one another. There was one voice she had become so familiar with over the course of ‘past’ two years. She longed to hear again so much that over the last two days she found herself trying to sneak off to the Watchtower. Unfortunately for her Kara had gotten so used to her train of thought that she was in the room BEFORE she could teleport away.

Violet shook herself out of these thoughts when she got to Kara’s room. She walked over to the bed and reached under it to pull out the briefcase. She set it on the bed and withdrew the dragots that she had withdrawn. As she closed the briefcase she could feel something tugging on her trousers pocket. She reached into her pocket and withdrew her wands. The moment she looked at the Elder Wand information flowed from it to her mind. It seemed that someone was trying to use the summoning charm to retrieve it.

“Nice try Dumbles, but this won’t work and you know it,” Violet said with a sly smile on her face. When it stopped vibrating she knew he had given up on the endeavour. “So at least I know he can’t do that, thank Rao.”

“Thank Rao for what?” Kara asked as she entered the room.

“Dumbles was trying to summon this back to him.” Violet held up the Elder Wand. “It didn’t work. I think because it is an artefact of great power there is some form of magic protecting it from such an action.”

“That or your natural spell resistance,” Kara said as she grabbed the briefcase. “I’ll take this to Bruce. You need to go pick-up the Grangers.”

Violet nodded her agreement. She shifted into her Arcanist outfit and looked over at Kara. “Do you think you could fly me away from the farm? I don’t want the MCUSA constantly detecting the portals that I open. That would give someone who is observant enough the idea that the Arcanist lives here.”

Kara looked over at her and smiled. “Sure, but given what you have told me about the magical world they are the quintessential captain oblivious candidates in the world.”

“This may be true for most of them, but all it will take is one of them that isn’t to see the report, and boom it is all over magical news were Ma and Pa live.” She looked over at Kara to find the girl looking a little worried. “That is the point though. I mean one or two times is one thing, but that can be explained away as ‘Superman asked me to do it.’ One or two more times and I think we will be inviting trouble.”

“Agreed, there is a Javelin you can use to get to the Tower. I’ll go with you.” Kara zipped out and came back in her Supergirl outfit. “Okay let’s go.” Kara picked up the briefcase once again and started walking towards the stairs. They were stopped by Clark as he came up the stairs. He looked slightly annoyed about something. “What’s wrong Clark?”

“Professor Thomas is here to talk to you. She says they forgot to tell you something last night. I thought wizards and witches were supposed to be smart?”

“Smart yes, but some lack common sense,” Violet said with a smile as she walked passed him she shifted back into normal clothes. “Take Dumbledore for instance. He is a powerful wizard, but he lacks any form of common sense, and I don’t want to get started on Ronald Weasley.”

Clark chuckled as they took the final step off the stairs. When they made it in the kitchen they found Thomas sitting drinking coffee, and laughing about something. Ma was just shaking her head. When she noticed Violet, she gestured for her to enter the kitchen. When they were in it Thomas exchanged a cheerful greeting. She then told them about where Kara would have to go to get her school supplies, and for her wand, she would have to go to Ilvermorny. It was odd to hear that the students weren’t allowed to take their wands home until they got their licence at seventeen, but it made sense really. The threat of a Scourer finding them was higher if their children were goofing around with magic. This thought caused Violet to think about something.

“Professor I have a question if you don’t mind,” Violet asked timidly.

“No,” the smile Thomas was giving seemed to brighten. “

Violet chuckled at this before asking. “So, if I am correct the soul bond I have with Kara prevents me from being traced?”

“Yes, and no.” Professor Thomas said with a sad look on her face. “Here in the States, we are so worried about Scourers learning about the magic that we have a trace of sorts.” The professor looked downtrodden at this point. “There has been more than one occasion where we’ve had to move an entire family from their place of residence to keep them safe. Yet, there have been other times where we had to remove a child from their home because their parents were turning violent towards the child.”

Ma looked taken aback by all of this. One look over at Clark found him looking borderline pissed off. Violet looked over at Kara and found her mumbling something. Ma broke the bitter silence. “Well, there must be something form of protection our laws provide to protect you?”

“Sadly no.” Thomas hung her head. “A lot of laws came out protecting people based on race, religion, sexuality, disability, and/or age; but no luck on protection for us.” Thomas looked at her watch. Well, I must I have taken up enough of your time today. It was good meeting you again, and hopefully, if you change your mind, Ms Potter, you choose our school to be Hogwarts replacement.” With that, the professor apparated away.

There was another moment of silence before Violet looked over at Clark. “Is there anything we can do Clark? I know I am Arcanist, but I just started doing the hero thing. Your name carries weight. Would it be of any help if you said it was an okay thing?”

“I don’t know Violet. There are some staunch anti-magic people in this country.” Ma said with a touch of worry in her voice. “I know a lot of people respect Superman, but they still have this religious hold against magic.”

“That may be true, but if I remind people that a witch or wizard is a human being then that might give them pause,” Clark said calmly. He looked at Kara. “We need to act as if we are handling spun glass.”

Kara looked lost in thought, but it wasn’t long before she spoke with more wisdom than she normally used. “As far as the Scourers are concerned we could just hack into their computer network. I mean with mine and Clark super hearing we should be able to pick up on their verbal traffic. If we can expose them as criminals…”

“We should be able to bring the American magical community into a more open thing.” Violet nodded. She closed her eyes and changed into her Arcanist outfit. She set the briefcase on the ground and told Kara how to open it. “Okay, I am going to fly up to the Watchtower. When… Hawkgirl gets, here tell I will be back with answers soon.”

When they agreed to all of this Violet walked outside and started looking for the Javelin. It took about four minutes to find it. She climbed into the piolet seat and closed the loading hatch. She fastened the seat belt, and then entered the launch code. When the Javelin was about a hundred feet off the ground she repositioned the craft to face skyward. When she was a couple miles away from the Kent farm she punched it into hypersonic flight.

It felt like she was flying on her Firebolt, but it was still awesome to feel the inertia the craft was now putting on her body. The increase in gravity was awesome. She knew she probably should have kicked on the inertial dampeners, but that didn’t really give her the feeling she was wanting to feel right now. The thrill of moving at over Mach five was worth it. She knew she would be leaving Earth’s atmosphere soon, but she wanted to enjoy the feeling of breaking the hypersonic speed limit. Thankfully for the world, she couldn’t get a car that travelled this fast.

When she came within range of the Watchtower she radioed in and was instructed to land in hanger bay five. She circled around the space station till she found the open hanger. When she landed she was wondering how they kept the Kryptonian tech that made artificial gravity a secret. Queen or Wayne had to have built this tech, so someone knew what was going on right? Thinking of this made her want to ask this tech like they did in Dragon Ball Z. If that was possible then she would need to find a way to isolate a room for this kind of training because that would be awesome.

When she exited the Javelin, she was greeted by John Stewart. “So you must be Arcanist?”

“I am, and I am guessing you were told about me by Superman or my dear wife?” Arcanist said with a soft smile.

“Yeah, but I am still trying to wrap my head around all of that.” He said giving her a curious look. “So you and Supergirl were sent backwards through time to stop some kind of devastating event?” Arcanist nodded and then filled John in on what had happened in the now dead timeline. When she was finished the man had gone from exceptionally angry to terrified. When he finally calmed his nerves, he asked: “So how many of us died?”

“I don’t really know. I personally saw eighteen die infront of me. Kara says that twelve died infront of her, but other than those numbers I couldn’t tell you.” Arcanist said in a defeated voice. “I wish I had known then what I do now. I would have never trusted the bastard, and I would have let Doctor Fate remove the damn Horcrux when he detected it. That is the past though, and I will do my damnedest to make sure no one falls to the dark side during this upcoming mess.” Arcanist said with conviction.

“I hope you can too girl, but some advice. No plan survives first contact with the enemy.” GL then motioned for her to follow him. “We need to get you a communicator.”

Arcanist nodded and followed him toward the command centre. “You know I was thinking you wouldn’t be doing this a couple of days ago.”

GL laughed. “I almost didn’t want to, but then I thought about how Kara proved she was from the future.” Arcanist could see the man was shaking with fury. “I would have never thought someone could be that vile. Treat your own flesh and blood like a slave, kidnap children to abuse, and then sell into slavery. Disgusting.”

“They almost got caught twice apparently.” Arcanist was thinking about the news she had seen yesterday. “To think a cop had pulled my uncle over, and one of the girls was in a hidden compartment at that time. Some people don’t deserve good luck.”

“Agreed.”

Arcanist knew it was going to be a long time before she came to terms with this. She had over a year’s worth of experience with crime fighting, but no matter how many of these bastards she catches cases like this still made her angry. This was her ‘berserk button’, and she would have to be careful with cases like this. The idea of giving into her ‘kill switch’ was just as scary. The others had told her that this would happen more often than they would like to admit. There was a fine line between a vigilante and villain. If she wanted to stay on the side of the ‘light’ she would have to learn to control that urge.

The sound of Booster Gold’s voice brought her back to reality and made her skin crawl. She knew the man was harmless, but his constant come-ons get on her nerves. She hoped that the man-child would impress Tracy Simmons soon. That way every other female on the planet could breathe a sigh of relief. When Booster noticed her, he smiled and ‘smoothly’ introduced himself. When GL told him to stick it and get one of the communicators the man-child complained that he wasn’t a secretary. After five minutes of whining, she was given one of the communicators. She told GL that she would be available up until August 24, and then she would be unavailable unless they needed major magical assistance. When asked why she smiled at GL.

“Well I would love to skive off school entirely, but some obligations must be met.” Arcanist said with a smile.

“Can’t you test out of school at this point?” GL asked.

“I could, and so could my friend Hermione, but Kara can’t.” Arcanist said shaking her head. “Had we been told about this beforehand I might have taken the time to get her a wand before we left the UK.” Arcanist thought for a minute this caused a sour look crossed her face. If she did that then Dumbledore would have known about Kara’s magic being new. “You know what it probably a smart thing that I don’t test out. The headmaster of my school would have made a pest of himself.”

“Why?” Booster asked. “I mean I know most Principals can be a pain in the ass, but what would make this one worse?”

“He wants to control my life. He thinks that he and he alone knows the correct course my life should follow.” She looked over at GL, and given the look on his face, he was not pleased with this information. “Yes, GL it was his choices, or rather lack thereof, that caused all those deaths, and my decision to walk off alone and face a man completely defenceless.”

“What?” GL asked more concerned now than he was before.

“Head to KF, and I will inform you there. Booster, I trust you and all, but right now the fewer people that know this information the better. There will come a point in time, roughly about a year from now, that I will tell everyone in the JL what is going on. Until then this information is on a need to know basis.”

“And right now I don’t need to know. If it involves a good-looking girl, older than you of course then I am all ears.” Booster said with a smile.

Arcanist just rolled her eyes. “Of course Booster. If I find you a beautiful woman I will let you know.” She said dismissively as she walked back to hanger bay five. She knew that at some point in the next year they would have to deal with Mordru, and it would be best _if_ he didn’t know what that would mean for him. “Well, I’m off I will use the Javelin in hanger bay five. I am going to be using a portal to go pick some people up, and then I will be taking the Javelin.”

“Just remember don’t break it. It is Bruce’s month to repair things around here.” GL said over his shoulder.

Arcanist nodded in agreement. She made her way back to the hangar bay. She was wondering how things were going with Hermione. She hadn’t received an international owl, so things must be going okay. She knew the Grangers were a nice couple, but to learn your fifteen-year-old daughter was mentally and spiritually about nineteen years old was probably a hard pill to swallow. She just hoped that they didn’t have too big of a row when they found out. When she was in the hanger bay she flicked her wrist and opened a portal to Hermione’s room. When she didn’t hear screaming she knew things could be good, or they could be super bad. With a mournful sigh, she walked through the portal.

* * *

 

Albus was sitting at his desk reading the latest muggle news. He had been hoping to find out where the Dursleys were being held, but the news he was finding instead was beyond disheartening. It seems the young Arcanist girl had been doing some more heroics over the last few days. He was reading the latest on the portal wielding superheroine.

_Arcanist Saves Fourteen People from Apartment Fire!_

_By Rose Pruitt_

_England’s latest superheroine once again saves the day! A three-alarm fire had broken out in an old apartment build on Grimmauld Place late Thursday evening. A woman had been cooking dinner when the grease she was using caught a segment of her wall on fire. Even though she tried to put it out to no avail. Given the age of the apartments, and the poor maintenance that it had been under over the last thirty years the flames spread rapidly. The woman got her children, and pet cat out of the apartment._

_The smell of smoke and the sound of the fire alarms got most of the tenants’ attentions, but there were ten tenants on the top two floors who didn’t know what was going on until it was too late. They were stuck on the top floor because the stairs were blocked off by a raging fire. The fire department was doing their best to keep the fire contained. They were bringing a latter up to the window where the people were gathered. A pillar of smoke made visibility almost impossible._

_Just as the flames leapt from the adjoining window a jet of water doused the flames. Floating above the apartments was Arcanist. She was casting some form of water spell on the flames that were trying to crawl their way across the exterior wall. When the flames were out she cast another spell on herself that seemed to put this bubble around her head. She then flew up close to the window. She seemed to be casting more spells, and when she was done with that a set of stairs materialised outside the window. Then one by one the trapped tenants started walking down the stairs with similar bubbles surrounding their heads._

_Once they were all down Arcanist dispelled the bubbles surrounding the people’s heads, and started helping the fire department put out the fire. With her help, the fire department had the fire out within an hour. Once this was all done Arcanist floated over to a group of people who were wearing robes, and carrying wands of their own. She seemed to be having an argument with them. When she was done the four individuals walked off looking more than a little agitated._

_When asked, what was going on Arcanist had this to say:_

“ _The wizarding community has been in hiding since the late 1600’s. The madness that the witch hunts had caused made us go into hiding. Those people’s job is to make sure it stays that way. Since the arrival of Superman, there have been magic users coming out of hiding all over the world. Some like Raven have been doing great work helping others. I just wish some more of our kind would step out of the proverbial ‘broom closet’. I said it before they don’t all have to be superheroes, but they could help the police, fire department, or medical field.”_

 _This reporter is astonished that there is such a community hiding out of fear! What our ancestors did was wrong! I have also noticed some people out there today saying the same thing about our local heroic witch! How dare they do this! Did we not learn anything from World War II? What is the difference between someone who hates magi for what they can do, and a Nazi? Nothing! Come on people this is the 21_ _st_ _century! We are more civilised now than we were in the 1600s! We should be thanking this lady not wanting her to hang!_

The article wasn’t that big, but in its shortness, it glossed over what the young witch had said to Yaxley. It was deplorable. Just thinking about that made him turn once more to the _Daily Prophet_ article on the same event.

_Underage Witch Causing Problems for the Ministry!_

_Rita Skeeter_

_Early Thursday evening a young witch calling herself ‘Arcanist’ once again brook the Wizarding Secrecy clause! According to my sources, the young woman helped the London Fire Department put out a horrible fire. In so doing she has exposed the wizarding world to our muggle neighbours! She has also threatened one of the Head Patrol officers of the DMLE for trying to arrest her!_

_Corban Yaxley, patrol wizard for 15 years, was on his way to arrest the young witch when the fire had been put out. He was telling the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, what had happened. It seems that the young lady is well versed in International Wizarding Law as she cited an obscure law from 2001. It was put on the books since the arrival of the alien known as Superman. This same law, see Murphy’s Law 2001 pg. 7, has been used by only a few other magic users to openly help muggles. Those being an unknown woman in the US who wears a skimpy outfit and a top hat, a half-demon named Raven, and an unknown man here in the UK who hunts demons. These three are the only ones to use Murphy’s Law and have not been so hostile about it._

_I say it won’t be long until they bring down the Wizarding Secrecy Law altogether. But is this the time to do that? It has only been thirteen years since You-Know-Who was defeated by Violet Potter, and there are still so many of his Death Eaters who have not been caught. So, I say we should arrest this young upstart, and expose her identity, and bring her to justice!_

_When asked about this the Minister only had this to say: “Ms Skeeter I would more than happily agree with you if Arcanist wasn’t a provisional member of the muggle Justice League. She is now one of the best-known witches in the world. If she puts a good face on magic, we cannot object. Now if you don’t mind I have a Ministry to run.”_

_It seems our own Minister Fudge has been bought off by this young harlot. I say we need, nay must find out who this Arcanist is, and what is the extent of her powers! We cannot let this go unanswered!_

This article did not make Albus a happy man. He should have been given that it was the Arcanist and not him that was the target of Rita’s scathing quill, but this article had the opposite effect than she had been expecting. The day following the article Rita had received over a hundred Howlers from people across the UK. When she was in St. Mungo’s she received the International Howlers. By the time, they were done sorting through all that mess the Editor in Chief had received one from someone speaking on the behalf of the Arcanist. The article that followed was laden with apologies to the readers of the _Prophet._

Albus picked up the special evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_ that had just come out _._ It seemed to be completely dedicated to a responding to the attack on Rita Skeeter.

_Dear Readers_

_Charles Dunban_

_I want to state something before everything else that I am wanting to say. I am not agreeing or disagreeing with Ms Skeeter’s article. I am merely stating where she is coming from._

_We understand how passionate people can get about certain things. For some people, it is quidditch. For others, it is potions and other forms of magical adventure. We at the Prophet are aware that a lot of the younger generations are behind the Arcanist, but that does not mean we are against you when a reporter states her opinion. Ms Skeeter’s article was a touch pointed, but it did carry the fears of some of the elderly within our community._

_I am starting to like Ms Arcanist myself, but if you support a magical superheroine you should do so with things other than a Howler. There were other reporters who were hurt by those explosions. Ms Skeeter herself is deeply sorry that she has offended so many of her loyal readers. She says she will express her views herself when she recovers from her injuries. The Howler filled with Bubotuber pus was truly unnecessary. At this moment, she is in St. Mungo’s recovering from her injuries._

_Again, we at the Daily Prophet want to stress Ms Skeeter is merely stating an opinion, one that appears to be misplaced. We hope that our readers understand this, and give Ms Skeeter the chance to show you that she is still the reporter you know and love._

Albus sighed at this. He had talked to Molly about this to see if any of her children had sent any of the Howlers. She didn’t answer him, but Bill did. He had told him that he had sent _a_ howler to Rita, but it was about her calling him a ‘long-haired pillock’. This didn’t sit well with Albus. He was hoping to get the Weasley family on his side about the Arcanist. If even one of them was on her side, then he would be hard pressed to make a plea to Violet to divulge Arcanist identity. The girl needed to be apprehended for violating Wizarding law and then sent to Azkaban for at least a decade.

What pulled him out of his thoughts by the sound of his floo coming to life. “Chief Warlock Dumbledore sir?”

Albus looked up from the paper to see John Dawlish’s face floating in the fire. “Ah, Auror Dawlish how may I help you?”

“You wanted to be informed of when, and where Arcanist opened her portal again sir. It just appeared in a Ms Hermione Granger’s home.”

Albus was taken aback by this. He knew Ms Potter knew Arcanist, but could Ms Granger know her as well? He shook himself out of this train of thought. “Can you go there and arrest her?”

“No, sir. Given the International Wizarding law, we cannot touch her so long as she is working for this Superman.” Dawlish said with a sour look on his face.

“What do you mean ‘works for Superman?’” Albus asked confused.

“The other end of the portal is at the Justice League headquarters.” Dawlish looked a touch confused for a minute. “Which seems to be two-hundred and forty-nine miles above the Earth.”

“What I thought it was in Kansas?” Albus asked befuddled.

“No, sir we checked with the MCUSA and found out that is where Ms Kent lives. So, it seems Arcanist was just dropping her friend off at Ms Kent’s place at the request of Superman.” Dawlish said. He sounded rather pleased with himself.

Albus thought on this. If he did nothing the wizarding public would be drawn into her pool of influence even more. Albus was the _only one_ who truly understood the light. He could not have some young upstart undermine his good work. The wizarding world did need to go public, but it would need to do so under his guidance. He started thinking of a way he could catch the Arcanist in a truly dark act. It didn’t take him long to formulate a plan. He would need to go to the Granger residence and pull her darkness out and in the open.

“Okay thank you Auror Dawlish. I want some Aurors to be there at the Granger residence just in case Arcanist turns out to be a dark witch fooling everyone.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

 

Hermione was sitting in the living room wondering when Violet would arrive. It had been nearly three days since she last saw her friend. It had been a crazy two days at the Granger household. Her mum and dad were not really upset that she had come back in time, but they did seem upset about the fact that their daughter didn’t really have a choice with who she was going to fall in love with. She knew they were deeply in love with one another. The more she thought about it from their perspective. She just wished there was a way that they could have the information she did about what was going on.

“This is so frustrating!” Hermione hissed. “The more I think of ways to give mum and dad the information we have the more I am proven wrong. Perhaps I should just stick with the plan of letting them see the memories, and hope for the best.”

“Well, that could be possible.” A cold chilling voice came from behind her. Hermione turned around to see a woman with light brown, almost white, hair standing next to the sofa. “That, of course, is going to have to wait until Violet gets here.”

“Hermione, who are you talking to?” Her father’s voice came from the kitchen. “Cause that does not sound like Violet.” When her father came around the corner his mouth dropped open. Hermione was wondering if it was at the woman’s deathly white skin, incredibly light brown hair, or the haunted look in her eyes. One look up and down the woman’s body suggested another option. When he shook himself back to his sense, he asked. “I am sorry, but who are you?”

“Honestly that is the first time any mortals asked my name.” the woman said with a smile. “My name is Rebeca Saunders. NO, I am not mortal. Yes, I am a grim reaper, and no none of you are going to die right now.”

“Then why are you here?” Hermione asked.

“Like I said a second ago I can tell you more when Violet arrives. Till then it is useless to inform you of anything.” Rebeca said sternly. “It is not that she has done something wrong. It is that we as the divine forgot one tiny little detail.”

Hermione looked at her father. He nodded back at her, and she turned to the grim reapers. Before she could say anything the sound of something tearing filled the house. “That must be Violet.” Hermione started running up to the second floor where she thought the sound had originated from.

* * *

 

Arcanist was standing in Hermione’s room looking around for the girl, but could not find her. Her bags were packed, and against the wall near the door. Crookshanks was purring away near his Gryffindor coloured bed, and he looked like he had just eaten the canary. Thinking of this brought to her mind her own familiar Weasley’s and that the owl was probably pissed at her. She knew she might want to do that around one in the morning Kansas time. Just showing up there now might cause more problems than it was worth.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of these thoughts caused her to go to the door. Just before she got to the door it flung open, and Hermione came barrelling in. The moment her eyes fell on Arcanist she lunged at her. When the girl collided with her Arcanist felt at peace. Since they had left Hermione she and Kara had been on edge. It was as if something was poking her in the ribcage constantly. It was uneasy and so damn subtle that you couldn’t really tell why you were offset. Now she knew why. It was because she and Kara were away from Hermione. This had to have something to do with the soul bond.

“Are you okay?” Hermine asked hastily.

“Yeah, I am now. I think us being apart caused some kind of problem.” Arcanist looked at Hermione’s things sitting by the door. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I just had this stuff ready to go. I didn’t know how you would be getting here.”

“I should have let you know beforehand. Go get your parents, and let’s go.”

Hermione started looking sheepishly at her. The smile on her face was not a happy one, but the glint in her eyes told her that it might not be a bad thing. “Um, we have a visitor downstairs, and no it is not Dumble-cunt.”

“Ouch Hermione that is a touch harsh for you, and language.” Arcanist said with a smile.

“Hey, you do it all the time,” Hermione whined.

“Yes, but you are a lady, and ladies have standards.” Arcanist leant in and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. The warmth that filled her body was incredible. If the hug brought peace of mind this brought peace to her soul.

When the kiss ended, Hermione looked at her with blinking eyes. It took a few moments for Hermione to regain her composure. “Come on Violet…” Hermione said before dashing out the door.

“In this outfit, it’s Arcanist!” Arcanist said as she followed her girlfriend out the door. As she made her way downstairs she noticed the area was noticeably cooler, and when she finally got on the first floor her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Standing right there infront of the Grangers was her Reaper. “Oh, my God is Kara okay?”

The Reaper chuckled at the look on her face. “Yes, yours and Hermione’s bond mate is fine.” She looked between the four of them. “Now why I am here, is a very simple matter. We, meaning myself and my supervisor, forgot that while the Justice League members may accept your situation without much questioning Hermione’s parents won’t.”

“We trust our daughter!” Mrs Granger said calmly. “By the way I know we didn’t say this the other day, but I’m Janet, and this is Hamlet.”

“No there is not a Shakespeare theme going on in this family at all.” Hamlet waved his hand infront of him in a Jedi-like manner. “Did it work?”

“No,” Arcanist said with a smile. She then looked back at the Reaper. “Okay, Lady Death what can we do to help this matter?”

“Her name is Rebeca,” Hermione said calmly.

“You have a name?” Arcanist said a bit stunned.

“Yes. Now back to point. What I am here to do is combine Janet and Hamlet’s ‘past’ souls with them now. Now I wanted to tell all of you that this is a completely voluntary thing. The two of you,” She pointed at Hermione and Arcanist, “…need to know that it is their decision.”

Janet and Hamlet looked at one another. They then leant in close to one another and started whispering to each other. One look over at Hermione showed her on pins and needles. Arcanist knew Hermione had told her parents what she was going to do to them, and even then, she knew it wouldn’t be good for them to find out that their daughter had died during what would have been her seventh year of school. It would still not be good for them to find out what had happened to their beloved daughter. Hell, it probably wouldn’t be a good idea for them to learn what had happened to herself and Kara. When the two of them broke apart they looked at Rebeca.

“We want to learn all the information up to the start of her seventh year at school,” Janet said sternly.

Rebeca nodded. She then walked up to the two of them and placed a finger on each of their foreheads. A gentle glow emanated from the tip of Rebeca’s fingers. This caused the Grangers to have a far-off look. When Rebeca pulled her finger away from the two of them and vanished in a flash of light. Mr and Mrs Granger looked slightly ticked off, and Violet felt like she should shield her girlfriend.

“Mr and Mrs Granger, I want to tell you that what Hermine did was because of the headmaster. He left her no other choice, but to conceal things from you.” Arcanist said.

“We will discuss this when we get to the Kents and don’t worry Hermione you are not in trouble, but I don’t think we will be happy that you will be going back to that school,” Hamlet said sternly.

“Hamlet I don’t want to hear that,” Janet said sternly. “Our daughter did everything she could to protect herself, and us. She even told us what she was doing, and mind you we agreed to it.” The sternness in her tone withheld from no one that she didn’t care about what Hermione had done. She then turned to Hermione. “I am only assuming, that you didn’t even let us help you guys. He did offer up an alternative, but you didn’t want to take that risk.”

Hermione nodded her head slowly. This alone told Arcanist something was up, and she didn’t really want to push the issue now. “Okay, guys we need to go. I don’t know when Dumbles will be here, but I know he will be on his way.”

All three of them nodded. Janet and Hamlet walked into the kitchen then came out with their luggage. Arcanist told them where the portal was. When the doorbell rang Arcanist said she would answer it. She walked up to the peephole and looked through it. She saw that it was Dumbledore and three other men. One of them looked to be John Dawlish, the other two had to be Aurors. She really didn’t want to deal with them, but if she did nothing they would break into the Granger house. If she opened the door they would attack her. She had to think of something to keep them off her case. Her ability to use magic freely was based on her legal status. If she attacked Dumbledore without provocation she would be classified a criminal, and her magic would come under the Trace again due to her age. This was unacceptable. She bit her lip thinking about the situation.

She couldn’t call on the League for help on this one. It would make for bad press that Dumbledore could use to his advantage. She knew the Wizarding world got news about what she had been doing. And they were taking a ‘wait and see approach’ to the situation, and she didn’t want to force their hand. Option two was for her to call the muggle police, and just wait for their arrival, but that opened up another can of worms. The police could be Obliviated, and that act could get caught on a cell phone. This would not be good for her superhero career either. The third option combines the first two and then go out to aid the police when they arrived. This one did two things. Number one it made it difficult for Dumbles to use magic on her without having his action be viewed in a negative light, but that sword also swung against her as well. There had to be something else she could do. She was biting her lip while thinking about it. Then it just clicked she had apparated before, and what was stopping her from doing it now? Nothing.

She just walked up to the door and made sure it was locked, and then teleported up to the portal. When the queasy feeling died down she walked through the portal and closed it. Hermione was looking a tad worried when she arrived, and one look over her shoulder told her why. Standing there just behind her was Doctor Fate. Before she could ask what was bothering the man he spoke in a rather troubled voice.

“Arcanist, you may be building a very dangerous rivalry with that man.” Dr Fate said calmly.

Arcanist nodded rather sombrely. “I know; he became an opponent of sorts. For a fleeting time in the past, he openly challenged the League, and I don’t think it can be avoided.” She looked between Dr Fate, Green Lantern, and the Grangers. “I think the man has a god complex.”

“He and Darkseid should start their own little club,” Hermione said coldly.

Arcanist jaw dropped open. Then she shook her head to clear her mind. “Hermione love, don’t lose the plot now. We know Dumbledore is a hindrance, but we can work around his machinations. The last thing we need to do is tip our hand now.” She looked over at GL, and Doctor Fate. “You want to come with us, or are you going to make your own way?”

“I will remain here.” Doctor Fate said calmly.

“I will go with you,” GL said calmly. “Are you sure he isn’t going to break into their house?”

“I don’t really know.” Arcanist started thinking on the matter. The Dumbledore she knew would never break into the Granger home. Well, he wouldn’t do that unless Voldemort was back in a physical form. This might be what this Dumbledore might do, but until she found out what the _Prophet_ had been saying about her she couldn’t really make a good guess. “To be honest like any good politician the public reaction to things will dictate _how_ he reacts to things. So, if the news has been positive about the Arcanist his reaction might not be so bold.”

“I have the _Prophet_ of the last three days. I’ll let you read them. The man meddled with your life enough. You will enjoy what they say about it. Also given he hasn’t deviated much from what we know I think that is a good assumption.” Arcanist nodded in response. “Doctor Fate do you have a Pensieve we might be able to use for a short time?”

“I have already given it to Superman.” The man said before he walked away. “I have things to deal with at the moment. It seems Dumbledore is causing problems with the police. Don’t worry they have him under control right now. I must go.”

Everyone nodded, and then they started making their way to the Javelin. Once they were in the Javelin there was a small discussion between Green Lantern and Arcanist about who should be flying the Javelin. It was ended when he said he wasn’t going to let her fly the Javelin when she didn’t even have a driver’s licence. This brought some laughs out of the other people in the Javelin. When they were all seated GL took them back to Kent farm. Arcanist shifted out of her outfit before leaving the Javelin. Looking around she found Kara sitting there talking with Shayera. Diana was talking with Bruce about something that was making slight ticks in his facial expressions. Given the man’s stalwart capabilities this was something that should go in Guinness Book of World Records.

The group's attention was broken when they noticed the arrival of the Grangers. Kara seemed a little over excited. She ran up and embraced Hermione and floated the two of them in the air. Kara then kissed Hermione quite passionately. There was a small part of Violet that was jealous about what was going on without her. She knew right now they need this, so flying up to join in on the fun was out of the question. It didn’t take long for the two of them to float back down to the ground. When they touched down Kara embraced her, and then kissed her lightly on the lips.

The kiss was broken up by Pa coughing. “Can someone explain to me what is going on with you three?” The sound of his voice was more confusion than frustration.

“Sorry Pa, I should have explained some things before they got here, but I guess now is better than never.” Kara looked lost in thought for a second. She then snapped her fingers. “Ma told me that Professor Thomas left a portkey to Enchanted Avenue it is the rope in the kitchen. It should be leaving tomorrow at 9:30. It’s a piece of rope about a foot long. And to answer your question Pa she is the third part of our,” she gestured to herself and Violet, “…soul-bond thing.”

Violet nodded. She then looked over at Shayera. The woman eyes were squinted like she was trying to figure something out, but she just couldn’t do it. There was a great pain in Violet’s heart as she thought of what the woman must be feeling. They had broken so many laws the last time they had restored her memories. Violet was just wondering why there were so many laws dictating the methods for restoring memories. She also knew that while Constantine and Doctor Fate would be more than willing to do the task it was not their area of expertise. They had even told her it would be difficult.

Violet was taken out of this line of think by John and Kara telling her they were heading inside. There was some small talk going on between John and Shayera. It seemed the two of them were still trying to recover from that little time travel incident that had happened a few months ago. If there was still love between the two of them it was cold and distant. This pained Violet a little. Given the memories, she had seen of the two it would have been a great relationship, and one she would absolutely approve of.

These thoughts were cancelled once she was inside. She could hear people talking, and she forcibly pulled herself out of her thoughts at the sound of her mum’s voice. “Wait you're telling me someone has wiped my memory?”

“Yes,” Hermione said with absolute certainty. It was then that she started to explain how memory charms worked. She also explained that there were two different ones that could have been used. The first was Obliviate, and the second one was what Hermione used on her parents. She told them that if Shayera had been Obliviated then it would be incredibly hard to remove and that they might want to go to whatever magical hospital that was here to do so. They asked if there was a simpler way of removing the spell, and this made the two witches cringe. Hermione answered the question in a slightly shaky voice. “We couldn’t do it.” Hermione seemed lost in thought for a few seconds. “But Zatanna might be able to do it!” Hermione said snapping her fingers. “Dumbledore may be powerful, but he is not that powerful!”

“Okay that’s a start, and if that doesn’t work we go to a magical hospital. If we do that what are the ramifications?” J’onn J’onzz asked.

“Well, number one it will get all over the magical news that my mum is alive, and that will cause a worldwide shite storm…”

“Violet Potter!” chided Ma. The look on her face was not a pleasant one. “If I threaten to was Kara and Clark’s mouths out with soap with soap what makes you think I won’t do it to you?”

Violet smiled at her sweetly, and said “My sweet and innocent smile?” Ma lifted an eyebrow, and Violet started waving her arms in defeat. “Okay, okay sorry. Anyway, the second thing it would do is put Dumbledore on edge. The question is: do you want to do this before or after the three of us,” Violet gestured to herself, Kara, and Hermione, “…show you our memories?”

“Let’s make this decision after you show us these memories,” Pa said quietly. “Without understanding where you come from this decision is going to be a hard one to make I'll wager.”

“Agreed,” Shiera said.

Violet nodded and then asked Ma for a glass. When Ma asked what for Hermione told her it would be used to store the memories until they were placed in the pensieve. When Ma gave Violet a drinking glass she started putting memories into. Starting with just before the quidditch world cup to the Battle of Hogwarts. Then everything from her meeting Kara to her learning how to be a superhero. The last memory that she added was some of her time with the Weasleys. She then handed the glass over to Hermione. Hermione started to extracted memories of her own. By the time, she was done the glass was almost half-full. Violet was just hoping that none of the memories she added was embarrassing ones of her and Kara in Gryffindor tower. Then she handed the glass over to Kara. Violet handed Kara her wand and told her how to extract a memory.

“Wait so it’s really that simple?” Kara asked

“Yep, I was curious as well when Dumbledore told me how to do it. Granted at the time I was still a boy so my memory-self will probably be a boy. Now though I might look like I do right now for the first few memories Hermione and I put in, but that’s a ‘maybe’. All we need you to do Kara is add your memories of when we met. What we discovered at Sirius will reading, and the events after. Up to the point where you and I died. One more thing, focus on the memories where you were alone. The ones I added were with a lot of the ones where we were together.”

“I hope there clean,” Janet said with a smile.

“You and me both.” The look on Ma’s face when she said this was one of dread.

“We kept as close to PG as possible,” Violet said with a smile. “Besides I am dealing with three of the mother figures in my life, so ewe no.”

The group of people laughed at this a little before Kara started retrieving and depositing memories in the glass. When she was done, Kara handed the glass back to Violet. Violet then walked up to the table and told John to put the pensieve in the middle of the table. Once this was done Hermione tapped three different runes on it, and its width expanded so that they could all view the memories provided. When Hermione nodded to her friend Violet poured the memories into the basin. If everything went right the first memories, they saw should be Violet’s.

Violet told them to stand around the pensieve, and then lower their heads into the pensieve. Violet did the same once she was sure they were all safely viewing the memories. Once her vision cleared, and she was watching herself change from a teenage boy into a teenage girl she knew exactly where they were in the memory stream. Once they noticed she was there Hermione, and Kara walked over to her. Kara getting up on her right side like always, and Hermione taking up her left side. It felt kinda funny when Hermione was fidgeting on her left side, but when she was done it felt just as right having her standing there as it felt having Kara on her right side.

What brought her out of her thoughts was Clark asking about what was going on. Violet looked at the memory that was playing. Seeing that they were in the hospital wing. She found the memory version of herself blushing quite violently. When Madam Pompfrey came out carrying a small pouch she knew what was going on. This was her first time dealing with what it meant to be a young woman. When she explained this to everyone they asked her why she added this memory. Violet told them just to keep watching, and they would find out.

Madam Pompfrey was explaining to her how to use the feminine hygiene product. She was being as kind and understanding as she had always been with young ladies going through this situation for the first time. Look at herself for the first-time Violet could see how vulnerable she was back then, and why Bruce had started teaching her the things that he did. Her eyes were wide with fright, and there was this look of innocence about her. Sure, she had fought Voldemort twice at this point, but there was this slight ‘glow’ about her that just wasn’t there anymore. It was as if listening to Dumbledore had destroyed who she was, and in her place, was this battle-hardened soldier. Sure, now that was her choice, but up until the summer of 2016, it was the manipulation of Dumbledore, not her choices that lead here. It appeared that she wasn’t the only one who saw this. Kara and Hermione started whispering in her ear that it was okay and that they would never let it happen again. It was funny that they were saying/thinking this as the reason for the memory walked through the door.

_Albus Dumbledore walked into the room and looked at the two women in the room. He noticed the closed curtain on the back right-hand side of the room. He flicked his wrist casting silencing charm on the back portion of the room. He then walked up to the two women in the room. Once they noticed he was there neither looked too pleased to see him. Violet whispered something under her breath._

Ma looked over at Violet. “Do I want to know what you just said?”

“Nope.”

_Madam Pompfrey let her vitriol slip into her words when she addressed the headmaster. “What are you doing her Albus? I locked the door for a reason, and I already cast a silencing charm in that area.” The woman drew her wand and ended Dumbledore’s Silence charm._

“ _Sorry about that Poppy, but I was just wondering if Missus Potter was wanting to return to a boy now….”_

_Dumbledore tilted backwards slightly at Violet’s response. “Abso-FUCKING-lutly not! You fucking forced me to be a boy for thirteen years! Not only did I get falsely entered, into this damn TRIwizard tournament, but the moment you call me up I am forcefully turned back into a girl by the DAMN Goblet of Fire. You fucking bastard!”_

_Violet’s heavy breathing told everyone that was present she was not pleased with what had happened a month ago. The only one who seemed to be hurt by what had been said was Dumbledore. It was almost as if someone had kicked his puppy, and then spit in his face. Poppy was looking slightly offended and proud at the same time. When he regained his composure, he cleared his throat._

“ _Miss Potter, I am dreadfully sorry that I did it, but you must understand I did it for a good reason.” The pride and self-determined voice the man was using gave the impression that he thought of himself as a god. Yet the way the two witches were looking at him you could tell they were not pleased with him. “Ladies you must understand that what I am doing is for Violet’s safety. There are still young men out there now that want to do unspeakable things to you. Mister Malfoy’s attempt the other day is just proof of this.”_

“You were attacked, nearly assaulted, and you didn’t add that?!?!” Janet screamed.

“He is over exaggerating. I was attacked yes, but given that I had unknowingly learned some of my arcanist, a type of magi, abilities the day prior his spells were useless.” Violet said in a soothing voice. “Honestly, I am thinking of seeing if Hermione and Kara might not be arcanist because of your magi genetics.”

“Please do so.” Both Janet and Martha said as one. Violet nodded in agreement. Everyone’s attention was drawn back to the memory when Dumbledore sighed.

“ _Missus Potter, you must understand that these boys won’t stop treating you as less than them if you don’t…”_

 _He was cut off once again by Violet, but this time she had drawn her wand. “I DON’T’ CARE OLD MAN! THE ONLY ONES WHO WILL THINK OF ME THAT WAY ARE THE BIGOTS WHO YOU_ LET _GO TO THIS SCHOOL!” Violet was panting heavily at the end of this, and if Dumbledore was thinking she was done he was wrong. To anyone well versed in rage, the shaking of both her arms and the slight bulge in her eyes told you exactly how mad she was. Her pupils were incredibly dilated as well. The tremble in her voice said she was holding back some of that rage she was feeling. “YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT IT IS OKAY TO LET ME SWITCH BACK TO SOMETHING I AM NOT! YOU HAD THE BALLS TO CHANGE MY GENDER FOR REASONS YOU WON’T VOICE, AND EXPECT ME TO JUST SWITCHBACK! GO FUCK YOURSELF!”_

_Dumbledore sighed. He brought his hand to his chin. He seemed to be mumbling something, but he shook his head. He went to say something else, but Violet stormed out of the room before he could open his mouth._

Everyone looked over at her, and Violet could feel her cheeks turning a touch pink. When she couldn’t stand, the questioning looks anymore. She said with a touch of exasperation. “I was just a bit hormonal, and I had only been a girl for a MONTH, guys! To be honest I was going through some hot flashes as well.”

“I can imagine,” John said with a smile. “So how was it going from a hormonal boy to a hormonal girl?”

“Shut up,” Violet said before she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Hey, that’s mine!”

“Kara!” Jean and Ma said as one.

“Sorry,” Kara said looking a touch sheepishly.

“Besides,” Hermione said with a devilish smile. “…it’s also mine.”

“Hermine!” Ma, Jean, and Violet said at once.

The next memory came up before anyone could say anything else. Hermione was laughing during the explanation of the first task of the Triwizard tournament. It was both awkward and awe-inspiring seeing it from this angle. This was the first time she was able to look around at everyone watching the event. When she finally saw fake Moody she was astonished that no one had figured him out. He was looking at Dumbledore with this unnerving glare. Of course, Dumbledore didn’t notice this as he was too busy watching Violet to concern himself with what was going on in the stands off to his right. Not that he would have noticed. The distance between the two was something like twelve meters. Violet brought everyone over to where fake Moody was sitting. She explained to them who this man was, and why she was showing them this instead of one of the classes. She figured he would have to be taking a drink from his hip flask soon. A few minutes after saying this there was a small chirping noise, and the man reached into his cloak and pulled out his hip flask. Before he took a sip they could see his normal eye shift from dark brown almost black to a lighter shade of brown. When he took the sip it turned back into dark brown.

“Did that man’s eye just change colour?” Clark asked confused.

“Yes, that is because of the potion he is drinking. It lets you look and sound like another person. The downside is you have to drink it every hour on the hour.”

The was a slight gasp before Hermione said: “The other downside is it taste like Kara’s cooking.”

“Yeah, I’ve gotten better thank you very much,” Kara said matter-of-factly.

“Joking aside we need to focus. I know I added hallway walks after my memories to discuss what is happening, but I don’t know about you.” Violet said with a light laugh. “There will not be one after this one as this was all I wanted them to see. How boss I am at dealing with a dragon is neither here nor there.”

“Fine.” Her soul mates said in defeat.

“Besides you both are rubbish compared to me,” Violet said with a smile.

The laughter was broken by the doom and gloom that they were thrust into. Violet looked around for herself. She found herself and Cedric talking to one another.

_The air was cold, and there was a slight breeze going on all around the two of them. Violet started looking around the graveyard. She could see this rather large statue of an angle not too far off. Before she could say anything to him she heard the same raspy high pitched voice that haunted her dreams. “Kill the spare.”_

“ _Avada Kedavra!” the voice of Peter Pettigrew cried out. A green flash of light happened, and a gust of wind passed Violet by, and it collided with Cedric. His body crumpled to the ground right next to the Triwizard Cup. Memory Violet falls to her knees at Cedric’s side. She goes to draw her wand, but Pettigrew is already right next to her pulling her wand from her hand. “WE can’t have that girl.” He says in his squeaky high pitched voice. “The master wants you alive.”_

Violet started to tune out what was going on. She had seen this once before from a totally different perspective, and it was still unnerving to watch. She wanted to leave but knew the others would have questions, so she stayed. The ritual that followed was disturbing to watch from this angle. Hermione and Kara wrapped Violet in a tight collective hug. The Kents, Grangers, and some of the heroes that were present gasped in horror when they saw what came out of the cauldron. The one thing that broke everyone’s train of thought though was an ear-splitting scream coming from Shiera. She seemed to be reaching for something up her right arm. When she drew nothing but air she started stumbling backwards. Violet could not stop herself from rushing to the woman’s aid. When Violet got to her side she could hear the woman mutter something under her breath. When she regained composure Shiera said everything was fine.

When everyone returned their attention to the memory it was at the point when other Death Eaters were apparating into the graveyard.

_Voldemort was stalking around the group of men who aparated into the graveyard. He was glaring at them. Two on the left-hand side of the circle were trembling. Voldemort started to name the Death Eaters off one by one. Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Nott, Selwyn, and Yaxley. There were others, but Voldemort did not name them, and the one woman amongst them looked terrified. He berated them for not trying to find him, and he said that he was leaving ‘signs’ that he was alive. Yet, it seemed his ‘signs’ were not clear enough for his ‘loyal’ followers. He even chastised them for turning their backs on him and saying they were under the Imperious curse. Malfoy tried to save himself by bringing up the laws he had brought forward and passed in favour of his lord and master._

“ _That may have been well intended Malfoy, but you lost something important to me,” Voldemort said coldly. “Yet, it is not your fault that it was destroyed.” The monster that had once been a man looked over at Violet. “I underestimated Potter’s capabilities.” He laughed coldly. “This, of course, brings me to our beloved guest. I should thank her, and my one faithful servant for their duties here today.”_

“ _Oh, thank you, master,” Pettigrew said bowing his head. “You are too kind.”_

“ _Yes, I am. Even though you serve me out of fear rather than loyalty. What you have done deserves to be rewarded.” He drew up Pettigrew’s hand. He waved his wand over the still bruised wrist. A silvery substance started to grow from it to make a hand. Pettigrew thanked him and repeatedly bowed to the man. “Now we come to our guest.” A sneer came on Voldemort’s face. “I am amazed at what you have become. If it wasn’t for your half-blood nature I would find you attractive.” The man reached into Violet’s robes._

“That bastard!”

Everyone looked over at Martha Kent. Usually, she was the one trying to keep people’s vocabulary civil, but it seems even she has her limits. The sight of her glaring at the image infront of her with eyes that screamed death was beyond terrifying. The fact that Diana, Shiera, Jean, and Kara were looking more than murderous only added to the weight of the situation. In retrospect, she should have warned the Amazon about what was going to happen. The sound of laughter brought Violet's attention back to the memories. She watched as she fought Voldemort. Seeing the fight from this perspective made somethings that much more clear. When the after images of the people he had murdered came out she noticed that the image of her mother was paler than the other images. She wondered why this was, and as she looked over at Shiera it clicked. Dumbledore had to have stunned Pettigrew, then wiped her mother’s memories with Voldemort’s wand later on that evening.

“I think this is enough of the memories for now,” Lois said with more than a touch of worry and concern in her voice.

“Agreed,” Clark said with a hint of rage in his voice. Everyone else nodded. “So, how do we leave this thing?”

“Just think about it.” Violet then did this, and the world around her turned into blinding light. She found herself staggering backwards into the counter. Looking around she found herself staring at nine very upset adults. “I know that was hard to watch, but I can remove those memories from the pool.”

“How do you know how to do this?” asked Bruce.

“I spent six months using a pensieve regularly. I basically spent a hundred plus hours with one. I won’t say I’ve mastered its use, but I know few tricks.” Violet said blushing slightly.

“So, to you, how long ago was that event?” Lois asked.

Violet thought about it for a bit. “The third task of the Triwizard Tournament took place in late June of 2015, and we just came back from the second of May 2017.” Violet closed her eyes at the memories. “Even though the memories from then aren’t so debased they are _worse_. Oh, so worse.” Two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her.

“I have a question,” Shiera asked in a slightly shaky voice. Violet looked over at her mum. There was this look of worry on her face. “How do I know that man in the memory. The one who is missing a nose.”

It was now that Violet closed her eyes, and sighed. “Like I said earlier we know you to be my mum, but your memories were removed. This, of course, is only your conscious memories that are tampered with. Your muscle memories and even sub conscious memories know who that man is, and given that you were an Auror your muscles went into fight mode. You reached for your wand that you no longer have.”

“So, that was just proof that I am who you say I am.” Violet nodded. “Where is this magical hospital so we can fix this problem.”

“Let’s continue this over lunch shall we?” Ma asked.

“Agreed.” The sound of Pa’s voice was beyond pissed.

“I’ll go get us some pizza,” Clark said in a sombre voice. “Why don’t you come with me Kara I’ll need the help.” Kara nodded and followed Clark out the door.

 


	7. Radioactive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came from the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: There will be spells from Pathfinder Role Playing game in this story. If you do not recognise a spell it is from there, not Harry Potter, so forgive me for the confusion. This will also be a long chapter. Something I have never done before, but I now feel compelled to do is mentions songs listened to while writing. For this chapter they are, Radioactive by Lindsey Sterling and Pentatoix, Take Me to Church cover by Demi Lovato, Hurt by Johnny Cash, and for the love parts All of Me by John Legend and Lindsey Sterling. Please read and review. Thank you.

HM Prison High Down

Thamesmead, England

9 August 2014 6:04 AM

Vernon Dursley’s Cell

Vernon Dursley was not a happy man. He had been in jail for four days now. He was supposed to be moved to higher category prison after his trial, but he still had no idea when that was. Vernon was beyond enraged with that Freak. He/she didn’t have the right to do this to him. He had taken care of the brat for over twelve years of their life! Somehow she had even convinced his own son to turn his back on him. This above all other things enraged him the most. He was now looking at life in prison.

Those were the first few things in his recent string of bad luck. His boss had shown up yesterday and officially put him on indefinite unpaid leave. That fool Prewitt from accounting was set to take over for him as Vice President. That fool could barely add two and two together much less make a decent sale! Grunnings was going to go to Hell without him. He was just waiting to hear from his solicitor and hoped the man would tell him that the charges had been dropped, and the girl was arrested for setting him up. That is what the court would do when they found out a witch/wizard had set him up. She would be burned alive at the stake! Yes, that’s what would happen to the wench. Just thinking about her made his smaller ‘self’ stiffen. One of those freaks had hidden her delicious body from his sight somehow. That was the true crime in all of this.

“Violet Potter you will pay for this crime I swear it!” Vernon screamed at the top of his lungs.

“ _You wish that was possible don’t you.”_ A soft female voice whispered in his ear.

Vernon spun around looking throughout the cell for the person saying this. “Where are you wench!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. “I know your kind are freakish, but this is unnatural cruelty, you freak!”

There was a banging on his cell door. “Keep it down in there ye animal!” The gruff sound of the guard’s voice made it clear he was not in a good mood.

Vernon started mumbling to himself about the cruelty he was enduring since he had arrived. He was being threatened on a daily basis. One of the prisoners said he hoped that Vernon would be sent to the Class A prison he was going to, so he could have some ‘fun’ with him. That thought was terrifying.

“ _Serves you right, you bastard.”_ The woman’s voice rang in his ear again.

Vernon walked over to his bed and put his face into his pillow. He then screamed at the top of his lungs. “AHHHH!”

“ _Justice, my friend is a cruel mistress.”_ The voice now sounded cruel, and twisted. The laugh that followed made his blood run cold. _“You have caused me a never-ending case of paperwork, and for that, I will be with you FOREVER.”_

Vernon turned over to face the telly and turned on his telly. There had to be something on that would take his mind off this bitch’s voice. The local news would do that nicely.

“ _And Arcanist once again help save lives today. She first showed up late last night in a hostage situation…”_

* * *

 

Eight hours earlier...

Violet was sitting there enjoying the calming breeze that was blowing around. She was wondering how long this peace would last. She knew she should be heading over to Little Whinging or London, but right now she was too at peace with herself to do anything. Besides she had been doing things for London over the past couple of days. It wouldn’t hurt if she did nothing tonight.

“I am so glad Bruce can’t read my mind, or I would be in trouble,” Violet said with a smile.

“Trouble for what?” Bruce said with a cold smile.

Violet jumped about four feet into the air. “Damn it, Bruce, how do you do that.”

The veteran superhero laughed. “I am really good a sneaking around. Now, I have some good news and some bad news.”

“What’s the bad news,” Violet said rather offhandedly.

“We as a group: myself, Shiera, Mr and Mrs Kent, the Grangers, John, Clark, and Lois will be looking at those memories without you guys from this point onward. I brought up the point that with the three of you there we are being guided to what is there instead of experiencing it.” Bruce said with the smallest smile he could make.

“If that’s the bad news what is the good news.”

Bruce actually smiled at this. This made her sweat a little. “The London Police have asked for your assistance. It seems that a man has sealed himself, and his family into a two-story house loaded with explosives. He says that it is enough to take out a city block.”

Violet’s mouth dropped open. A couple of seconds passed before she slammed it shut, and shook her head to clear her thoughts. “You and Hermione should start a fan club of putting things in reverse order.” Bruce chuckled a little bit. “So what do they want from me?”

“They are evacuating the neighbourhood, but after looking into the house with spy cams they have found that all the walls, windows, and doors are set with trip wires.” Bruce’s fist clenched tightly.

“That’s extreme. Why the hell is he doing this?”

“His wife and child left him due to the physical and psychological abuse. He got out on bail over a month ago. The case was not going to his liking, so he kidnapped the two of them and is now holed up in his home. They do not know how he got the C4, but it is attached to every door, window, and maybe the walls via trip wires.”

“So if they use a door, window, or wall breach they will trip the explosives,” Violet said in a defeated tone. “Just when I thought I could have a night off.”

“In this line of work, there are no nights off,” Bruce said with an ear-to-ear smile. “Now off to London with you, and while you’re there check on Armatrix for us.”

“Sure thing, we are both new at this, so to speak, it only makes sense that you send the noob to do this then do it yourself old man,” Violet said as she walked away.

“That adds two weeks to your training,” Bruce said over his shoulder.

Violet waved it off. She knew those two weeks were going to be Hell on Earth, but it was worth it. She shifted into her robe and pulled out her communicator. Hitting the call button got her connected to the main communication room of the Watchtower. It was J’onn J’onzz who answered the call. “Manhunter are you still talking with the Metropolitan Police in London?”

“Yes, ma’am we’re still here. We need your help badly.” A woman’s voice came over the line. Even though the woman was trying to sound calm, and collected Arcanist was picking up a touch of worry in the woman’s voice.

“I’ve been briefed, ma’am. I need one of your squad cars to meet me in Trafalgar Square. I don’t want to port directly there because if he sees the portal gate he might just detonate the explosives.” Arcanist said in slightly panicked voice.

“We have already suggested that Arcanist,” J’onn said in slightly humoured voice.

“Yes, and we will have an unmarked police car waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Arcanist out.”

Arcanist shut off her communicator and apparated to Trafalgar Square. The sound of traffic let her know even at this hour London was still alive. She closed her eyes for the briefest of second to feel the course of life pulsing around her. It was amazing to be here feeling this. This would be her stomping grounds as a hero. Sure, she could choose Little Whinging or Godric’s Hollow, but here she had more freedom. That and she wouldn’t be stepping on heroes’ toes. Shaking off these thoughts she looked around. She was standing next to the fountain she started looking around for the police car. The honking of a horn got her attention. It was an armed police vehicle, and the passenger’s side was vacant. Arcanist dashed to the vehicle. As she opened the door she heard some more popping happening all around her. One look over her shoulder revealed a few Aurors, and a few Obliviators stepping out of an alley. When they saw that it was Arcanist they walked back into the alley and assumedly disapparated. Given their numbers she was lucky. Even with her training under Batman, there wasn’t a good chance for her to come out of that fight without a scratch, or for her to ensure no innocents were hurt.

When she closed the door the officer asked: “Who were those people?”

“Magical law enforcement elite officers. They handle evil witches and wizards here in the UK.” She looked out the window as they rocketed down the roads. “Technically they could have arrested me tonight, but since I am in ‘uniform’, and a ‘well-known superhero’ then I cannot be touched. Well, so long as I am in good standing with the Justice League I can’t be touched by them.” She said this rather offhandedly.

“Would they have hurt me?” the man asked.

“No, but they would have erased your memory of the event. Thankfully that can’t happen because of the reason I gave earlier. So is there anywhere I can open a portal that he won’t know about?”

The officer went on explaining that they had drilled holes at the base of the wall in four locations and found that there were trip wires going from corner to corner of every window, and four lines going along the ceiling to some unknown location. They had also sent a drone up to look into the second-floor windows, and like on the first floor there were wires going across the windows and walls. So they could only assume everywhere was set up like this. As for the explosives, they appeared to be low-grade plastic explosives. When asked what he meant the officer explained that it looked like something out of the Anarchist Cookbook. This made her sweat a little. She had trained relentlessly under Batman on how to disarm bombs, but to actually do it was a frightening idea. If she messed up once there would be severe consequences.

This dread stayed with her until they arrived at the location. The street was crawling with police cars and a few news vans. The sound of helicopters flying overhead was almost deafening. She didn’t want to know how many people were watching this on the evening news. She wasn’t doing this for popularity, and the added pressure was never welcome. It always seemed to make you make that ‘one’ mistake. She asked the officer to tell the news to keep the cameras off of her. If the man was watching the news things might get ugly really fast if they didn’t keep her being here a secret. The man told her the cameras were a consequence, and they were refusing to leave.

She cursed the situation and started thinking of a way to solve the problem. She could cast a few illusionary spells but the odds of that showing up as blinding light were high, so that was out. Transfiguring the appearance of the robes, and thigh high boots was a good idea, but it might alter the magic of the outfit itself. This would definitely alter her tactics. She withdrew the Elder Wand and started making a visual alteration to her outfit. The officer looked over at her as the boots shrank down to a normal size, the shorts she was wearing turned into black trousers, and robe she was wearing turned into a long sleeve police outfit.

“Nice trick, do you want a helmet?” the man asked.

“Yes, that would help the ruse.” The man reached into the back seat and retrieved a helmet. “Thanks.”

The man nodded his head as she put on the helmet. The two exited the vehicle, and Arcanist kept looking at the ground. A couple of reporters asked her some questions. She told them she couldn’t answer any questions at this time. This, of course, didn’t stop the jackals from throwing questions at her. One of them was determined to get her to answer his question. The man kept throwing out his questions such as “Ma’am can you...” or the like. She wanted to shut him up, but one spell would tip the whole savage crowd off to who she was, and that was the last thing they needed. So she kept her face looking away from the cameras and kept her voice a touch higher in pitch. To throw them off her trail as best she could.

Once she was at the command location she found herself surrounded by officers. There was a vehicle that looked like a small bus with tellies sitting in it. The officer that brought her here told her to go inside. The images on the screens were not good. There appeared to be wires going from one corner of a wall to the next in an X-pattern, and there was a single horizontal line going across the wall. The rest of the image was like the officer explained it to her, but there was something that the man had left out. It seems the psychopath had attached some explosives to himself and his own family. His wife was sitting in a chair and had explosives tied to herself, and the chair. The little boy was wearing what looked to be a vest laced with explosives. Once she saw that Arcanist growled a little.

“Looks like my safety measures upset someone Officer Cartwright.” The man just laughed. “Like I said once everyone is gone I will detonate these bombs, and or you can wait till sunrise when I detonate these liberators and kill us all.”

“No Johnathan let’s not do that. We don’t have to do this. We are working on getting the charges dropped, so you and your family can return to your ‘normal’ lives.” The man said in a calm yet speedy voice.

“Normal, HA! There is no normal anymore for me! So, you just go and tell everyone to leave!”

Click.

“Had it on speaker?” Arcanist asked.

“Yes, I was hoping you might be able to do some magic and talk him down before using your portals to get us inside.” Officer Cartwright said in a gruff voice. “So, what can you do now?”

“Well, I couldn’t use verbal magic to make him give up. That is Zatanna’s area, but I can get you guys inside without much fuss. We won’t even trip on of those wires.” Arcanist said looking at the videos of the house taken earlier. “I would have to open a portal, or apparate you inside.”

Officer Cartwright blinked at her in disbelief. “Do what now?”

“Apparate, or teleport, your men inside. Of course, I would have to make them invisible just in case he comes upstairs to look into the room.” Arcanist was worried about what the man might do if he heard the ripping sound of a portal opening or the popping sound of someone apparating. This was something she needs to take into consideration. “There will be slight popping sound if I apparate someone inside the house. I may also be able to stun him without any problems. Also, if an old man with a long beard shows up ignore him.”

As if she were speaking of the Devil a soft popping sound came off to her left. Over a year of training under Bats kicked in at this point as she spun around while ducking, and pushed Cartwright to the left a little. Once she saw what had caused the noise she groaned. Albus Dumbledore was standing there looking around at all the officers. There was only one good thing about this: the old man managed to blindly apparate inside the ‘bus’. He looked over at Arcanist and smiled. “My, dear please stop this before you do something you regret.” The old man seemed to be ignoring the few firearms that were drawn on him. Wizards could be so stupid.

“Who are you?” an officer behind Dumbledore asked, and when Dumbledore turned to look at him the firearm in his hands seemed to perplex him. “I ask again sir, who are?”

“I am Albus Dumbledore a member of the wizarding government. I am here to bring Ms Arcanist in for her…”

“No, you are not!” Officer Cartwright said with a growl as he stood up. “I am warning you right now old man. If you violate her civil liberties, you sir will be arrested. Now go home!” Officer Cartwright said in a rather gruff voice. “We asked for her,” he said rather forcefully. “NOT YOU, NOW GO!”

“But I am her headmaster…”

“Do you work for the Justice League?” A female officer asked aiming her TASER at Dumbledore.

“No, but ma’am she has little to no knowledge of how to use magic correctly…”

Arcanist growled and apparated behind him. “I’m more than capable you-old-bastard.”

Dumbledore looked around at her. He started scanning the area around her for blood, and body parts. When he couldn’t find any he looked shocked beyond words. “H…h…o….”

Arcanist decided to take pity on the man. “I have been doing some self-study. I don’t need a teacher telling me how to do something I have read about extensively and practised over the last three years.”

“That doesn’t make it safe…”

“Shut up.” Officer Cartwright said. “How many officers did you say you can take with you?”

“Two, and if we are going to do this, I say we do it now.” Arcanist said swiftly. “I say we do this fast. Tell them I will be making them invisible so be prepared for that.”

“Understood.”

Officer Cartwright asked for two people named Thompson and Prewett. Arcanist discounted the idea that this man could be related to the Weasley’s. Though it was really hard to discount the name so off handily. Cartwright explained what was going to happen. Dumbledore through in a complaint about this, but the gentlemen grabbed hold of Arcanist arm, and she turned them invisible before doing the same to herself. She pictured in her mind the room on the second floor of the man’s house. The upturned chair, the desk shoved next to the wall. The bed that was torn to pieces, and the fifteen feet space that the three could fit into safely. She warned them about what they were going to feel, and when the men agreed to that she apparated.

Arcanist really wished that there was a way to make this easier. She just hoped they didn’t vomit when they arrived at their destination. Once they arrived in the room Arcanist looked for the door, and casting the silencing charm on it just in case. One look at the officers told her that was a wise choice. One of them was dislodging the contents of his stomach. Looking back at the door Arcanist withdrew the Elder Wand. She banished the vomit so as to leave no trace of their arrival. Waiting for the door to open. She whispered into their ear. “Do you want me to lead?”

“No, you have done your part I can’t condone injuring a teenage girl.” Officer Thompson said sternly.

“As you wish, but I am following just in the off chance I need to get you out of here.”

The man grunted in return. Before they could make their way to the door it swung open. On the other side was a boy no older eight years old. The look on his face was one too familiar to Arcanist. The fear etched on his face was something he had seen more than once in her life, but it was odd seeing it on someone else. She only saw it when she was looking in the mirror. She growled a little under her breath. The little boy looked around the room. When he saw nothing he yelled back to his father that there was nothing upstairs. He then turned around and started walking back towards the stairs. Arcanist cast a spell on herself that would let her see things that were invisible when the boy was gone.

“Okay I can see you two, but for you to see each other I need to cast the same spell on you. I should have done this before we left.” Arcanist whispered to the two men. She had let Dumbles get under her skin, and she had made a novice mistake because of it.

“Okay.” Officer Prewett whispered swiftly.

Arcanist cast See Invisibility on the two men. There was a simplicity to the naming some of the ancient spells that she had learned. It made her shake her head at the names she was given at Hogwarts. Sure names like Cruciatus mad some sense, but wouldn’t it be better to call it ‘Torture Spell’ sure it took the enticement out of the name, but still it made some sense.

When the two officer started moving towards the door. They were walking slowly down the hallway. Step after step Arcanist was on pins and needles. Walking towards the stairs Arcanist heard a distinct creak, and unfortunately, it was not as subtle as she would have liked. At first, she thought it was her, but one of the officers said “Shite” as he put his right foot down.

“Who’s there?” a deep booming voice rang out. Arcanist could hear thundering footsteps going up the stairs. This angry man with a bomb laced vest came thundering around the corner. “Charles go get me those special glasses on the table.”

As the man looked over his shoulder the officers and Arcanist acted as one unit. The officer fired twice each. And Arcanist fired a silent Stunning charm. The bullets and the spell hit the man at the same time. This gave off the movie illusion of being ‘knocked off your feet’. The two officer looked at her. The looks on their faces were ones of worry and concern. “It rendered him unconscious. It will take another spell for him to be revived, but he is harmless now.”

“Damn. And the church says you run with demons.” Officer Thompson said.

“There are a few of us that do, but they don’t go through Hogwarts. If you run with demons your magic is not innate.” Arcanist said coldly.

“So, all the kids you go to school with?”

“Are born with the gift, and anyone has the chance to have a kid with the gift. That is a one in a thousand chance though.” Arcanist said smoothly. She looked over at the kid. “Wait here, and we’ll get someone in here to get that off of you.” The kid nodded his head in response. One of the officers went downstairs to check on the man’s wife. Arcanist walked down the stairs and once she was near the door she opened a portal to the outside. She stuck her head out of the portal. “We need bomb tech and some paramedics.” She stepped out of the way as about a dozen officers ran into the building.

There was an additional arrival aside from the police. Armatrix was floating out there above the back end of the police. She flew up to the portal. “So I take I wasn’t needed?”

“You might be needed if you can help take care of these bombs.” Arcanist said as she pointed to the portal.

“Sadly no. I don’t even want to think about disarming this type of explosive nightmare.” Arcanist looked at the house. “I thought I might be able to help, but then I saw what they were having to face.” Armatrix looked over her shoulder. “Looks like someone is trying to rob a bank.”

“Take it. I’ll be here for a while.” Arcanist said waving her off.

“Thanks, yeah just to let you know what we did the other day upset someone. I’ve been catching noise that there is a target on our backs.” Arcanist said a little worried. “I knew this would happen, but not this fast.”

“Agreed.” As Armatrix turned to fly off Arcanist remembered what Batman wanted. “Hey,” Armatrix turned around. “Batman wants to make sure you’re doing fine.”

“Tell him I’m fine,” Armatrix said as she as she flew off.

“Well, that saves me one trip.” Arcanist said as she turned back to the house. There were four people working on the bombs attached to the woman. There were another two helping the young boy. She walked through the portal to make sure it was staying stable. Satisfied with the portal she walked back into the house. There was a bomb tech working on the bomb attached to the door. On closer inspections, she saw what he was looking it. It seems the crazy bastard upstairs had set the door bomb up using a mercury switch. This had to be the last bomb the man installed. Batman had been training her in disarming simple bombs, but nothing like this. She figured the man doing the work wouldn’t mind a helping hand so she focused on the mercury vile, and she conjured stands to support it from the ground. She conjured them slowly so she didn’t agitate the vial. Any slight alteration to the phial would cause an explosion. The man looked back at her and nodded before he started to cut the wires.

* * *

 

Back in Vernon’s cell…

“ _Arcanist remained there for four hours helping the police disarm the bombs. She then went to stop a police chase once she was done. I don’t know about you ladies and gentlemen but I am glad the UK is finally getting some superheroines of our own.”_ The broadcaster said with a smile.

“I cannot believe these people are celebrating a freak!” Vernon screamed.

“Keep it down in there Dursley.” A gruff voice came from the other side of the door.

Vernon growled at the door. He knew better at this point to shoot his mouth off at the guards. While his size may have been frightening to his whore of a niece when she was a boy it didn’t work on these men. Some of them he could swear used to be former SAS members. In retrospect, he should have listened to Petunia about the chamber, and they should have had a sound proof basement this might have helped them deal with that pesky alien. That stupid man in a blue suit should have a job and leave normal people alone. Instead, he had to be a free loader on society. What a waste of powers in Vernon’s opinion. It was because of that man, and his cousin that he was trapped in this cell in the first place.

“I need to find a way out of here…”

* * *

 

Kent Farm 12:25 AM

A popping sound roused Kara from her slumber. A very tired, and stressed out Arcanist was standing at the foot of the bed. She walked over to the left side of the bed as she yawned. She then sat on the edge of the bed as she shifted out of her outfit. Kara did miss seeing her in thigh high boots. There was something about that outfit that got her a bit stirred up. Although getting that excited in this house might get them into trouble. This was unacceptable. If they were going to have some _alone_ time, then they need to be somewhere other than here. Grimmauld Place was out as Sirius hadn’t even opened it yet so no portals to that locations. The Sanctuary of Solitude was out because Hermione hasn’t been ‘keyed’ into it yet.

“What’s the wrong Kara?” Violet asked as she lay down.

“Just trying to think of a place for the three of us to be alone. Granted my initial thoughts were a place where the two of us could be alone…” Kara said sheepishly.

“You dog you.” Violet swatted Kara on the arm. “Where is Hermione by the way?”

“Crashed out on the couch. You and me sleeping in the same bed are fine, but apparently to Ma and Pa adding a third girl to the room was just asking for trouble.” Kara said this with an ear-to-ear grin. “I mean it’s not like we would have done anything.” Kara leant in and kissed Violet softly on the lips. “Too horrible.”

“Absolutely not,” Violet said drawing the Elder Wand. She put a silencing charm on the door, walls, window, and floor. “Now where were we…” Violet said as she took off her glasses, and set the wand on the table.

Kara smiled and leaned in for a kiss…

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the John and Martha’s bedroom...

Martha sat up in bed roused from a peaceful dream. Something didn’t feel right. It was almost as if the something happening in the house that shouldn’t be. She listened for any sound that was out of the ordinary. There was nothing other than the wind, and the creaking of the porch swing. The soft gentle sound of her husband breathing as he slept.

Nothing was wrong, and yet something did ‘feel’… out of place. She felt like she had the first-time Clark _and_ Lois had stayed at the house. She was over that though. Those two were in their late twenties this was to be expected almost. Hermione and Kara were well mannered... Ok, Hermione was a well-mannered young lady there was no way they were doing _that_ out in the open.

“What’s wrong Martha?” Jonathan asked as he sat up.

“I don’t know it just feels like something is going on in the house that shouldn’t be,” Martha said with a worried tone in her voice.

“Martha, don’t worry about it. Clark and Lois have been doing that for years now. At least they keep it down.” John said as he laid back down. “Get some sleep. We have to talk to Violet in the morning, remember her little surprise memory?”

Martha shiver at the thought of that memory. “Right.” Martha laid back down with one last look at the door.

* * *

 

7:25 AM

Lois was walking out of the bathroom glad that she had at least packed her essentials otherwise it would have left her in an awkward situation this morning. As she walked towards the stairs she found Ma walking up the stairs with a worried look on her face. “What’s wrong Martha?”

“Nothing dear, I am just wondering why Kara’s not answering when I call for her,” Martha said with this worried look covering her face.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll check on them you go and worry about your awesome breakfast.” Lois said with a smile.

“You flatter me too much,” Martha said with a coy smile on her face.

“It is well deserved,” Lois said as she walked towards Kara’s room. Thinking a little ahead of her actions Lois placed her ear to the door. All she heard was silence. Which was odd even for Kara. Usually, at this hour of the morning, you could hear her getting dressed, and trying to sing some rock song. But this morning there was silence. Lois backed away from the door and opened it slowly. The sight that greeted her made her smile. She loved Kara like a little sister, and like sisters, they need blackmail material on one another. Kara had caught her and Clark in the barn. Now she had payback material. Kara and Violet’s clothes were all over the place. Both girls were lacking any clothes, so it didn’t take much imagining to figure out what had taken place last night. Lois figured that if there was no sound outside the room Violet had to have done something to keep the noise down. This was now too perfect of an opportunity to pass up. Lois walked into the room and gently closed the door. “GOOD MORNING GIRLS!” Lois said at the top of her lungs.

Both girls jumped about ten feet in the air. They looked around rather frantically searching for trouble, and when they saw Lois they grabbed the sheets on the bed and covered themselves up. “Lois, can you give us a moment,” Violet said in a sweet and innocent voice that fooled no one.

“Sure, but I thought I’d let you know Kara we are even,” Lois said as she opened the door. “By the way, I think Martha was on her way to tell you breakfast is ready.”

As Lois closed the door a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. The smell of sweat and oil filled her nose. “Do I even want to know what is behind that door?”

Lois leant back into Clark’s muscular body. “Not really, but if you want to see two unclothed teens blushing as they frantically try to get dressed: Yes, you do.” Lois looked up at Clark smiling.

“No thanks,” Clark said as he closed his eyes, and shook his head. “Thanks, Lois I did NOT need that image in my head.”

Lois turned around and wrapped her arms around Clark’s neck. “Don’t worry sweetheart Violet or Hermione can erase that from your mind.” She said before kissing him gingerly on the lips.

* * *

 

Kara was putting on her robe cursing herself for not locking the door last night. One look over at her wife told her she was mentally doing the same thing. Kara walked over to her dresser. She got out some clothes and told Violet she would be taking a quick shower. Violet nodded as she looked around the room. Kara walked to the bathroom bumping into to Lois outside her door. As she walked past them Lois was doing the shame on you finger wag. Kara could feel her cheeks deepening in their shade of red. She swore under her breath as she closed the bathroom door. This was going to be a tough few hours, and Lois was going to make her suffer ever sing second of it. This was uncalled for really. All Kara had done when she caught her and Clark in the barn was smile at them, maliciously. That was no reason enough to do this! Okay, maybe it was deserved, but it didn’t need to be so heartless!

Kara turned on the water, and let it warm up. She locked the door and slipped off her robe. She looked in the mirror to find light pink lipstick marks in places she didn’t think they would be. Last night was the first time she and Violet had made love in weeks. The first night back here they had just fallen asleep, and nothing had happened. Yet, last night the excitement Violet had been under from the events in London had left her a little hot and bothered. Last night was fun and all, but it didn’t feel quite right to do that under Ma and Pa’s roof.

“Well, she did silence the room,” Kara said as she turned on the shower.

As Kara cleaned herself she thought of what they were going to do today. At the mere thought of going shopping for magical objects today, she smiled. If someone had told her a year ago, that her connection to Violet would have given her the ability to use magic she would have laughed. Now though she had a gift that so many people dreamed about having. Hell, the ability to fly was probably the number one superpower anyone could want. She loved the time she spent in the air, but she was ecstatic about having the ability to use magic.

With that thought, however, came the weight of being labelled a muggleborn. She was worried not about what people would say, but more of what she might do in those instances where she was insulted. She knew Hermione and Violet had more than enough tact to mind their temper, but her temper control was almost at zero. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Just thinking about this made her upset.

A soft closing of the door pulled her out of her thoughts. “Kara are you okay?” the soft sound of Hermione’s voice seemed to soothe her.

Kara wanted to tell her everything was fine, but she knew better than to lie to Hermione. She sighed before telling her friend everything. How she thought that magic was really cool, but all the things she had heard from the two of them scared her as well. She knew that being a muggleborn wasn’t bad, but the idea of someone being homicidal towards her because her parents didn’t have this power was absurd. She was used to people who hated her because of her being of alien origin. This though was by any definition insane. She even doubted that she had enough magic to cast a single spell.

“Ballocks,” Hermione said sternly. “Your Kryptonian DNA probably has the ability to use magic, but it got buried under all the other cooler abilities. So, in reality, you are a pureblood. So if someone insults you… punch them.” Hermione’s smile was a little more than mischievous. “Don’t tell Violet I said that though.”

Kara smiled at the thought this put in her head. She nodded her head and returned to her shower. When she heard the door close she knew Hermione had left. Kara had to admit one thing it was good to have another person to help balance her and Violet out. Between the three of them, they might make a decent person. “Okay, that’s a bit much Kara,” Kara said as rubbed the shampoo into her hair. There were thoughts that she was grateful that no one else knew she had. If they did she would be in _so_ much trouble.

* * *

 

Hermione was lost in thought walking down stairs. She was thinking about what had transpired over the last few days. How she had learned about her ‘future’, and the people responsible for what happened in it. She was beyond pissed off at Dumbledore and the Dursleys. It was weird thinking of Dumbledore in such a way. Less than a week ago, she had such admiration for the man, and now she couldn’t stand to think of the man. Dying because of the man’s decisions made it hard to think of him in a good way. He ranked just somewhere on the good side of dragon dung, but not by much. If she ever learned that he profited from the pain of those girls held by the Dursleys then the only thing he would be above would be Hitler.

“Okay, that’s harsh,” Hermione said harshly. “He really would only be above Voldemort. The bastard hasn’t committed the atrocities that Hitler has committed. So, let’s not throw them onto the same bus… or under it really.”

“Who are we throwing under the bus?” Lois asked as she sat down at the table with a plate of bacon, eggs, hash brown, and pancakes.

“Hitler and Dumbledore,” Hermione said as she got some pan sausage, bacon, and eggs.

“I agree with the idea, but let’s not focus on those darker thoughts, shall we?” Lois said as she put butter on her toast. “I mean Luther may deserve jail time, but I don’t want to see him die.”

“Word,” Hermione said as she finished off her bacon and eggs.

“I didn’t know that was British slang,” Lois said as she leant back in her chair.

“It isn’t, I just spent way too much time hanging around Jimmy and Kara,” Hermione said with a touch of bitterness in her voice.

“Whatever it is, it is not my fault,” Kara said as entered the kitchen.

Lois laughed as Hermione glared at one of her soulmates. “You and Jimmy are so responsible for adding American colloquialisms into my vocabulary.” Hermione huffed as Kara sat down. “Taking me to see all those movies, and interrupting my study time to take me to a couple of the local clubs.”

“You went out drinking?” Lois asked a little bit astonished.

“More than once. I think the two of them loved seeing me flustered.” Hermione said with a little bit too many convictions. “I think you and Violet did all of that on purpose.”

“No, but then again we were drunk,” Kara said with a smile.

“You better be talking about the previous timeline,” Martha said as she and her mum walked into the room. They both looked a little flustered at the idea of their girls’ being drunk. “And if Kara is responsible for any of it don’t tell me.”

“Oh, do tell...” Lois said with a wicked grin.

“Don’t you dare betray my trust,” Kara said as she got some bacon. The look on her face was one of murderous intent. “I will hear it no matter where you are just so you know.”

“Oh, I already know that.” Hermione grinned. “Given what you have listened to me doing I would say you listening to me talking is a blessing.”

Her mum raised her left eyebrow. “What has she listened to you doing dearie?”

“You don’t want to know,” Violet said as she came down stairs. The fact that she was only wearing one her school robes caused Hermione’s eyes to wander. “If it has anything to do with the future I plead… the fifth, is that it?” Martha started to laugh as she nodded. “Okay, then I plead the fifth. I will not incriminate myself.” She looked over at Kara with a devilish smile. “Incriminating Kara is still fair game. So, who wants to know what she did on January 1, 2018?”

“Yes, NO!” said Mum, Ma Kent, and Kara said as one. Kara even lunged as Violet ducked behind Ma Kent to hide. These antics continued till Shiera came into the kitchen. She looked a little bleary eyed, and less than content with the situation. There was getting up on the wrong side of the bed, and then there was Shiera. The woman to the best of Hermione’s memories never woke up on the ‘good side’ of the bed.

“What is going on?’” Shiera asked in a less than pleasant voice.

“Nothing too bad. Violet here is getting into trouble with Kara,” Martha said with a smile, but it faded in a few seconds. She looked sombrely between Violet and Shiera.

It was Violet who broke the silence. “Shiera… no, mum I know you said you wanted your memories back, but I don’t want to force the matter. If you truly want them back I’ll go with you to the hospital.”

Shiera just stared at Hermione’s best friend with this concerned look on her face. Violet was looking over at her a hopeful glow in her eyes. Shiera was looking at her as if she was torn between treating Violet as a young woman, and a young teenager. It was clear that the memories they provided altered the way the all viewed them to some degree. Hermione felt a degree of sympathy for her friend. She knew what she was feeling at that moment because she felt the same way about her parents. If she didn’t inform them of what she what was coming she would be doing more harm than good. Shiera sighed and took a step towards Violet. “My decision hasn’t changed Violet. I am changing how I get it back though. The more I thought about it the less I wanted to do it at a hospital. If Dumbledore is monitoring everything about our lives I want to stop it… my way.”

Hermione watched Violet close the distance between them, and place a hand on Shiera’s right shoulder. “Mum, it doesn’t matter how you do this I will always stand by you as your daughter, fighting buddy, and a friend. Remember that it is not your fault that I was put through Hell. That choice was taken away from you, by an idiot.”

“That is too nice of a word for the old codger,” Kara said in a bitter voice.

“That it may be, but I am not wanting to get my mouth washed out with soap.” Violet looked over at Hermione with a smile.

“Duly noted,” Kara said kissing Violet on the cheek.

A soft popping sound brought everyone’s attention to the arrival of Zatanna. Hermione turned to look at the most powerful witch on the planet. The teenager was looking a little worried about something, but before she could ask anything Zatanna spoke. “So, from what I’ve been told we know what is wrong with Shiera’s memory?”

“Yes,” Shiera said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice. “It turns out that the whole reason I don’t know who I am is magical,” Shiera growled.

“Who did the memory wipe?” Zatara asked.

“Albus Dumbledore,” Violet said with more than a touch of malice.

Zatara stood there blinking for a few seconds before clenching her fist and mumbling. “The Council of Magi don’t like him, and I think even less of him. So, if we are going to do this it needs to be somewhere other than here, and I really want to be there when you bring sweet bitter justice to that bastard.”

“Young lady!” Ma said sternly. Zatara looked around, and when her eyes fell on Ma she smiled. “No that doesn’t work for that one,” she pointed Kara, “…and it will not work for you. I can understand why they hate this Dumbledore, but why do you hate him?”

“Sorry Mrs Kent,” Zatara said sheepishly. “It would take hours to truly answer your question, so I will keep it short cause we don’t have that much time I take it.” Everyone nodded. “All right then. The magic users who didn’t run to a parallel world created by magic are currently being… lead by a man who is unfit to be a leader in our opinion. The Council of Magi are the leaders of the parallel world. When my mother arrived in this world Dumbledore tried to convince her to go back home. He failed obviously. He tried to get the council involved in the matter. They denied his request because he was being evasive as to why my mother should leave, and to make matters worse he seems to know something about the dark magic vortex in this world. If only I knew what it was we could….”

“We know what he is hiding,” Hermione said with a cold tone to her voice. “I wish we could tell you what, but at the moment the fewer people who know what _it_ is the better. In about ten months,” Hermione looked over at Violet, and she nodded. “…we will tell you more, but until then we cannot risk any information standing a chance of getting to Dumbledore.”

Zatanna looked a little miffed at this point. “Alright, but I still want to be there when Shiera reveals herself to the… man.” Zatanna said that with a smile as she looked over at Ma.

Everyone chuckled at this point, and Clark looked over his shoulder. “Looks like I’m needed in Metropolis. You guys go on without me, and be safe.”

It was at this point Violet looked over at the clock. It was eight thirty-six. The portkey should be leaving in a little under an hour from now. She looked around the room and saw everyone was talking to someone Hermione with Kara, Shiera with Zatanna, and Ma with Mr and Mrs Granger. Pa was walking out the door to go do something around the farm. She took this time to go get the money they would need to get Kara’s things. Once in Kara’s room Violet stopped to think about the things they had changed so far, and how things had changed.

They had saved three girls from a horrible fate. Her aunt, uncle, and his sister were now sitting in jail for their crimes. Her cousin was now an orphan, but he was in a safe place. They had activated the soul bond between the three of them and done a bit of it infront of Dumbledore. This was followed by Doctor Fate removing the small piece of Voldemort’s soul from the scar on her forehead. These two things had to have derailed some of Dumbledore’s plans. As far as she could tell he hadn’t tried to find her. He seemed to be more focused on Arcanist at the moment. He was probably trying to learn everything he could about Kara. Kent wasn’t that common of a name, but he would be searching the census of the United States to find her, and that was if he couldn’t get the information from MACUSA or Ilvermorny. This was probably driving the old bastard crazy. This brought a smile to her face.

* * *

 

9 August 2014 3:56 PM

Headmaster’s Office

Albus was pacing back and forth in his office. He had barely slept last night. He was furious that a young GIRL was getting praise for violating the law. Then the person in charge said that they did not need his help. He hadn’t been told off by someone so young in a long time. He thought that Arcanist might have put all of these people under the Imperious Cure, but one look around disproved this idea. He had to leave when the police officers grabbed onto him and forced him out of the odd car. He was doing all this hoping that she would take him to where ever Violet was. She had to know where the girl was because her portal magic had appeared at the Grangers. He and the aurors stood at the waiting for someone to answer, but no one did. Even though he could feel the magic on the other side of the door it didn’t stay there for long. They waited an hour outside the door and finally had to leave because the police had been called by one of the Grangers’ neighbours. When he had returned to Ministry Albus discovered that Arcanist portal had closed shortly after they had arrived.

Dumbledore had tried to convince Madam Bones that they should investigate the Grangers’ residence for a possible homicide, but he was ‘kindly’ turned down. The woman didn’t seem to understand that Arcanist activities could easily turn her dark without proper guidance. He tried to guide Tom Riddle back to the light, but he had fought against it tooth and nail. Arcanist was doing the same thing, and he feared for the girl’s future. Dumbledore had personally seen how muggles treated magic users and he didn’t want the girl to get hurt, or hurt someone else. That one mistake would cause more problems than any good she might do helping muggles understand magic.

“It is like she does not understand the danger she is putting herself in,” Albus said as he looked over at the devices monitoring the other thing that had been bothering him over the past four days. “Where are you, Miss… no Missus Potter.” Albus side. “I signed a marriage contract with Ronald to keep you safe, and then you go and do this…”

The man thought about what he had seen at Mrs Fig’s house once more. Violet had in one action destroyed a magical marriage contract between herself and Ronald Weasley. Then Doctor Fate had removed the small piece of Riddle’s soul from the scar on Violet’s head. Then the… the entity had the gall to tell him he had made a mistake. It didn’t seem to matter to the creature that he was the strongest wizard since Merlin. Just thinking about the being brought him back to Arcanist. Fate had to be the one who taught her. Though the man wondered if the girl had tricked the eternal being. It looked like she was doing all this in preparation for some kind grand reveal to the muggle world. He started to clench his fist at the ridiculousness of it all.

“I should have heard the alarms the school offers when an underage student is trying to apparate without professor present.” He thought for a moment on all the things that should be notifying them about who, where, and when the Arcanist is. “She couldn’t have perfected that skill in between classes. The Trace would have notified us immediately when an underage witch used magic at home. It caught me when I summoned a drink to my hand when I was sixteen, and Potter two years ago. This is something I need to look into.”

He rose from his chair and made his way to the fireplace. When he got to the fireplace he looked over at Fawkes empty perch. He had never been gone this long before. Albus wondered if he had done something wrong that upset the majestic bird. He shook his head of these thoughts. He had more important things to worry about at the moment. He took out a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fire. As he stepped into the fire he said, “Ministry of Magic.” When he arrived in the atrium it was not how he expected it to be. It was in absolute chaos. There were memos flying around at an amount not seen since the end of the war. There were people whispering amongst themselves as they hurried past him. He heard the words ‘Potter’ and ‘Bones’. Something must have happened to Violet!

Albus started running towards the DMLE. Cutting through groups of people who seemed to be wanting to get his attention, but he said he couldn’t talk with them at the moment. It was far more important that he get to Bones’ office than deal with this. When he arrived in the central office of the DMLE the place went quiet. Everyone was staring at him as if he had grown a second head. Whispers started renting the air after a few seconds, and before he could say anything the crowd of patrol officers and Aurors separated, and behind all of them was a woman he hoped beyond all hope he would never see again.

“Dumbledore it’s so good to see you again.” Lilly Potter said with a sweet and cheerful voice, but her eyes carried malice and rage.

“It is good to see you again as well Missus Potter.” Albus with a grandfatherly smile as he walked towards the woman. He looked around to see if Violet was with the woman. His hopes were dashed however when the only young woman next to her was a girl with long straight black hair, blue eyes, and wearing, in his opinion, a very skimpy outfit. No self-respecting young lady should be showing THAT much leg. He started looking around for evidence that they hadn’t done a blood test just yet. He couldn’t see one so he decided to step on the somewhat shaky ground. “Well, I shouldn’t say, Missus Potter. We don’t know if you are really Lilly Potter. I was at her funeral, and know that she is peacefully resting beside her husband…”

“I would to Dumbledore if Lady Zatara had not told us that Missus Potter had been memory wiped, and our own test confirmed it. She has spent the last thirteen years living under the name Shiera Hol. Apparently seeing news about Ms Potter’s caretakers triggered a memory. Given her line of work, she was able to get ahold of the Justice League.” Madam Bones gestured to the young woman standing next to Lilly before pointing to a roll of parchment on a desk behind them.

Dumbledore stared blankly at the young woman for a couple of seconds. This was Zatanna Zatara one of the last of the Magi? There was no way this young woman couldn’t be her! Given the information, the ICW had on her magical power he figured she would be older than this. He doubted the information when he had originally looked at it. He felt out for another strong source of magic, and the only beacon of magic aside from himself was this young lady. Where he was a gentle breeze, this young woman was a raging tornado. Just thinking about this made him go on edge. He looked her right in the eye to see what was there. The silence scared him. He put a little bit more power behind his Legilimency but he still couldn’t pick up any of her surface thoughts. This young woman was clearly more skilled than he gave her credit for, and she would only get stronger with age. This wasn’t good. If Voldemort got a hold of her _and_ Violet things would go bad… very bad. Something had to be done they both needed guidance. He couldn’t have either of them fall to the Dark Side.

“Ms Zatara it is an honour to meet you,” Albus said holding out his hand.

“Leas ruoy spil dlo nam.” The young woman said bitterly. Before he could say anything Albus felt his mouth slam shut, and his lips start weaving themselves together. As his mouth disappear the young woman chuckled. Some of the Aurors tried to dispel what she had done but were unsuccessful. Before the place erupted into madness the young woman spoke shattering the cold silence. “It seems Arcanist was right Missus Potter. The old bastard did try to play nice with me after he tried to convince everyone you were an imposter. Although she didn’t mention he could read minds.” She looked at him with this look of disgust plastered on her face. “Yes, I could feel you trying to read my surface thoughts. Are we sure he isn’t a villain?” With this last bit, she looked back at Lilly while gesturing at him with her left thumb.

“Yes, but I think this conversation would best to be had in Amelia’s officer.” Lilly gestured to the officer behind her. “Why don’t you come with us, Albus?”

Albus could only nod his head. As they walked to Madam Bones’ office he was wondering why the officers weren’t trying to stun the young upstart. What made her and Violet think he would do this? There was no way that Violet already thought that badly of him. There was no way she could have figured out that he was the reason she was a boy for the last twelve years of her life. Perhaps he was trying too hard to keep Violet safe.

As he walked into the room he noticed Lilly leaning to her right-hand side. There was no way his spells cause her to have an injury of this nature. Perhaps it was something that happened during her life since 2001. When they were in Amelia’s office Zatara said something that closed the door and shut the door. The next thing Albus knew Lilly was spinning around to face him, and there was something silvery and spherical headed his way.

 


	8. Mace of Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came from the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: And then the horseman went off into the desert…. Wait, wrong story. Anyway, please read and review. Thank you.

Violet was walking with her girl’s trying to ignore all the stares she was getting. It didn’t matter where she went it seems. Once people saw the scar on her forehead she became the centre of attention. The only plus side to all of this was that Kara wasn’t getting all of the attention. It had somehow already gotten out that Kara’s magic just showed itself. _The New York Diviner_ article title about the matter was… disturbing to say the least.

_Kansas Girl Magically Bonded to Girl-Who-Lived!_

Honestly Violet wanted to know who came up with these titles because they clearly had issues. The article itself was pretty decent for bargain bin news. Though she wouldn’t have known about it had Kara not noticed the paper when they entered the alley. Violet had picked up a copy of it and wondered if Dumbles had gotten one as well. The man had an unhealthy obsession with her life, and everything relating to it. So, news like this was probably sitting on his desk right now.

“Are you listening, Violet?”

Violet shook her head and looked over at Hermione. “No, love sorry. What did I miss?”

Kara giggled while Hermine rolled her eyes. “Honestly Violet.” The tone in Hermione sounded slightly irritated. “The young woman asked if you wanted to be fitted for new robes.”

Violet looked at the young woman standing there with a tape measure. She smiled sheepishly. “Yes.”

The woman asked what school she would be going to, and then handed her a set of robes to go put on. When she came out of the changing room Kara was standing beside Hermione chatting about the uniforms. Violet stepped infront of the young woman who was helping her. A quarter of the way through her fitting Kara came out of the other changing room. The blonde handed over her robes and cloak over to the attendant. After the woman walked away with her things Kara walked over next to Hermione. When the woman was checking fitting around her waist Kara asked her to make the robes fit ‘tighter’ around her posterior. Violet just shook her head at this. The attendant chuckled at this and smiled the rest of the way through her fitting. When Violet came out of the changing room Kara was standing there laughing with Hermione about something, and given the smile on Hermione’s face, it was at her expense. Violet handed the attendant her things and walked over to her friends.

They talked about what courses Kara would be taking. Kara was thinking about taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Violet was glad that Kara was staying away from Divinations. Hermione said that was a wise decision with this smug look on her face. The conversation slowly drifted to more imminent things. They knew Violet’s mum would have her memories back by now, but there was a bit of a debate as to what she would do because of it. Violet thought her mum would at the very least punch Dumbledore, but if things got heated she _might_ hit him with her mace. Hermione thought that she would just degrade the man for his poor decisions, but that violence would not come of it. Kara completely disagreed with both of them. She was quite adamant that Lily would immediately default to the mace. They did try to mask the events, so it just sounded like a ‘normal disagreement’.

“You both don’t understand Lily has been trained to do other things than just stun the man.” Kara held up her right hand letting the bags hang off her thumb. “She has used that ‘cane’ of hers to show… discomfort with Bruce and you are expecting me to believe she won’t do the same to Dumbledore?”

“You have a point,” Violet said softly as she wrapped her left arm around Kara’s waist. “Though I don’t think it will be the first thing she does.”

Before the conversation could go further Violet’s communicator vibrated. She looked around for a place to go and answer it. It took a few minutes for them to find a place to answer it. They end up infront of a broom store’s wall with Kara blocking a view from the store and Hermione from those in the street. When she answered it, J’onn J’onzz looked concerned. When she asked, what was wrong he told her that three people in dark robes were using magic to attack people in New York City. He had this annoyed look on his face as he told her that MACUSA said the Justice League should stay out of this.

“Why is that J’onn?” Violet felt Hermione grab her left hand, and she squeezed it.

“They said they will be following ‘normal routine’ which view as better. I disagree with that. If we are wanting people to accept magic then you need to be upfront about this. This, however, is not my idea…”

“It’s the Bat’s.” The Martin nodded. “Fine, I will be there ASAP, Arcanist out,” Violet whispered. The screen went dark. Violet looked over at Hermione and Kara. “Sorry ladies, but I have to go.”

“Don’t worry about it Vi, but don’t you dare get hurt,” Hermione said sternly.

“I will try Mi, and Kara I need you I will whistle SOS.” Violet leant over and kissed Kara on the lips. When they broke away she leant over and kissed Hermione as well. “Now I’m going to be leaving you two alone for a while, so please don’t kill each other, and if you do anything naughty please take pictures,” Violet said as she walked away from them.

“Why you!” Hermione said tried to come after her. Kara was laughing as she wrapped her arms around Hermione.

* * *

 

4:15 PM London

Ministry of Magic, Amelia Bone’ Office

Lilly was looking down at the man who had destroyed her life. He now laid on the ground with a growing welt on the left side of his face. She was kind of glad she listened to J’onn when it came to dealing with Dumbledore. The urge to break him in two was there, but she didn’t want to cross that line. That really scared her, and thinking of how easy it would be to cross that line was beyond scary. Though Dumbledore deserved a beating.

The squeak of Bones’ shoes on the floor drew her attention. Looking over at her old friend. The woman looked terrified. “Lily, why did you do that?” The high pitch in the woman’s voice showed more panic than her facial expressions.

Lily handed her mace over to Zatanna. “Because the bastard put my daughter’s life in danger. Tell Hawkgirl I appreciate her letting me borrow that.” Zatanna smiled and nodded her head before shrinking the mace. Lily looked over at Amelia once more. “Sorry, you had to see that my old friend.”

Amelia sighed and looked over at the man who now laid down on the marble floor. She shook her head in disgust before healing the growing bruise. “It’s slightly understandable Lilly, but this complicates things a little.” Amelia looked back at her with a concerned look on her face. “Where have you been these last thirteen years?”

Lily told her what she had been doing for the last thirteen years. She left out that she was Hawkgirl, but did let her know that she had been found in Central Park. She told her that she had gotten US citizenship, and started working for the US government. The conversation eventually turned to what caused her memories to resurface. She said that she used her contacts to reach out to the Justice League to see if there was anything they could do about it. They had sent over Zatanna, Doctor Fate, and Hawkgirl to see if it was magic related.

“Obviously, it was,” Amelia said as she leant against the desk. “I’m just wondering why Hawkgirl came with them?”

“They learned that her amnesia was also magic related, and she felt sympathy for me,” Lily said with a smile.

Amelia lifted the eyebrow behind her monocle. “Bullshite.” Amelia lifted her right hand. “Look, Lilly, so long as it doesn’t compromise your work I don’t care what you do at night. Just tell Arcanist to not gob things up too much.” She looked over at Dumbledore. “He is already doing enough of that.”

Lilly smiled and looked back over at Zatanna who was laughing at all of this. “Shut up, and give me my damn mace.”

The younger witch pulled out the mace from her pocket. The laughter started to die down as Zatanna handed over the mace. Lilly looked to her left and saw Dumbledore starting to stand back up. Lily quickly put the mace in her robes hidden pocket. The elderly wizard placed his right hand just below his right ear and winced in pain at the contact. The man looked over at Lilly with this look of terror in his eyes. Lilly just glared at the man. Dumbledore took a step backwards, but his movement was stopped by the closed door. The silence that filled the room was bone chilling. The silence was shattered by the something heavy being thrown against the door. Dumbledore moved out of the way of the door, and seconds later it was flung open by an auror with bright pink hair and eyes. They young woman looked around the room, and when her eyes fell on the headmaster her face broke into a smile.

“Professor Dumbledore, I was asked to find you by Senor Auror Dawlish. He said it is about Arcanist and needs your help.” The sweet tone of her voice gave the impression she was joking.

“I think it isn’t as urgent as Mr Dawlish believes it to be,” Zatanna said with a smile. She looked over at Dumbledore. “Are you trying to control Arcanist, you, old fool? Laesnu ruoy spil.”

Lilly looked over at the professor. The look on the old man’s face was one of absolute annoyance. She didn’t know if this was because of a girl nearly a hundred years his junior was more powerful than he could dream of being, or that Zatanna just used words to cast her magic. His nose flared with each breath. The tone of his voice showed his absolute rage. “I am trying to save her life young lady, and it would be wise if you took my advice as well. There…”

“Tuhs pu.” With those two words, Dumbledore fell silent. “Listen to me old man, and listen well.” The coldness in Zatanna’s voice mad Lilly’s blood run cold. Zatanna let silence reign for a few seconds before she continues. Her voice just above a whisper. “It seems that you don’t understand that some things are simply outside of your control, much less your understanding.” The young mage pointed to Dumbledore then at her chest. “The difference in power between you and me is the same as between you and Merlin. Even though I am only seventeen headmaster I hold more power in the palm of my hand than you hold in your entire body. As for Arcanist given the magic I have seen her use I can tell you she is beyond you as well. There is only one person who could have taught her those spells.” Dumbledore started waving his arms as if he wanted to say something, but Zatanna just shook her head. “No, you are done manipulating things in your favour, and to be honest I hope _her_ teacher shows up. It would be funny seeing you trying to convince HIM that you know what’s best.”

“Who taught her?” Amelia asked a hint of worry in her voice. The resolve in her eyes didn’t reflect the fear though.

Zatanna waved her arms dismissively. “No one evil, but he _was_ British, and he is old.” Lily knew who she was talking about, but a glance over at Dumbledore revealed that he was clueless. “So, if this… man over here goes too far things will get real interesting really fast.”

“Is it who I think it is…” Lilly said softly. Zatanna nodded slowly. Lily just smiled. The thought of Dumbledore just _talking_ to this man made her smile. “Interesting. Let’s go see what Dawlish wanted to talk to Dumbledore about.” As they left Amelia’s office they walked into a more people in the DMLE office than Lilly remembered. There was a small gathering of reports in the mass of people. The moment she left the office Lilly was bombarded with questions. She answered them the ‘best’ she could. When a blonde woman wearing, horn-rimmed glasses asked how she felt about Sirius breaking out of jail Lilly just glared at her. “Madam I don’t know who told the wizarding world that Sirius was our secret keeper, but they lied to you. I am more appalled that my dearest friend was never given a trial. Before you ask it was Peter Pettigrew that was our secret keeper and is the one who betrayed my family. Now if you don’t mind I have things to address.”

* * *

 

Dawlish was pacing back and forth looking over at the international floo call. The President of the MACUSA was livid. Arcanist was at the moment dealing with a few American Death Eaters that chose to attack Time Square. The girl seemed to be doing alright, but the muggle American press was going crazy over the fact that there were evil wizards that the wizarding government was doing nothing about. It seemed to irritate the man more that Arcanist stopped his Aurors from doing anything with the memories of the people who had witnessed the event. Dawlish thought it was stupid to try and do anything about anyway considering that the muggle television had gotten a hold of the information.

Dawlish looked over at the only working telly in the building. The BBC was playing back the last few minutes of the fight between the Arcanist and what might be the remaining Death Eaters.

“ _The fight may be over, but it is clear that we are lucky that Arcanist was able to aid those people in Times Square. The fight lasted twelve minutes, but it has left its mark on New York. The idea that there are a few wizards that we the people are responsible for corrupting is shocking.”_

The screen once again showed the young woman ducking behind a pillar to avoid a Killing Curse. One of the four Death Eaters then ducked behind a row of automobiles. The other three started making their way towards her. The young blonde-haired girl briefly stepped out from behind the pillar to throw a stunning spell at one of the attackers. When the man fell one of his ‘friends’ went to revive him, and the other two make their way towards Arcanist. This was halted by a few of the New York policemen firing at them. One of the men seemed to have been hit, and the other turned to attack the officer. As he did this Arcanist stepped out from behind the pillar once more. As the man’s friend fired another Killing Curse at the girl. The young witch just stood there allowing the spell to hit her. Instead of dropping to the ground dead she flicked her wand once more. It was as if she were resistant to magic. She then fired two spells at the men. One of them hit the man who was shot, and he was knocked backwards. The other spell was aimed at a light fixture, and the thing bent down wrapping itself around the one who fired the Killing Curse at her. Arcanist turned to look at the fourth man who had last been seen ducking behind an automobile.

What followed was a barrage of spells being thrown between the two of them. The Death Eater was also trying to deal with police officers, but every time he/she cast a spell at them Arcanist would block it by causing a street light or car to slid in the path of the spell. The Death Eater was getting more and more frustrated, and when the police surrounded them they apparated away.

“ _Arcanist took some time to answer questions about what had happened.”_

The screen once again cut to time square, and it was the young witch standing there with dozens of listening devices shoved in her face.

“ _Arcanist did you know these people?” a woman asked._

“ _Not personally, but I know of their organisation. Before I go further I want to point out that these people are the minority among the wizarding community. They are the magical equivalent of Nazis. They hate magic users who don’t have a complete magical ancestry, those who cannot use magic, and non-human magic users.” Arcanist said calmly. “It is sad that they think such things, but this is what happens after centuries of prosecution.”_

“ _Where do they come?” from a gentleman with greying black hair asked._

“ _Most of them came from Europe, but there are a few from the United States, and before you ask no they are not that popular amongst the magical community. Considering you won’t find a mage who doesn’t have at least one mundane parent or grandparent these people are in the minority of the population. From the information that I have gathered, there are only twenty people in the organisation.”_

“ _Why do they have that kind of hatred?” the woman asked. “Is it because most magic users are born to non-magical parents?”_

“ _Not really.” Arcanist held up her hand to stop any other question. “The origin of this kind of thinking goes back at least a thousand years. The ‘witch hunting’ that has been waxing and waning throughout the last thousand years is the source of it. Some mages went to a parallel world to hide, and others like my family didn’t. We just hid out her in plain sight. Like I said before the witch hunts that have taken place made some of us bitter. They grew to distrust you, and those children born to mundanes. Thankfully both non-magical people, and magical people out number these nut jobs. They may also be upset because their leader was beaten by a young girl a little over a decade ago.”_

“ _Do you know who this girl is?”_

“ _Yes, but the young girl lost her parent’s that night, so out of respect I will keep her identity to myself.” Arcanist held up her hands once more as the reporters started asking more questions. “I would love to answer more questions, but I am sure I am needed somewhere else. Thank you for listening. There are far too many good witches and wizards to judge us all by these idiots.”_

Dawlish attention was drawn to the door. He turned hoping it would be the man that President of MACUSA was wanting to talk to. His heart was lifted when he saw the old man among the group of people who were entering the room. Before he could say anything, he realised who was with the man. When he took a second look at the group his breath cinched in his throat. Standing to the left of Tonks and infront Dumbledore was Lilly Potter. Tonks had been in here telling him that the woman was here, but he dismissed it as someone playing a trick on the girl. Yet, here she was standing infront of him. Given that Amelia was with them he knew this was no joke.

Before he could say anything President Ackler barked out. “Dumbledore, you said you would get that girl under control!” The man seemed to be hyperventilating. “We are now having to meet with our No-Maj counterparts. They want to know ALL ABOUT US! Do you know the odds of a Scourer being amongst them!”

Everyone in the room looked to the old man at this moment. He seemed lost in what was going on. He looked between Ackler and the screen for a few seconds, and then he brought his hand to his chin. He thought for a few more seconds before he addressed the irate man. “When is this meeting supposed to take place?”

“I don’t know yet the MACUSA are in a discussion whether we should do it or not.” The man let out a haggard breath. “I am afraid the majority seem to be swinging towards the meeting.”

“Have the meeting.” Dumbledore looked over at a young woman in what a black jacket, short yellow vest, really short shorts, skin tight grey tights, and black high heel boots. It was only Dumbledore’s voice that pulled him out of staring at the young girl. “Ms Zatanna if you could talk to Superman perhaps we could set up a public meeting with the muggle President sometime next week?”

“I’ll talk with the man, but all communication is going to be through me, Doctor Fate, or John Constantine.” The young woman said some kind of nonsense that caused Dumbledore to go silent. “I know you want Arcanist to be the go between since she started all this, but I think it is within her best interest to get her footing as a hero before doing things like this.” The young woman looked over at Ackler. Again, the woman said something Dawlish didn’t understand. “That is unless you want her there as well President Ackler?”

“I would like that Lady Zatanna.” Dawlish had heard that name before. Supposedly there was a witch somewhere in America that made Dumbledore look like a weakling. It was rather shocking that she was this young. She still had some years of growing to before her magic levelled out. Ackler’s calm voice brought him out of his own thoughts. “I expect you there as well Dumbledore, and the ICW will be informed that this was caused by people you constantly told us had ‘seen the error of their ways’. Listening to you has led us to this point. I think it is time you chose which job means more to you. Good day everyone.”

“Good day President Ackler.” Dumbledore said as the man walked out of the room. The man then turned to Lily Potter. “Lilly, I would like to apologise for my actions. I was thinking of what was best for you and your daughter. I would also like to say…”

“I don’t care what you have to say, Albus. Because of you, my daughter was physically and mentally abused. She could have been raped, but I guess there are some lines you don’t cross. While it angers me that you wiped my memories. That pales in comparison to what you did to my daughter and my friends. Because of you, Sirius was in Azkaban for years.” Lily looked over at Zatara and nodded at her. “Thank you for telling me about that Zatanna. Now if you don’t mind I think I need to go talk to the Minister and hold a press conference concerning what happened to me.”

Dawlish watched as the three women walked away. The auror watched as Dumbledore ran after them. Maybe he wasn’t doing the right thing by listening to the Chief Warlock.

* * *

 

Arcanist walked through a portal back into the dark alley in the Enchanted Alley somewhat exhausted. She looked around, and when she was positive there was no one around she returned to her normal appearance. She walked out of the alley and started looking for her friends. It had been an hour since she had last seen them. Given that she had told the press she ‘was needed elsewhere’ she stopped off in London. She stopped a few carjackings, one kidnap attempt, and dealt with a group of men who were following her. Had Armatrix not told her about people being hired to hunt them down she wouldn’t have thought too much about this. This group had to be investigated. She couldn’t have three mad men trying to kill her all at once. She laughed a little at this thought. She was now a member of the Justice League. This seemed to be normal for all of them. Though having to deal with this lot, the Scourers, and Voldemort’s boy toys were going to grate on her nerves.

Violet shook her head and started looking around the alley for Hermine and Kara. They weren’t in a pet store, the nearby restaurant, or the ink and quill store. There was only one other place she could think to look, and given that Hermione was here it wasn’t a bad guess. She walked over to Tainan’s Books. Once in the store, she was overwhelmed with the smell of books. The sounds of people whispering filled her ears. On the outside, the store looked like it was only a two-story building, but being magical this was misleading. On the inside, it appeared to have four floors at least. Violet figured that it was this way because Ilvermorny might have more students than Hogwarts. Given that it took in students from both the United States and Canada it wasn’t that farfetched.

The sound of a familiar voice pulled her from these thoughts. She looked to her left and saw a familiar bushy haired figure walking down one of the aisles. She made her way through the crowd to catch up to her, but by the time she got there her friends were making their way around the end of the bookshelf. Violet went to the next aisle to head them off, but they were not there. She ran down to the end of the aisle and looked to either side. When she finally spotted, them they were headed up the stairs. Violet would have loved to open a portal right infront of them, but that would have given off _too_ much information. So, she started running down the aisle to get to the stairs. By the time, she got there the two of them were already on to the second floor. She could have called out their names, but she knew that would draw attention to her from other people, and that would cause a _minor_ inconvenient. So, Violet just grunted as she ran up the stairs to the second floor. She ducked around two groups of people on her way up the stairs. Even though she apologised to them they didn’t seem too pleased by this at all. One of the girls who looked around her age mumbled something as she bumped into her. The other group seemed to find humour in all of this.

When she finally got on the second floor she looked around for her soulmates. She looked around for what felt like five minutes before she finally found them. They were at the far-right hand corner of the second floor. Kara was supporting Hermione who appeared to be laughing hysterically. Violet grunted before she took off to the right. They were doing this for fun, were they? Violet picked up her pace as she watched her targets ducked into another aisle. Violet never thought she would be thanking Bats for teaching her how to track her targets. By the time, she got to the aisle she could hear laughter, and once she looked down it, she just rolled her eyes. Hermione was on her knees laughing so hard she was struggling to breathe. Kara had fallen to her left knee and was using Hermione for support as she patted her chest trying to breathe. Violet smiled as she slowly walked up to the two of them. She could feel her jeans cling tightly to her hips as she did this. As she turned around both girls were slowly looking up at her with bright red cheeks. Once their eyes met hers she started tapping her right foot slowly against the marble floor.

She stared at them for a couple of seconds before saying: “Did you have your fun?”

Hermione responded first between each giggle with a large smile on her face. “Absolutely… love… Kara heard you… mumbling before you walked in.”

“I was not mumbling,” Violet said sternly.

“Keep telling yourself that love,” Kara said with a wicked smile on her face. Once she regained her breath she stood up wrapped her arms around Violet’s neck. She then leant down for a passionate kiss. Violet could hear a whimper off to her left. She broke off, the kiss with Kara and looked over to Hermione. The pout on her face made Violet smile. She leant over and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. Kara looked around before doing the same. “Come on there are still some things I need to get.”

Kara picked up the last of her books, while Hermione grabbed a copy of _‘The History of Ilvermorny’_. They walked to the front desk to pay for the books. Once this was taken care of they went to a small café for lunch. Once this was done they walked over to post owl office to send a letter to Professor Thomas that they were ready for pick up. They told her they would be in the Knob Turn Tavern. They waited for about an hour before the professor arrived through the floo network. They exchanged greetings with the woman. Thomas then asked where Hermione went to school. When she was told Hogwarts, the woman asked how she got here. Thinking on her feet Violet told her that she asked Arcanist to go pick her up. The professor said this was nice of the young woman, and then gave them the floo connection to her office. Violet let Hermione and Kara go first. Even though she had done this a thousand times at this point Violet still didn’t trust her skill with the floo network. Once she was in the floo network she tried to remember to stick her foot out as she started to slow down. While she didn’t fall on her face this time she still stumbled forward a couple of feet.

Violet looked around. The stones that were used seemed to be granite with some marble accents. The stained-glass windows gave it an air that Hogwarts was lacking to some degree. She knew that the common rooms had some stained-glass windows, but that was it. Once she pulled her gaze from the window she noticed the room had a shelf of books about six feet high. Violet looked over at Hermione, and as expected she looked like she wanted to look through the books. Violet concentration was pulled to the fireplace as it came to life allowing Professor Thomas into the room. For as graceful as she entered the Tavern the woman stumbled a little as she exited the floo. The woman looked over at them and asked them to follow her. The followed the woman down to the first floor. The school looked to be bigger than Hogwarts as they made their way down the stairs.

Once they were on the first floor they were lead to a large circular entrance hall. Infront of the entrance doors to the school were two marble statues of Isolt and James the two adult founders of Ilvermorny. In the centre of the room were four statues of a horned serpent, a Wampus, a Thunderbird, and a Pukwudgie. There was a Gordian Knot in-between the four statues. There were stairs leading up to a circular second floor. This seemed odd to Violet. This almost looked like a ceremonial room. She knew that Ilvermorny was like Hogwarts and that they had four houses. Could this be where they did their sorting? Violet looked over at Hermione who had been reading _‘Ilvermorny a History’_. The brunette just shrugged.

Professor Thomas’ voice grabbed her attention. I know you two are from Hogwarts,” she pointed over to Violet and Hermione, “…so you are familiar with sorting into houses.”

“So, this is how Ilvermorny does their sorting?” Hermione asked looking at the statues.

“Yes, normally the rest of the school would be standing on the balcony above, but given Ms Kent's situation, I thought it best to get her sorted now. Seeing as Professor Dumbledore has already started asking about her. We didn’t tell him what year you were in given your situation, but if he asks the right person he will learn your magic just activated, and given what he has done in the past…”

“He might try to take control of her life. Shite.” Violet said under her breath.

“Violet,” Hermione said sternly.

Violet smiled and looked over at Kara. The girl looked off in thought. She stayed this way for a few minutes before a smile crossed her face. “Ma’am is there any way I can test into the fourth year? I know I would be in my first year of magical schooling as it stands, but I think I can cover the first three in the next two weeks.” Kara said with a smile.

To say that Thomas was standing there dumbfounded would be an understatement. When she came to her senses she asked: “How?”

Kara blushed slightly. “I have an eidetic memory, and it doesn’t take long for me to learn something. In fact, I have been reading my friends first-year textbooks, and I think I have a good understanding of them.”

Professor Thomas looked confused. “What’s eidetic memory?” Thankfully for all in the room, Hermione was present to give the finer points of the term. She went into detail how it was like taking a photograph of something you have learned. She stressed that it wasn’t photographic memory. “So, she can learn things really fast?”

“Yes,” Kara said with a smile. “I will be in my third year in a couple of weeks I just need to test out of the first three years.”

Thomas looked like she was mauling over things for a few minutes. She then looked over at Kara. “Ms Kent, I am the Potions professor if you can brew me a flawless Boil Potion today I will bring this idea before the headmistress.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara said before she looked over at Violet and Hermione. “Well if I am getting sorted now I think you two should do it as well.”

Violet laughed. “I don’t think I should be sorted into a house here unless, God forbid, they restart the Triwizard Tournament, and I become an unwilling champion or something.”

“Word,” Kara said with a smile.

Thomas laughed a little at this. “Well, I don’t think it can be that bad Ms Potter.” She turned her gaze back to Kara. “Alright Ms Kent if you will step into the Gordian Knot to be sorted into your house. When you step onto the Knot the magic of the school will place you into the house best suited to you. What I mean by this is that the statues will react if they want you into their house.”

Kara looked at her girlfriends, and they just nodded. She looked like she was as nervous as Violet was before her sorting. Thankfully no one was telling her she would have to fight a troll to be accepted. Kara took a couple of breaths before she walked on to the Gordian Knot. After a few seconds, the Wampus roared and the Thunderbird flapped its wings. Kara asked what these animals were. When she was told about what the Wampus house stood for she seemed interested. Then she was told about the Thunderbird House. The idea of people looking at her for her intelligence seemed far more attractive than Wampus’ body and warrior aspects. Hermione sealed the deal when she told Kara that the Phoenix and the Thunderbird were related.

Once this was done they were lead to a large room containing hundreds of wands. Thomas told Kara to wait there for a moment while she got a measuring tape. Kara looked over at Violet for some kind of confirmation that this was okay. All Violet did was smile, which caused Kara to scowl at her. Hermione told her they both had to go through the same thing. When Kara heard this, she swatted Violet on the arm. Violet was laughing by the time Professor Thomas returned. Kara was then measured in a little bit more detail then Violet remembered being measured. The one that seemed to bother her was when the tape measured around her chest. Hermione stating that it was done to her as well didn’t seem to help matters. When Thomas was satisfied with the measurements the tape flew back to her.

The first wand Kara tried caused a pain of glass to shatter. She apologised for it, but the professor said not to worry about it. She fixed the glass with a flick of her wand. The next hundred or so wands didn’t cause as much destruction. The more items that were destroyed the happier Kara seemed to get. The last wand she was handed was an eleven and a half inch sequoia wand with a Thunderbird tail feather as its core. She was told that the wand wood was temperamental, and not used that much. She was told this one of the last wands made by Shikoba Wolfe before he retired and passed the company over to his son. The delicate bird carving into the reddish-brown wand was beautiful. It looked like it had taken hours to craft. Kara was told that her wand would be great for transfigurations, and if she mastered it the wand would never change allegiance to another. When she heard this Kara looked a little worried.

“What’s wrong Ms Kent?” Professor Thomas asked looking more than a little concerned.

“Ma’am I am going to be going to Hogwarts as well, so do I have to leave this here?” Kara asked holding up her wand.

“Normally I would say yes, but given your situation, I want to propose an alternative.” Professor Thomas looked between Violet and Hermione. “If you two know of a place in the MUK where her wand can stay then she may take it home with her today.”

Violet and Hermione looked at each other. Violet didn’t know what Hermione was thinking, but given that they would be staying with the Weasleys in two weeks it might be best left there under lock and key. Hermione looked puzzled for a couple of seconds then nodded. They both turned to look at Thomas and said as one. “Yes.”

Thomas nodded in agreeance. “Ok then. Now I did say I would be testing you out of potions, didn’t I?”

* * *

 

6:30 PM

The Burrow

Molly was setting out the plates of food for dinner. She had been worried about ‘Harry’ for days now, but she couldn’t trust Errol to deliver the letter in time, and Ronald’s owl didn’t want to take the letter. It had bothered her to find out about what had happened at the Dursleys. She regretted now more than ever that she had listened to Dumbledore when it came to her concerns about Ms Potter’s living conditions. That he didn’t have monitors for such activities from the monsters was a little unnerving. The man didn’t seem to have a lick of decency in him. If he knew what those… people were doing.

Molly chastised herself for calling the poor girl Harry. At some point Tuesday morning, her memories had shifted around. She remembered calling the girl ‘Harry’, but now she knew the girl’s name was Violet. Whatever Dumbledore had done to her memories was linked to the poor girl’s gender changer. This alone was a criminal offence in normal situations, but nothing about Ms Potter was normal. What had shocked her the most was seeing the muggle news while picking up postage stamps. That it took this for her to find out what kind of monsters the girl had been living with was disturbing.

Hearing Charlie asks if she needed help snapped Molly out of this morose line of thinking. She told him that all she need help with was getting things out to the tables. Charlie walked into the room and grabbed the potatoes. Seeing him made her think of what Arthur was trying to do. If he got the tickets this would be the distraction the poor girl needed. She hoped he could because the girl would need the distraction after all this mess.

The sound of flames bursting behind her grabbed her attention. Turning around she saw a phoenix sitting on the kitchen counter. Seeing a letter tied to its left talon made her growl. How many times did she have to tell the man she would not help him put Ms Potter in danger. Molly walked up to the bird and took the letter off its talon. She recognised the writing in an instant. It may have been a touch more elegant, but there was no mistaking those ‘Hs’, ‘Ps’ and ‘T’s.

_Hello Ms Weasley,_

_It’s me Harry, or as I have found out recently Violet, I was wondering if I could stop by for a brief visit. Don’t worry I am not staying anywhere near Privet Drive at the moment. I am safe and in good company. To be honest I have been keeping a secret from you for about a year now._

_I met a girl in muggle London last year, and we have been keeping in contact for nearly a year. I asked her out a month before school let out. Then a whole bunch of stuff happened before she arrived. It was through her that I was able to get some help with my relatives. I don’t know how much you know what’s going on with my relatives right now, but I can tell you it’s not good. I’ll explain more when I see you._

_Anyway, her name is Kara, and she is not out to steal me I swear! I will be bringing her with me if I can come by. Fawkes here will bring us by, so we won’t be using anything illegal to get to you. If we are with Hermione it means she agreed to stay with us for the weekend._

_Anyway, I am rambling._

_Yours Truly,_

_Violet Lilly Potter (Formerly Harry James Potter)_

This brought a smile to Molly’s face. At least she was safe wherever she was. She might be in the states by now. Thankfully Fawkes decided to stay with her once Dumbledore tried to contact her. He probably gave the bird the order to stay with the girl. This was the one good thing the man had truly done for the girl. She walked over to the door and called out to Charlie. When the young man arrived, she told him to take the rest of the food she had to write a letter to Violet. Charlie asked how she was doing, and when she told the girl was fine he said “Good”. As he took out the stakes to the table Molly asked Fawkes to wait a moment. The phoenix chirped in response as she flipped the parchment over.

_Violet,_

_You and Ms Kara are more than welcome over. We are having dinner so I hope you haven’t had lunch._

_Molly_

 


	9. Tonight's the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came from the excellent mind of their owner.
> 
> A/N: The pale Usher—threadbare in coat, heart, body, and brain; I see him now. Oh shit wrong story, again. This is going to be a long chapter because I don’t want to drag this story out. Hopefully, you all enjoy this one. There is a new poll on my author page, and it is about this story. Just thought you should know. Thank you for your patience. Anyway, please read and review. Thank you.

Ron was taking this brief moment away from the twins to think about how things had changed in a matter of days for his plans to fail. Dumbledore had come to him that his marriage contract with Potter was null and void. When he asked why the answer made him feel uneasy. Apparently, Potter had a soulmate. Some whore from the States that she had met on a chance encounter during her stay at the Leaky Cauldron. He was wracking his brain trying to remember ‘Harry’ talking about a girl she had met during the summer. Hell, if it had been anyone Ron had Potter so much around his finger that she would have told him anything. So, how had this happened without him knowing about it?

The sound of his mother calling him down for dinner brought to his mind his second problem. The arrival of this Arcanist had fudged up most of his plans. If this British ‘Superhero’, as she was being called, kept breaking the Secrecy Law he couldn’t rise and take Dumbledore’s place keeping the magical world ‘safe and hidden’ from the muggles. This was beyond annoying really. How could any self-respecting pureblood witch support and openly protect muggles? This was beyond outrageous! If Merlin were here he would have set this girl right!

Ron wiped these thoughts from his mind as he took the last few steps to the first floor. When he came around the corner his jaw dropped. His mum was talking with Potter, Granger, and some raven-haired girl with a very nice figure and a good set of knockers. A cough pulled he gaze from the bird’s chest. The look he was receiving from Granger and his mum let him know he wasn’t being subtle. He smiled at the bucked tooth tyrant.

“That does not absolve you, Ronald. What you were doing is vulgar.” His mum growled at him.

“Honestly Ron you can do better than that,” Potter said with this wicked smile on her face. As she hit him on his shoulder he could see this glint in her eye. It was almost as if she enjoyed doing it. “Besides I am afraid you are not Kara’s type.” As Potter said this she reached over and grasped the girl’s right hand. “She is also taken.” Potter looked over at the girl and smiled. Ronald wanted to growl. She should be smiling at him like that.

The bird chuckled leant towards Potter and kissed Potter lightly on the lips. “That’s sweet sugar.” The thick American accent made Ron uncomfortable. “So, you must be Ron Weasley. Violet has told me so much about you.”

Ron forced a smile as he shook her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kara.” Ron looked over at Potter. “I just wish you had told me about her Violet.”

Violet laugh was beyond captivating. It had this beautiful rhythm to it. “Ron, I kind of wanted to keep that to myself. I wasn’t supposed to go into the muggle world remember?” Violet shifted around a bit. It was now that he noticed her backpack. IF she wasn’t wearing those tight-fitting jeans he would have noticed it sooner.

Ron chuckled as his cheeks warmed up. “Oh, I forgot.” ‘God, I hate playing this role.’ He thought as he looked around the room.

His mum broke up the conversation. “Ron why don’t you take the potatoes outside.”

“Bill and Charlie are here why don’t you ask them to do it?” Ron whined.

“Because there is something they want to talk to me about.” His mum pointed to Violet and Kara. “Now off with you.”

Ron looked between Violet and the bint. They were both smiling at him as if they were the cat that ate the canary. Ron wanted to protest, but the look his mum was giving made him comply. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a fuss over something so trivial. If he was going to get HIS girl back then he had to seem to be the most complacent person Violet had ever seen. Then when he had wormed his way into that soul bond, if there was a way, he would be set for life with two beautiful women.

* * *

 

Violet watched Ronald walk out of the kitchen with this smug look on his face. She felt Kara put her hand in a vice grip. She knew why she was doing it. They had talked about Ron a lot since they came back. Kara had wanted to cut him out right away, and Violet agreed with her at first. Then they had started talking about the rest of the Weasley family. Violet couldn’t distance herself from Ronald so quickly. It would cause too many problems. So, they talked about ways of dealing with him until Violet was entered into the Triwizard Tournament. This was going to be a hard couple of months. Thankfully Violet and her girls had told her that there were some things they didn’t want Ronald to know.

Mrs Weasley turned around and stared Violet down. “Now what is it that you know that Ronald isn’t allowed to know, and secondly how did Fawkes bond with Ms Kent?”

Violet looked over at Kara and smiled. Kara held out her hand, and Violet grabbed it and interlaced their fingers. She looked back at Ms Weasley and smiled. “Ms Weasley I don’t know if Dumbledore’s told you, but Kara and I are soulmates.”

Mrs Weasley looked a little heartbroken for a few seconds before her smile broadened. “Good for you Violet, and Ms Kent just so you know she is like a daughter to me. So, if you break her heart I will hunt you down.” The smile on Mrs Weasley’s face was both kind and predatory.

Hermione and Violet chuckled as Kara said in a chipper voice. “Yes, ma’am.”

Mrs Weasley’s smile brightened. “Good.” Molly’s smile brightened a little. “Now why don’t you girls take the steak and…”

The sound of the floo coming to life grabbed their attention. The sound of woman’s voice filled the room. “Molly are you there?”

Mrs Weasley walked infront of the fireplace. “Yes, Madam Bones what is it? Is Arthur ok?” Molly looked back at them. “Go on and take out the steaks, ham, and butterbeer.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The three of them said as one.

Molly nodded and turned back to the fireplace. Bones’ voice filled the air once more. “He is fine Molly this has to do with one of your old friends. Is it alright if we come over?”

Violet had grabbed the plate of ham at this point and was doing her best on to smile. If this was about her mum she had to act normal. Like she knew nothing, and if she did come over she had to act surprised. She chose to focus on what her girls were doing, so she didn’t fail. Hermione was grabbing the butterbeer, and Kara was grabbing the steaks. Kara placed one side of the plate of steaks on her left shoulder and supported the rest with her hand in the centre of the plate. It turned out paying attention to her girls was as much a disaster as paying attention to the Weasley fireplace.

The sway of Hermione’s hips was both hypnotic and arousing. The same could be said for Kara’s posterior. The fact that they were both wearing blue-jeans wasn’t helping matters. Both teens started giggling as they reached the door. Violet looked up at Hermione’s face to see her mouthing ‘Busted’ as Kara opened the door. As Violet walked out the door the sound of the floo coming to life filled the room. Kara closed the door before she could see who came out of it, but given the situation, it was probably Madam Bones.

Violet shook her head of these thoughts to focus on the path to the table. She looked for the man-disposal. He was talking with Bill who didn’t seem to be happy with what they were talking about. Given that Ron was pointing to the house Violet figured he was talking about her and Kara. Though he could also just be complaining that Violet didn’t tell him about Kara at some point last year. Though the more she thought about her past the more Violet agreed with this line of thinking. The thirteen-year-old Harry Potter would have told Ron almost everything about Kara, and that made her stomach turn. Thankfully Harry would have had the brains to leave out the fact that Kara was Supergirl. There was one thing Violet was glad Ron truly lacked, and that was a spine.

Violet forced herself to smile as she drew near the two of them. “What are you two talking about? It’s not me I hope.” Violet set the steaks ham down in the middle of the table.

Bill smiled at her. “We were talking about you, but to be fair it was Ron who started it.” Bill walked up to her and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m William, but you can call me Bill.”

Violet shook his hand and smiled at the man. “Don’t think I need to tell you my name, but I will anyway.” Bill chuckled at this. “Names Violet, though you may have known me as Harry Potter.” Violet looked over at Kara and Hermione. “The raven-haired one is my main squeeze Kara Kent, and the brunette is the ever-elusive Hermione Granger.”

Both shook their heads as they walked towards Bill. “You are the elusive one you prat,” Hermione said as she swatted Violet on the backside. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Bill.”

Bill was just shaking his head as he shook Hermione’s hand. “Given what Ron has told me about you I don’t know how you can be elusive, but I’ll take her word for it.” Bill shook Hermione’s hand and then turned his gaze to Kara. “And you must be Ms Kent. My brother seems to think you have bewitched Violet here, but I think he is misreading things.” Bill said as he shook Kara’s hand. He winced he said ‘bewitched’. “Ouch, that’s one strong grip you’ve got there Ms Kent.”

“Yeah, sometimes I don’t know my own strength. Sorry ‘bout that. So, Vi, tells me you go and dig up ancient treasures for the Goblins that’s got to be cool.”

Bill laughed at this. His dragon fang ear-ring bouncing around as he tilted his head back. “It can be at times, but you have to watch out for magical traps, and what not. The pay is good, and I get to see different parts of the world this way. Think if I did what Percy is doing I’d go mad.”

“I think if anyone kissed as much boot as Percy does they’d go mad,” Hermione said in almost a growl.

Bill chuckled as he looked up at the second story of the house. “Yeah, there has got to be something wrong with that one. I think mum dropped him on his head once.” Everyone laughed at this for a bit. “Alright, girl’s I think my mum still needs our help. So, we should…”

Bill fell silent, and the look on his face told her something was up. Violet took a quick glance at Ron. The look on his face was one of absolute fear. The boy wasn’t very good at hiding his feelings. Violet looked over at Hermione to find the bushy-haired brunette looking back at the house. A stunned look was on her face as well. Kara tugged on her sleeve and pointed behind her. Violet had to play this right she knew who was going to be behind her, but she had to look as confused and doubtful as she had the first time she had seen Shiera. Violet turned around slowly dropping her phoenix feather wand into her hand ‘for safety’.

* * *

 

Molly was standing there in stunned silence at who had followed Amelia Bones through the floo network. Lily Potter was standing there looking between Molly and Amelia with this nervous look on her face. Molly knew this could be some kind of trick there was no way the head of the DMLE would be so easily fooled. Bones would have put the woman through multiple tests, purged the woman of any Polyjuice potion, or put her under the effects of Veritiserum. Hell, she might have even put her under the Unbreakable Vow, to tell the truth, to make sure this woman wasn’t a fake.

Once she was over the shock Molly charged Lilly and embraced her in a bone crushing hug. After a few seconds, she released the woman and stepped back. She kept hold of the woman’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes. There was no grey film covering them so she definitely wasn’t under the Imperious Curse. “Lily, how are you still alive? We were all told you were dead. I was there at your funeral. I looked at your body, so how is this possible?”

Lily smiled that sweet smile that always made James melt. “You know I really don’t know. I remember You-Know-Who casting a spell at me, then hearing an explosion, and then waking up in Central Park in New York City. I’ve been living under the name of Shiera Hall for thirteen years.” Lily said this with a sad look on her face. “My memories only started to ‘surface’ when I saw the news about my sister and her husband.” This pained look crossed Lily’s face. “I just wish I could have been there for my daughter. I just wish I knew where Violet was…”

Molly bit her lip. She could see the pain and agony on the woman’s face, but there was a part of her that said this wasn’t the full story, but given what the woman had been through there was probably something’s she didn’t want to think about right now. The woman needed some kind of good news about her daughter given what they had all just learned about her ‘safe living conditions’. She looked once more at Lily. “She’s here at the moment Lily. She will be staying here for dinner at least. They are to take a portkey to the States.”

Lily looked at here with this shocked look on her face. “Really?”

“She’s friends with my son Ronald. She came by to let us know she was okay.” Molly held up her hand to stop Lily from saying anything. “How much do you know about what has been happening with your daughter?”

Lily’s emotions changed in seconds. She looked like she was about ready to kill someone. “I’ve seen the muggle news on what my sister and her husband have been doing, and I just hope that my daughter wasn’t hurt like the other girls.” Molly winced at this. This made Lily’s nostrils flare a little. “What do you know Molly?”

Molly sighed at this. “I know she wasn’t molested or anything like that, but she was physically and probably emotionally mistreated by those monsters.” Molly had to calm her own anger a little bit. She didn’t want to yell at Lily for what happened to Violet. This wasn’t her fault. It could be laid at the feet of You-Know-Who. “There is a reason for this though. I don’t know how or why, but your daughter has spent the last twelve-year, at least, of her life as a boy.”

Lily looked both confused and enraged. “What are you talking about Molly?”

Molly looked over at Amelia. “Has she seen the _Daily Prophet_ at all.”

Amelia shook her head. “No, and I didn’t really have the chance to tell her about this, and thankfully it wasn’t brought up in the news conference.” Molly wanted to say something, but Amelia shook her head. “Not now Molly, Lily can tell you more, later. I guess now is better than ever.” Bones looked over at her former Auror. “We haven’t been able to get her to St Mungo’s to fully examine her, but it seems Albus Dumbledore magically changed her gender at some point, and linked it to memory charm of some kind. So, for over a decade everyone in the wizarding world has thought of your daughter as the Boy-Who-Lived. She has been going by the name ‘Harry’ Potter for a majority of her life. The same night your sister was arrested all of our memories were shifted around. I am still not sure what caused this though.”

Lily seemed to brighten a little at this news. “So, the old bastard knew what was going on?”

Bones’ nodded her head. “But we’d have a tough time proving it. Even if they charge him in muggle judicial system it would be hard to pin anything on him aside from kidnapping. I’d love to stick him with memory tampering and child endangerment, but given what I am hearing from some of the Hit Wizards now is not the time to peruse this.”

“Why?” Molly asked.

Amelia looked around when she was sure none of the kids were around she said: “The Death Eaters in Azkaban have been acting rather happy about something. I had one of them interrogated to see if they were getting messages somehow. Thankfully they weren’t but the Dark Mark on their arm was getting darker somehow.”

“You’re joking, right?” Molly said with this worried look on her face. There was no way this was happening now. First Black escapes now this.

“I wish I was Molly. So, if what everyone fears are true we may be looking at the return of You-Know-Who. So, we will need Dumbledore outside of Azkaban.” Amelia said with this sour look on her face. “If the old man had just told us what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had done to himself we might have been prepared for this. Instead, we are stumbling around in the dark.”

“With both hands tied behind our backs,” Lily said while shaking her head. “We need to change the topic. Until we know more we can do nothing. As it stands I have to reunite with my daughter, and find a new place to live.” This cheeky grin crawled across her face. “I’ll also have to find a place big enough for to allow Sirius and Remus to live as well.”

Molly just stood there in stunned silence for a few seconds. “Why would you want to live with the man who betrayed you to You-Know-Who?”

Lily smiled sheepishly for a moment. “Sirius didn’t betray us, Molly. It was Peter, and if I know that slimy bastard he was the one who killed those muggles. Sorry if I scared you, Molly.” Lily said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Molly shook her head at this. “I should have known better than to blindly believe the Ministry.” Molly thought about the last few days. “Or Dumbledore for that matter. The man seems determined to make the world do his bidding. It upsets me that the man wants to arrest Arcanist on the ‘breach’ of Wizarding Secrecy. Even though she and Ms Zatanna are probably the best things to happen for the Magical World in some time.”

Lily looked at here with this wicked smile on her face. “I think Albus needs his head examined. Hopefully, your sons aren’t trying to accost my daughter Molly.”

Molly rolled her eyes at this. “The only one that would be doing that is Ronald, and I think the boy is too star struck to think straight.”

They were all laughing as Molly closed the door. Molly could see Bill laughing about something. The girls weren’t looking at the house, and this was probably a good thing for Violet. Ronald seemed to be the only one who noticed that Lily was standing next to her. The poor boy seemed to be in shock at what he was seeing. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyebrows were reaching for his hairline. He gestured towards the house, and then went stiff as a board. Ms Granger was the first of the girls to look back at the house. Hermione did a double take when she saw Lily. The tall raven-haired girl turned around, and jaw fell open. She tugged on Violet’s sleeve and pointed towards them. Violet looked at her friends and then drew her wand. The poor girl probably thought it was those monsters she was forced to live with.

Once Violet turned around and saw who everyone was looking at she looked confused. Molly looked at Lily, and the woman was biting her lower lip. This look of worry was etched clearly on her face. Molly wished she could help the both of them, but there wasn’t much she could do. She could tell Violet that this really was her mum, but that would open up a lot of questions. These questions would probably come even if she accepted what she was told.

Before anyone said a word, Violet dropped her wand and ran at Lily. As she drew close to her mum the young woman jumped at her and wrapped her arms around Lily in what seemed to be a bone crushing hug. The two were whispering something to one another. Molly’s attention was drawn away from this as Ms Kent snorted at something. When she looked at the young woman she found Hermione swatting her across the shoulder with this agitated look on her face. Ms Kent was smiling broadly at something. Molly just glared at the girl. This girl’s parents seemed to have raised her well. She held up both her hands and looked at the ground as she tried to wipe the smile off her face.

The sound of Violet’s voice pulled her gaze back to the matter at hand. “How is this possible? I thought you were dead.”

Lily shook her head. “No, You-Know-Who stunned me, and someone removed my memories. I’ve been living in the United States since then. Seeing you in on the telly caused me to remember I had a sister. Through my work, I contacted the Justice League who sent someone to look into it. Thankfully Ms Zatanna was one of the ones they sent.” Lily tightly hugged her daughter once more. “My memories are back because of you.” Lily stepped back and smiled at her daughter. “I think we need to talk.”

Molly looked at everyone else and gestured towards the house. “Why don’t the rest of you go get the food and silverware. Let’s give them some time to sort things out.”

The others nodded and walked towards the house. Ms Kent hung around Violet and Lily. Molly didn’t want to cause a scene the girl was probably nervous. Having your girlfriends mum show up out of now had to be a little off putting. Molly just smiled at the girl and walked back towards the house.

* * *

 

Violet watched Molly walk back towards the house. She only turned back to Kara and her Mum when the back door closed. Something had to be up if Kara didn’t walk back into the house with the others. There weren’t too many people living in the area, so it had to be something big. “What’s the wrong Kara?” Violet asked as she looked over her shoulder once more.

“Someone is attacking the Lovegoods. I can hear the spellfire now.” Violet clenched her fist and turned around to face Kara. “We can’t sit here and do nothing love. I am not letting someone hurt Luna. I know Charlie and Mr Lovegood are there, but I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

“Bloody hell,” Lily said in an agitated voice. “Girls go, I’ll think of something, but if Molly confronts you don’t blame me.”

Violet shook her head. “No,” Violet gestured to herself and Kara. “We told the Weasleys before, and we can do so again. The only ones who can’t know are Ronald and Percy. Go grab Ms Weasley, and tell her we had to go. Make damn sure Ronald is not around when you are talking to her.” Violet looked at Kara. “Your gear is in my bag, and Ginny’s room should be clear. I’ll meet you there.” She kissed Kara lightly on the lips before shifting into her Arcanist gear.

Arcanist cast a fly spell on herself and a spell to double her speed. She then dropped her backpack on the ground. She kicked off the ground and went about twenty-feet in the air before heading towards the Lovegoods home. She couldn’t fly as fast as did on her broom, but she would get to the Lovegoods faster this way. This also had the added bonus of not alerting Dumbles to what she was doing. Even at forty-miles an hour she would make to the Lovegood in no time.

As she drew closer to the house Arcanist could see three people in black robes taking behind a rock wall. As she drew the Elder Wand Arcanist tried to think back to what the Lovegood property looked like before. She could remember this being her as they made their escape, but if they were skilled wizards then they could have transmuted or conjured this with little effort. Arcanist shook her head of these thoughts. She needed to focus on the fight at hand.

She thought about the spells she had studied for the day. While fireball was always a good for dealing with a crowd this fight was happening way too close to the Lovegood home for that spell. The last thing she wanted on her record was: setting friend’s house on fire. She had another spell that she wanted to test out. She was going to test it out at the farm later this evening. She just hoped she didn’t miss. Arcanist reached out with her right hand and whispered the incantation. “Catena fulgur*.” The sound of lightning crackling around her hand, and the brief flash of heat was over within seconds. The bolt of lightning reached out and struck the man in the middle squarely between the shoulder. Two secondary arcs reached out and struck the two gentlemen beside him. The primary target fell to the ground with a resounding thud. The two gentlemen beside him looked staggered but were not incapacitated.

“Behind us!” a burly voice screamed as the bulkier of the two men whirled around. The Death Eater didn’t have a chance to do anything as a bolt of blue and red zipped infront of him. The man looked confused for a couple of seconds, but before he could do anything Kara had kicked him on the left side of his face. The man went flying into his friend. As both men fell to the floor Charlie and Mr Lovegood stunned the men. Charlie went to stun the other man, but Arcanist brought up a barrier. When he looked at her with this confused look on his face she explained. She silently and still cast a voice alteration spell on herself as Ginny and Luna came out of the house. “The spell I used has the chance of rendering someone unconscious. I would say since he isn’t moving towards his wand that the man is down for the count as it were. That aside, is everyone okay?”

Charlie looked over his shoulder at Mr Lovegood. The man just nodded. “We are fine, ma’am. We wish to thank you for helping us.” Mr Lovegood said with his right arm folded infront of him as he made half bow.

Ginny looked star struck as Arcanist just floated there smiling down at them. “Well, I hope this is the end of these blokes for a while.” Arcanist looked over at Supergirl. “Why don’t we go check on that chatter box in Kansas shall we love?” Arcanist asked as the Aurors started to arrive.

“You got it beautiful,” Supergirl said as she wrapped her arms around Arcanist. “Now let’s hope your magic can handle Mach two.” The wicked smile on Supergirl’s face made Arcanist hope she was joking. Arcanist barely had time to notice the flash of a camera as Supergirl sped off towards the Burrow.

* * *

 

Ron was pacing around in his room. Dinner was being set out downstairs, and he didn’t even want to help them set it up. This day had just gone from bad to worse. Lily Fucking Potter had somehow regained her memories, and this spelt doom for his plans. If she had remained oblivious until he had claimed her daughter this wouldn’t have been a problem, but now her arrival meant that he had to be far more subtle in his intentions.

Ron gritted his teeth as he made his way over to his bed. He pulled out his quill, inkwell, History of Magic text book, and a couple rolls of parchment from his school trunk. He sat down with his legs crossed. He placed the book were his legs crossed. He messed around with the ink trying not to spell it. Once everything was set he started to write down a plan.

  1. Convince Lily Potter that I am the best thing for her daughter

  2. Find out who the bitches parents are, and tell them Violet is mistreating their daughter

  3. Get Ginny to spread lies about the girl when they are at school

  4. Take advantage of Potter and cunts separation

  5. Wait for the inevitable break-up letter

  6. Comfort Potter during the break-up

  7. Before all of that look up ALL the details on a soul bond




Ron in all his panning had almost forgot the one thing about all of this that had upset him the most. HIS GIRL should have been hanging off his arm! With that Granger cunt hanging off his other arm. He would have gladly married them both out of the kindness of his own heart.

WHOOSH!

Ron was jostled from his writing by the sound of a gust of wind rushing past his window. He looked out his window and saw the grassy field moving as if someone had flown really low over it on their Firebolt. This was impossible though as the only person he knew to own a Firebolt was currently downstairs helping his mum with the food. Ron shook his head and went back to working on his plans. He set the first piece of parchment down and started to work on the details of steps one and seven. This thing had to be perfect or he was doomed to fail.

* * *

 

Violet was shifting back into her normal close as Kara rapidly changed out of her Supergirl outfit. Kara was back in her blue-jeans and button up flannel shirt by the time there was a knock on the door. When Violet opened the door, she was confronted with a concerned Molly Weasley. Molly looked around for a few seconds before walking into the room and closing the door behind her. The next thing Violet knew she was in a bone crushing hug. Ms Weasley was whispering something in her ear, but she was talking so fast Violet couldn’t understand what she was saying. When Molly stepped back her mother hen death glare was on full display. “How long have you been doing this Violet Potter?”

Violet stepped back and rubbed the back of her head. She had to think of a good answer. Molly wasn’t on the list of people who could know the truth. “About a month now, but truthfully I would say three years now. Voldemort has tried to come back twice now, and last year I had to save my godfather from Dementors. So, I’d say fighting three Death Eaters is par for the course for me.”

Molly swatted her on her arm. “That is not funny Ms Potter,” Molly said sternly before her gaze turned to Kara. “So, I take it you are Supergirl Ms Kent?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara said firmly. “Just so you know, so long as I am here I won’t let anything happen to her.” Kara put her arm around Violet's waist. “She’s really good at what she does Ms Weasley.”

Molly looked between the two of them before sighing. “I wish I could stop you from doing this, but what you’ve done previously has helped so many people. I can’t see you not doing this, but I will ask you to stay safe. Even though your mum is back I can’t help but feel like you’re part of the family.”

“I know,” Violet said as her smile broadened. “The only kink in the line is Ronald. He can be a bit stubborn at times.”

Ms Weasley sighed. “I would also put the twins there as well, but they haven’t shelled up in their room complaining about Arcanist.” Molly stared at her pointedly. “So long as you don’t walk down the path to the dark arts I’ll support you.”

Violet chuckled. “My mentor would beat you to the punch I can guarantee it.”

“Who taught you how to do all that magic?” Molly asked with this worried look on her face.

“Unless he gives me the okay I cannot tell you,” Violet said looking at the ground.

‘You’re going to have to, but wait until the first of September.’ The sound of the man’s voice in her head made Violet jump.

Kara looked over at her concerned look on her face. “Was it _him_?” she asked in a shaky voice.

“Yes,” Violet said in a perturbed voice. “You know it would be nice if he would send his messages in another way.”

‘Where’s the fun in that.’ The baritone voice said with a slight chuckle.

“Fine,” Violet said with a scowl. “I think we need to go before people start looking for us.”

“Agreed.” Ms Weasley said with a smile on her face. Molly then pointed at Violet. “Your mum said that Violet need some ‘womanly things’ resolved.”

“If she isn’t a Marauder then I am Santa Clause,” Violet said under her breath.

“That is a possibility,” Kara said as she took Violet’s hand. “All though if she is then Booster is going to have a hard time pranking better than her.”

“Agreed,” Violet said as she squeezed Kara’s hand tightly.

When Violet was back in the kitchen she found her mum glaring at Fred and George. The two were backed into a corner with theses sheepish grins on their faces. Fred had blue hair and black eyes, while George had purple hair and copper eyes. Violet looked around for the reason for such an action, and it didn’t take her long to find it. Charlie’s tongue was shrinking down in size and returning to its normal pink colour. Violet turned to Kara and just smiled. No matter how much things changed some things stay the same.

Violet, Kara, and Hermione were taking out the silverware as Ms Weasley started yelling at the twins about their latest invention. It seems that they were still going to have to destroy them, but this time they weren’t going to be yelled at for ‘attacking’ a muggle. The girls started chatting about what had happened over at the next three years. They wanted to prevent the death of Amelia Bones. Seeing her today drove the point home that the death of this woman was probably the worst thing that could have happened to the Magical UK the last go around. The death of Dumbledore wasn’t as devastating as her death. The old codger's death did cause its own problems, but with what they know now a lot of those problems could be prevented. If Violet could get some of the laws revoked, and convince the current Minister to up the number of Aurors. Hermione told her that it would probably be a clever idea to avoid siding with Dumbledore on the Voldemort issue this time around.

“Well, that is a ‘no duh’ idea ‘mione,” Violet said as she set the last set of forks down. “I mean the last thing I need is to deal with Umbridge once more. I really don’t ‘I will not tell lies’ carved into my hand again.”

“She probably will do the same thing, but for different reasons,” Hermione said as she straightened out one of the plates. “The woman is criminally insane.”

Kara chuckled a little bit at this point. “This is true, but given that I am a foreign student if she hurts me that opens a whole new can of worms.” She reached into her pocket and pulled her wand. “It is just going to suck for me to leave this bad boy here.”

Hermione smiled as she sauntered over to Kara. “Have you named it yet?”

Kara looked at Hermione just blinking in disbelief. She looked over at Violet to confirm this little fact. Violet tried to keep a straight face, but she could feel the right side of her lips curling upward. Kara’s eyes squinted, and she turned her gaze back at Hermione. “Bull shit.”

Hermione’s lips ticked upwards a little as she continued. “No seriously mine’s named Jacob.” Hermione started making her way to the opposite side of the table.

“Hermione, I wasn’t born yesterday.” Kara started to make a slow chase of Hermione.

“I wouldn’t think that, but you were bone thirty years before me…” Hermione said with a sheepish smile on her face. “So, does this mean that Violet and I love older women?” Hermione asked as she put more distance between herself and Kara.

“Why you!” Kara said as she went into a full sprint after Hermione.

Hermione started running for the Burrow. She was lucky that Bill came out of the back door or Kara would have closed the distance in seconds. Hermione ducked behind the two young men. Kara chased Hermione around them a couple of times before Hermione ran towards the back door of the Burrow. As Kara gave chase ran through the open-door Bill looked over at Violet with a smile. “Do I want to know?”

“No,” Violet felt her lips curl into a smile. “Well, you might if you want to know how one of my girlfriends goads the other one into chasing them.” Violets smile faded quickly once she realised she had just said. She stayed there blinking at Bill for a couple of seconds before it registered that the man didn’t seem to care.

“Your father from what I’ve heard about the man would be proud of this Ms Potter,” Bill said with a small chuckle to his words. “Although knowing your luck you’d be soul-bound to the both of them.” Bill’s earing jostled around a little as he went into a full-on belly laugh.

Violet smiled at this. “So, you know?”

“Yeah, Fred and George overheard you talking to mum, and they have been telling everyone.” Bill’s face took on a sour look. “Ron’s the only one who seems to be upset by it. He needs to pull his head out of the clouds.”

Violet was mentally jumping up and down for joy. ‘I guess it is a bonus that Ronald is a moron.’ “Why would he be upset about this?” Violet asked tilting her head to the left.

Bill just shook his head in disgust. “I don’t know. It’s like he thinks since his best mate just returned to what she should have been that you will instantly be in love with him.”

Violet blanched at that thought. “That’s gross. I’ve never hidden the fact that I like birds.”

“He can be a bit dense.” Bill waved at someone behind her. Violet turned around to see Charlie and Ginny walking towards them. “Why don’t you sit down I’ll go tell everyone else that Charlie and Ginny are back.”

Violet nodded and walked towards Ginny. The youngest Weasley started running towards her. Violet was hit by the train that was Ginny Weasley. While the hug wasn’t bone crushing Ginny didn’t seem to want to let go. After a few moments, Ginny stepped away. “Are you okay? Mum has told us what your uncle and aunt have done. She didn’t tell us about you though.”

“I’m fine Ginny. Those bastards never hurt me in that way. Just finding out they did it made me sick at my stomach. I’m just glad that when I returned to my natural gender the police knocked on the door.” Violet shivered at the thought of staying with them for a day. “I don’t want to think about what they would have done to me if I had stayed there.”

“Agreed,” Charlie said with this grim look on his face. “Now let’s change the topic and sit down.”

As Violet sat down she noticed that Mr Weasley was talking with Kara. The man was probably wanting to know about the stuff that muggles used for farming. Hermione was walking towards her with this wicked smile on her face. Hermione told Violet that according to Kara ‘she was going to get it later’. This made Violet smile. She was going to milk that statement for all it was worth for the next few days. It wasn’t long until Kara was sitting to her right and Hermine to her left. Ronald sat to the left of Kara, and infront of Ginny. Once everyone was seated conversation turned to the potential players of the world cup. It seems Charlie was still a bit sore about Scotland losing to Luxemburg. The match between Ireland and Peru had just happened. Violet was so tempted to strike a bet with Ronald about the upcoming whether Bulgaria would make it into the World Cup or not, but the thought of that contract weighed heavy on her mind.

Violet decided that talking to her mum would keep her mind occupied. The look in her mum’s eyes seemed to carry the same boredom about this as she felt. It was one thing to talk about what had happened over the last three years of her life, but it was another thing to see it. Thankfully for the two of them the only people who noticed this were Hermione and Kara.

This conversation came to an end when an argument broke out between Ginny and Ronald. This was brought on when Ginny had asked Violet if she had heard about Arcanist. Ginny seemed to be head over heels for her. Thankfully this hero worship was caused by something that she had actually done. Although since she had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets the same could be said for her first alter ego. Ron, on the other hand, seemed enraged that Arcanist even existed. He was the only reason she knew about the argument. His screaming had grabbed everyone’s attention.

“Ginny how can you support someone who breaks all of our laws, and then STEALS Dumbledore’s wand!” Ronald slammed his fist down on the table with this statement.

“Ronald Weasley!” Mrs Weasley said sternly. Ronald flinched at the sound of her voice. “We have talked about this already. Professor Dumbledore attacked her in Gringotts, and was rightfully disarmed.” Molly looked over at Violet and pointed towards her. “She was there picking some things up for Violet according to the goblins.”

Violet nodded firmly. “She was, and she was only at the Kents because Superman had asked her to check up on me. I took a chance giving her my vault key, but I knew if I showed back up then that Dumbledore might try to take control of where I lived and severed all contact with my girlfriend.” Violet said as she squeezed Kara’s hand. She was trying to look as sad and pitiful as she could. Molly may know, but the rest of the Weasleys were still clueless.

Ronald growled. “You don’t know if she made a copy of your key!”

Ginny reached across the table and smacked Ron. This sent his head tilting off to the left, and Violet could see the git's cheek already turning red. “You’re upset because she is showing the world that magic can be used for good. You want us to stay hidden, and ignorant of the world around us.”

Ronald went to say something else, but as the first syllables left his mouth her mum slammed her fist on the table. “That is enough Mr Weasley.” The glare he was receiving from both his mum and hers made the boy fall silent. “I understand that you are used to things going a certain way, but everything changes Ronald. Arcanist like everyone has a breaking point, and hers must have been reached last week, but given the way she dealt with the attack on Violet I’d say she has been doing this for a while now.” The angered look on Lily’s face started fading the more she talked about Arcanist. “Honestly Ronald I am proud that someone from our community used the gift we all have to help people and didn’t Obliviate them afterwards.”

Violet looked around the table at everyone. Hermione and Kara were nodding in agreement with what her mum said. The roles they would be playing for the rest of their lives guiding their actions. Ginny looked damn proud of herself in this moment. Although Violet didn’t know if that was because she was backed by her mum and Molly, or that she was proud to have ‘met’ Arcanist. Bill and Charlie were muttering to themselves. Violet looked over at Kara. She didn’t want to ask her what they were saying, but the temptation was there. Kara just smiled and nodded her head. Violet would have to ask later. She turned her gaze to the last two people at the table. Mr Weasley looked upset about something. The normally kind-hearted man was staring daggers at his own son. Violet hoped that Mr Weasley could talk some sense into Ronald. She knew they would never truly be friends, but she hoped the boy would move on to green pastures when this was all over. Percy just looked ambivalent about it all.

Violet cleared her throat. When everyone was looking at her she said: “Let’s just eat, and enjoy the good company.” She smiled at everyone, but when she looked at Ron she envisioned Peeves tap dancing on his head to keep the smile ‘genuine’. “Besides there is still the World Cup to discuss, and Mr Weasley if it isn’t too difficult could he get a ticket for Kara as well? I have already got it set up with Arcanist to get me here the day before the match. If you can’t just send me an owl, and I’ll pay for her ticket.”

Mr Weasley waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t you worry about it, Violet. I’ll just let my friend know I will need two more tickets.” Arthur looked over at her mum. “Lily dear, I am getting a ticket for you as well. Lord knows that you need to catch up with your daughter. I know you’ll probably be going back with her, but if memory serves me you loved quidditch.”

Violet chuckled as she watched her mum blush a little. “I loved watching James play quidditch, but it wouldn’t be a bad thing to watch. James took me to the one in ninety-eight.”

“That was your engagement gift from Fleamont and Euphemia?” Molly asked.

Lily nodded her head. “Yep, and just so you know Violet those are your dad’s parents.”

Violet got all doe-eyed at hearing this. Like so many things this was not news to her, but it was still nice to hear about her family. Well, the good parts of it anyway. “Really?”

“Yep, and my mum and dad…” Her mum closed her eyes and let out a slow sigh. “Were Richard and Viktoria.” Her mum looked at the watch. “Shite. Molly, I’ve got to go. I have a lot I need to do before I move back to here.”

Molly smiled over at her mum. “Hopefully you’re not thinking of moving in her Lily.”

Her mum gave a hearty laugh. “Of course not, Molly but I am thinking of getting a flat in London.”

“Well, I wish you the best of luck,” Molly said as she looked back at Violet. “Is Dumbledore’s phoenix going to be taking you girls home?”

Kara smiled at Ms Weasley. “Yes, ma’am.” Kara looked over at Violet. “Mum did want to teach you a few American dishes.”

Violet smiled at her girlfriend. “Yes, and I am looking forward to learning how you guys bar-b-que.”

“Oh, please do,” Hermione said with this goofy grin on her face.

* * *

 

Kent Farm

10:45 AM

It had been two weeks since Violet had visited the Weasleys. These two weeks had been a nightmare of sorts. In addition to helping Kara with her studies she had to go help Armatrix deal with an attempted bank robbery in Guildford. A couple of thugs were trailing her, but they were horrible at their job. Armatrix had the same problem, but they were trying to trail something that could fly at just over forty miles an hour. Dodging them though did give her the time to help a few pedestrians who were being robbed. It was busy work, but at least it was work. She was going to have to spend some time in the Batcave to build her own tracking gear again. This was something to do during the last few days of summer. She would mention this to Armatrix as well if they could track these bastards they might learn who is sending them.

Those were things that wouldn’t solve current boredom. Bat’s was off dealing with something Ra’s al Ghul was doing in Argentina. Armatrix was off being vetted by Hawkgirl, or woman as she was now wanting to be called. The only reason she was bored is that Kara was taking her tests at the moment, and there was nothing for her to do. She may have helped Pa around the farm a time or two, but she didn’t know enough to be of any use, and there was nothing around the house for her to do. She had already revised all of the books she had on hand. She could go over the notes she and Kara had made about what they were going to do this year, but that seemed dull. Her being worried about Kara’s testing made it unlikely that she would be of any use to the people of the UK right now.

Fawkes chirping grabbed her attention. The poor thing looked as nervous as she felt. Just looking at him made her think of Hedwig. Then a thought crossed her mind. While she had contacted Mrs Weasley she hadn’t even thought about Sirius. The man was probably in small panic right about now given all that had happened within the last three weeks. Poor Hedwig was probably a bit tired with all the mail the man must be sending to Dumbledore. She shook her head at the thought of what lies the old bastard was telling him. Thankfully Dumbledore couldn’t spread his lies as fast as he used to.

Violet got out of bed, and walked over to Fawkes. “Hey boy, I know you’re Kara’s familiar and all, but could you deliver a letter, and then bring someone to me?” Fawkes closed his eyes and nodded. “Okay give me a minute.” Violet walked over to the desk pulling out some parchment, quill, and ink. “Now how to break this to Sirius.”

* * *

 

Somewhere near the Mediterranean Sea

3:29 PM

Sirius was pacing around the cave he was shelled up in. It had been an odd three weeks for the man. He had been worried about his godchild’s wellbeing of course, but at the start of the month ma magical spell of sorts had been broken, and revealed a long-held secret. This was the first of the three things that had bothered Sirius. At first, he had thought this was something done by ‘Harry’s’ own magic, but later that day he learned something that killed this idea. The fact that Dumbledore wanted his goddaughter to stay with those monsters didn’t sit well with him. He had written letters to the man about this, and the man’s response didn’t make him feel comfortable either. The man had told him: ‘I changed her gender to keep her away from that danger. Trust me Sirius I know what I am doing.’

The second thing that was bugging him was not long after this Dumbledore started writing to him almost daily. His phoenix Fawkes seemed more irritated with each letter that was sent. The old man seemed to think that they young woman Violet was hanging around with was some super-secret American pure-blood family. He wanted to know if he had ever head of the name Kent in any of his family dealing with MACUSA. When he had told the man no it seemed like Albus didn’t take the answer ‘No’ that well.

The third thing that was messing with him was Albus insistence that Violet was hanging around dark people. In particular the new British Superhero. The man didn’t seem to like the idea that a witch was operating out in the open like this. That she was making the muggles happy didn’t seem to matter to Dumbledore. The first images of her were to say the least astounding. The shaky recordings from some bloke’s phone made the girl look like a well-oiled machine. Her movements were fluid, and her reaction time to the dangers of what was going on seemed well seasoned. Had she not fought Death Eaters later on that week Sirius might have agreed with Dumbledore. That was a good thing about be a ‘stray’ most people didn’t care if you sat beside them and watched the news. If this young woman was protecting Violet then she had Sirius’ support.

Of course, all of that was pushed to the back of his mind earlier today. He had received two letters this morning. They both were pulling him further and further away from Dumbledore’s opinion. If the man had known this he should have included it in his letter to him the other day. Yet he said nothing. It seemed to Sirius that Dumbledore, with good intentions, was keeping one too many secrets to himself. Sirius reached out and grabbed the longer roll of parchment.

_Dear Sirius (Padfoot)_

_How are you my old friend? I am writing this to you in my own blood if the second name didn’t tell that I am who I say I am. The spell I am using will turn my blood into a blood line chart, so that there is no doubt in your mind that I am telling the truth. I know that Wormtail is a free man, but I don’t think that is going to help matters that I have regained my memories. Dumbledore removed my memories, and I woke up in New York City the night James was killed. I didn’t regain them until the tenth of this month. The reason for this is a little dark. I don’t know if you have seen the muggle news, but to cut a long story short Violet’s (you know her as Harry) guardians were arrested, and that is what caused part of my memories to return._

_The rest is too long and convoluted to tell you in a letter, so I’ve added a portkey that will take you to my office in DMLE, so don’t worry about a thing. Just to put your mind at ease Violet is safe. She is staying with her girlfriend for the moment. (GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU OLD DOG!) She will be returning to the Weasleys for the Quidditch World Cup, so if all goes well we will all be able to see it. The portkey should take off at about six in the morning the day after you get this letter._

_IF Albus contacts you about Violet ignore him. The bastard has done more harm than good. Stay safe Padfoot, and for the love of God take a bath (somehow) before you show up here. The last thing I need in my office is the smell of wet dog!_

_Love,_

_Lily (Moondrip)_

Sirius looked over at the piece of rope sitting next Buckbeak. As tempted as he was to test this letter for tracking charms he just knew it wasn’t a trick. NO ONE but the Marauders knew Lily’s nickname. There is also the fact that the Ministry didn’t know about his animagus form, so this was not a trap. It made the second letter carry a little bit more weight, but still the warning from Dumbledore weighed heavy on his mind. Sirius set the letter down, and reached for the embossed Ministry letter. The writing in bright purple lettering didn’t sit well with him. It carried an air of pretentiousness that he hadn’t felt since he lived with his parents.

_Dear Sirius Orion Black,_

_We at the Ministry have just learned that we have made a grievous error in your ‘conviction’. We all just learned that Lily Anabel Potter (n_ _é_ _e Evens) was not dead. We have run several tests on the woman claiming to be her, and have come to the conclusion that she is Lily Potter. We have exhumed the body in ‘Lily Potter’s’ grave, and run test on that, and have found it to be a transfigured clock. We are so dreadfully sorry for your false imprisonment, and are looking in at how we are going to compensate you for you lost time._

_I look forward to meeting you._

_Minister of Magic_

_Cornelius Fudge_

“I wonder if Harry… I mean Violet knows about this?” Sirius shook his head. “I wish the old man would have done something other than a gender change to protect the girl.” Sirius looked over to Buckbeak. “What do you think girl?” The animal just kept gnawing on a pilfered chicken. “That’s wat I thought.”

All of Sirius thoughts were derailed at the sound a small explosion. He looked towards the entrance of the cave, and his eyes fell on a familiar phoenix. It had been over a week since Dumbledore had used Fawkes to contact him. Maybe the old man had finally come to his senses, and was going to tell him where Violet was. Sirius got up and walked towards the bird. He stopped two feet away from the noble bird. Fawkes seemed to chuckle before it held out its left talon. It was thing that Sirius noticed a letter attached to it. He walked over to Fawkes, and took the letter off. Sirius smiled when he saw the letter was from Violet. He started reading it like it was if it were a written script from God.

_Hey Sirius (or Padfoot),_

_I’m just reaching out to let you know I’m fine. I don’t know if you have been watching the muggle news where you are, but my aunt and uncle were arrested for some pretty horrible things. If you have watched the news, or read the Daily Prophet at all you should know that I am really a girl. I’m handling that information as well as I can, but the fact that I returned to normal the night my aunt and uncle were arrested for doing unspeakable things to young girls is a little more than unnerving._

_That aside I have some great news! My mum is alive and well, and her memories started coming back to her when she saw me on the news! I really wish we could have met under better circumstances, but I will take what I can get at this point. You know my life is one big massive mad house, right?_

_Anyway, I have to break away from that dark topic. I am in a safe place. NO, I am not staying with Ronald Weasley. I have more common sense than that. The boy would be hitting on me nonstop, and sadly for him I don’t swing that way. There I go again talk (or writing in this case) like my girlfriend. Yes, I have a girlfriend. She is a pretty raven-haired thing. Her mum and dad were more than happy to take me in for a few days. Yes, she is a witch, no she is not from a dark family, no she doesn’t have an older sister, no she doesn’t have a young aunt, and NO she doesn’t have any interest in old men! So, now that that is out of the way her mum and dad are more than willing to let you hang out for a few days. After that I’m sure mum’s new place in London will have more than enough room for you, me, Remus, and my mum. So, I expect you to be there. I also expect you to be a decent person (mostly)._

_If you are willing to do this tell Fawkes, and if he is still with you bring Buckbeak._

_Your rebellious goddaughter (formerly godson)_

_Violet (formerly Harry)_

There was a smiley face at the bottom of the parchment that kept sticking out it tongue. This brought a smile to his face. It seemed Dumbledore had finally caved, and was letting him see his goddaughter. Although this might be because Lily had returned to the scene. If she ever found out about what Dumbledore had let happen to him Sirius thought that Lil’s would strangle the man. Or hit him upside the head with a bludger bat. Sirius remembered the first time she did that to him, and the memory of it made his head hurt. Sirius looked over at Buckbeak. “You willing to let Fawkes her take you to wherever Violet is staying?” Buckbeak swallowed the last bit of the rodent and nodded. “Alright then Fawkes let me go over there and put my had on Buckbeak, and we’ll be off.”

* * *

 

Violet was pacing back and forth in the barn listening to Pa chuckle. The man seemed to take some small sense of humour about all this. He knew Violet was waiting for a response from Sirius, and that it was driving her nuts. That irony wasn’t lost to her. She was seriously worried about her godfather Sirius Black. There were times Violet thought Sirius’ mum and dad chose this name on purpose. Sure, it was a Black family tradition, but to name your kid after the dog star you should have seen this coming.

“He’ll be fine Violet. Stop your worrying. If he cares for you he’ll accept the offer.” Pa closed the hood of the tractor. “You wouldn’t be able to conjure me some oil, would you?”

Violet shook her head. “No sir, but if I learn the spell I’ll let you know.” Violet said with a smile. Violet walked to the other side of the tractor. “I’ve been meaning to ask: Do you need anything else fixed around here?”

Pa chuckled and gave the soft croaked smile. “Not at the moment dear, and you don’t need to worry about if we do.”

Violet felt her cheeks warm a little. “I know, but you guys have done so much for me.” Pa looked like he wanted to say something, but he was cut off by the sound of flames bursting behind the tractor. Violet looked to her left and saw Fawkes standing on Sirius’ should, and her godfather had his left hand sitting on Buckbeak. Violet heard Pa take a step forward. “No Pa don’t move.” She looked back over at the man who looked confused. “The large animal beside Sirius is a hippogriff. They are very prideful creatures. They may not be sentient, but they do _know_ a creature’s intention.”

Pa looked a little confused. “Okay then how do I great your godfather?” The elderly man looked a little worried.

“First bow like you are bowing to a king. I know this sounds silly, but trust me.” Pa nodded and looked over at Buckbeak and bowed. Violet did the same, and waited. It took a few minutes for Buckbeak to bow. “Okay Pa, now you can go up to him. If you want you can also pet Buckbeak.”

Pa stood back up, and slowly walked to Buckbeak and Sirius. He slowly reached out a hand and petted him. “This is so weird. I’d always thought these things were myth, but here I stand corrected.” Buckbeak squinted at him. “Not making any complaints. Just saying I’m glad you’re one of the good ones.” Buckbeak nodded. “Interesting.” He looked over at Sirius and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Mr Black. Names Johnathan, but you can call me John.”

Sirius chuckled at this as he shook Pa’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you John.” Violet slowly walked up to Sirius. “Good to see you again Viry.” Sirius said this with sheepish grin on his face.

Violet chuckled as she hugged her godfather. “Ha, ha, very funny smart arse.”

Sirius gave a hearty laugh as he broke the embrace. “That’s right I am very smart.”

Violet swatted him on the shoulder. “Prat.” Violet turned to Pa who was chuckling at the interaction. “See I told you the two of you would get along.” Pa just nodded at this point. It was at this point Violet noticed that Sirius smelled like three-day old rotting meat. “Before we do anything else Sirius you need a bath.”

Sirius chuckled as he looked pleading at his goddaughter. “Can we eat first?”

“No, Ma would kill me if I let you eat in the house smelling like that.” Violet said as scrunched her face a little. “Pa, you wouldn’t happen to have anything to fit him, would you?”

“I might have a few old things, but I don’t have that much.” Pa rubbed the back of his head. “I have both gained and lost weight with age dear.” They all laughed as Pa looked back at Buckbeak. “So, what are we going to do with the hippogriff?”

Violet hadn’t thought about this much. They couldn’t leave Buckbeak in the barn he would go mad. They couldn’t let him wonder around either as that would cause problems. She was trying to bring down wizarding secrecy not make things worse. There had to be a way to create a place where Buckbeak would be safe and well fed. She had learned from one the greatest wizards of all time. She closed her eyes, and summoned her spellbook to her hand. Sirius looked confused at this, but he could say anything Violet was thumbing through the endless pages of this book. Violet windlessly conjured a chair, and sat down. She could hear Pa and Sirius talking, but she knew that what they were saying it couldn’t be that bad. It took her tell she was at the tell end of the spells starting with ‘C’ that she found her answer.

“I can handle that.” Violet said with a smile. “I’ll need to go to the Gringotts, but I can solve this.” Violet looked over at Pa. “Do you mind if Buckbeak stays in her for a couple of hours?”

“So long as he doesn’t destroy anything he can stay as long as you need.” Pa said with slightly worried look on his face.

“He shouldn’t and I’ll be doing all the magic in the Sanctuary, so we shouldn’t be getting any visitors for what I’m going to do.” Violet said with a smile. She then looked over at Sirius, and hardened her gaze a little. “Sirius there are a few things you need to know, and when I tell them to you they must be kept to yourself, Remus, or anyone else who already knows. Do you understand?”

Sirius scrunched his face a little. “Violet, you know you can trust me, and I will never betray that trust unless the secret endangers your life.”

Violet looked over at Pa. The man just nodded his head. “Sirius, Pa and Ma Kent took in a young boy they found on the street nearly thirty-two years ago. They named him Clark, but you know him by a different name.”

“Let me guess: Doctor Fate?” Sirius said with a half-hearted grin.

“Close.” John said with a small chuckle.

“He is Superman, and Kara the young girl they are raising is his biological cousin. The girl I am dating is said cousin, and she is Supergirl.” Violet said with a straight face.

Sirius just stood there like a fish out of water. After a few seconds he shook his head, and smiled. “Damn girl you’re like your dad. Go big or go home.” Sirius looked confused for a couple of seconds before he asked. “If she’s Supergirl, then…”

Violet held up her hand as if she were making a pledge, “I am Arcanist.” Sirius stated gaging and looking around. Once his eyes fell on a rusty old bucket her ran right to it. Not long after he started vomiting. Once he stopped heaving he looked over at Violet. Even though Sirius wanted to say something she cut him off. “No, I am not going to stop doing this. Remember I risked my life to save yours.” Violet flicked her wrist opening a portal to Diagon Alley. “Remember take a bath, then save, and I should be back in about four hours.”

“That seems like a long time to cast a spell Violet.” Sirius looked more than a little worried at this point. “Where did you learn to do this kind of magic?”

A soft chuckle in the back of her mind made Arcanist go rigid. _‘You can tell him, but as a price you must teach Kara Zor-El what I taught you, and then bring her to me so she can learn her specialisation.”_

Violet lightly growled at this, and closed the portal. The last thing she need was everyone thinking she was crazy. “Fine, first you want me to keep it a secret now you are wanting me to tell everyone, and send the magical world into chaos. Why not tell my godfather, and make him have a coronary!”

“Violet who are you talking to?” Sirius asked as he looked over at Po who was shrugging his shoulders.

Arcanist sighed as she looked at her godfather. “The person who taught me this level of magic can send messages to me mentally, and he seems to love doing that at the weirdest times to.” ‘I do not.’ Arcanist gritted her teeth. “You do to, and Sirius when I look like this my name is Arcanist.”

“Got it, but that doesn’t answer my question.” Sirius said as he leaned against the wall of the barn.

Arcanist snapped her fingers, and opened another portal. “Myrddin Emerys,” with that Arcanist closed the portal. She turned around to the gathered crowd. “Sorry about the disturbance earlier. I had to go undo a nasty jinx.” Arcanist said this as she made her way through the crowd. While most of the younger ones were thank here there were a few older folks condemning her for her actions. When she finally got into the bank she started making mental notes on what she would need. She would need some gillyweed, a forked metallic rod (silver preferably), a doorknob, and some ferrets.

* * *

 

Ilvermorny

Girl’s Bathroom first floor

1:15 PM

Kara was washing her hands to get rid of slime that covered them. She really wished she had taken more time on that last potion, but she was starting to get nervous about all of this. Some of these ingredients seem grossly unnecessary. There was no need for four eyes of newts in a Calming Draught. One eye of newt would do, and the other three eyes could easily be replaced by one set of lacewing fly. It seems that either the potions class had been done this way for so long no questioned it anymore, or these people found one, and never looked for a better one. Option two seemed more like.

Although it was a good thing to see the shocked look on Thompsons face when she said she was ready to take her exit exams. The woman seemed both exited and worried at the same time. She had walked away with an Outstanding for her first Potions Exam she was a bit worried about this one. Her Charms test had gone well. Although the giant of a man seemed a touch strict when it came to his verbal critiques of her work. He History of Magics test had taken a little over hour. She was writing so fast that she thought the parchment might catch fire. All that remained now was Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. She wanted to take Care of Magical creatures as well, but given how late it was they said she could do that later. She told them she would be going to Quidditch World Cup in a few days. The professor a bubbly short woman who looked half goblin said that would be okay. She could take the test whenever the time was available.

As she dried her hands Kara heard her mother’s voice echoing in her ear. “Kara do you know a girl by the name of Arcanist?”

Kara looked around to make sure no painting, ghost, or people were there to hear her. When she saw the coast was clear she responded. “Yes, and her name is Violet. She and I are kind of a thing. I will tell you more about it later. I’m kind of busy right now.”

“What makes you, so busy that you can’t come by?” even though Kara new this was a memory driven AI she couldn’t help but think the woman was smiling.

Kara sighed. “I am taking some test at the moment and they are very important.” Kara stopped before she opened the door. “Mom do you know if any Kryptonians had the ability to use magic?”

There was about a five second pause before she heard a response. “According to the records it is possible for a Kryptonian to have the capability of using magic, but the odds are incredibly low.”

“Indulge me.” Kara said as she walked through the door. It was a really good thing that her earrings had a direct link to the system or this would be a one-way conversation.

“The odds of any Kryptonian being born with the ability to use magic is one in a quintillion chance. The last know magic user was Tamera Zod, and that was fourteen thousand seven hundred and fifty years ago. Why do you ask?”

Kara smiled as she replied. “Because I Kara Zor-El am a magic user. So, I guess that means my kids will be magic users. Now I’m off to take three transfigurations test.”

* * *

 

Sanctuary of Solitude

Middle of the Atlantic 10:50 PM

Arcanist was busy drawing out a complex heptagonal star on the floor of the floor of the Sanctuary of Solitude as Alura In-Za talked to her. It had been odd the first time she’d been here, but she had gotten used to it. Though at the moment she was having to answer about a thousand questions, and most of them were embarrassing. For an AI Alura In-Za sure seemed alive.

“So, you and my daughter went backwards in time to save this world?” Alura asked.

Arcanist nodded as she set the five-foot-long ancient rune coved Y shaped piece of silver in the centre of the star. “Yes, and had the old bastard that calls himself ‘The Leader of the Light’ listened to us none of this would have been needed. I walked to my death thinking that it was the only way to solve the problem. With Doctor Fate, John Constantine, and Swamp Thing dead I had little choice. If Zatara hadn’t been in the middle of combat I would have asked her to remove the small soul piece from my head.” Arcanist tapped the spot on her forehead where the lightning bolt scar was located. “I know I have it hid under an illusion right now, but there is a lightning shaped scar on my forehead, and that is where the fragment was located. You’re sure that me using this level magic wont mess with things?”

“I’m sure Arcanist. Have you removed this thing from your forehead?” Alura asked as a series of blue lights moved over Arcanist body.

“Yes, and I had it done right in front of the bastard too.” Arcanist turned towards Alura. “I am not offending you, am I?”

“No, my husband had worse vocabulary.” The Hologram was smiling. “My daughter took after him.”

“You have no idea. The way she talks when we make love would make a sailor blush.” Arcanist said as she picked up her spellbook. She turned to the page containing the spell in question. She set it down to the left of the heptad star. She then picked up the blue piece of chalk, and looked once more at the words she was supposed to use for this part of runic pattern. It also didn’t hurt that she had an Elven to English dictionary next sitting five feet past the tome. Dumbledore would have a conniption fit if he knew that Violet not only new High Elven, but had also had council with them in the previous light time.

This part is what took the longest, and it only beat out carving into the silver rod by ten minutes. If she had one of the loops, lines, and dots were just slightly off you could end up summoning the Devil himself, and that was NOT a good idea. An hour and a half later she had written out ‘I open this gate to the Ethereal Plane to carve out my own world. I bind this plane to this object, and through it can the doorway be opened.’ Satisfied with what she had written Arcanist set the silver rune covered door knob at the tail end of Y.

Arcanist stepped back about two feet from the door knob. She started enchanting in elven the words written on the ground. She started utilising all the tricks that she had learned to shorten this spell. It would drain more of her power than she’d like, but she wasn’t doing anything today, so she should be fine. Arcanist brought her hands together at the midpoint of the chant. The words started to glow a light blue colour. She started chanting again, and the word ‘open’ she moved her hands apart. As she got to the word ‘bind’ on the third enchanting of the spell she brought her hand together, and twisting them from left to right. As she made her fourth round of the incantation the runes on the rod, the elven words, and the heptad colour brightened to nearly blinding. The amount of power she was pouring into this spell was taking its toll on her. As she started the fifth incantation a potent force of wind start circling counter clock wise around the pentagram. By the end of the fifth incantation there was this loud ripping sound as the light grew brighter, and when the light faded Arcanist smiled at her creation.

Where the centre of the star once stood was now an open doorway into a blissful spring field. There where deer, rabbits, a small pond, and a field of trees off in the distance within the space that she created. The smell of freshly cut grass filled the air. It was in this moment that she realised why it was part of Hermione’s Amortentia smells. This one scent made her feel at peace. The sounds of chirping birds certainly didn’t hurt.

“That is impressive.” Alura said with a smile. “Hopefully you and my daughter won’t be getting into too much trouble with this creation of yours?”

“Not any more trouble than a non-super-powered teenager would.” Arcanist said as she looked over at Alura. “Now if we add in the third part of our soul bond were with I don’t know what would happen.”

“Just don’t destroy the place.” Alura said with a slight laugh.

“I can make no promises.” Arcanist said with a smile.

“At least your honest.” Alura said with a smile. “Before you go what’s your actual name so I may record it?”

Arcanist chuckled as she turned the handle closing the gate way to the pocket world. “My name is Violet Potter. I’m sure you already know the Kryptonian translation…”

“Folehn Zor-El.” Violet lifted an eyebrow at this. “Well if you were to take the surname Zor-El it would cause most exoplanetary people to keep their distance.”

“Because they would think I’m Kryptonian.” Violet thought for a moment. “Although her I think Kara should take the surname Potter. It would offer her the same level of protection in the magical community as Zor-El offers me.”

“Would they hate her so much she needs this level of protection?”

Arcanist shook her head. “No, them just seeing her with me should do the trick, but this would end any other arguments that should arise.” Arcanist drew out the Elder Wand. “Tempus.”

_20 August 2014 8:15 PM_

“I’ll be a little late, but it’s better to be tired than taking the eight hours this spell usually takes.” Arcanist said as she wiped sweat off her brow.

"Seems like you're being lazy," Alura said with a smile as started fading out of sight. "Try not to do anything stupid with this 'pocket' world you've made."

"We are teenagers what could we possibly do?" Arcanist said with a smile.

The disembodied voice of Alura said with a hint of sarcasm. "A lot of things."

* * *

 

_5:36 PM_

_Ilvermorny_

_Potions Classroom 2nd Floor_

Kara was pacing around the classroom while rubbing her hands together. It was nerve racking waiting for the test results. The Transfigurations test was the worst of them all. The professor hadn't changed that much from the night she had met him. Try as she might though Kara couldn't place the man at the final battle between Violet and Volde-cocks. She thought that the only reason she was given good grades was that there were other people present to stop the man from butchering her work.

Though he wasn't the only professor to have a complaint about what was going on. The history professor was beyond upset. Her vacation with her family had been interrupted for this. Though her anger was abated when she started grading Kara's test. This however only slightly improved the woman's mood. The arithmancy and ancient runes professors seemed more curious than upset about all of this. Then there was Professor Thomas who seemed more than a little elated when Kara turned in her 'end of year' exams. Kara kind of felt bad for the woman the more she thought about why she was really here. The woman seemed alright, but given what happened with Wormtail it was probably a good thing they couldn't tell everyone.

The sound of the door opening pulled her back to the current situation. Professor Thomas was walking through the door with a large smile on her face. It was under the effects of Joker Venom. Thankfully the odds of that were stupidly low. "Well, Ms Kent I think you will be pleased with your grades. Had you told me a month ago that someone would complete their first three years of schooling in a matter of days I wouldn't have believed you. I don't know if it is your connection to Ms Potter or your memory thing, but I am super glad I got to wittiness this." Thomas handed over Kara's stack of exams over. "Dumbledore will be informed tomorrow morning that you are a fourth-year student."

Kara looked down at the piece of parchment. A smiled down at the sheet of parchment. "Hermione is going to love this, but Violet is going to kill me… maybe."

Professor Thomas laved at this. "They are your friend. They should be happy about this."

"They will be, but given these grades in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts things are going to get a little crazy." Kara said as she looked back at the professor. "Now am I going back home the same way I got here?"

"You could call you phoenix if you wish, or you could use a port key." Professor Thomas said as she walked towards her desk.

"I think I'll call Fawkes." Kara said with a slightly shaky voice.

 


	10. Under the Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. Nor do I own DC Characters, place or things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine, however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner. 
> 
> A/N: I know how long it has been since I updated anything, but my laptop quit on me. Thankfully I now have a new one, so I hope to be updating more often. Since I have backed up my stuff on Microsoft and Google. So, I have all that I need to work on these stories, so hopefully, this placates the mobs. Also, while writing this chapter my muse said it should be long, so I complied, and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I have noticed a lot of reviews saying that Hermione feels like the odd one out, and she is, but that is for a reason. She does not have the two years relationship the other two do so it will take a while before they get into a rhythm. I would also like to remind everyone that I used Pathfinder and Starfinder to make Violet's superhero abilities instead of Mutants and Masterminds, so don't ask for how I built her in that system. I am changing how the time travel works in Harry Potter a little otherwise it is just too broke. Also a big shout out to SuperCarlin Brothers for their 'How to fix Quidditch' video because I am using those changes. One last note I will be starting a new 'story' which will be plots and ideas that I have come up with, but they will only be two chapters connected together. Anyone is free to take the idea and run with it. Just let me know if you do. There is also the chance that I MIGHT take them up when I finish a story. Count down of meeting between Lois Lane and Rita Skeeter: 10. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

19 th August 5:16 PM

Kent Farm

Arcanist walked through the portal onto the Kent farm. She turned around and looked at the barn. She couldn't hear anything being destroyed, so Buckbeak was not destroying anything. This was good that meant Buckbeak MIGHT not be destroying things in the barn. She opened the door and looked around. Buckbeak was lying down on the ground looking rather complacent. Arcanist walked in slowly and closed the door behind her. She placed the door handle on the door handle on the closed door and opened the gateway to the pocket dimension. Arcanist turned to see Buckbeak looking at her. Arcanist bowed to Buckbeak and waited for him to nod his head in turn. This took a little longer than she would have liked. Once this was done Arcanist walked up to Buckbeak, and patted him on the top of his head. She took one of the ferrets off the shoulder and started leading to him to the gateway. Arcanist through the ferrets through the gateway, and after Buckbeak ran into the dimensional pocket she threw the other ferrites through the gateway. Once she was sure Buckbeak was coming back she closed the gateway. 

Arcanist opened a portal to the Fortress of Solitude. She held it open for a moment to make it look like she was talking to someone. She then closed it and shifted out of her outfit. She opened the door slowly, and walked outside, and looked around to make sure Dumbledore hadn't apparated here to find out what was going on. Once she was sure the bastard was not here she walked to the back door. Once she was inside she looked around the room, and the only ones there were Martha and John. John and Martha turned to look at her, and when they saw that she was okay they smiled.

Martha was the first of them to speak. “So is the hippogriff safely secured?”

Violet held up the door handle and wiggled it between her fingers. "He is in here, and it should replenish the food every day. So, he won't be starving while he's in there." Violet looked around once more. "Has Kara come back yet?"

"I'm back my love." The sound of Kara's voice caused her to turn and look at Kara. She was still wearing the light blue shirt, tight blue-jeans, and boots that she had taken off in this morning. It took her a bit to notice that while Kara had her arms cross, and took her a bit to notice that she had something held in her hand. The smile on her face was a little mischievous. "I am not trying to get in trouble when I was doing this." It was at this point she held up the parchment. Violet reached for it, but Kara moved it away from her before she could grasp the parchment. Violet glared at her girlfriend. "I know you are wanting to see this, but before I let you I want a promise that you won't get mad at me."

“Why would I get mad at you?” Violet said with a smile as she reached for the parchment again.

“No,” Kara said as she moved the parchment away from her. “I want that promise.”

Violet sighed. "Fine, you have my word." At this point, John and Martha were laughing.

"I'll hold you to it," Kara said with a smile.

Violet squinted at her wife as she took the parchment. The only way I'd be mad at you is if you got nothing but Trolls." With that Violet turned her gaze to the parchment.

_Kara Martha Kent_

_Year One Grades_

_Charms Amazing (Outstanding)_

_Herbology Amazing (Outstanding)_

_History of Magic Better than Average (Exceeds Expectation)_

_Potions Amazing (Outstanding)_

_Transfiguration Completely Average (Acceptable)_

  
  


_Year Two Grades_

_Charms Amazing (Outstanding)_

_Herbology Better than Average (Exceeds Expectations)_

_History of Magic Amazing (Outstanding)_

_Potions Amazing (Outstanding)_

_Transfiguration Amazing (Outstanding)_

  
  


_Year Three_

_Ancient Runes Amazing (Outstanding)_

_Arithmancy Better than Average (Exceeds Expectations)_

_Care of Magical Creatures Grade still outstanding_

_Charms Amazing (Outstanding)_

_Herbology Amazing (Outstanding)_

_History of Magic Better than Average (Exceeds Expectation)_

_Transfiguration Amazing (Outstanding)_

Violet looked back at her wife and smiled. "I'm not mad at you, but I don't know how Hermione is going to take this," Violet said as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and kissed her lips lightly. "I think we'll have to break this to her gently." Violet smiled broadly at the blush that was crossing Kara's face at this moment. "You look so beautiful when you do that."

Kara hit her lightly on her shoulder before hugging her. “Shut up you.”

Violet smiled as she pressed her head against Kara's chest. “Never.”

The sound of someone laughing behind them grabbed Violet's attention. That her godfather found this funny was a bit irritating. “This is just so adorable.” The mirth in the man's voice was almost toxic. The keyword there  _almost_ . “So, I take it Buckbeak is fine?”

Violet stepped away from Kara and turned to look at Sirius. He was wearing one of Pa's old suits. The only good thing about this was that it gave Sirius a good idea of what muggles wore in the modern day, so he should be able to handle himself during the Quidditch World Cup. "Sirius you should know better than to say that," Violet said with a stern look on her face.

The man's smile grew at this point. “Oh I do, but your mum couldn't bring me under control, so the odds are not in your favour.”

“They are in mine though Mr Black.” Ma said with a stern tone to her voice. The way she said this must of reminded him of Violet's grandmother cause he jumped about a foot into the air. “I take it you had a decent mother.”

Sirius laughed. "No ma'am, my mother was an abysmal human being. James' mother though brought me and him to heel with no problem. Just knowing you for a little bit you give me the same feeling for sure."

“Good.” Ma said with a smile. “Dinners ready Violet.”

It was at this point that Violet noticed the smell of awesome food. She looked over at the table once more and saw it filled to bursting with Pa's bar-b-que, Ma's stew, some green beans, mashed potatoes, and gravy. She looked over at Sirius with this wicked smile on her face. "Sirius prepare to be amazed. The food you are about to eat is Godly."

“I've been wanting to eat it for the past few hours now. John's cooking has had me salivating for a couple of hours at least.” Sirius said with a smile. “Your mum should be here any minute now, so why don't you go take a seat.”

"You're not the boss of me," Violet said as she walked towards the table. "Besides, the last time you talked to me this way was in 2015."

Sirius looked at her really confused for a few minutes, but after a while, he started smiling. "Good one Violet, for a minute there I thought you had time travelled to save the world."

“She has.” Pa said as he walked towards the table.

“And we have seen the memories to prove it.” Ma said as she got behind him. She then pushed him towards the table. “Now go sit down.”

As Sirius walked towards the table he was looking between everyone as he said. “You mean she's not joking around?”

“No, and Kara's from the same time period. As they put it: mind and soul.” Pa said as he sat down. “The thing is what we saw of their future is terrifying. You for one died twice.”

Sirius just sat there blinking at the man for a couple of seconds. “You've got to be kidding.”

Violet laughed at this moment. She was using Sirius stunned stupidity to fight through the pain. "Nope. In 2016 you used the Confunudus Charm and illusions to get Vincent Crabbe Sr. to look, sound, and act like you during a battle. Bellatrix was too lost in the fight to notice this, and hit him with a curse that sent him through the Veil of Death." Sirius flinched at this. "Everyone, but the goblins, thought you were dead for nine months. Then I got married to Kara here," Violet patted her wife on her hand. "...and then in a moment of crisis at school, you show back up and save our butts. Then in 2019, you were actually killed by Bellatrix. So, yes I seriously hate that... woman." Violet looked over at Ma and smiled.

Ma was smiling at her a little mischievously. “Your learning your manners it seems.”

"Yes, ma'am." Violet could feel her cheeks warming up. A soft popping off to her right made her grabbed her attention. Her mum was standing there looking around the room. When her eyes fell on Sirius the woman's eyes narrowed. "Sirius Orion Black I gave you EXPLICIT ORDERS TO USE THE PORTKEY I GAVE YOU!" Lily nearly screamed at the man as she threw her arms around the man. If Violet were honest to wither herself, and she usually was, she would say that her mum was trying scold and comfort the man at the same time. "The next time I tell you to do something DAMN IT DO IT!"

Ma was too busy laughing at the interaction to care about someone vocabulary. Sirius just looked stunned at what was going on right now. Once he got over this he wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. "Well, Moondrip your spirited daughter, and her very carefully worded letter that got me over here.” Fawkes chirped at this point. “Oh yes, and Fawkes is the one who brought me here.”

“You know he wasn't complaining right?” Kara asked as she cut up the steak.

Violet smiled over at her wife. “I knew that, but he didn't know that.”

Her mum let go of Sirius. "You are in the doghouse as well, young lady." Lily's glare and tone of voice were a little imposing, but the glint in her eyes made Violet want to smile. "You could have told me you were going that you had/were going to do this so I didn't freak out."

Violet held up her hands in defeat. “True, true I could have done that.” Violet then gestured to the food infront of her. “Yet if I had done that you would have missed out on this awesome food.”

Her mum's glare didn't last long after that, but even though she was smiling she was also shaking her head. “You are so your father's daughter.”

"Word," Violet said before eating some green beans.

Her mum sat down next to Sirius. "Thank you for giving me a better place to grab lunch, Martha."

Ma laughed. “Your welcome dear. Just so you know I think your daughter is rubbing off on mine.” Ma said this while pointing at Violet with a fork.

“In a good way or a bad way?” Her mum asked after swallowing some tea.

"Honestly in a good way more than a bad way." Ma said after swallowing a bite of the chicken leg. "She is more dedicated to studying, so that's a plus. She also is far more compassionate than she used to be. Also, she has a little bit bigger sense of humour. The bad is one word: pranks." Ma said that as she glared at both of the girls. "I know one of you two had to be the ones to turn Arthur Matthews field pink the other day. How you were able to do that and not get caught is beyond me."

Kara stood up and gave Ma the Girl Scout salute. “Ma, I swear upon my very soul  I DID NOT turn Mr Matthews field pink," Kara said with a smile on her face. 

“Uh-uh I believe Kara Kent didn't do it, but I do NOT believe that Supergirl didn't do it.” Ma said before taking another bite of chicken. Violet could feel her cheeks go scarlet, and one look over at Kara revealed that she was in a similar state.

Sirius started laughing. “Girls if you are going to start pranking people you need to work on your blame game.” Sirius then took a bite of mashed potatoes. After swallowing it he looked over at Pa. “John how long did the field stay pink?”

Pa tapped his finger to his chin. “I think it stayed that way for three days.”

Sirius shook his head. "For starters, I am NOT condoning these kinds of actions, but if you are going to prank someone girls make sure the target is not so big, and the effects aren't so long lasting. It loses its humour after about three hours. The laughs will come back every time you see the person/place again, but it will lose its effectiveness the longer it lasts."

Lily swallowed a bit of ham. “You mean like when you turned all of Slytherin Houses school uniforms neon-green for a week?” Everyone but Lily and Sirius gagged at this bit of information. Violet had been told a lot about her godfather's younger days, but this was new.

"Yes. After the second day, it kind of got old." Sirius took a sip of his tea. "We couldn't undo the prank cause we would have gotten caught, and that would have meant more trouble than it was worth."

Pa was laughing at this point. “That sounds like when a friend and I took all the white shirts of his father and tied-and-dyed all kinds of colours. We both got our hides tanned for that one.”

“I am still wondering why the two of you did that John.” Ma said with a smile on her face.

Pa smiled. "I swore I would never tell, but as they say with age comes wisdom. That and he told his daughter so I kind got do the same right?" Pa chuckled as he looked over at Kara. "His father had told Clark that he would let him go to the county fair if he helped his mom do the laundry. Well, Clark helped his mom out, but by the time that was done his dad had left for a trip up-state taking the truck with him. So, we were stuck at the house cause my Dad's truck was busted, and wouldn't be fixed until the next day. So, we decided to give his father a little revenge. Before you say anything we were sixteen. So, we were not at the most understanding of age."

Everyone was laughing at this point. Ma was just shaking her head as she did this. Her mum and Sirius were holding their ribs cause they were laughing so hard. Kara was laughing while resting her head on Violet's shoulder. As the laughter calmed down it struck Violet what Pa had called the man who was his best friend. “Was Clark named after him?”

Pa nodded his head. "We had made a blood-brother vow to one another to name our eldest son after one another." Pa took a sip of his tea.

Once Kara swallowed her bite of rib she looked Pa in the eye. “So, why haven't Clark and I never met this man?”

Pa sighed. "Clark has met him, but after we got back from Vietnam we parted ways. He went off to Topeka and got a Mastery of Accounting degree, and I took over my father's farm. While he helped me with my investments Clark visited only during Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays. Once his father died his mum sold the farm, and moved to Topeka, so fewer visits, but his cousins were still here to visit every now and then." Pa wiped his mouth then finished off his tea. "Okay, Kara I am going to need your help moving some things around in the barn now."

“Of course Pa...” Kara looked like she wanted to say more, but she quickly looked over here shoulder. She then ran off to her room. Violet was hoping for Pa's sake that Kara wasn't needed before her rounds started as Supergirl. It was only a couple of minutes before Kara came floating downstairs hold the JL communicator in her hand. She was going out of her way to make sure the only part of the house the communicator saw was the ceiling. Her hair was back to its natural blonde. This worried look on her face was one of concern. “I understand Superman, but I am telling you this sounds like a bad idea.”

“I know it does Supergirl, but Batman thinks this a good idea. It will help swing public opinion to a more accepting approach of mages.” Superman said stoically.

Violet shifted into her Arcanist outfit. "My dear, what is going on?" She then pointed to the ceiling. Arcanist cast the ancient wandless spell of flight upon herself and floated up to the ceiling just behind the table. She positioned herself so that the only thing that would be seen as the bare wall behind her.

Kara nodded and floated up to Arcanist. “It seems my love that our dinner is being cut oh so short.” When Supergirl got next to her she positioned the communicator so that Arcanist could see it.

What she saw on the screen shocked her. The screen was split in two. On the right-hand side was Superman standing in the Watchtower communication room, but the screen to the left was the Prime Minister of the UK standing next to Minister Fudge in assumedly Downing Street. "Minister Fudge it is a pleasure to see." Arcanist buried her disdain for the man under her cheery tone and gentle smile on her face.

Fudge smiled broadly and tipped bowler hat to her. “Oh everything is fine Arcanist my dear, and the honour is mine, my dear." Fudge then looked over at the Prime Minister and chuckled. "It seems you were right sir."

The Prime Minister looked down at Fudge. “Minister Fudge I don't think we need to waste this young woman's time. She seems to be on a break from her heroics.”

Arcanist could feel her cheeks warm a little. “A little bit sir.”

"Arcanist," Superman said with a small smile on his face, "...it seems that Minister Fudge and his Mundane counterpart want to talk with you about the Quidditch World Cup."

“Of course I'll be there in no time. I am assuming you are at Number 10?” Arcanist asked with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." The Prime Minister said with a smile. "Should we be expecting you to appear inside or outside ma'am?"

“Outside Prime Minister. While I may have seen pictures of the inside of Number 10 it is dangerous to teleport into a location one does not truly know. Before you ask Minister Fudge there is a huge difference between true teleportation and apparition. Apparition is something we can all do, but true teleportation is a spell one must learn.” Arcanist said calmly.

“Really Ms Arcanist?” Minister Fudge asked.

"I will explain more when I get there sir." Arcanist said with a slight smile. "Superman, is there anything else you want or need me to do before or after that?"

“You probably check on Ms Potter it has been a while since you've done that. I'll see if Ms Lane can call Ms Kent before you get there.” Superman said with a smile.

“Of course sir.” Arcanist said before hanging up.

"I'm not your boss," Superman said with a laugh seconds before the screen went dark.

"I will see you gentlemen in a few Arcanist out." Arcanist ended the call and floated down. She sighed before she looked around the room. "Well looks like I have to go, and unless told otherwise my dear it looks like you are staying here." Arcanist said as she flicked Kara's nose.

"Just do me a favour and kick Fudge if you get the chance," Kara said before lightly kissing Arcanist on the lips.

“I will my love, and I will swing by Hermione's since I will be there.” Arcanist said before teleporting to a spot across the street from 10 Downing Street. Arcanist was glad about one thing for this meeting. It was taking place in the dead of night. She was wondering whose idea this was in the first place. It really didn't come to her as a shock that the Prime Minister would be doing some work at four in the morning if it was concerning the countries safety, but to do this about a sports game was a little odd. Could this be another attempt by Dumbledore to gain some kind of control of her as a 'superhero'? It was possible, but he would find that more than a little impossible. He could also be wanting to know where Violet Potter was located. It really wouldn't surprise her if he tried both.

Arcanist looked across the road to make sure there was no oncoming traffic. Satisfied there wasn't Arcanist walked across the street as a gentleman opened the front door. "Ma'am I am assuming you are Arcanist?" the dark skinned gentleman asked.

"Yes, sir." Arcanist said as she walked up to the stairs. "I am assuming the Prime Minister told you I was on my way?"

"Yes, ma'am. Follow me please." The man walked back into Number 10.

Arcanist followed him through the door and closed it behind her. She continued following the man to the Prime Minister's office. Standing behind the desk was the Prime Minister, and he did not look happy at the moment. She had no idea what had happened before she arrived, but he was staring daggers at Dumbledore. Albus himself was standing infront of the desk looking as stoic as ever, but there was a hint of confusion in the snuffling of the man's feet. Minister Fudge was looking over at Dumbledore in complete shock.

This tension was broken when the Prime Minister saw that she was standing in the doorway. "Madam Arcanist, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." The man said as he walked up towards her with a smile. "I hope I didn't interrupt something special between you and Supergirl tonight?"

Arcanist smiled and chuckled as she shook the man's hand. “No sir, you didn't I can assure you. We were done with our date anyway. She was having to return to her home, and I was DEFINITELY having to get back home to mine.”

Prime Minister chuckled at that point. "I take your parent's don't know you do this?"

Arcanist shook her head. "No sir they don't, and if they did I'd get complimented by my mother for doing what's right. My dad would do the same thing, but also make me feel a little awkward when he started asking about Supergirl." Arcanist could feel the blush gracing her face at that moment. "Now what exactly do the three of you gentlemen have in mind for the World Cup?" 

The Prime Minister gestured to Fudge and Dumbledore. "I have been talking to these two gentlemen for a little over a week now about the Quidditch World Cup. Originally your Minister Fudge and I were talking about how the magical world works since you rescued Ms Potter from that attack. When I asked him if there were any big gatherings of witches and wizards that I should know about. You can imagine what happened next."

“He told you about the World Cup.” The Prime Minister nodded his head. 'Shite now this is the last thing we needed to happen.' Arcanist thought with a sense of panic building within her. “Are you worried that this might cause problems Prime Minister?”

The Prime Minister shook his head. “No, actually I was intrigued by it actually. Since you have been dancing around both the UK and Ireland since your appearance has made people curious. Most people were okay with you doing this, and we've been receiving inquiries about the Magical World. To help shine this in a brighter light I suggested to the Minister we broadcast this game to the world using the global sports networks.”

Minister Fudge spoke at this point. "It seems though that you know of a way to make muggle technology workaround heavily magical areas. I only know of this because of that communications thing you used in Hogsmead to save that boy from a troll. Since it seems that you can get muggle things to work in areas with high levels of magic."

"So muggle technology works so they can broadcast the Quidditch World Cup to the muggle world." Arcanist said while tapping her foot on the floor. 'This would give the muggle world a few of us at our best, but also our worst. It would also make it hard for Fudge to throw this under the rug.' "I'm more than willing to be able to do it. My question is where will the sports anchors be located?"

"We were thinking in an expanded area of the Minister's Box. They will have their own area so they are not cramped next to everyone else there. I have also told Prime Minister of the magical beings that will be apart of the game." Minister Fudge said this with such joy he didn't notice Arcanist jaw drop.

'Okay, this is going to cause a problem. They are going to see Violet Potter in that box, and they are going to ask a question. This will give those beasts a chance to get out.' Arcanist ran through her mind all the things she could do about this, but none of them seemed believable. Just hiding when Ludo Bagman would know she was there was nearly impossible. So she would have to use this to throw the one thing her relatives had under the bus. "Minister Fudge if it is there we need to tell the Prime Minister about Ms Potter. At my last check in with her, she told me her friend's father got tickets in the Minister's Box."

The Prime Minister looked between her and Minister Fudge. He looked at them both confused and concerned about what they were saying. Arcanist knew he had to be thinking about her given that even though two weeks had passed this story was still news. "Is this Ms Potter the same one whose aunt and uncle held those girls in their room and did... things to them?" The revulsion on the Minister's face was clear at this point.

Before Dumbledore could say a thing Arcanist spoke. “Yes sir, and before you start thinking magic did that let me put your mind at ease. Even though I am one of the strongest witches in the world I couldn't do a single spell correctly until I was eleven. From what I have heard that space was built by...”

“A contractor the Dursley paid for, and since Ms Potter couldn't do proper magic she couldn't control their actions.” The Prime Minister said a little relieved that this was impossible. “So how does Ms Potter compare to you?”

"She is a strong witch sir, but like me when she was young she would have been doing what is called accidental magic. As it sounds it is magically done by accident by children or older magic users who lose their temper, but the best thing she could have done was reduce a piece of clothing she didn't want to wear to something small enough it won't even fit on a doll." The Prime Minister nodded. "I mean her relatives will probably keep insisting that she controlled them, but that spell requires a bit of malice that I don't think she has." Arcanist looked over at Dumbledore. "Do you want to tell the Prime Minister what you did to protect her from being sexually assaulted, or should I?"

“HE KNEW ABOUT THAT ROOM?!” the Prime Minister yelled.

Arcanist shook her head. “No sir, I think he knew what kind of people Vernon and Petunia Dursley might be because of what Petunia's sister told him.”

“Right, right she said her niece was her sister's child.” the Prime Minister sounded a little curious at this point. He looked over at Dumbledore at this point. “So this is why she still keeps saying Ms Potter had been a boy for years. Now, why did you do this to Ms Potter?"

Dumbledore took on his grandfatherly appearance. "Prime Minister I can assure you that I had only known that Mrs Potter had seen her sister and brother-in-law looking at some suspicious things one of the few times she visited their home. Mr Dursley took a book from the side table and ran it upstairs. She thought it had a picture of a child, but she couldn't really tell what it was. That is why she didn't turn them in sooner. I turned Ms Potter into a boy to keep some the crueller and rather foul members of our society away from her. By being a boy she was more protected from the few dark wizards that escaped justice, and in retrospect, it protected her from THEM as well." He looked between the Prime Minister and Arcanist. "Now I can assure you two that what I did was for the Greater Good. Now if..."

“And what would this Greater Good be Mr Dumbledore?” the Prime Minister asked with a little pointed look at him.

Dumbledore looked confused at this point. “Pardon?”

The Prime Minister looked a little pissed at this point. "Sir, if I were to walk out there and told someone that I was going to change their child's gender 'for the Greater Good' they would think I'd gone mad. Not to mention call the police to have me arrested." The Prime Minister slammed his palm down onto his desk. "Now I'm going to ask a very important question, Mr Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded his head to the Prime Minister. “I'm more than willing to answer sir.”

The Prime Minister's eyes narrowed. “What is the Greater Good? Cause if it is in no way, shape, facet, or form 'good' I will be asking the Minister of Magic here to have you examined to make sure you are mentally stable.”

Arcanist desperately fighting the urge to laugh at this point, but she could feel the corners of her lips move upwards. She looked over to the old man, and he looked thoroughly stunned. No one in a few decades had challenged him like this. A quick glance over at Fudge showed the man was curious about this answer as well. Dumbledore seemed lost in thought for a couple of seconds. He was probably thinking of the best way to answer this politically in this situation. This was a new environment for him. He was so used to people just taking what he said as 'Okay', and just going on with their lives accordingly.

It seemed the Prime Minister was about to say something, but Dumbledore chose that moment to respond. "Sir, to me 'the Greater Good' is doing things such as standing up for someone who is being belittled, giving a criminal a second chance when they seem to have learned their lesson and to try and avoid violence. I think that violence is unnecessary to resolve problems. Yes, you should defend yourself, but aggressive actions should be your last resort not your first." Dumbledore had this look of certainty on his face at that moment. Sadly for him, it would last long.

“And how did that apply to Ms Potter?” the Prime Minister asked still staring at Dumbledore.

"Prime Minister her father was killed by a mad man who was trying to conquer the world. As I've learned recently," Dumbledore at this point rubbed his left cheek, "...her mother's memory was erased, and her godfather was falsely imprisoned, so that left only her aunt to take care of her. The people I mentioned earlier wanting to harm her are/were followers of the mad man. They only knew Mrs Potter had a sister, but they didn't know where she lived, and so long as they thought Violet was a boy they wouldn't try to get her contractually married to themselves or their children. This would have left her vulnerable to the things her relatives did. So, I chose to step in and do something about it." Dumbledore said calmly. "It may seem cruel in retrospect, but at the time it was the only thing I could do. With her living at her relatives, she could also be protected by her blood relation to her aunt and cousin. The enchantment made it impossible for people who wanted to do her harm away from her residence. As she got old this did fall somewhat flat because she was at school and such, but they wouldn't know where she was. So, she was safe of this I can assure you. Had I KNOWN what kind of people I was placing her in the care of I would have never done so. I would have turned them in myself."

The Prime Minister kept staring at Dumbledore for a few minutes before he responded. "That is a good reason sir, but your logic is slightly flawed. If you had a safe place to hold her for a couple of days you should have. You should have then used that time to investigate the people you were wanting to leave her with." The Prime Minister turned his gaze back to Arcanist. "Now back to Ms Potter, what do you recommend we do Arcanist?"

Arcanist stood there stunned for a couple of seconds, but then she realised she'd be the only one he'd trust right now. She knew that Fudge and he had been talking, and by now he knew Fudge was self-serving. What he did to Dumbledore, or more accurately what he'd done to himself, proved to the man that the old man could not be trusted when it came to others safety. Arcanist took this time to think of what she could do. There were dozens of options, but she knocked all but three of them out right away. Of these three there really was only one thing she could suggest at this point. The other's put the way things unfolded into other people's hands.

“There is only one thing I can think of doing sir, and it may sound a little crazy, but it is better than all of the alternatives. I think before the World Cup Ms Potter should give the public statement. People have been wanting for a few days now. I know the Crown Prosecution Services and Superman has been putting it off, but now it seems an important thing to get out of the way.”

The Prime Minister nodded his head. "Her uncle's solicitor has been claiming that she's a witch in the news as of late. Using you as a reason to do it. Do you think you can bring her here today to have this done? I'll contact the Prosecutor in Little Whinging shortly, and see if they can get a press conference ready in a few hours."

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to say something, but given what he'd just been through he remained silent. "I'd be more than willing to do that Prime Minister, but Minister Fudge for my own safety I will NEED a time turner. Don't ask how I know about them because I am under a vow to remain silent." Fudge nodded his head, and the Prime Minister looks curious at the three of them. Dumbledore for the first time since she disarmed him looked shocked. "The reason I need it is that I am awfully tired," Minister Fudge and the Prime Minister cracked a smile at this remark. Arcanist could feel her cheeks go crimson, "...and to do anything I will need some sleep. It is also something that would come in handy to keep my identity secret." Arcanist said in a calm tone of voice. If Fudge was suggesting she help out he might help her, and keeping her conversation with him cordial would help in this regard.

“That sounds reasonable, but you know that if you mess with...” Fudge said this with a shaky voice.

"If I mess with time horrible things can happen. Just because our future-selves know a horrible thing happens doesn't mean we should fix it. As for why Prime Minister someone once went back in five hundred years to fix a problem, and through that, they caused the death of thousands of people. When they returned to their own time through a spell their body turned to dust. Magical or not her body aged for every moment in time she passed through." The Prime Minister shivered at that thought. "Going back in time five hundred years is fine, but coming back, even magically, is impossible. You the person will age rapidly and die." Arcanist looked over at Dumbledore as the next sentence left her lips. "You could save one life, maybe two, but you couldn't stop something like a petrol station from exploding. If you did that you would cause events to change dramatically the world you now enter is a totally different place. No matter what you will be stepping back through time to do it has consequences. For you it could along just fine, but everyone else at that station will be experiencing something they would have otherwise been denied. That is not always a good thing. One of those peoples might later go on to kill forty people who would have done amazing things later on in their lives." Arcanist said this with a slight smile to her face.

The Prime Minister nodded with this stoic look on his face. “You are a very wise young woman Arcanist.”

Arcanist blushed once more. “I had really good teachers, and I heeded their wisdom.”

Minister Fudge was smiling at this point. "Well, at least you are thinking about the big picture young lady. I'll take you to the Ministry to retrieve the time turner once we are done here."

Arcanist thought for a moment before she asked: "Minister could you perhaps allow two. My girlfriend and I are still in school, and while she may be able to move at amazing speeds it would still be more beneficial for her to take a small to take a small step back as it were through time. I am also thinking of having her with me at the World Cup. I mean she will be watching it anyway."

“From where?” Dumbledore asked with this slight look of agitation to his face.

Arcanist just looked over at him with a straight face. “From orbit.”

“Miss Arcanist I have a question before you go.” the Prime Minister said looking more than a little upset.

“Of course sir.” Arcanist said wonder if she'd done something that upset the man.

“Given that you will have this 'time turner' I am starting to understand why Dumbledore is concerned about you doing what you do. To ease my mind I'd like to know who taught you the magic not taught to other students in Hogwarts.” The Prime Minister said this rather calmly, but Arcanist knew he was more than a little worried.

"Prime Minister I will be more than happy to tell who taught me, but Dumbledore has to leave the room, and Fudge I am going to need your help. I want to tell him this information under an Unbreakable Vow." Arcanist said with both eyes closed as the words 'Unbreakable Vow' left her lips.

Dumbledore and Fudge both gasped, but Fudge spoke before Dumbledore could say a thing. “Are you sure Miss Arcanist?”

“Yes, Minister Fudge I am. I know you have been using Ms Arcanist to address me, but Arcanist will do just fine. And it's just Arcanist Minister Fudge.”

The Prime Minister and Fudge nodded. Dumbledore took this moment to speak. "Your mentor had to be a Dark Wizard if you don't want me here, and you want to do it under an Unbreakable Vow Arcanist," Dumbledore said this so assuredly that it made Arcanist smile.

“Again Dumbledore you are misleading. I will be taking a vow to answer a single question the Prime Minister asks me at no cost to him.” Arcanist said while shaking her head.

The Prime Minister was looking between the three magi at this point. “What is the Unbreakable Vow?”

Dumbledore answered before Fudge or Arcanist could say a thing. “It is a spell that makes a bond between two individuals that puts one of their lives on the line. If the person taking the vow breaks it they will die.”

At this point, the Prime Minister's eyes were wide open. "Arcanist you don't have to do this. Just knowing you are willing to do this is enough."

Before Arcanist could say a word a soft chuckle could be heard in her mind. She closed her eyes and rolled them as the man's voice filled her 'ears'. 'Just get Dumbledore out of the room, and I will be there shortly.'

Arcanist opened her eyes, and looked the Prime Minister in the eye, and said softly with a hint of agitation in her voice. “I understand that Prime Minister, but vow or no vow my Mentor does not like Dumbledore, and before he says a thing no my Mentor is not Dark.” Arcanist said all of this swiftly so Dumbledore couldn't say a word in rebuttal.

“And by Dark you mean evil?” the Prime Minister asked.

"Yes, sir." Arcanist said with a slight nodded towards the man.

The Prime Minister looked over at Dumbledore. "Get out of my office, and if you show up at another place where she is saving people and aren't there to HELP her I will request a warrant for your arrest. You have done more than enough for that over the last decade alone. A violation of Arcanist civil rights being the least of them. You have over a decade worth of charges of child endangerment in regards to Ms Potter, sir. So, it is within your best interest to keep your hands to yourself. If it does not pertain to your job as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock, or the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW I would advise you to keep your fingers out of it.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Of course sir.” He looked one last time over at Arcanist then started walking towards the door.

"Dumbledore." Arcanist said to stop the man. When he turned to look at her. "Just so you know I don't hate you. I hate what you do. It may have good intentions, but they don't always have sound ground to stand on. I know you mean well, but I think you have lost sight of the forest because of the trees. Every action you've done has had bad consequences. It took Mrs Potter yelling at Minister Fudge to get Sirius Black the trial he deserved. You could have done this a few months ago, by demanding Snape tell the bloody fucking truth." Arcanist said this with a little more bitterness than necessary. "The only reason I know this is because Ms Potter cried her eyes out about her godfather when I dropped off Ms Granger. The two of them told me what they had learned about Sirius at the end of June. Honestly had she not been a sobbing mess I would have looked into this without Mrs Granger to cooperate her story." 'Thank you, Vernon, for teaching me to lie well and fast.' Arcanist thought with a mental smile.

Dumbledore looked curious at this point, but he shook these thoughts from his mind. "Understood ma'am," Dumbledore said before walking out the door.

As the door, closed Arcanist turned back to the other two. "Now before he shows up I should tell you," the sound of ripping fabric filled the air causing Arcanist to close her eyes. Following that the sound of boots falling upon tiles filled the air, the slight smell of sulfur filled the air, the sound of fire was there as well. A chill filled the air in addition to all of that. Turning around Arcanist saw Myrddin Emrys walking through his portal. As the portal closed the man started laughing hysterically. Myrddin's violet robes jostled as he did this. The green trim stood out more prominently now. The staff held in his hand was solid English oak with a crystal atop it, and there was a soft golden glow coming from it. "...that the Unbreakable Vow will probably not be needed."

Myrddin shook his head and spoke with his elder wizened voice. There were no cracks in the words that he said, but by just the tone of his voice, you KNEW this man had truly lived and could teach you many things. "No, I think it is more needed now than ever Arcanist."

“Who are you?” the Prime Minister asked with his hand moving slowly under his desk.

Myrddin smiled. “I go by many names, and titles, sir. Among them are prophet, magician, Myrddin Emrys, Merlin Ambrosius, or more simply...”

“Merlin...” The Prime Minister said with a slight tremor to his voice. Merlin nodded his head. “Why haven't you come to our aid when we as a people needed you?” The Prime Minister asked.

Merlin shook his head. "My duties are to teach now, and I have done it with those I find worth. People like Arcanist, and there will be three more I will teach in this generation, but they will be heroines like Arcanist. Their skill will be needed elsewhere."

“Why would you need to teach them? Shouldn't that be Dumbledore or another professors job?” The Prime Minister said softly.

Merlin nodded, and a smile slowly crossed his lips. "Dumbledore has interfered in one of their lives so much that what she could have learned is moot at this point. The other ones are going to be eyes and ears as it were. All three of them are specialist in different areas, and they need to learn to complement one another. There heroic times will be brief should they be needed."

It was now that Minister Fudge finally found his voice. “Are you really Merlin?”

"I am more than willing to enter that Vow to prove it, Cornelius Fudge," Merlin said with a smile.

Fudge looked over at Arcanist. "I'll do the spell, sir." Arcanist said in a sombre tone. Fudge walked over to Merlin and grabbed his wrist. Once she was next to the men Arcanist placed her wand between their wrists. "Do you Myrddin Emrys swear to answer the next question Cornelius Fudge is about to ask you?" It was at this point Arcanist noticed that the Prime Minister was standing next to her. He was watching the red light wrap around their wrist in the infinity symbol.

"Yes." Merlin said calmly. At that moment the red energy sunk down into the men's skin, and there was a soft gust of wind. Merlin let go of Fudge's hand. "Before you say anything young man what I told the Prime Minister stands with the magical world as well."

Minister Fudge nodded his head. “Are you really Merlin? The man who was a mentor to King Arthur?”

"Yes. I was also a mentor Morgan le Fey, I was among the first student at Hogwarts, and I am now a guardian of Mankind. I stand to watch to make sure demons do not break out to assault the mortal world. One or two may get through, but my job is to keep the Horde at bay.”

“You can do that?” Fudge asked with wide eyes.

"With the snap of my fingers." Merlin said with a slight smile. "Arcanist I think you and him need to go now. You do need to get the time turners to get things in order." Merlin said this while pointing at the door. "Even though I know you know Dumbledore hasn't left leave him to me."

“Of course.” Arcanist said swiftly. She turned to Fudge who still had this stunned look on his face. “Minister Fudge I think now is the time for us to leave as well.”

Fudge shook his head and turned towards Arcanist. "Of course, and I think if you just open a portal to the Atrium things will be fine madam. Have you have been there of course."

Arcanist chuckled at this point. She was thinking about the two times she'd been to the Ministry. "Yes sir, although I was just to tag along with one of my friend's parents."

Minister Fudge nodded at this point. “Good, good. Why don't we go now.” He turned to look at the Prime Minister. “It was a pleasure to meet you once again sir.”

The Prime Minister nodded towards Fudge. "Likewise Minster Fudge." The Prime Minister reached out and shook Fudge's hand. He turned to Arcanist and extended his hand. "Again Arcanist it is pleasure to have finally met you. I wish this meeting could have come at a more reasonable hour for all of us, but Dumbledore had told us that it would probably be better for your 'new' lifestyle."

"Idiot. Anyone who takes this kind of lifestyle adapts to it." Arcanist smiled as she shook her head. "I'll leave him to you, Merlin."

“Good, now go.” Merlin chuckled as he pointed to the portal.

Arcanist smiled and turned and followed Minister Fudge through the portal. As she closed it she noticed two Aurors standing next Fudge. Fudge was waving his hands dismissively towards them. One of them was Shacklebot so she knew Dumbledore would find out about this at some point, but she didn't care about that. The other one did cause some concern to her mind. Yaxley was standing there next to Shacklebot just glaring at her. It took every ounce of power she had to not attack this murdering psychopath. His master would find out about this eventually, but he would find out about HER sooner than Yaxley could inform him. That was something to worry about months from now. Right now all she had to worry about was the man in front of her.

"Is there a problem Minister Fudge?" Arcanist asked as she made her way over to the men. She noticed that Yaxley's eyes did not waiver from her swaying hips. This made her skin crawl, and just added another reason to hate this bastard. Most men did this for a bit, but with this lot, his thoughts couldn't be pleasant.

Fudge looked over at Arcanist and smiled. "Oh, everything is fine Arcanist. It seems Aurors Yaxley and Shacklebot were just on patrol tonight. When you opened the portal they came running to make sure everything was okay."

'Well, that explains why there was no one here in 2016 while we were looking for Sirius. Yaxley was probably making sure the other person on patrol was unable to do anything about someone breaking in.' Arcanist focused on Shacklebot to put these thoughts off till later. She smiled over at the man as stood next to him. "There is nothing you gentlemen need to worry about it seems that Dumbledore wanted the two of us to have a late night meeting with the Prime Minister."

"Ah, and Minister I was wondering if you have done ANYTHING that you be needing our help to solve." Yaxley said as his fingers twitched upon his wand.

The Minister looked at him shocked at what the man had just said. "Yaxley surely you know that she is not in violation of anything. Given Murphy's Law by the ICW if a wizard or witch is doing heroic actions in partnership with Superman and his Justice League they cannot be touched. I even think if she was working on her own she'd be protected by this law." Fudge at this point was glaring at Yaxley.

“I'm sorry Minister Fudge, but I am just a little too use to the way things used to be.” Yaxley said with a bowed head. Arcanist would love for the man to glance at her so she could read his surface thoughts. “It also still seems to me so unusual. The last wizard to do something like this was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” Yaxley once looked at the Minister. “Minister what if her intentions are truly dark?”

Fudge looked over at her. Arcanist thought he might want to be telling the man about Merlin. She shook her head, and the Minister turned a hardened gaze towards Yaxley. “Auror Yaxley I can understand your fear, but you must understand that as long as she is not going around and killing innocent men, women, and children we can do nothing. The same goes for theft, arson, terrorism, and treason.”

"Understood Minister," Yaxley said as he looked over at Arcanist. There was a hidden rage in the man's gaze. Arcanist took this moment to lightly touch his mind. 'When my master returns you will be the first one on my list to  _ enjoy _ the company of.' Though Arcanist wanted to deal with him right now she had no reason to. The man's cordial voice at this point was a veiled threat she would be wary of him from this point forward. “I do apologize Arcanist. I will try to keep in mind the current modification to the Statute of Secrecy.”

Arcanist nodded in his direction. She didn't know if the man was aware of the hatred in her eyes, but she did notice he took the slightest step backwards. "Thank you Auror Yaxley." She then turned to Shacklebot. Her gaze lightened and a smile made its way across her face. "Auror Shacklebot I can assure you that my mentor is no dark being, and they do plan on revealing themselves to Dumbledore. However, that won't be until the first of September. I don't know when during the opening ceremony at Hogwarts, but we will be showing up at that time."

"We?" Shacklebot asked to sound a little shocked.

“Yes even though I'm still a student at Hogwarts I will be there as both 'normal self' and Arcanist. No, even if Dumbledore wanted to prevent this he won't be able to.” Arcanist said calmly.

“So you have used the time reversal spell?” Fudge asked.

“Yes, but only in hour increments, and ONLY in this form. Not once have I used it as my normal identity.” Arcanist said as she nodded at the Minister.

“Of course.” Fudge looked over at the aurors. “Gentlemen you will have to forgive us, but we need to go to my office.”

“Of course Minister Fudge.” the Aurors said as one.

The two of them walked towards the Minister's office. As they made their way towards the man's office Arcanist thought of what or who she might find there. The odds of Malfoy being there at this hour of the night were low, but not completely out of the question. Another likely occupant was Umbridge, and just thinking about that vile thing made Arcanist cringe. It took every level of self-control she had to stop herself from rubbing her left hand. Thankfully the words: "I am just a whore, and I must obey my betters" were not there. She would do everything within her power to prevent this bitch from getting away with child abuse this go around. Perhaps 'Arcanist' could have her suspicions of the woman, and hide out in her office while she's giving detention.

'It's better than nothing. Besides if I catch her using that quill on a student her standing as an Under-Secretary will be challenged by the Wizengamot. Something to consider. At the moment just be ready for anything.' Arcanist thought as Fudge said they were nearing his office, and all he had to do was call the Unspeakable he knew for the time turners. Once that was done he would try and get in touch with everyone involved with the World Cup, the two teams playing this match, and someone from the  _ Daily Prophet _ to get the news out there to the magical world so they are not scared. Arcanist was still looking at the ground as she responded to the man. “That sounds reasonable Minister Fudge, and if they are willing to meet us at this hour we can count ourselves lucky.”

"Well, we will need Barty Crouch for this to work. I don't speak that many languages, and he speaks easily a hundred." Fudge said this with a smile on his face.

"We don't need him for that." Arcanist said as she reached into one of the pouches attached to her belt with the crescent moon buckle. She pulled out four earbuds from it. "This should auto-translate spoken language to your own. All you have to do is tell it your own language."

“Why would I do that Arcanist?” Minister Fudge asked with a confused look on his face.

Arcanist smiled at him and lightly chuckled. "This little device will translate any language known to man, and then some. While it won't give you the ability to speak the language you will at least be able to understand it. If the person you are talking to doesn't speak your native tongue then all the need is one of these as well to understand you. So there is no need for a translator."

Fudge was looking at her rather confused for a moment. He then started looking at her rather suspiciously. “Can you prove this Arcanist?”

"Of course minister." Arcanist handed over one of the translators. "Just bring it close to you and say 'English' like so." Arcanist brought one of them close to her face a few millimetres from her lips. "English" The device tip glowed green, and at that point, Arcanist put it in her ear. "Now you do the same and I will speak in a language you will not know. In fact, I will go as far as saying even Crouch won't know this one." Fudge looked at the bud for a couple of seconds before mimicking her. Once the device was in his ear for a couple of seconds the man nodded. "Estel enni herdir Barty kamber par illi kalaqenerinva arda. Naitie  nányë quetiaur apa ilya Headmaster of Hogwarts napanuo.”

Fudge got this stern look on his face. “That is true about almost all languages ma'am.”

Arcanist slightly smiled. "Take out that earbud Minister and I will repeat what I just said." Minister Fudge hesitated for a moment, but once it was out Arcanist repeated herself. The look on the man's face as true Elven language graced his ears was priceless. She would have to show this memory to Kara and Hermione later. “Do you believe me now?”

“Of course. This is incredible, how did you make it?” Minister Fudge asked more than a little stunned.

"I studied The Green Lantern ring for about a month and figured out how it translated alien languages into a person's native tongue. I then applied it as best as I could to these devices. Mixed of course with magic, so that it didn't matter where I went I would have the ability to understand what was being said." Arcanist said with a smile.

"That is incredible, do you have any more?" Fudge asked. The man sounded like a child at the candy store who'd just been given a hundred quid.

“Of course sir.”

Arcanist reached into her pouch once more and withdrew five more.  The sound of a door opening pulled Arcanist out of her thoughts. She was expecting Fudge to be opening his door, but within a second that idea was shattered. Standing on the other side of the door was the Toad with her 'joyous' smile on her face. She was wearing a green robe, but her cardigan was missing thankfully. It took all the  Torquasm-Rao training she'd received from Supergirl to keep her cool and calm. She wasn't needing to fully shield her mind, but this did help keep her calm. Thankfully she didn't really have to worry about Umbridge 'reading' her mind because the woman couldn't lift a mother fucking twig when it came to mental magic. This, of course, was in addition to her lack of actual skill when it came to real magic. Sure she created a very dark object and was decent with healing, but aside from that, she was lacklustre at best. She required a Horcrux to even have the power to cast a Patronus. 

"Minister I take it your meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister went well." Umbridge's smile grew as she addresses the man. When she realised Fudge was not alone the smile faded. She coughed before asking the Minister: "Minister Fudge why is the... Arcanist with you?"

What Fudge said in response shocked Arcanist. "She is just here to collect a few things, and I am afraid I cannot tell you what those are. The simple reason is that what she needs are classified." Fudge gestured to Arcanist. "Her mentor... revealed himself to me a few minutes ago, and I highly doubt her mentor would teach her  _ IF _ she were a dark witch. You must also take into consideration Dolores that it is because of her that we now have more open communication with our Muggle counterpart." 

Umbridge cleared her throat. Arcanist gritted her teeth at this bitches arrogance. “Of course Minister Fudge, but we must always stay wary of this new relationship with the Muggles. They have a savage mindset Minister this we must not forget.” Umbridge said this last part with such certainty that Arcanist almost wanted to laugh.

Mister Fudge steeled his face at Umbridge's remark. "Madam Umbridge I have spent more than the last couple of hours with the Prime Minister, and he seems like a reasonable gentleman. This barbaric image we've had of them for the last few centuries is false. With the help of Arcanist here," Fudge gestured to her once more, "...we may be able to bridge the difference between our worlds. The American Magical President is now in conversation with the muggle President to send a mage into space. I think, like us right now, they may need some help from Arcanist here to make this work."

Arcanist chuckled at this remark. "Minister Fudge I thank you for your vote of confidence, but all I would be doing is giving advice on the matter."

"Even so madam that would give the Muggle world more reason to trust us." Fudge said with a smile. "Now I need to go give Unspeakable Talworth a Floo Call Madam Umbridge." Arcanist just stood there slack-jawed for a couple of seconds as Fudge brushed past Umbridge. Arcanist followed the Minister into his office. She brushed gracefully past Umbridge. Her slightly revealing robes billowed behind her. The coattail of her robes framed her arse quite nicely according to Kara, and this had to infuriate the toad. Arcanist had also 'trimmed' the sleeves back on the robes so they clung close to her biceps. The thigh high boots were just another thing to drive into the Toads side. She'd learned in 2016 that things like this drove Umbridge made. The woman couldn't stand the fact that a witch would walk around dressed like this. It also didn't hurt that Umbridge was incapable of touching her with a spell. As she drew closer to the desk the Minister turned to face the two of them. "Madam Umbridge something you need to take into account here is that we are now having to change some of our laws to fit in with the Muggle world more than most of us would like. Some of the laws you have put forward are completely illegal by modern Muggle standards. We will be removing all of them in our next Wizengamot meeting."

Umbridge straightened herself at this moment and cleared her throat. "Of course Minister Fudge, but some of our laws keep us safe from such beast as were..."

Arcanist rounded on Umbridge at this moment not hiding for one moment her true power. The violet energy bolts that leapt from her body to the ground and through air surrounding her. Her hair started to move with the wind the energy output was generating. She could hear the sound cracking 'lightning' fill the room, Fudge stumbling back into his desk, and she could hear some of the paintings in the room scream in fear. Umbridge was stumbling backwards trying to get as far away from Arcanist as possible. She was also trying to draw her wand, but with a simple flick of her wrist Arcanist disarmed the hybrid creature. Arcanist took a single step towards Umbridge and spoke in a low soft tone of voice. Whether it be by magic, Fate, or the hand of God her voice carried over all of the noise she was creating. 

"Umbridge that is a bunch of bullshite, and you know it. The fact that you have made it IMPOSSIBLE for people who need medication to obtain it! If Muggles did this to witches and wizards you'd be up in arms about its unjustness. Yet, here you are setting up laws that are by their very wording doing similar thing people it appears that you don't think too highly of." Given by how far back Umbridge was trying to get in this moment Arcanist would doubt that here eyes were a VERY bright neon green. A couple of energy bolts lapped at Umbridge's ankles as Arcanist continued. "I want you to understand that while you may be a 'pure-blood' you have no idea what kind of magic user I am. So let me educate you." Arcanist held open her left hand and pulled her spellbook up to her hand with a thought. She opened the book by thought alone. "For starters, I am an arcanist. That is a specific type of magic user. You have a lean towards magic in a unique way to even start learning this type of magic. I will not elaborate more than to say it can be learned by anyone if they are aware of 'exploits' that magic CAN grant them. The next thing is that I am a technomancer that means I am a witch who can make magic and muggle technology work together. That is a self-taught thing, and it took me months to even get the stepping stones right. I have also been trained in martial arts by some of the best in the world, so even if you disarm me I am still capable of defending myself. IF you think that is it your wrong. All the spells in this book must be studied every day to set the up for use, and all I have to do to use them is LEARNED it. I have learned to cast magic both silently and stilled. The last thing you need to know is super important. I am an Archmage. If you don't know what that is then I feel sorry for you Umbridge, but your stupidity is no excuse for your behaviour. You can believe whatever you want, but you shouldn't be unkind to someone without reason."

Arcanist brought her power back 'under control', and turned to look at a stunned Fudge. She could hear Umbridge run out the door, and with a snap of her fingers, the door shut. "I am sorry about that Minister Fudge but there is one thing I've learned at Hogwarts. If you let certain people push you around they will take advantage of it every chance they get. If there is anything I can do for you to ease your mind let me know."

It took a couple of seconds for Fudge to come to his senses. “Is this what... Myrddin taught you?”

Arcanist nodded her head. It was at this moment she thought to activate her spell resistance skill from one of the things she was going to talk about. “Partially. He only showed me this book,” she held up her book, “...and told me about all the things I'd been doing unconsciously for weeks. I was learning without knowing some of the tricks of being an arcanist. He then 'showed' me what it took to be an Archmage, but it was still up to me to take that step. Once it was taken there was no going back. Then, as I said earlier, I started learning how to mix Muggle technology and magic on my own. I also was applying some of the martial skills I was being taught to round things out a bit.”

“Incredible.” Minister Fudge said in a whisper. “So in terms of power?”

Arcanist shook her head at this point. "I'm not the strongest in the world. I will never be able to get as strong as Merlin say, but I will by the time I die I will probably be one of the strongest in the world. Of the mages alive today I am one of the strongest. Lady Zatanna, Raven, Doctor Fate, and John Constantine are stronger than me for sure. But are you asking for a reference you understand?" Arcanist asked this to further 'gain' the idiot's trust. She knew if he was on her side it would make manipulating things later easier.

“Yes, ma'am. I am glad that you are a little more open about such things compared to Dumbledore.” The Minister looked quite pleased this was taking place.

Arcanist chuckled at this point. "He is a closed book at times." Fudge nodded to this remark. "Okay, I am assuming you understand the Myrddin Emrys Index scale?" Arcanist asked, and when the Minister nodded she continued. "Okay, I will give you the break down of why that system is stupid. For starters, the numbers may be big, but they overstate something that is actually really simple. Dumbledore's EMI score is six hundred and seventy-six, and Lady Zatanna's is, and I'm only guessing here, around two thousand and eighty. Mine, the last time I checked, is nine hundred and ten." The Minister's mouth had fallen open at this point. "Now while those are REALLY big they are a bit misleading."

Fudge shook his head. “Misleading how?”

Arcanist cracked a smile. "Well the EMI is not the scale Merlin used himself. What he used is called the Caster Level scale. Now for reference, the average witch or wizards will cap out anywhere from nineteen to twenty. Some will cap out lower say fifteen to seventeen."

"That sounds reasonable." Fudge said with a contemplative look on his face.

"Okay here's where things are going to blow your mind." Arcanist looked at Umbridge with a sly smile on her face. "Every point on the Caster Level scale equal twenty-six points on the EMI scale. So Dumbledore is a CL of twenty-six, I am a CL of thirty-five. If I had to guess Minister Fudge yours is anywhere between fifteen and twenty, and Madam Umbridge's is anywhere between ten and fifteen."

The door at this point was flung open. Arcanist didn't even have to guess who it was. There were only three people who it could be, and two of them weren't this stupid. “What makes me so week compared to you?”

Arcanist looked over at her sympathetically, even though she felt none for this vile woman. "It's is quite simple ma'am. Experience, and lots of it on my end, and very little of it on your end. There is a VAST difference between fighting off a horde of demons and sitting around the Ministry for decades doing paperwork. What you did for a living was honourable," 'Even though you aren't', Arcanist thought with a smile on her face. "...but it just didn't teach the same things. What I did encouraged growth, and development of skills most of them new and unknown until now. The others were ancient, and so forgotten that I doubt even Dumbledore knows they exist."

“While this is interesting Arcanist we still have to get those... things.” Fudge said as he turned back to his fireplace. “As I said before, you may go Dolores.”

Arcanist turned to watch the woman walk away with this sour look on her face. 'I'll have to watch out for Dementors in the near future I imagine.' Arcanist thought as the door closed. It was at this moment that Arcanist mind came to a crashing halt. "Minister I don't think the Muggle's are going to like quidditch the way we have it now."

Cornelius looked at her rather confused. “What do you mean?”

Arcanist took a deep breath. “I think we need to change things back to what they were before the rule instituting that the Snitch Capture signalled the end of the game.” Fudge went to say something, but Arcanist cut him off. “I am not saying get rid of the Snitch. All I am saying is we need to add a time limit to the game, and I think we need to get the people who determine the international rules for Quidditch here as soon as possible. Cause there is a way we can do this, Supergirl gave me this idea by the way. So, if you're willing I'll gladly take the fall if things go badly.” 'Impale yourself to improve your chance huh Arcanist.' She thought as a smile grew across Fudge's face. “Something else you may want to consider it was a Chief of the Wizarding Council of Britain that added the snitch to the game, and it will be IMPROVED by a MINISTER of Magic of the United Kingdom." At this point, Fudge smile grew with each second. 'Oh no, what have I done.' Arcanist thought as he made his way to the fireplace.

-LVaD-

Granger House

  
  


Hermione was dreaming of flying with Kara holding her tightly. The feel of Kara's bosom pressed firmly against her back. The feel of air whipping past her made her feel at ease even though she was hundreds of meters in the air. The feeling of peace she was having right now made her smile. This whole thing was perfect. Although the poking Kara was doing on her cheek was a little annoying.

“Kara stop it.” Hermione swatted at the offending finger.

"Okay, my love." Kara said in little bit higher toned voice than normal. The next thing Hermione knew there was this warm feeling on her lips, and as it persisted she felt herself getting frustrated. This was not going to turn into one of  _ those _ dreams. Thankfully for her, she seemed to be waking up at this moment. As her eyes became adjusted to the light she realised it wasn't Kara she was kissing, but Violet. More accurately Arcanist, but in this case, it really didn't matter. When Arcanist broke the kiss Hermione asked: "Is that how you're going to wake me up every morning?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face. 

Arcanist smiled at her, and lightly kissed her on the nose. “Maybe.” Arcanist snapped her finger and Hermione started to float above her bed. “Our beloved has asked me to check in on you. I am just being thorough with my examination.” Arcanist said this with a sly smile gracing her lips.

“What... OH MY!” Hermione squeaked as Arcanist hand cupped her bum, and squeezed gently.

The smile on Arcanist face grew wider at this point. “Everything seems fine to me.”

Hermione swatted her hand. "I can't believe you did that," Hermione said sternly, she was trying to glare at Arcanist, but she could feel her lips move into a smile. "While that did feel good. I would prefer it to be done at a more... appropriate time." Hermione said semi-sternly.

Arcanist chuckled at this point. “You mean when I'm in bed with you?”

“Hopefully we won't be alone in that bed...” Hermione said under her breath.

“What was that my love?” Arcanist said as she started floating next to Hermione.

“If we are doing things like THAT I don't want to leave Kara out of the activities.” as Hermione said this she could feel her cheeks warming up.

"Have I ever told you that you look good when you are embarrassed?" Arcanist said, softy.

“No.” Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Arcanist. She started thinking about who she was holding in her arms. She could be her back up out in the field. If that didn't seem her style she could always be Arcanist Alfred. Arcanist was looking at her rather funny right now. “What's wrong love?”

“You're planning something.” Arcanist said this softly with her eyes squinted in a suspicious glare. “I haven't seen you smile this broadly except when you had Kara and I standing in our bras and knickers in the centre of the Watchtower.”

Hermione closed her eyes and brought that memory to her mind. The two of them standing there in a very revealing bra, and decent set knickers. She could feel herself 'enjoy' that thought. The feeling of Arcanist swatting her bum caused her to giggle a little bit. "What?"

“You are enjoying that memory aren't you?” Arcanist asked with a coy smile on her face.

"Maybe," Hermione said before she kissed Arcanist passionately. She wanted to let Violet know that she truly did love her. She didn't want the other woman to doubt this for a single second. As their tongues wrestled for 'dominance' Hermione felt a small bit of lacking with this moment. Hermione could also feel another 'presence' in the room right now. It was a longing feeling that wanted to be a part of what was going on. In addition to this, she felt this flow of energy flow between the two of them. When they broke for air Hermione finally realised that her hands had cupped Arcanist bum, and Arcanist arms were wrapped waist. Arcanist rested her forehead against Hermione's. Hermione smiled at her girlfriend. "I take it you approve of this?"

"Absolutely." Arcanist said with a smile. She closed her eyes. "I take it you are fine?" Hermione nodded her head. "That's good, but there is some bad news I have to tell you."

Hermione had this sense of dread build in her chest. “Is Kara okay?”

Arcanist shook her head. “She is fine my love. Tomorrow Violet Potter and 'Myself' along with the Crown Prosecutor for Little Whinging, Minister Fudge, and Madam Bones will be holding a news conference tomorrow, and the World Cup is being held off for a day as a change to the rules is debated. It very well might pass because both teams are interested in playing the game this way."

Hermione just shook her head at this news. She was stunned that Violet was going to be giving a news conference tomorrow about those things that call themselves her relatives. “Okay while all of this information is important. Why are you having a press conference about your bloody aunt and uncle?”

“Because people have been wanting it for over two weeks. Oh, and language.” Arcanist said with a smile before kissed her lightly on the lips. “The reason I am doing this has nothing to do with me. The other victims and their parents' need to know that I had nothing to do with this. The only reason I am even doing this is because the Quidditch World Cup will be broadcast to the Muggle world through a joint ESPN and BBC broadcast of it. I will be working with them tomorrow to make sure their gear can function in a highly magical area. So I presented to Fudge a slight change to the rules that would make the sport more attractive to muggles. Since Fudge decided the anchors should be in the Minister's Box I will have to make a public statement.”

"Because if you don't it would make you look heartless. Oh, Violet." Hermione said as she tightened the hug she was giving one of her girlfriends. Once she lightened the hug Hermione looked her in the eye. "If you need me there I will be there for you," Hermione said softly as she kissed Violet lightly on the lips.

"Thank you, love, but Kara and I are having to be there as both heroines and mundanes. So I need some time with you." Arcanist said as she kissed Hermione on the side of the neck.

"That's suggestive," Hermione said after she purred.

“Indeed.” Arcanist said softly. She looked Hermione in the eyes at this point. “This only goes as far as you want it.”

Hermione thought about this for a moment and then walked over to her door. She opened it putting a sock upon the nob. She then locked and closed the door. She then walked over to Arcanist and put her arms around her neck. "Let's see where this goes," Hermione said before she kissed Arcanist passionately.

-LVaD-

HM Prison High Down

Thamesmead, England

2014 August 20 th  6:30

Vernon Dursley's Cell

Vernon was once again relegated to his cell because someone tried to kill him again. Thankfully one of his old associates who were in prison stopped the man from actually killing him. He was also stuck in his room for a couple of days for his own 'safety'. Vernon believed that he was being targeted by a guard who might be related to one of his 'toys'. The fact they had released the names of the girls in his and Petunia's accountancy journal. All of those beautiful girls were now safely back in the hands of their parents. There was no way he could use them as a defence because those who had sold their daughters to him were now in prison as well. There were now only two girls that he'd sold still out there within his network. The only two who were remaining free were the two rich men that never gave him their real names. That pissed him off now, and he highly doubted he could pin anything on one of those men because he was from Russia. How he found out about their network still concerned him.

“All this shite I can do nothing about! If only my friend could find the right shipment to sneak me out on. We have something to fit me in thanks to Falcon Soul. How that rich man bribed two prison guards to jack with surveillance, and another four to get me out of this shite show.” Vernon mumbled under his breath.

_ 'Yes that may be true, but all the things you and Dumbledore have done shifted the scales of Fate. Granted I caused that by TEACHING the girl what she knows before she was SUPPOSED to learn it. So, this whole problem is on me, but in the end, had you not psychologically crippled your niece I wouldn't have had to do that.'  _ The silky voice of the woman who had been tormenting him since the ninth of August filled his mind once more.

'I KNOW you are a witch, you vile whore!' Vernon mentally screamed at the woman. He knew full well that no one would believe when he told them what was going on.

' _ Oh, those are some strong words, Vernon. I KNOW you understand, logically, how powerful I am to be doing this, but I have a hard time believing that you KNOW who you've pissed off. Secondly, I may have slept with people, but I can assure you of this: I am not a whore. Your wife is though. How much did she ask for to allow that man to film her doing what she loved doing to her victims?' The voice sounded both humorous and threatening at this moment.  _

_ 'I will find you woman, and when I do I will make you BEG for mercy before I cut your throat.'  _ Vernon mentally growled at this point.

"I am not so easily subdued young man." the silky voice was now right next to him physically, and the room felt so cold. Turning around on his heals Vernon found himself staring at a woman with platinum blonde hair, hazel eyes, this beautiful heart-shaped face, and a phenomenal hour-glass figure. He reached out to touch her, but the wenches hair reached out and slapped his hand. "No, no, Vernon I am not here for that. I am just here to tell you that because of Fredrick Taylor's decisions a secret you and Petunia have kept for eleven years will be revealed to the world. I am so pleased that in this FORM I was able to bless the secret. Your DNA can be altered temporarily if you've done something against HIGHER POWERS than yourself. The Presence gave me permission to do this just in case the meddlesome pest ruined things completely for your niece. Her conception and birth on the waning moon was my blessing, and through her does my blessing flow."

Vernon growled at this woman. “Who the bloody hell do you think you are?”

"Look around you Vernon, and check your attitude while you are at it." The woman said sternly.

Vernon took this time to look around him. His telly was still stuck on the same commercial he was watching what felt like five minutes ago. One of the guards was standing outside his door walking off to the left, but he was stuck in motion. Vernon made his way to the door and looked through the window. The man was frozen in space with one foot lifting off the ground, and the other stepping forward. The man in the cell across from him was stuck in mid-laugh. The man turned around slack-jawed at the woman. "Who are you freak?!" he demanded.

The woman smile seemed to take on a more dark feel to it. “Étaín mortal, and it would be advised that you keep in mind that who I have blessed will make your life even worse should you break out.”

Vernon growled as the woman started to fade away. “What kind of freak are you?!”

The woman laughed heartily. “I am adored by the Celtic, I am Ancient, and while I may not be at the top of the latter I am MUCH higher than you. I will leave you with this riddle for you to find out who I am.”

Vernon growled once more. How could this... cunt give him a riddle of all things at a time like this. It was then that something else she'd said fully sunk in. 'How could someone she 'blessed' cause my life to get even worse?' Vernon asked himself. The woman's smile just grew at this point. 'I'll show her!' Vernon all but mentally yelled this at the woman. “How is that freak?! I was a top member of my company, and all you are is a freak of nature. Your kind are just too stupid to do an honest job!” Vernon said sternly.

"Vernon what you call the top of the latter I call a mere inch." Vernon growled at this remark. "Oh, you poor fool. While you think your daughter is human I hate to break it to you she isn't. At a glance, she looks like one but thinking that she is would be a lie. She is the first of her kind to be here in a very, very, long time. The one you hate right now has met her kind, but they hide. Your daughter won't."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Vernon screamed and lunged at the woman. He was thinking of getting his satisfaction. These thoughts stopped once he was an inch away from the woman. This bright flash of silver filled the room, and he was thrown back into the wall. As he regained his sense he could see the woman laughing hysterically. "I will find you!"

The sound of the guard banging his nightstick against the door grabbed his attention. “Stop talking to your 'assailant' Dursley.”

Vernon growled as he crawled back into his bed. He turned to the telly to watch the news. He was just hoping what he'd paid that solicitor for was working in his favour. When the news came on it was now displaying a new tag line.  _ Breaking News Dursleys Have A Daughter. _ Just reading that made his blood run cold. This wasn't possible. She was sold out of their network. It was tolerable having one freak in the house, and if what they feared was true they would soon have two. That was just unacceptable in his book. Petunia didn't care how it happened so long as they were far away from the... thing. Vernon turned up the volume at this point. 

_"Ladies and gentlemen we here at BBC have just found out from one of Scotland branches that one of the victims of Vernon and Petunia Dursley was their own daughter. They had sold her into slavery when she was barely four months old. This secret was discovered by Supergirl as she was flying over the area. The girl was trying to get away from her abusers, and in desperation, she called out for Arcanist or Supergirl to help her. Channel 3 of the BBC arrived prior to the police at the scene as the battle between Arcanist, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and the group of people who were holding a total of six children hostage. It is what we learned after the battle that shocked us. Here is the scene...”_

Vernon's jaw fell open right now. How did the girl find out who she was? He was promised that the man who bought her would rename her! This did not bode well for him or his wife. What the Crown already had against them was bad, but this just made their problem even more dire. He watched the scene of a shaky camera focused on the 'heroes' fighting fully armed men. These were definitely the people he sold the cunt to. A small burst of magic from the little girl next to Arcanist as she opened a portal for her made Vernon growl. That little burst of magic sent an armed man flying thirty feet away from them.

“That freak is of my loins.” Vernon growled.

-LVaD-

Scottish Highlands

5:10 PM

Supergirl was flying around Scotland. She was trying to kill her time at the moment. She had swung by Hermione's house to make sure everything was okay. What she heard coming from Hermione's bedroom she knew everything was alright. She wasn't about to interrupt THAT at all. Did she want to join the fun? Yes, absolutely, but there was something telling her that now was not the time. This was something that had probably been building for years, but neither girl knew about it. There was also a part of her that wondered if they'd been in a relationship back in the original timeline if all three of them would have ended up in a magical marriage. That honestly wouldn't have surprised her. The idea of waking up next to a fully naked pair of young women caused Supergirl to smile.

"There is a part of me that wants to be the one doing that with Hermione, but it will take time before she will trust me enough to do that," Supergirl said this with a smile. "If they knew what I was thinking about I'd get an aguamenti right to the face.” Supergirl smile grew at this point. “Who know I might turn it into of the worlds greatest water fight." Supergirl started laughing at that point.

Supergirl could hear a car alarm going off to her left. She looked over and saw some kids her age trying to steal a car. She smiled to herself and sped off towards them. The older of the two was saying there should be some 'quid' in the glove box. So one of them had known who they were stealing from. As the younger kid was opening the passenger door Supergirl grabbed him, and within seconds hand him dangling from a street sign. His friend was looking around for him for a couple of seconds, but when he saw Supergirl he started running away. Supergirl just chuckled at this. She sped over and caught the young man, and hung him off someone's mailbox. By this point, a couple of people were coming out of their homes. "Does anyone know these two?" Supergirl asks as she floated over to the car.

An elderly gentleman was the one who answered her. "I do, that one there is my grandson." He was pointing over at the older of the two. "What is goin' on Supergirl?"

“Sir you might want to call the police these two were trying to break into that car.” Supergirl pointed to the car with open an open door. A woman who seemed to be in her forties was closing the door, and turning off the alarm. “Don't worry ma'am I stopped them before they took anything.”

“Thank you lass.” the woman said with a shocked look on her face.

Supergirl could hear police sirens heading her way. "Well, it was nice meeting you folks. Have a good day." Supergirl said this with a smile before heading off towards the Scotland Highlands. She drifted up in altitude just enjoying the sounds of the land. The sound of a fox making its way over to try and nick a piece of meat from a camper's supplies made her smile. Looking around Supergirl was amazed at what she could now see because she was a witch. The sight of a unicorn walking off in the depth of a forest was awe inspiring. Sure she could see them at Hogwarts, but that was because she was surrounded by magic, and they were pointed out to her by Violet. Now she could see them without someone telling her to 'look that way, sequent, and look two feet past that tree'.

The sound of a girl's voice pulled her from this revery. "Arcanist, Supergirl, someone helps me." The panting within the girl's voice made Supergirl stop on the spot. She closed her eyes and listened more closely trying to pinpoint this girl's location. "Damn it." The girl said as she tripped over something. This helped Supergirl zero in on her location. She turned a hundred and seventy degrees to her left, and visually zoomed in on what was happening. About a hundred miles away there was a decent sized manor, surrounded by shrubbery, with a long driveway leading to the only road connecting to it. On these grounds, there was a girl around twelve years old making her way to a forest. She was wearing what is best described as a maids outfit. It kind of disturbed Supergirl that a girl her age would be wearing this kind of outfit now. She was also covered in mud from her fall to the ground. There were these two men following her. She was looking over her shoulder as one of these men was raising a gun, and pointing it in her direction. "Not again." The girl said as the man pulled the trigger.

As a net left the barrel Supergirl gauged its speed being slower than the sound of speed. There was no need to go supersonic in this case thankfully. The men were about fifteen feet behind the girl, and if she came at the situation from a lateral angle and used a little magic she could stop the girl from taking serious damage. As the net spread open Supergirl sped off towards the girl. The girl was closing her eyes expecting the net to close around her. As the net came with five feet of her Supergirl wrapped her arms around the girl, and she let a momentum spell wrap around the girl as a hand grabbed the girl's hip. The girl took in a sharp breath of air at this point a glance at the girl showed that her eyes had been closed. As the girl's eyes opened she looked over at Supergirl.

At this point, Supergirl went skywards. "Are you okay?" Supergirl asked the girl in her arms.

The girl stared at her for a couple of seconds before shaking her head. “Yes, I'm fine now.” She pointed down to the manor. “There are other kids in that house. They do worse things to them than they do to me.” The girl hesitated before telling Supergirl something that royally pissed her off. “The man who is legally my father has a bunch of children in there to make videos of and play with. There are about four others in there with him. They have lots of guards though. This isn't the first time I've tried to get away to tell someone.”

Supergirl turned her gaze towards the manor. She used her x-ray vision to see inside the place. What she saw made her blood run cold. There were six kids around this girls age getting dressed at this point, and ten to twelve adults doing the same. There were also about fifty to sixty guards within the place. Most of them in the basement working around boxes containing something. Among these men was a man around his forties walking through an office in the basement. He looked furious. Supergirl took this moment to listen to the man because he seemed furious.

"No Tabitha, I would never have let that little bitch in this office! I bought her to serve me when she got older than this! Yes, I took photos and videos of her with other girls, but that's because that earns me money!" Supergirl looked over to the girl with this worried look on her face. "No, there is no way her paperwork would have been misplaced! When I plan on selling her to another her paperwork would contain all her training. I don't want my precious piece of work just turned into a WHORE!" The man stopped talking on his cell phone and looked to a walkie talkie. "Give me a minute Tabitha."

Supergirl stopped listening to him at this point. As she floated about two miles above the manor she turned to the girl. “I take it you're the one he's screaming about right now?” The girl nodded her head. “What did you take from that office?”

The girl shifted around and pulled a couple piece of paper out of her pocket. She handed it over to her. It was at this moment that Supergirl noticed this girl had a ring on her left hand. Hopefully, it didn't mean what she was thinking it meant right now. The sound of the girl's voice pulled her gaze to her eyes. "I'd been told my whole life that my mum died and left me in this man's care. I've called him 'Dad' or 'Father' my whole life, and then I found this document a couple of days ago. What I found on it made me cry." Supergirl took the pieces of paper unfolded them, and started to read them. What they told her made her blood boil.

_Purchase Agreement_

_I Vernon Richard Dursley and Petunia Evans Dursley (from this point forward called Seller) hereby agree to part with our child Raizel Veronica Dursley (from this point forward called Purchase) to her owner Kyle Viktor Taylor (from this point forward called Master). The Sellers will from this point forward have no further contact with their child. They surrender all rights of the child to his/her Master. They will work with our partner within the government to process a legal adoption. After this is done the Master will send you a per cent of the profits of the materials they make with the Purchase to them._

_According to the Sellers, the Master will never be allowed to do the following or this contract will become void._

  1. _Reject all letters from a place called Hogwarts. They are a fraud and don't take it seriously._




Supergirl looked over at Raizel who just had this blush to her cheeks at this point. Supergirl went back to reading the letter and started reading at superhuman speed. Supergirl was growling at this point. The things on this list made her sick. She wanted to kill Vernon and Petunia earlier, but now she wanted to do it slowly. Like lowering them into the River Styx feet first at an inch an hour slowly. The things they did and did not allow were making the god-damn Joker look 'nice'. She wanted to read the second piece of paper, but at the moment the other children were in serious danger. She reached into a new magic pocket on her skirt pulled out a silver crystal. Supergirl drifted down into the forest at this point. The two men had long since left. This was her way of alerting Arcanist quickly. She crushed it, and let the dust blow away in the wind.

The sound of the air ripping open behind them made the girl jump in her arms. Supergirl turned to face the portal. Within it was a confused looking naked Arcanist with a blanket held to cover herself. Just behind her was Hermione with a little bit more messy hair than normal. “What is wrong Supergirl?”

Before Supergirl could say anything the girl in her arms said: “You're cheating on HER?!”

Before Arcanist could say a thing Supergirl said: "No, the three of us love each other, and are kind of a thing."

“Really?” the girl asked as she looked up at Supergirl.

Supergirl looked around and once she was certain that they were not being spied on she used magic to briefly take her 'normal' form, and then back to her Supergirl outfit. The girl's jaw fell open at this point. "Yes, Raizel," the girl smiled when Supergirl used her real name. "...Arcanist, myself, and... Indicis are in a three-way relationship." Raizel look shocked at this point. "She would NEVER cheat on me. I would love to tell you more, but we have things to do. Indicis I am assuming she can stay with you until it safe here for her?" Hermione nodded her head as Arcanist 'got dressed' in a flash of light. Supergirl smiled at Hermione who was snaking on her panties at this moment. "Indicis make sure her mind is well protected before letting her know anything more about us."

Supergirl looked back over to the manor and used her x-ray vision once more. There had been movement of the children. It seems they were waiting for the 'all clear' before moving their 'property' to where ever they were meant to be. One look over at Arcanist revealed she was on the comm with the Tower. "Yes Batman I know, but I am not allowing these bastards to get away." She looked over at Supergirl. "What kind of numbers are we talking about Supergirl?"

"Six kids, a few paedophiles, and over fifty guards," Supergirl said swiftly. "At the moment they are holding the kids on the second-floor in a family room. There are about twenty people doing patrol around the manor."

"Got that you two stay safe till we get there," Batman said.

“Can't guarantee that Bats, but we'll try. I'll also be calling the locals, so don't worry about contacting the authorities.”

"Understood Arcanist, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman will be joining you shortly. If it lasts longer than an hour Superman and myself will be there."

Arcanist nodded and walked through the portal. She turned around and saw herself and Kara running up to Hermione. “Stay safe girls.” Arcanist said this before closing the portal with the snap of her fingers. She then reached into a pouch on the left side of crescent moon belt. She reached into it and pulled out a small orb. She pressed two opposing sides of it, and it glowed blue around her fingers. When she let go the orb floated into the air.

Within seconds she was connected to Emergency line in this region. “Hello, what services are you requesting: ambulance, fire, police, or coast guard?”

Arcanist responded swiftly. “Police and ambulances. This is Arcanist, Supergirl found a girl requesting help. When she arrived she discovered a compound hidden under a minor containing more child. I do not know what they are doing, but given what the girl told her this is related to the Dursley case."

“Ok, ma'am. Where is the girl now?” the operate asked her voice now sounding a little more worried.

“I opened a portal to a place that I knew she would be safe. She is at the home of a friend of Ms Potter, and I only did this because Ms Potter and her Mum are there right now.” Arcanist said swiftly. The sound of ruffling trees caused her to look up. She saw Green Lantern and Wonder Woman drifting in through the trees. “Ma'am I will stay on the line with you, but Wonder Woman and Green Lantern have arrived to aid us. We are moving in now before they can get away with these children.”

"Yes, ma'am just give me a minute. My superior wants to talk with you." The operator said swiftly. She sounds more concerned at this moment than she did when the conversation first began.

“That's understandable ma'am. I will hold. My superiors, so to speak, have arrived now as well.” Arcanist turned to look at the two new arrivals. “It's bad. Before I get into it we have a bigger problem to solve.”

“How big?” Wonder Woman asked.

Supergirl growled at this point. "Very." She turned once again to the manor. She used her x-ray vision to see the layout of things at this moment. "They have moved the children to holding cells in what I am assuming is a hidden room in the master bedroom. There are more armed men and women coming outside. This is about to turn into a war zone."

At this point, a male voice came from Arcanist communicator. "Arcanist are you still there?" A male voice filled the air.

"Yes sir, I am still here Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and myself are going to have to engage these people now unfortunately sir. They have moved the children to another room. I am only assuming that it is a room like the Dursley's sir." Arcanist said in response. "I am going to keep this line open long enough for you to get our location. Also, may I know who I am talking to sir?"

"I am Chief Inspector Reid ma'am. First of all, is this really Arcanist 'cause as of late this station has been prank called by some lasses pretending to be her." Inspector Reid sounds more than a little agitated.

Thankfully for all involved Green Lantern answered. "This is Green Lantern sir, and I can assure this is no prank, sir. We are having to move on this manor now. I can see them moving into the forest now. If they think it is clear they will move these children."

“Understood sir.” Inspector Reid said swiftly. “How can we help you?”

“Send officers, sir.” Arcanist said as she moved towards the men and women heading her way. “Sir before we go further I am going to casting magic so if I am saying something you don't understand it is in either Arcane Latin or Elvish.”

“Understood, is there a way to get your location?” Inspector Reid asked.

"Yes sir, hook this call up to computer capable of displaying GPS location and I will send it to you." Arcanist was now within twenty feet of one of the guards. "Stupify!" Arcanist said quietly and the red beam of light left the Elder Wand and impacted her target. The woman fell to the ground with a thud.

“What was that ma'am.” Inspector Reid asked. “And I've got the call being connected to another computer in our network ma'am. You can send that signal.”

"A stunning spell, sir. It rendered a target unconscious sir. Doing that now." Arcanist magically touched the device, and it started connecting to the GPS network. Before anything could be said Arcanist had reached the tree line. The moment she did the area was blinded by the light. "Shite we've been spotted!"

Supergirl and Wonder Woman jetted forward. Green Lantern tossed her an earpiece communicator then took to the air. Arcanist cast a speed enhancement spell upon herself and started running forward. She was thankful that the device she was magically connected to was able to keep up or the Inspector would be thoroughly confused. Once she was about fifty feet of the manor a large garage opened and about twenty men and women came out of if it armed to the teeth. "Shite!" Arcanist screamed as she brought up a wall of stone to hide behind as the man at the centre of the group unloads with a mini-gun. She knew her magical protection wouldn't hold against such an onslaught.

“Ma'am is everything all right?!” Inspector Reid screamed.

"Yes sir, these people had a little bit more firepower than I was expecting." Arcanist wished she didn't have to do this but she had no choice. Arcanist levitated the Elder Wand behind her and started cupping her hands into a ball form. These people looked more than durable enough to take the standard spell and shrug it off so Arcanist poured more power into it than was normally done. She also adjusted the intended outcome with a technique taught to her by Merlin. Had Dumbledore known this was possible he would have had no problem dealing with using spells like this to fight Voldemort and his minions. Once she gathered enough energy she cast the spell at the man holding the mini-gun. "S á pamba!" The small ball of flames that left her hands made the few people running towards her laugh for a split second. Once it was right next to the man with the mini-gun that laughter stopped. The explosion that followed was almost deafening. Arcanist reached to her left and grabbed the Elder Wand. 

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Inspector Reid asked in a panicked voice.

"Yes, sir. That was something I can do. I don't like doing that spell unless necessary. I can make it non-lethal like I just did," she looked at the group once more. They were all knocked to the ground, and most were moaning. The man with the mini-gun was trying to stand back up. The smoke that was rising off his back made him look a little more impressive. 'Must have trained for years under a mage to survive that.' Arcanist thought to herself.

Supergirl was infront of the manor cutting off the escape route a few men were hoping for. She had them rendered unconscious within seconds. Their guards were screaming profanities at her as they unloaded their guns. Supergirl just stood there with a stern look on her face as the bullets started bouncing off of her. She started to walk towards them as she said: "You do realise this is useless right?"

"BLOODY HELL, IT'S THE REALL SUPERGIRL!" a man screamed to his friends. They made to run away, but Supergirl caught up to them and knocked them out. The other three started running back towards the manor. She used her speed to cut them off. One of them went to punch her. Once his fist collided with her face she could hear the bones breaking in his hand. "AHHH!"

"Idiot," Supergirl said as she knocked him out. She turned to his friend who was backing up at this point. "Drop it," Supergirl said sternly. The woman dropped her firearm. "What did they do to those kids?" Supergirl demanded.

The woman stammered back to her as she dropped her gun. “I d... d... don't know... m... m... my... b... b... boss d... d... doesn't let me in... t... t... that room.”

“If I were you I'd stay here, and when the police show up surrender.” The woman nodded in response. The woman just walked over to her ally and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put them on him. She then took his handcuffs out and handcuffed herself to the door. “Why are you doing this?”

“These people know my father, so there is only one thing they could be doing to children. I don't approve of this.” The woman said softly.

“Because it happened to you.” The woman nodded. “I can't say you'll be shown mercy, but if you are open with the Crown you might get the help you need.”

“Thank you.” the woman said.

Supergirl heard the sound of a needle impacting someone's skin. Fearing one of the kids was being killed she turned around swiftly. What she saw was one of the guards had a needle shoved into his arm. The small amount of green liquid that remained in it was for damn sure not a prescription. The man's muscles started to enlarge within seconds of ejecting the liquid into his arm. "Ah!" the man screamed as he ran forward. When his fist impacted her face she actually felt it. It sent her flying into one of the Bentleys parked infront of the manor destroying it in the process. As she was stepping out of the fiery wreck she found the man marching towards the woman handcuffed to the car. Supergirl growled and sped forward. Her fist impacted the man without an ounce of mercy.

Arcanist once again behind a magical barrier to protect herself from this man's onslaught. The sound of bullets bouncing off a stone barrier filled the air as she continued talking to Inspector Reid. The man said that they were sending more than one Specialist Firearms Units to assist them. Arcanist informed them that they might want to hold back for a bit because it seems that there were a couple of magic users of some sort amongst this group. “So I take it these are the people you warned us about in that first appearance of yours.”

"No," Arcanist said as she fired off another lightning bolt at the man. This one caused him to drop the mini-gun. She took this time to run up to him. She started to get in a marital fight with him. She dodges his left cross. A kick to the man's knee did little more than stagger his step. This caused her to worry a little. "...those people would never have mundanes helping them." Arcanist took a right cross to the face. The man's punch made her stagger a little bit. "Nice punch arsehole, but I know a twelve-year-old who punches harder." Arcanist said with a smile.

The man screamed at the top of his lungs and charged at Arcanist. She went to teleport out of the way, but warmth on her left wrist grabbed her attention. She only had a couple of seconds to realise that the man somehow slapped on a magical item on her wrist that dimensionally anchored her, and thus prevented her from opening portals, teleporting, or stepping to another plane of existence. She felt the man impact her body, and it almost knocked the wind out of her. She could hear Inspector Reid talking to her as the man pushed her into the garage, but sadly this was not the case. The man kept going, and he even ran through a couple of walls before he stopped moving. Thankfully Arcanist could feel her magic protecting her from death by kinetic impact. She growled at the man as she hit the third wall. She reached into her utility belt and pulled out some pepper spray. She put a bubble-head charm on herself then sprayed the bastard in the face. The man screamed as he threw Arcanist through a window. Arcanist tumbled a couple of times before she stopped moving. It took her a couple of seconds to get her barrings. She was now infront of the house. Supergirl was fighting a man whose arms were the same size as the man who had been fighting her. She turned back to that man and found him breaking the wall as he made his way towards her.

“ARCANIST!” Inspector Reid cried.

"Yes, sir?" Arcanist asked as she wiped the blood that was running down from her lip.

“Are you all right?” the man asked a little staggered. “The units are almost there.”

“Good to know.” Arcanist said as she gathered magical energy. 'It's time to stop playing nice.' “I'm okay sir. Looks like you may need a body bag. I don't want to do this, but I may have no choice.”

"That's understandable given what I've heard. Also, I would like to warn you the press has gotten wind of what is going on and they will probably beat the support we sent there." Reid did not sound one ounce of pleased about this.

"Damn." Arcanist said as she dodges a punch from her man. "Just what we needed. A bunch of people just wanting a news story." Arcanist said this part as she kicked the man she was fighting in the side of the head. "Tell you what Inspector Reid, and I am only joking here, if they don't do something stupid I'll buy you a beer."

"I'll hold you to that Arcanist." The man said with a slight chuckle.

The man once again charged at her. This time Arcanist just used his own shoulders to pole-volt over him. As her feet touched down Arcanist turned around and unleashed seven stunners on the man. He was still charging at her as the third and fourth ones hit him. As the next ones hit him he started to slow down, and as the last one hit him he fell down to his right knee. As she made ready to cast another string of spells the sound of bullets colliding with metal grabbed her attention. Turning around she could see Wonder Woman protecting her from people shooting at her from the second floor. She looked back at the man she'd nearly stunned to find him still trying to catch his breath. She looked over at the press there were about five people standing around as the police cars and vans were coming around them, and blocking them off from gunfire.

“You go deal with these men shooting at us I'll deal with him.” Wonder Woman said hid behind her shield.

“Agreed. Just give me a moment to get this,” Arcanist held up her left arm to show her the thing around her wrist, “...removed before I do anything.” Wonder Woman nodded as Arcanist pointed the Elder Wand at the thing around her wrist. “Finite.” Arcanist said sternly, and while she expected it to buckle under her power it didn't. Arcanist growled, and wrapped her fingers around it as best she could and pulled on it. She pulled on it with all her might. Even though she'd trained under Merlin, and her strength had more than doubled under his guidance she was unable to make these things break. She looked over at Supergirl. “Love, I need your heat!”

Supergirl looked over at her and nodded. She kicked the man she was fighting hard enough in the stomach to send him flying into the house. The man tumbled down to the ground as Supergirl flew over to Arcanist. Arcanist pointed to the thing around her wrist. Supergirl's vision burned into it, and after a couple of seconds, the thing fell to the ground. Once the thing fell to the floor Supergirl looked to the men who were shooting at them. "You go check on those kids. They are in the room behind that window." Supergirl pointed to the last wind on this side of the house. Arcanist nodded as she cast fly upon herself. She kicked off the ground and flew towards the window as fast as she could. As she broke through the window she could hear the police and Supergirl dealing with the men shooting at them.

As she broke through the wind she could hear someone screaming in pain. Looking around the room she could see a door going off to the left, and another door infront of her. This room appeared to be an elegant dining room. It also looked like they had interrupted ether a really late dinner or an early breakfast. There were a couple of teenage maids curled up in one corner. "Inspector Reid tell your men there are teenagers in maid outfits on the second floor. Wonder Woman or Green Lantern come to my location they will need protection until the police get here." Arcanist ran towards the door.

GL responded. “On my way.”

Superman's voice came in at this point. “Do you need more help?”

"No, cousin we almost have this wrapped up now. The police are here, and all we are doing is assisting them to take these bastards down." Supergirl said swiftly.

"Hopefully by taking down, you don't mean kill." Superman said with a bit of concern in his voice.

Arcanist responded. "We tried Superman. I don't think any of the others have gone that far, but there may be a couple that are dead because of me. Some of the spells I cast at someone who has had some training by a mage caused a few of my more lethal spells to injure some of them." Arcanist said as she kicked down the door. The door went flying off its hinges and collided with a four-poster bed. This caused the man standing over another young woman in a maid outfit to look in her direction. He was twisting this young woman's arm behind her back, and it seems that he'd been punching her previously been in the face. He swiftly pulled her infront of him trying to use her as a shield. "You might as well surrender now, Mr..." Arcanist left it open for him to fill in the blank.

"If you can keep him talking I or the police should be able to get in there to help you," GL said as she slowly made her way to the man.

“Taylor, you unbearable whore.” The man all but growled to her. “This will make the second time you've upset my boss.”

"So, I take it he loves little kids in a special way like you do?" Arcanist asked as she made her way to block him from getting away. She cast haste upon herself once more to make sure the speed increase didn't run out when she needed it the most.

"No, unfortunately. The man only sees it as a business transaction. I do enjoy it though, sadly the little thing that I adopted was contractually obligated to only be touched by women until she was twelve. I don't know why those two wanted that, but whatever." The man said as got closer to the bedside table. "My boss does want to talk to you Arcanist."

"Keep him talking almost done," Supergirl said.

"Really? Why would that be? I would never deal with someone who profits from this shite. What could he have to say that would tempt me into his way of doing things with him?" Arcanist asked while keeping an eye on what he was doing with his other hand.

"Power is something no one else can offer you. That school of yours according to him only teaches you the surface of what magic can do." The man slowly opened the drawer. He was pulling out a small orb. Arcanist cast Arcane Sight upon herself. What she saw in this room made her jaw drop. Every square inch of the room was crawling with magic. Enchantments galore, it would take her hours to figure out what kind of enchantments were in this room. The orb in the man's hand was barely enchanted and seemed to be the only thing in this room not a dark enchantment. "Ah, so you seemed stunned by my Lords power."

“On my way!” GL said as she took another step towards the man.

"Hardly," Arcanist said as Green Lantern glided through the window behind the man. "Although it seems you have forgotten one thing."

The man chuckled. “And what is that little one?”

“I'm not alone.” Arcanist said in a flat tone.

The man turned around only in enough time to see a green fist slam into his face. As he staggered to his right Arcanist used mage's hand to support the young woman, and prevent her from slamming into the ground. GL picked the man up off the ground with his ring. It was at this point the police came into the room. “Sir, ma'am I cannot get the door open.”

Arcanist turned her gaze towards the wall. It was the most magical covered area in this room. "It's probably a spell preventing you from doing that. Were you able to get the kids out of whatever they were imprisoned in?" Green Lantern shook his head. "I'll take a look."

"Ma'am where is the girl you said brought your girlfriend here?" one of the officers asked.

"I was dropping off Ms Potter at a friend's when Supergirl called me. She was going to a Magical sporting event I don't know if she will be now. I will be returning Ms Dursley to you once I've cleared this place. It seems her parents sold her as a slave to this man."

“WHAT?!” Inspector Reid's voice rang out from her comm unit at this time.

"I have the paperwork to prove it in my hand. It also seems she might be a witch. That may be why her parents did it. But you will have to talk to Ms Potter and her cousin because they might know why." Arcanist said as she walked up to the door. "I'll hang up now Inspector Reid. I will give the device I've been using to one of the officers here. It has a video recording of everything I've done here." Arcanist said as she examined the door. The enchantment was an unbreakable enchantment, a permanency enchantment, and repulsion enchantment. Though she may be powerful enough to take care of this given the fight she just had she was a bit drained. As much as she disliked the man right now she knew Dumbledore would be the only one that could help her right now. He and McGonagall actually would be an incredible assistance right now. "This may take some time Inspector Reid, and if your men actually hear from Dumbledore for once I may actually need his help."

“Is that the old man who showed up after you picked up that young lady because Ms Potter wanted to talk to her?” Inspector Reid asked.

“Yes sir, but he is also one of the most powerful wizards in this country. He may be old fashioned, but that kind of power is what I need right now. Once we are done I will open a portal to Ms Granger's location, and let her out.” Arcanist said as gritted her teeth after saying this.

'You could have just asked me.' Merlin chuckled.

'I know, but I'd rather only have one additional crazy wizard after me in addition to Voldemort. So adding a second to it does not sound so wise right now.' Arcanist responded. Arcanist closed her eyes and focused on the happiness she just had with Hermione. She let it fill every fibre of being. "Officers I am about to communicate with the man if he isn't here." Arcanist looked over at Supergirl. "Is the old man here.” Supergirl shook her head. "I'll send a message to him. Officer I am going to cast a spell that will create a silvery creature. It won't hurt you officer, but should someone try to attack us it will intervene before anyone could do us harm." Arcanist closed her eyes once more and found happiness in those moments she and Kara had spent on their honeymoon.

The man looked confused for a moment. “Why would you be doing this ma'am?”

Arcanist slightly smiled. "Because I can send it off to deliver a message for me to someone else. Granted this is usually done with people you know cause it really can't be sent to someone randomly." The officer nodded in return. Arcanist made sure she was still focusing on the same memory, and the lifted the Elder Wand pointed towards the dining room door. She concentrated on the fact that she wanted to send a message as she cast the spell. "Expecto Patronum." She felt her magic leaving her through the tip of her wand. The silver light started to form an animals shape, but the stag that she was expecting to form did not do so. What greeted her sight was a seven-foot-tall avian creature. Its torso only came up to about four feet, but it's neck up another three feet. It had two small arms on its side. When it opened its mouth Arcanist could see teeth within the beak. "Wow, this is new to me." Arcanist said with a bit of a held breath.

Supergirl took in a sharp breath. “That's a Tche-Tche!” Everyone turned to look at her. She blushed a little at this point. “That is an ancient Kryptonian animal. They died out millennia ago, but why would your Patronus be in this form?”

“I don't know, but I need to send this message.” Arcanist looked at the tche-tche and studied it a little bit. It had this elegant predatory look to it, and it definitely would be something that she would not want to meet on her own. “Dumbledore I need your help. We have found a group of people who are connected to the Dursleys, and it seems they told these people about her magic. She has declined her Hogwarts letter, but I haven't had a chance to ask her if this is true. We are in Scotland and these are the coordinates of this location...”

-LVaD-

HM Prison High Down

Vernon's Cell

“ _While it is incredible that Arcanist and the other members of the Justice League helped these children out. It is what we learned about the girl who got Supergirl's attention that is shocking. While her name is legally Annabelle Roxanne Taylor her real name is Raizel Victoria Dursley. The police said they will be releasing pictures of these documents later.”_ Vernon could feel his face heating up as this wench kept talking.

Vernon growled as the video of Arcanist opening a portal for the THING that he and his wife created came into view. The girl looked pretty for her age, and if he were honest with himself if he compared her to photos of his wife at her age he'd have to say she looked loads better. Sadly she didn't have any of his families traits. She was way too thin for anyone to consider her a health Dursley child. That fact alone made him 'happy' at this moment. Though given her freakishness he didn't know if he would have touched her in that way.

His mind turned to Petunia at this moment he knew she was sitting in prison as well, but he was wondering if she was watching this news feed right now as well. She had to be furious that the girl looked this good. Hell, it seems she was taking after her grandmother and her aunt instead of her mother. He just wished the camera had gotten a better view of the girl from all around. Sadly they didn't move one milometer to do so.

“ _As the girl, her cousin, and her aunt were coming out of the portal a man tried to attack her with a pistol, but she had a moment of Accidental Magic that saved her life.”_ The female anchor said calmly as the news showed a man wear a runners jacket and jeans stepping out from behind the crowd of news people, and pulling out a gun and shooting at his daughter. There was this violet flash of light wrap around her and the bullet bounced off her chest. Arcanist was caught in mid-motion so it couldn't have been her. The same could be said for the other three freaks that were there. His daughter's hair reached out and grabbed the man's hands forced the gun skyward. Vernon was shocked at this point. Maybe this is why he hadn't been allowed to see her latest 'video'. _“We were later told by Arcanist this.”_

_"Ms Dursley may be a specific type of witch or this may just be a side effect of her accidental magic. I will have to talk to Professor Dumbledore and a Mediwitch will double check that assessment. There is nothing to fear if she is, but the odds of that are awfully low."_

A reporter on site held on the other end of the mic asked:  _ “Ma'am is that a form of magic that one should worry about?” _

_Arcanist shook her head. "No sir, it is just that certain people only view magic users as a witch, a female, or a wizard, a male. They have long since forgotten that there are other ways of casting their magic. Not many looks for those differences like I did because they are considered unnecessary or dark regardless of whether they are or not. My style of magic would be by Dumbledore called dark simply because it has some combat capabilities. This kind of magic user is more of a healer and capable of being a combatant, but that is up to them whether they do it or not."_

Vernon growled at the thought that his daughter was not only capable of protecting herself but might have a way of preventing him from doing anything to her. This just could not stand. He would break all of them for just getting in his way.

“ _Keep telling yourself that boy.”_ The voice of Étaín sounded more ominous at this moment than it had previously. 

“ _I will find a way to make this work in my favour. I've always been able to work things that way you bitch.” Vernon mentally growled._

“ _You would last so short of a time in a fight with me than you will in a fight with your niece, daughter, or sister-in-law. Though the idea of toying around with you for a bit in a fight does sound like fun.” Étaín laughter faded away._

Vernon just turned back to the telly hoping the news was done with the freakish news for this hour. He was expecting updates regarding it all day, but for the moment he might catch some good news. Perhaps some sports team he liked was having a great day.

_"Good morning ladies and gentleman. Before we get to go over the latest about the Masters there is an amazing bit news I have for all of you. To show that they are not that different from us our magical brethren are willing to lessen the secrecy they have been living under for centuries now. They will be letting us see for the first time one of their favourite spots. The game is called quidditch, and at nine-thirty today the Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge will be telling us more about it. Arcanist and Supergirl will be there as well. That these young ladies are willing to sacrifice some much-needed sleep for us is amazing."_

Vernon stopped listening at this point. He started once again going over the plans of getting out of all this mess.

-LVaD-

Hadrian, Argyll, Scotland

8:15 AM

Violet was pacing back and forth in the main area of the police station in Hadrian, Scotland. This was the closest place to were her cousin had been held. Had she and Kara not gone back in time twelve hours and crashed at Lois and Clark's place they would be too tired to do this right now. They couldn't stay over at Ma and Pa's at this time. That would have raised the chance of Dumbledore putting two and two together, and if he did that they were screwed. Granted this caused another problem in its own right. Lois and Clark wanted to know what was going on. All they needed to be told was that they were from twelve hours in the future for them to say they needed to know no more.

They had gotten a total of ten hours of sleep. They just hung around with Lois collecting the letters they'd created over the last two weeks. They were going to show them to the police if they need to. Once they were certain that that enough time had passed they left. They had to go pick up her mum at her hotel room in London. She then brought them to just outside Hermione's home. Sirius had asked if everything was okay. She told him that he needed to watch the news to find out what was going on because they were needed elsewhere.

The sound of people's feet kicking the side of a wall grabbed her attention. Kara was leaning against the wall looking at the floor. Sirius was pacing back and forth in the room. Had it not been for the new openness between the two worlds the police would have arrested him on the spot. The man looked more than livid. Given what he had to watch on the news Violet didn't blame him. She was also very certain that if Vernon Dursley walked into this room right now he would have three people trying to kill him within seconds. The only question was who would have delivered the killing blow. Just thinking about this made Violet's mind wander to the things she learned before returning to the scene.

-LVaD-

Granger Residence

6:10 AM

Arcanist walked through the portal and looked around to make sure no one was outside getting the newspaper, or one was being delivered. She breathed a sigh of relief it seemed that while some people were up down the road no one was outside. She cast a spell that would disrupt any security cameras in the area for a few moments. She turned to Kara and her mum nodding at the two of them. Kara and her mum came through the portal. Once they were clear of the portal Arcanist closed it. As the portal closed she magically shifted out of their outfits. Her mum looked around before asking "How is she?" Her mum asked as she backed away.

"At the moment shocked that she is in Supergirl's arms right now as Supergirl is reading the sales record," Violet said as she looked at the window. The light was on downstairs so someone was up at the moment. Violet knocked on the door.

It took a couple of minutes before Janet answered the door. She looked a little confused, and Violet couldn't blame her. The Weasley's weren't supposed to be here to pick Hermione up for another couple of hours. “What's going on? I thought the Weasley's were picking her up?”

“They still will be, but some things have come up. In your daughter's room right now is my niece apparently.” Lily voice sounded more than a little agitated at this point.

“What?” Janet sounded a little shocked.

"Supergirl rescued my younger cousin a few minutes ago, and she should be in there right now," Violet said as she walked through the door.

“If Supergirl just rescued her how...” Janet left the end of the question hanging.

“Magic,” Kara said pulling up her time turner. “We cannot use this on a regular basis, but in situations like this, and what will be happening later today they will come in handy.”

Janet nodded her head as they rounded the corner. Once everyone saw the sock on the doorknob they stopped in their tracks. Lily and Janet turned to look at Violet. Even in this dire situation, Violet felt her cheeks go scarlet. "Yes, some  _ things _ were happening earlier, okay?" 

"Okay, but there are more important things than giving you a hard time right now," Lily said as she stood to the right of the door. "I think you should be the first through the door."

Violet nodded as she took the sock of the doorknob. She wordlessly unlocked the door. As she opened it she saw her left foot leave the room through the portal. At this moment both Hermione and Raizel were looking at them a little shocked. Well, Hermione was shocked. Raizel looked terrified at first, but once she realised who it was she looked curious. Violet waited a couple of seconds before she ran up to hug her cousin. She cast a glance to her left as Kara's arms went around her and her cousin. For the first time, she saw what the people fighting her saw. There was this steeled look to her face. It was like there was nothing that could scare her. Also for the first time, she noticed how fit she actually looked in that outfit. 'Smart decision when making the outfit take that form.' Violet thought to herself.

Violet felt something shaking in her arms at this moment. She could also hear someone sobbing hard at this moment as well. She looked to Raizel and found her crying against her shoulder. Violet whispered to Raizel "It's okay Raizel we're here now no one is going to hurt you anymore." Violet patted her on her back.

“How... do... you... know... my... name?” Raizel asked between each sob.

“Once Indicis checks your mind we'll tell you everything.” Raizel looked at her more than a little worried. “Don't worry Raizel all she's going to do is see how strong at keeping secrets your mind is. There are people who might try and gain this knowledge magically from you.” Violet said softly.

She looked over at Hermione who had wrapped the bed sheet around her body. "You know I don't like being given that name, right?" Hermione said in a slightly agitated voice.

"It was the only thing I could think of," Kara said under her breath.

“Latin for Informer? Really? You couldn't think of anything else?” Indicis said sternly. Had the situation not been so serious Violet might have actually laughed at this. All she did at this point was stair at both her girlfriends. Hermione threw her arms up in defeat. “Call the JL.”

Violet nodded her head and pulled out her communicator and pressed the secondary call button. Within seconds Batman's face came on the screen with this incredibly agitated look to his face. “What is wrong now Arcanist?”

“Okay before you start thinking anything's wrong you need to know that myself and Supergirl have gone backwards in time, and are now in two places at the same time. We'll deal with that later. Right now what I need you to do is put Indicis into the League's system, and have it add to the new magical system. We have the girl safe at HGH, but given that right now I am at another location I can't do what is needed.”

“So your getting Indicis to do it.” Bat's asked as he started entering things into the system. “Zatanna has entered her into the system. Next time warn me you are going to mess with the time stream.”

“Will do Bat's.” Violet turned off the comm she looked over at Hermione and nodded. She looked back at Raizel who looked more than a little scared at the moment. “Don't worry Raizel all anyone can really do is look into your mind. It isn't like a book. You cannot just go to a specific page and read it, but you will be pulled to random memories. There are things that can be done to protect yourself from this. Are you understanding me so far?”

Raizel nodded. "So, she is going to wave her arms around, and see into my mind?"

Indicis chuckled at this point. “Kind of. What I'm going to do is take this,” she reached over and grabbed her wand, “...and wave it around to check your head for magical damage then I'm going to look you in the eyes. While doing that I will be using passive Legilimency on you.”

“That's what mind reading is called?” Raizel asked.

Indicis nodded. "Yes, and once I've done that I'll do active Legilimency on you. That is where I take my wand and point it at you while staring you in the eyes. This is when I will be pulled to one of your memories. If it is an unpleasant one I won't stay in it long. For both your integrity and my own sense of decency. Are you okay with this?" When Raizel nodded in response Hermione cast the spell mentally and started looking at her surface thoughts.

_ 'She's joking, right? I mean it can't be as simple as just staring at someone. It has to be like that movie  _ _ The Overseer _ _ she'd have to put two fingers against her temples first and then stair into my eyes.'  _ Raizel sounded more curious than scared.

Indicis smiled. "I am afraid that not only is  _ The Overseer  _ wrong about this, it is also a B-rate film.”

"Whoa, that is kind of scary..." Raizel said in almost a whisper.

“That's what I thought when I found out two of the professors at our school did this to us.” Indicis said a little bitterly.

“WHAT?!” both her mum and Lily screamed.

Violet could feel Raizel flinch in her arms. "Mum," when both women looked at her. "We'll tell you later, but now is not the time for this." Both women nodded in agreement. She looked back over at Raizel. "Now Indicis will actually cast the spell on you, Okay?" Violet's cousin nodded in return.

When she looked back at Indicis, the new 'heroine' pointed her wand at Raizel. "Legilimens," Indicis vision went black for a moment the next thing she knew she was standing in a forest in mid-spring. The sound of birds chirping, the smell of flowers and the sight of young deer were the only thing that gave this away. She looked around the forest for Raizel. She found her sitting next to a little fox who was playing around with hand. As she took a step in their direction Indicis heard the low sound of a growl behind her. Turning around she saw another fox just glaring at her. This shouldn't be possible unless this girl really was witch, and this fox was her familiar. "Are you her familiar?" Indicis asked. The fox nodded in response and took a step forward. "I am not here to hurt her.” Hermione said swiftly. "I just wanted to make sure her mind was capable of being able to learn some things to keep people from doing this to her." The fox stopped growling and nodded.

“Why is Chase in two places?” the sound of a shocked Raizel grabbed Indicis' attention.

Hermione turned around and found the cub and Raizel standing behind her now. "Because he is your familiar apparently, and you should count your pleasing cause I think he will pull anyone who tries to do this to this memory to protect you."

“Wow...” Raizel said with a soft breath.

“Let us leave this memory, and then we can talk to everyone else, and let them know about what has been happening to you.” Indicis said as she gave the young girl a hug.

“And you could get dressed to...” she sounded at touch scared at the moment, but there was still this little bit of laughter to her voice.

Indicis looked down at herself and saw that she was standing there nearly starkers. "I am really going to lay into those two..." she said softly.

"With your hand or your tongue?" Raizel asked with a slight smile gracing her face.

Indicis looked at her shocked for a moment. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "You use humour to hide or deal with your pain?" The girl nodded. "You are definitely are related to Violet. She and her dad are like you." Indicis ended the spell and was once again just staring at the younger girl's eyes. She turned to her friends at this point. "She's fine, she has a familiar protecting her at the moment so if anyone used Legilimency on her they'd deal with him or her first. Given the looks of it, they would not fall easily either."

“She has a familiar?” Lily asked a bit stunned.

Raizel nodded with a smile on her face. “Her name is Chase.” Raizel looked distracted for a moment. Her eyes were kind of glazed over for a moment. When they cleared she looked at Hermione then said: “She saw Supergirl flying around before she went to save me. The fox that was steeling the camper's food.”

Violet looked over at Kara. “Do you think you can go pick her up?”

Kara nodded. “If she can get her to bark out four barks in a row so I can find her faster.”

Raizel closed her eyes for a moment before she opened her eyes. “She will be doing that starting now, but she asks that you bring her meal with you.”

The pleading look the girl was giving Kara made her want to just wrap the girl up in another hug. "Will do kiddo. I'm cooking whatever she has with my heat vision." Kara shifted back into her Supergirl outfit opened Hermione's window and took off at over a hundred miles an hour.

Violet turned back to her cousin. "Now Raizel given what you've just seen it shouldn't take you much time to figure out that I am Arcanist." Violet re-donned her outfit once more. Her cousin's jaw just fell open. "This is why she wasn't freaking out when she saw me with our girlfriend."

"Okay, that's enough of this." Her mum said as she walked up to Raizel. She knelt down infront of the girl and wrapped her in another hug. "I don't know what they've done to you, but from this day forward you will be in my care if I have anything to say about it," Lily whispered into Raizel's ear.

Violet shifted out of the Arcanist outfit. She turned to Janet. “Mrs Granger I am going to be having a press meeting later on today, and I was wondering if Raizel could stay here while this is going on?”

Janet nodded in agreement. "I'll tell Hamlet that I won't be going in today. Also, I think it would be safer for her to stay here while you all are at the Quidditch World Cup." Janet held up her hand as Lily and Violet went to say something. "No, right now you need to show these bastards that they can't scare you. If you don't go they will think you've been shaken. I also expect you to check in on her while this game is going on."

Lily let out a held breath. “Janet this game could go on for a month...”

Violet cut her mum off at this point. "Not anymore." Everyone who knew about quidditch turned to look at Violet with this shocked on their faces. "If the International Quidditch Committee agrees to it the game will be going back to a four-hour game. This among other changes to the game."

“They are getting rid of the Snitch?” Lily asked.

"Nope, they are just changing the rules regarding it," Violet said with a smile.

“Just lovely,” Hermione said with a staggered breath. “The last thing I need is a reason for her to keep playing quidditch.”

"Let's focus back on what has brought us all here at this moment," Janet said sternly. Janet looked back at Raizel and smiled down at the blushing young girl. "You don't have anything to worry about." Janet messed her hair up a little bit. "What's your real name?"

Raizel blushed a little deeper at this point. "It's Raizel. My 'father' renamed me, Annabelle."

"Your actual name is beautiful," Janet said. "So, do you want me to watch over her while you lot are at that game?"

“Yes,” Lily said with a slight smile on her face. She looked back at her niece. “Now is there anything else you need to tell us before Arcanist opens that portal for us to talk to the police.

Raizel looked to the ground and started kicking around the dust. "The man who is the boss of my 'Father' has told me to always hide what I am from people."

“That is a good idea when you were younger, but maybe there will come a time when we can be open with the world about our magic.” Lily said softly as looked Raizel in the eyes.

“It's more than that Aunt Lily.” After saying this Raizel smiled.

“What else could it be my dear?” Lily asked as Supergirl landed back in the room.

“This is the reason mum and dad sold me. No matter what they did they couldn't get rid of these.” She pointed to her ears. Before anyone could say anything Raizel took a ring off her left hand that Violet originally thought was just your average ring. The moment it left her finger the illusion that had been on her faded instantly. Her hair went from jet back to platinum blonde. Her ears elongated into the shape of stereotypical Tolkien elven ears. Her beauty seemed to increase as well. “The woman who taught me about magic said that while my mum was mortal my father was special.” Raizel started crying at this point. “If he was special then why did he sell me?”

Lily pulled Raizel close to her at this moment. "Honey, I don't think Vernon is your biological father. I think someone else took Vernon's form and slept with your mum, or they messed with his DNA somehow. Regardless of what happened one of... those beings can't interfere with mortals that much. I will look into this later, but before that, I am going to make damn sure that I can take custody of you."

Violet started thinking about what she'd seen in that holding room. She didn't think it was the man behind all this shite, but he seems to have pissed of something really old. She thought back to all of the things the elves had told her before she'd left their realm. "There is one of us out there. She is a newborn. We were told she is not meant to live here." They would never reveal the girl's name to her. Well, now she knew why.

"Raizel I think I know a little bit about what happened with your 'father'," Violet said softly.

-LVaD-

Hadrian, Scotland

Police station

The sound of a door opening made Violet shake her head of these thoughts. She turned around to see her mum and Raizel walking towards them. Violet, Kara, and Sirius walked up to them. Raizel was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Violet was very thankful for the police officer who went home and brought Raizel some clothes of her daughter's. Another officer went out and bought her a pair of trainers. While they were doing this Raizel was being questioned by some officers about what had happened her. It was clear to everyone that she would have to come back at another point to continue the interview, but they didn't want to drag it on too long today because Raizel looked traumatised by what happened today.

“Is everything okay?” Violet asked as she stood next to her cousin. Violet could see the trail of tears that ran down her face.

“Yeah. I just can't believe this is real.” Raizel said in this soft staggered breath. “Why did it take them so long to find us?” Raizel asked looking between the three heroes in the room.

Before they could say a thing Sirius spoke for them. "It isn't that easy to do what they do. While Superman, Supergirl, and the Flash may be the fastest people on the planet there is only so much they can do realistically." Sirius patted Raizel on her left shoulder. "I feel for what you've been through Raizel, but I spent over a decade in prison unjustifiably. Anyone who worked for the magical government could have found this out and freed me, but no one even thought to make sure I had a trial." The few police officers that were near them looked more than a little shocked at this news. "Just like yourself, I had to take things into my own hands to right this wrong. Sure I messed up on it, but in the end, things righted themselves." Sirius looked over at Violet's mum. "Sometimes that correction is... uh... a little forceful," Sirius said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“If you had reminded Moony to take his potion then you would have been a free man months ago.” Violet's mum said this with a slight smile. “Now Sirius let's apparate these kids back to the Grangers' place.”

Sirius stood straight up as if his spine was now an iron rod. He then saluted Lily. "Yes, ma'am." Sirius said this with a smile.

"You arse," Lily said as she swatted him on his left should. She looked over at Raizel with a slight smile on her face. "Okay, Raizel we are going to teleport you back to my hotel room. It is going to feel like you are being squeezed through a straw, and you might throw up at the end of it. While if it were a lesser magic user," Lily looked over to Sirius with a smile, "...you might have a sliced limb there will be no danger in it with me."

“I will have you know that I can apparate just fine.” Sirius said with this crooked smile on his face.

One of the officers walked up to them. “Excuse me ma'am, but what is apparition?” The look on the woman's face was one of concern.

Lily looked over at the officer. “It is a lesser form of teleportation. It has a couple of limitation on it. First, you must know where you are going. The second limitation is you have to be really aware of what you are trying to move from point a to point b. If you don't have this kind of laser focus you could end up leaving parts of yourself behind, and yes that will cause injuries.” Lily looked over to Raizel. “Don't worry dear that won't be happening to you.”

“Can we see this before you... take off.” A female officer asked.

"Sure." Lily said with a smile. The next thing that happened was she vanished with small 'pop', and a matter of seconds later she reappeared behind the officer with a little bit louder popping noise. "Overhear officer."

The officer spun around and looked more than a little amazed at what just happened. “Wow.”

"Indeed," the sound of Chief Inspector Reid's voice grabbed Violet's attention. She turned to look at the man. His greying hair showed his age more than anything else about him. The man stood about six-foot-five-inches tall. The man also looked well fit for his age. "You must be Ms Potter?" The man walked up to Violet and shook her hand. "If there is anything we can do for you just let us know. These people are a piece of work." The man looked more than a little agitated as he referred to the people who enslaved Raizel. "That this was happening in our back yard makes me sick."

"I am not defending it, sir," Kara said with her touch of anger in her voice. "...but it happens everywhere."

The man nodded. "Sad, but true." Inspector Reid looked over at Raizel and held out his hand. "If you need  _ anything  _ lass just call us.”

Raizel looked over at them before shaking the Inspectors hand. "Yes, sir."

"All right you two grab my arm," Sirius said with a smile.

“Why am I scared to do this with you?” Kara asked as she took his arm.

"Because he is a prankster," Violet said as she took his arm. "If I end up in pink ballet outfit I am turning you into a rubber duck," Violet said sternly.

Sirius responded with a smile. “I would never do that,” he said sternly, but his face twisted into a smile, “...it would be purple.”

"You..." Violet didn't even get a chance to finish the sentence before the man apparated out of the police station. The feeling of being squeezed through a straw was never going to be comfortable. Thankfully this didn't last long, but it was still a bit disorienting for a couple seconds. Once she regains her orientation she looked around for Raizel. She looked like she was about to lose her dinner, but she managed to retain it. Once Raizel stood up again Violet turned back to her godfather. "...lying bastard. You would do that and you know it." She shifted back into Arcanist outfit and looked over at her mum. "Mum I'm going to take her back to Hermione's home." She thought about it for a moment. "Mum or Kara can you call the Justice League and get them to send Zatanna and Black Canary to stay there as protection?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea gave the kind of people we are dealing with," Kara said looking over at Raizel. "We will only be gone for a day my cousin-in-law I promise. Also, we promise," Kara pointed to everyone else in the room, "to never treat you like that. If we ever yell at you it is because you've done something wrong. Also if you see us doing that kind of things with each other," She pointed to Violet and herself. "Just douse us with water and tell us to lock the door next time."

Violet's mum swatted Kara on the back of her head. “I appreciate you doing responsible things, but those were my line.” This made Raizel giggle for a moment, but she quickly fell silent. Lily looked over at her a little stunned. “Raizel I don't know what they 'taught' you, but it is okay to laugh. It is okay to find it funny, to a small degree, seeing somebody else get corrected like this.”

The smile on her face grew slightly. “Are you sure?”

Lily nodded. “Absolutely, now go you two we have a lot to do this morning.” Lily knelt down next to Raizel. “My little Rose I promise you this I will make those two pay DEARLY for what they did to you. I am also going to do a few other things to help you out. None of these things will be depraved I promise you. The only thing you have to worry about is actually having a childhood.”

Arcanist tuned out her mother while opening the portal. She really, really wanted to know what cell Vernon was in at this moment so she could castrate the son of a bitch. The man didn't even deserve to live in her opinion, and for the very first time in her life, she actually wanted to kill someone just because they pissed her off. She knew from Constantine that it wouldn't be a good thing to do. Killing someone in self-defence was one thing, but doing this was a true violation of the Presence's gift.

“Are you okay Arcanist?”

The sound of Janet's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked over at Dr Granger. "Not really, I never thought I'd be THIS mad at Vernon Dursley. That he would do this to his own daughter just makes me want to do more than stun him." Arcanist said calmly. She was a little ashamed that she even said it.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looked down to her left. Arcanist found Raizel was hugging her tightly. “You don't need to do anything like that for me. You saving me was enough.”

Arcanist smiled down at her and returned the hug. Raizel was actually smiling at her. There was no malice in her eyes. No fear. For the first time in her life, she understood what happened between Bats and Ace. At this moment everything she was feeling vanished. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that Raizel. Now, I will be back before we head off to the Quidditch World Cup. While you won't be there you'll be able to watch it on the telly."

“I will be allowed to do that?” Raizel asked with this amazed look on her face.

Janet walked up to Raizel and knelt down to look her in the face. She had a loving smile on her face. "Of course Raizel. So, long as you don't do anything like deliberately break things, lie to us, steal from us, or harm us for the fun of it you can do whatever you want."

“Wow, you've gotten real lenient with age Mum...” Hermione said with a slight smile on her face.

“With age comes wisdom. Besides with magic and/or Kryptonian technology I expect some grandchildren.” Janet said this in a monotone voice like she didn't really care, but there was this coy smile on her lips.

Arcanist glanced over to Hermione to see her girlfriend go a bright scarlet colour. “Not helping matters Mum...” Hermione said in her  _ slightly _ agitated voice.

“We'll see you girls when we see you.” Janet looked down at Raizel. “So what do you want for breakfast?”

Arcanist couldn't hear Raizel's response because of the closing sound of the portal. She shifted back into her normal clothes once again. She looked over at her mum and Kara both of them had these wicked smiles. "Okay, what happened now?"

“You just passed the most valuable test you could have as a 'hero' Violet.” Kara said as she walked up to her. “I know what you were wanting to do to Vernon. Trust me I've wanted to do it to my fair share of... people, but it takes an unparalleled level of self-control to prevent yourself from crossing that line. Sure there are times we have no choice, but we don't always have the 'safe' option. However, this does not give you the right to kill someone because they upset you."

"It should be a dead last resort. I know we will have to do this against the Death Eater and Voldemort, but we don't have to do that against people like Vernon. Castrate maybe, but we do not need to cross that line with him." Her mum said as she hugged Violet. "Now we really need to go. We have a trial in the Ministry of Magic to attend to, and then go to that conference the Prime Minister was to set up."

“Right, so we need to use these to go back in time for two hours to make sure we can go to both things as Arcanist and Supergirl.” Kara said with a little bit of a staggered tone to her voice.

“No, I don't think that's needed. All we have to do is tell them you are with members of the Justice League and cannot leave the hotel room. Go to the conference as Arcanist and Supergirl first...”

Violet cut off her mum. “Then use the time turn to go back however many hours we need to go to get some bloody sleep.”

“Yes.” Her mum said with a smile. “Just don't take advantage of my absence.”

“Oi!” Violet and Arcanist said as one.

XoXoXoXoX

Ministry of Magic

Basement Level 10, Courtroom 10

8:00 AM

Ronald was not happy at this moment. His mum had barged into his room and woke him and the twins up at the arse crack of dawn. When Ron had asked why she wanted them up this early she told them Sirius Black was getting an actual trial today. She also reminded him that Lily Potter wanted them there at the hearing to show their support for Sirius Bloody Black. The only reason he was wanting to help Potter with freeing him was it might get him in her trousers sooner rather than later once she returned to her natural state. That, however, didn't work for him, and his original suggestion to his mum to give his testimony about what happened was swiftly shot down. "Ronald with Lily giving testimony about who was her Secret Keeper was you won't be needed." That had been two days after everyone found out that Lily was still alive. Dumbledore had told him this was incredibly unlikely. The two of them would have to PHYSICALLY meet one another he told him. Well, this seemed to have been a fault on his part. The television had more mystical power than Dumbledore gave it credit for. 

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ARE YOU READY!" his mum screamed from the stairwell.

Ron grumbled under his breath "Almost." He looked in the mirror at what he was going to wearing under his outer robes. He'd gone to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore about what they should do about Violet among a few other problems he thought they had when he found these. He was standing in a pair of trousers that look like they came from fourteen-hundred, a long sleeve silver coloured shirt, and the overcoat he had broken away in a nice cape like a thing from the just above the waist down. Snape would be pleased. The colouring of it made him look rather imposing. It was a nice black and silver. The trousers were completely black while the overcoat and had nice silver trim. The string belt felt weird, to be honest, but it was better than nothing. He found this along with these golden rings, a set of bronze bracers, a nice pair of black dragonhide boots, and a silver mask. He'd wished Dumbledore would have told him what they were rather than telling him to put them back where ever he'd found them. The funny thing was Ron couldn't find the room on the seventh floor that had given him these things. Maybe this was Magic's way of helping him fix the Arcanist problem.

"YES, MOTHER!" Ron screamed back as he slid one of the rings on his hand. Just by thinking about he made his new outfit look like his typical robes. He smiled at himself as he slipped the other ring in his pocket and the mask on the inside of his overcoat. He had learned over the last couple of days that with this ring on he could make himself look however he wished. He was certain it had other abilities, but he didn't have the time to learn them. He made himself look like he was supposed to, and made his way downstairs.

Once he was downstairs he found everyone just standing around the fireplace with this agitated look on their faces. "I hope you have a good reason for nearly making us late Ronald." His mum said with this stern look on her face.

Ron had to think quickly. “I was wanting to make sure I looked presentable. I am more than likely going to have to be there at Violet's side. Hermione won't be there after all.”

"Oh, she's gone be there Ronald." Bill said with this sour look on his face. "Charlie and I have talked with you about this already. SHE LIKES GIRLS." Bill stressed the last part a little too much in Ron's opinion. "I know she looks really pretty, but dude she is SOULBOND to Kara, and I honestly would be surprised if they weren't in a three-way soulbond with Hermione given how well they look together."

“What do you mean?” Ron asked rather hotly.

"When they were picking up the plates they were doing a nice ballet around one another. Where Kara carried more thing, Hermione helped to stack them so they wouldn't fall, Violet was two steps ahead of BOTH of them and getting the silverware off the table. We didn't even have to say anything. We tried to stop them, but they were done within fifteen minutes. It would have taken used from twenty to thirty. So face it, Ron, they are together, and unless they open a door for you: STAY OUT OF IT." Charlie said more than a little forcefully.

"Now let's go," Ginny said shoving Ron towards the fireplace.

Once everyone was in the Ministry Atrium they made their way to the check-in point. Once everyone's wands were weighed, and tags were given they made their way to Courtroom Ten. Ron could believe what some of the people were saying at the check-in station.

"Can you believe it, Angie. Dr Fate will be here in PERSON fro Sirius Black's trial." An elderly witch in violet coloured robes was saying to a younger witch who looked a little bit older than Bill.

"I know Gran," the young blonde said with a wide smile. "I hope Arcanist is here as well. Can you believe it though? Because of her, we are being recognised as a part of the United Kingdom once again. Sure there is some fine work needing to be done with Ireland, but even they understand the need for only one school of magic for both islands." Angie said with this bright smile.

“Your only saying that because you think she's cute.” Angie's Gran said with a disparaging look on her face.

"I will stay loyal to my husband, but a girl can always fantasize a bit," Angie said with a slight blush.

“Oh God Angie.”

"You brought it up, Gran..." Angie said as she walked away.

As the Weasley Clan had their wands checked Ronald wondered why even the guard behind the Security Wizard was impressed that Supergirl, Arcanist, and Dr Fate were going to be here. What was it this whore needs her  _ girlfriend _ here to protect her? He doubted that the cunt had used an Unforgivable on the 'heroine', but if she did it would be found out today. If she had Ron will through himself an 'I told you so' party. His family would have to eat a lot of crow at that point, and he would feel so pleased with that point. 

What shook him out of this feeling of joy was someone jostling him out of his own head. He looked around and found that he was standing in the public viewing area. Ron took his seat next to Fred and Ginny. He wanted to know how after meeting those two 'heroes' Ginny could be so enamoured with them only after meeting them once. There was no way someone could be so 'noble' and not have a reason for doing it. No one really does something for the betterment of others without a reason. His father made that bill to protect the muggles not because it was the RIGHT thing to do. No, he did it because he found muggles fascinating. If he didn't protect them a wizard would one day wipe them out, and he would not have something to wonder about. So, if they were anything like everyone else they were doing this for some bigger reason and more than likely it was a darker reason.

The sound of a gavel hitting a sound block pulled Ron out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw that the room was now filled to the brim. He was also curious about some people standing off in the right-hand side of the public viewing area. They had these weird kind of hats on both of the peoples head. One of them, a bloke who stood about a couple of inches taller than Bill, was standing behind a weird box-shaped thing that had some kind of telescope coming from the back end of it. Was he that poor sight that he needed it to see what was going on. This made him really glad he had magic. The other person had this weird thing attached to her 'hat'. It jutted maybe six inches out from a little piece of fabric coming away from the thing covering her ear. Ron wondered what the hell that was for. He wanted to know that this bird was saying right now. He felt the ring on his finger warm-up for a second. The next thing he knew he could no longer hear his mother going on about Arcanist and her 'girlfriend'. He could now hear someone speaking to someone else, but he couldn't see who she was talking to. Once she said one thing he knew this was a muggle wireless thing. They were broadcasting to the muggle world.

"Yes Jerry, this will be the first time the magical government has allowed any non-magic user into the Ministry of Magic. I mean it is an honour really to be here to view how they deal with a trial for treason and mass murder. It's just a shock really to learn that that gas explosion back in 2001 near the Piccadilly Circus was caused by a wizard trying to frame another man." There was about a minutes worth of silence before she said anything else. "No, Jerry Minister Fudge was not in charge at that time, and the Minister at the time was told by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to just throw Mr Black in jail. Now why Minister Millicent Bagnold went along with this horrendous idea is unknown to me. I've heard she's been arrested for violation of Mr Blacks common law rights. To think that a man can be in jail for over a decade without even a trial is unsettling to me.”

Ron nodded at her ideals. He didn't know how civilized muggles really were, but given how offended she was by what happened to Sirius. To think that Barty Crouch Sr thought he would get away with it made Ron a little more than angry. He was going to get revenge for Sirius and Violet for this disgusting action. He would use his new tools to achieve this goal. If Voldemort did return to life Ron would use his new tools and power to help Violet beat the vile bastard.

The sound of the Minister's voice pulled his mind away from his focus on his prize. At this moment the ring stopped feeling warm. "Members of the Wizengamot, ladies, and gentlemen I would like this court into order. We are here to hear the testimony of Lady Lily Evans Potter regarding the so-called conviction of Sirius Orion Black. I would also like to point out that we are now being broadcast to the Muggle World for the first time." The Minister gestured to the woman and man that he had been listening to a moment ago. So that explains what they were doing. Anything she said was being broadcast to someone's telly, and the image had to be coming from that guy's telescope thingy. The Minister looked over to a woman with a rather stern look on her face. The monocle she was wearing didn't endear her to him at all. "Madam Bones did your search of our records bring up any information about a hearing concerning Mr Black?"

The woman wearing the monocle stood up at this point. "No Minister Fudge, we did not find anything other than an arrest record, the statement from a witness from the scene, and very flimsy documentation of the evidence at the scene, and the magic detected at the scene."

"How flimsy Madam Bones?" asked a very familiar voice to Ron. His gaze turned to Lucius Malfoy. He glared at him with an intense desire to make him feel pain. Sadly he felt neither of his rings. They did not heat up. Nor did the mask do anything when he asked it to do something.

The sound of Bones' voice pulled him away from the blonde ponce. “Mr Malfoy if Mr Pettigrew had actually been killed we should have found more than just a single finger especially if there was an explosion big enough to rip apart a good chunk of a muggle street. If you found one finger near a car it has been my experience you should be able to find other parts further away.”

“So, we are responsible for imprisoning an innocent man?!” Screamed old Algie Longbottom.

"It would seem that way, Lord Longbottom." Minister Fudge with a sombre look on his face. "I made a mistake a few months back in trusting someone who I now know to have a grudge against Mr Black and Professor Lupin. So, I will not repeat this mistake by listening to your concerns Mr Malfoy."

“But Minister you must understand what this would do to our world?” Malfoy shot back in a rather heated voice.

“It would right a wrong Malfoy now sit down!” Algie Longbottom screamed back in response. “We are not asking them to put you back on trial here you damn arsehole!”

Minister Fudge banged his gavel on the soundboard once more. "Algie calm down." Fudge looked to the doors. "Bring in the accused, and his defence solicitor."

The door into the courtroom opened allowing Sirius and his solicitor into the courtroom, a gentleman in violet robes with jet black hair. Ron thought the man's choice in robes was bad on shire principal. The two of them were followed into the courtroom by Dr Fate, Supergirl, and Arcanist. The appearance of Dr Fate alone stopped Ron in his tracks. Had it been just Supergirl he might have actually tried to deal with this menace right here and now had it just been the blonde. Arcanist was lucky today that was for sure. With a magic user of this calibre walking into the room made Ron's heart stand still.

He didn't want to change it now though. The power he could FEEL rolling of that being made him more than a little worried. He had been told that no-one had dawned the mask during the time Voldemort was running around, but even feeling this power Ron didn't know if he could stand up to the darkest wizard in history. Yet against himself, it would be no holds barred loss for Ron. So, he just sat there and watched Sirius walk to the defendant's chair. Sirius' solicitor at this point looked more than a little intimidated by the situation he now found himself in. It didn't make sense to Ronald for Lily to get Sirius an inadequate solicitor.

The Minister looked to the group of people. “Mr Black the charges being brought before you are treason, the mass murder of thirteen people, assisting in the murder of James Potter, assistance in the attempted murder of Violet Potter, and the memory tempering of Lily Potter. How do you plead?”

Sirius stood up from the chair as straight as a board. “Not guilty Minister Fudge.”

The sound of a side door opening grabbed Ron's attention at this point. This man with nearly greyed black hair made his way into the room. He was wearing pinstriped robes. He stepped with kind 'I am better than you manner'. The way he cut his moustache made him feel more than a little uncomfortable. It took him a couple of seconds to realise that this was Mr Crouch. It looked like he was slightly out of place to him. There was this ever so slight glow to his eyes. There was something wrong with the man, but that was something that he didn't need to worry about right now.

“Mr Crouch you are here to represent the Crown. What is the evidence the Crown brings against Mr Black.” Madam Bones asked.

 


	11. Justice Delayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's affiliated characters, places, or things. Those are owned by JK Rowling and affiliated companies. The same applies to all DC comics characters locations and mechanical things. This plot is mine, however, and sadly for me, I can't/won't make money off this. Such is life.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for all those who've been reviewing. I want to thank Bountyhunter1977 for pointing out that I forgot some important stuff in the first chapter. I will be correcting this now, so once again I thank you Bountyhunter1977 for pointing this out. I would also like to give a head nod to the SuperCarlinBrothers YouTube channel. I got the idea of how to change quidditch from them. One last note the Tuatha Dé Danann here are Irish myth NOT DC comics, and I have changed the goddess who was helping Raizel from Cerridwen to someone from the Mythological Cycle in pre-Christian Irish religion. Lastly I am using JRR Tolkien Elven language. So, let's get into why you are here...

 

Ministry of Magic

Courtroom 10 8:15 AM

Barty Crouch was standing there fuming as he looked at Amelia Bones. This was so unnecessary it was almost funny. There was no way this woman claiming to be Lily Evans Potter was actually her. He wasn't here the other day to verify this himself, so he had to attack this from that angle. He just couldn't believe any of the tests that they had done concerning the woman. All of the tests could be redone here using people HE trusted. This would show everyone that this bastard deserved to be in Azkaban. He would also demand the arrest of the fake Lilly Potter. Once that was done they could get Violet Potter safely back to the UK. They might also have to offer Ms Kent's family a safe place to stay, so they could keep the bond nice and strong. He may be many things, but a sadistic bastard wasn't one of them. Keeping a young soulbound couple apart was so far beyond torture it wasn't even funny.

He looked over at Black and 'Potter' to give them one last good measure. 'Potter' looked about how he remembered her, but there was this coldness in her eyes that wasn't there before. 'This proves my theory in so many ways. Lily Potter would never have the eyes of a 'killer.' 'Something I can use to my advantage if it comes up.' Barty cleared his throat before bring up WHY he was right.

“Mr Crouch you are here to represent the Crown. What is the evidence the Crown brings against Mr Black?” Madam Bones asked coldly. Barty couldn't believe that the woman was being this disrespectful towards him

Barty cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengmot we are gathered here today for Mister Sirius Orion Black. This man had single-handedly responsible for the deaths of fourteen muggles and the Noble Hero Peter Pettigrew." There was a soft murmur that went around the room when he said this. "I know that thanks to Lady Potter we all think that this is a lie, but I will present enough evidence to prove the reason." Barty started pacing around. "We know for a fact that Mr Black was the one who killed the Muggles, and the testimony of the Muggles who have witnessed this will be all we need to prove all of this. I will also call in the Aurors who arrested Mr Black to prove it in addition to all of this to provide their encounters with Sirius Black to prove his cruel and twisted nature." He then looked over at Black. "I don't know what this man has DONE to Lady Potter, but I have my doubts about it being Chief Warlock Dumbledore that removed Lady Potter's memories, and that's IF this is the really Lady Potter. In fact, I doubt this is the real Lady Potter."

Barty was about to say something when his mouth slammed shut. The overbearing sound of Doctor Fates voice filled the room as he turned around to glare at Black. "Mr Crouch I can attest to this being the real Lady Lilly Amber Evens Potter. This has also been confirmed by your Ministry of Magic ten times over you have been informed of this information, and I am shocked that you would stoop this low to prove this point." The air around Barty was incredibly cold at this moment. "If the Ministry doesn't do anything about this I will. "You need to keep in mind sir that anything you do has the weight of law behind it, but in that same moment, you are bound by the law. Just because you THINK your right does not make it so. Keep in mind Mr Crouch that you have violated the law in this land, and you will be brought before this court to defend your actions in due time. Even if you get him convicted now you will still have violated the Habeas Corpus Act. So, keep in mind even if you win today you're just as much a criminal as he, so mind your tongue." 

It was the young girl who took his place that spoke next. “He is correct Mr Crouch we have done everything to test Lady Potter's identity. She is not under the Imperious Curse. The same can be said by enchantments to make someone look like her. Nor is she someone using other magical means for someone to take on another's appearance.”

Barty tried to hide his rage at the things that had been thrown against him. Sadly the one thing he didn't seem able to control at this moment was his magic. The fact that it was this THING and someone he viewed as beneath him telling him these things didn't help matters much. Barty withdrew his wand and tried to dispel this damned enchantment. When he flicked his wand he felt his magic stop at his wrist. He looked back at Doctor Fate with this look of rage on his face. He felt the magic around his mouth fade. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW FULLY WELL THAT I AM RIGHT!" He knew this probably not the way to handle this, but this entity had the gall to address him like a criminal when he was protecting people.

"No, you are not." Doctor Fate said. "I don't know what you know of me Mr Crouch but I am the closest thing you will run into that is anywhere near a godlike being. I represent order and law, and you have exploited both to favour your political future and keep your people safe. While those can be noble goals, neither of these give you the right to do what you've done. Now prove your case instead of expecting everyone here to do what you command." At that moment Doctor Fate sat down.

"Of course Doctor Fate," Barty said with a bitter tone to his voice. He looked at the other two 'heroes' to see if they wanted to say something thing but found that they were talking with a muggle woman sitting in the visitors' section of Court Room Ten.

-LVaD-

Arcanist was sitting there listening to Barty trying to 'prove' himself in his opening statement. To be honest, if it wasn't so offensive she'd probably find it funny. She looked over at Sirius to see how he was dealing with this. Almost as expected the man had this coy smirk on his face. 'I really wish he didn't do this because it complicates things. The man really is an eternal teenager. Then again maybe he just needs to get laid.'

Arcanist felt someone tap on her shoulder. She looked to her left to find Supergirl looking at her with this worried look on her face. Supergirl leaned over and whispered: “You need to go talk to the reporter from the BBC she is wondering why this idiot is allowed to do this. I think you need to go talk to them. I would, but your the one from this culture.”

Arcanist nodded and looked over her shoulder at the reporter. The look on her face was one of rage, and she didn't know exactly who the woman was mad at. Although following her line of vision led her to Crouch. Arcanist groaned. She scooted her chair back and kicked up off the floor and floated over to the reporter. As she drew near she could see the reporter's face take on this shocked look. Once Arcanist was next to the woman she smiled. "Sorry if I spooked you, but Supergirl brought your dismay to my attention. Is there anything I can do to clarify things for you?"

The woman leaned over and shuffled around in her carrying case. She came up with another set of headphones and a mic. "Yes, Arcanist you might be able to clarify some things for the Mundane public."

Arcanist took the headset and mic out of the woman's hand. Once she put it on she could hear a gentleman asked: "Is she putting on the other headset now Amber?"

"I have it on now sir." Arcanist said in a sombre tone. "Is there anything I might be able to clarify for you?"

"Yes ma'am, why is this man able to be this problematic? I mean he is ignoring common sense and all common laws from anywhere in the United Kingdom. I'm just wondering why." Amber asked.

"Well ma'am it's simple: He thought he was protecting people, and in the same moment he thought they didn't need to put Sirius Black on trial because he 'caused' the problems the Potter family faced. Sirius in a state of distress said: 'It's my fault that my brother, my friend, is dead!' Now that in and of itself that is a lot of bull. It was a statement said under a moment of duress, and he never checked why Mr Black said that. Even if he was right Mr Black was still due a trial if for no other reason to so Ms Violet Potter that they had the right man in prison. The lack of a trial is something I'm sure Bartimus Crouch was hoping no one would find out."

“That is the person acting as the prosecutor?” the gentleman on the end of headset asked.

"Correct," Arcanist said as calmly as she could. "This is not uncommon here. He does have knowledge of the law. He was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

“So, this man's actions were just allowed to happen?” the gentleman on the other end of broadcast asked.

"Yes sir, I may not agree with it, but things were different back then. Everyone around the Magical UK was looking for a break form a war that had held them hostage for over a decade, and he was looking to exploit this sense of relief. Not long after Mr Black's conviction, his son was arrested for similar crimes, and Crouch gave him a trial but didn't listen to his pleas for help. His son was saying that he wasn't the one that committed the crime. The spell used against the victims is one that carries a life sentence no matter what. The thing is relegated to the caster of the spell. So, instead of listening to this testimony Crouch gave everyone in the group the same sentence. This may have been caused by one of the fellow criminals saying that she did it, and was proud of it." Arcanist hated to defend Crouch Jr, but until he was revealed to be a willing Death Eater she had nothing to work with. "Even if he wanted to give Sirius Black a trial to save his own hide Bartimus Crouch was shunted sideways into the Department of Internation Magical Cooperation before he could do so. I think if he had admitted this back then he would have been put on trial for it."

“What was his son charged with Arcanist?” Amber ask.

"He was charged with using one of the Unforgivable Curses on another human-bing. The Unforgivable Curses are so-called because using them on another person is an immediate life sentence." Arcanist said as calmly as possible.

“So, there are some spells that the magical community views as wrong?” the man on the other end of headset asked.

"Yes sir, but there are people who take pleasure in it. These would be our equivalent of serial killers, mass murders, and terrorist." Arcanist cast a glance back at Crouch. He was going through the notes he brought with him. She couldn't read them from here but was wondering if it was his list of experts and witness. "They want to break people to make their views of the world a reality." Arcanist said this as sombrely as possible.

“Does the Justice League fight these people?” Amber ask.

"No, but the Magical Community has special members of the police force that do. You will also get groups of average witches and wizards who fight against them. Lady Potter is one of those people. The same could be said for her husband and Mr Black. In fact, there was a group of them fighting a dark wizard named Voldemort."

Arcanist attention was pulled away by the sound of Crouch's voice. “My first witness is Mr Jacob Babington.”

“The fuck?” Arcanist said impulsively. She then flinched thinking about the hell she was going to catch from Ma and her Mum. “Forgive my language, but Crouch should NOT be calling this man as a witness for the Crown.”

The man sitting in the BCC station laughed. “No worries ma'am even the best of us have a slip of the tongue sometimes. Is this a defence witness ma'am?”

“Yes sir, this man was one of the few people who had a clear view of the events occurring between Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew.” Arcanist said with a slight tint of pink to her cheeks. “The thing is his evidence was disregarded by Crouch at the time because it didn't fit his story. While the man's memory was altered at the time it has since been restored.”

"How do we know they weren't altered to make the man think these things?" the reporter asked.

"Ma'am, I took the time to investigate the crime. That included removing enchantments from people that the Ministry has 'removed' the event from a person's memory. It is too easy for the Ministry of Magic to identify false memories for me to consider doing it. Also wearing these robes during, even after, the event would be uncomfortable" Arcanist gestured to the white rim of her robes. "Also, these robes would be rendering my magic useless if I did such a thing. The Robes of the Archmagi do tell you the kind of person you are dealing with." Arcanist said in a calm tone.

“So the white robes means what exactly?” the woman asked.

"That I am good of character, or more bluntly that I am neither purely neutral or evil. I am not perfect, but if you were to define things along the line of good and evil that is what this means. Grey means neutral and black means evil, and before you ask yes this is an absolute certainty."

Before anything else could be said Crouch started asking his questions in a proud tone of voice. What he thought would be his 'victory ensuring' question. "Mr Babington what did you see Mr Black do to the victim Mr Peter Pettigrew on Saturday, November 3, 2001?"

"Nothing sir, if anything I saw Mr Pettigrew do things to Mr Black over there." Mr Babington said while pointing over at Sirius. "I told your people this as I was being treated for my injuries. Although you sir, didn't seem to take me seriously. You kept saying that I was bewitched, and kept insisting that other witnesses who couldn't see what I saw were right, and I was wrong."

Crouch had rounded on the man at this point. It was now more obvious that he had gotten this man confused for another witness. “Sir surely you are mistaken.”

"No, sir. I told Madam Bones the same thing I just told you two weeks ago. Thus was after Madam Zatanna removing your memory altering spell. The thing is the two of them sat there and listened to me instead of ignoring me as you did twelve years ago. It shouldn't have mattered that I was the only one who wasn't saying that Mr Black had attacked everyone." Mr Babington sound more than a little upset at this point.

"Sir what did you see exactly?" Minister Fudge asked. He actually sounds concerned more now about what this case said about the Ministry itself than himself. Although Arcanist would put it past him to try and save his own arse for what he did a couple of months ago concerning Sirius.

"I saw Mr Black walking down the street. When he saw Mr Pettigrew he screamed out the man's name. The next thing I know Mr Pettigrew screams out that 'Sirius Black betrayed the Potter's' whom I'm assuming are Mrs Potter and her daughter. The next thing I see is Mr Pettigrew pulls a stick out of his sleeve. He then flicked his wrist at the ground. The beam that left his wand liquefied the concrete. I could feel the heat from where I was standing. I am assuming the heat caused a gas explosion. I was knocked back. The only thing stopping the shards of concrete and steel from hitting me was the protection that Mr Pettigrew had around him saved me as well. I think I was nocked out for a couple of seconds, but next the next thing I saw was Pettigrew pointed his wand at his pinkie finger, on his left hand, and magically cut it off. He then stopped the bleeding with a quick flick of his wrist. What happened next shocked me to this day. I saw Mr Pettigrew turning into a rat. I thought I'd gone mad, but now thanks to Lady Zatanna and Madam Bones I know this is a magical transformation that takes a while to master."

“Sir clearly you must have been...” Crouch started.

"Enough Barty!" screamed the defence solicitor. "It's clear you don't even remember who your own witnesses are. Those that were to be called by you have turned you down saved for one man, and he was not in a safe mental state at the time. Not that he cannot be trusted it is just that he had a limited view of what happened. Given where he was standing on the street even he doubts what he saw. The others only saw the events from the other side of the street. If this is the 'best' that you have I call for the Crown to drop the charges right now."

"I am afraid that I agree with you, Solicitor Longbottom." Madam Bones said in a sombre tone. "All of those in favour of dropping the charges?"

“Is this normal Arcanist?” the male anchor asked.

"Yes." Arcanist said swiftly. "I know this seems weird, but in a case like this, a person's trial is infront of the entire Wizengamot, the governing body of the Magical UK our version of the Parliament. That means that you're more than likely to see a few people posture for political grandstanding. Granted those numbers are very small."

"Well, that's good to know," Amber said with this tone of approval to her voice.

Before Arcanist could say a word she felt a flow of malevolence surge off to her left. She cast a glance down that way to see if a demon or something equally dangerous had broken into this room. The only thing she could see was the mass of people sitting in the public viewing area. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was now walking down a very dark path. The sound of Fudge's voice pulled her out of this wandering. "All of those in favour of guilty?" Not a single wand was raised. "All of those for not guilty?" Nearly every wand in the Wizengamot was raised and lit at this point. They didn't even bother to count the number it was a clear not guilty. "Well, that concludes this trial then. Mr Black your wand, robes, and other belonging will be returned to you now. We will take this time to discuss what you are owed due to your false imprisonment Mr Black."

What followed next was a half-hour discussion on how much money was owed to Sirius. The took into consideration his payment as an Auror and the money his family would have invested into companies around the Magical UK. At this time though the reporters started talking to her once more about the robes. “So did you make these or did you buy them?”

"No, I was given these by Doctor Fate almost a year ago now. He knew what I was going to be doing before I did." Arcanist said with a smile. She couldn't tell these people the truth, but she could hint at how this stuff went down. "I could now make a copy of the robes myself, but that would take time and money. Both of which I don't have at the moment."

“So, you were telling us that you can tell the difference between them.” the anchor asked.

"Right," Arcanist said with a smile as she looked over at the camera. "Before I say anything the knowledge of how to make these things are lost, and there are only three of them remaining as far as I know." Amber nodded. "Well the white-rimmed robes mean good, or someone who is like Superman, Dr Martin Luther King, Gandhi, Dr Fate, or a mage who is willing to put others before themselves. Neutral is rimmed with a grey colouring. It is a little harder to define, but I'll try. I kind of want to say that they are the average person. They aren't completely good or evil, but they don't have to do things like robbery or murder to qualify as neutral. They just don't have a strong pull one way or another. Evil is rimmed in a dark black colour. That is easier defined. It is someone like Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Pol Pot, or Voldemort. The last one I mentioned is a man in the magical world who is the modern equivalent to Hitler. Thankfully he's been gone for over a decade."

“What would be the consequences of wearing one not suited for you?” The woman asked with more than a little tone of concern to her voice.

"The mage's magic would be weakened, their physical attributes harmed in some way, and the mental faculties would be diminished as well. That being said they won't turn into a quadriplegic or someone with a mental handicap. They will just find it harder to use their magic, and think correctly in certain situations."

"Wow," both reporters said as one.

"Indeed." Arcanist said in a calm tone. She didn't want to sound arrogant or have this 'I know more than you' attitude towards these people The banging of a gavel grabbed their attention once more. Once Arcanist turned her attention back to the centre of the courtroom she noticed Supergirl gesturing for her to float back down there. "I've loved talking to you, but I must go." Arcanist took off the headset and flew back down to Supergirl. "What's wrong love?"

"I can hear Ronald threatening you under his breath. I think the flair of Dark Magic we felt came from him." Supergirl said as she point towards the visitors' section of the room. Arcanist looked in that direction, and after looking around for a bit she finally found him. He looked more than little livid at the moment. She could tell that he was feeling unwell about all of this. She knew the bastard didn't like her, but Arcanist didn't think he was brazen enough to attack her right here and now. Especially with Doctor Fate standing next to her. The disparity between the two of them was beyond laughable. "Don't worry about it Arcanist I'll keep an eye on him."

Arcanist looked back at Supergirl and smiled. "Thanks, love," she said before leaning forward and lightly becking Supergirl on the cheek.

Once she backed away from Supergirl she turned her gaze fell once more to Minister Fudge. The man looked livid at the moment, and it was times like this that Arcanist wished she was good enough with Legilimency to read his surface thought without her wand being drawn. Arcanist followed his line of sight and found him glaring at a surprising individual. She was expecting it to be someone like Madam Bones, but he was glaring at Lucius Malfoy, and probably Anthony Nott. Those sitting around the two men were trying to put some distance between them. Dark or not they probably didn't want to seem so reckless right now.

"Mr Nott I can assure you that under no circumstances are we going to put Lord Black in St Mungo's for an indefinite amount of time. Yes, the man needs a Mental Healer, but to put him under permanent lockdown is absurd. We as a culture have already done that to him ONCE before, and I will not be responsible for doing it again! Now if that is all you have to say I would suggest that you keep your mouth shut!" There was a loud murmur in agreement with the Minister, and most of the people were glaring in the same direction. "Now if there is nothing else to say about this let us move on!" The soft murmur sounded more in agreeance to Arcanist, but hearing Supergirl snort meant that someone said something rather offensive towards Nott. "Now ladies and gentlemen of Wizengamot all those in favour of giving Sirius Black two-thousand galleons once a month for the next ten year?" Arcanist looked around the room to find that half the assembly had their wand lifted. When Fudge called for those that were opposed to it only fifteen wands were lifted up. "Well, now that that is out of the way I would like to extend an apology to you, Mr Black. A few months back I took the words of a man who I now know had no interest in doing the right thing concerning you. The man is also the reason that Mr Lupin lost his job due to a  DISEASE that can be treated.” Arcanist rolled her eyes at his attempt to save his own arse. “Had I known that Professor Snape was holding onto a childhood grudge against you and PROFESSOR Lupin I would have exposed this months ago. I know that Chief Warlock Dumbledore has found a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for this year, but I will extend him an offer to return to his RIGHTFUL job. Is there ANYTHING YOU'D like to add to that Dumbledore?" 

Dumbledore looked around the room. If Arcanist had to guess what the man was thinking about right now it would be: How can I play this to make people see my way of thinking? It's not that Dumbledore was inherently evil, but he's been right concerning the way things so often that he doesn't think that he could be wrong. It also seems to her that he has fallen into that age-old stereotype of 'my way is the best way', and he cannot see that things that needed to be changed. It wasn't that he was completely off his rocker, but his actions would later on in time be viewed as foolish, and almost childish.

"I think that had we done things a little better at that time we wouldn't have needed to rely on children to correct our mistakes." He then looked around the room. "I should have set up a patronus to protect Mr Black before calling on you Madam Bones to clear things up. Instead, I relied on young adults to solve this problem. To Ms Potter and Ms Granger, I would like to extend an overdue thank you. The two of them saved peoples lives that night. Had Professor Snape not let his grudge against Mr Black guide his actions then perhaps this trial might not have been needed in this way."

Arcanist had to admit she wanted to congratulate the man on his self-saving politics, but she didn't really think it would work in this new world he was being thrust into. She cast a sideways glance at Ronald and what she saw made all the alarms she developed in the last two years of her life go off. There was this feeling of tones of dark magic hanging around the area Ronald was in. She cast her glance over to Dumbledore to make sure the same was not true for him as well. Thankfully for them, all the man was clean of such magic. She didn't know if Dumbledore would ever support her, but she KNEW he would oppose Ronald if he was doing what she thought he might be doing.

As Weasley left the room Arcanist turned her gaze back to Supergirl. The wry smile on her face made her worry. "What the bloody did he do know?"

Supergirl shook her head as the walked towards the exit. “It's not him I'm laughing at it's the things people said to him because of it. Molly said that he would find it very hard to get people to listen to him about you. After that Ginny told him that if he continued this the Bat-Boggy Hex would become a constant problem for him.”

Arcanist looked over her should at Sirius. "Sirius I know you're going to be talking with them before we meet up again, so could you try and pull his head out of his arse."

Sirius nodded. “I'll try, but I don't know the boy that well, so don't hold your hopes that high.”

Arcanist nodded before looking down the hall. She could see the flood of press people heading their way. “We need to keep this brief. Lily needs to meet up with Violet in fifteen minutes so they can hold that press meeting.” Everyone nodded and ready themselves for the questions that would be heading their way.

XoXoXoXoX

Police Station

Little Whinging, 9:35 AM

Violet was walking around the room she and her Mum were waiting in for the Police Station. She looked over at the telly that was displaying the latest news about Raizel at the moment. Apparently, some arsehole had got a camera in Dudley's face an hour ago and started questioning him about his sister. The man didn't seem to get it that Dudley didn't know anything, and kept pressing the matter to the point that Dudley clocked him pretty good. The chief of police told her that Dudley wouldn't be arrested and that the man with the phone had actually broken leapt over the fence into the Polkiss backyard. The chief said that the press would be kept as far away from Dudley and Raizel as possible. This made her feel a little bit better about what was going on. Yesterday evening was nuts, to begin with, and the biggest secret Vernon and Petunia had kept from them had been revealed.

“Sit down Violet everything will be okay.” Her Mum said as she patted the chair beside her. “You know everything is going to be alright. What happened last night was a complication that we couldn't have seen coming even if we wanted to.”

"I know, but had Dudley or I known about her we could have saved her sooner," Violet said as she turned around to look at her Mum. "I am not saying that we would have done anything 'special about it, but WE would have done something."

Lily stood up and walked over to her daughter. She gave a tight hug. "Violet you don't know what we would have done about this if we'd know before yesterday." Violet nodded resting her head against her mother's shoulder. "We do know that had Dumbledore known about her things would have been worse for the both of you when it came to going to Hogwarts. He would have known about Raizel long before today. Hell, yes probably know about her since the school's notification alerts them about new students before their eleventh birthday. It would surprise me if they didn't know about her for a year."

"That makes this even worse," Violet said coldly as she stepped away from her Mum. "I cannot see Professors like McGonagall, Sprout, Sinistra, Vector, or Babbling to ignore something like this. Hell, the only professor I can see ignoring this is Snape." Violet said the last part more than little bitterly.

“Violet I know Severus has a problem with your father, but I doubt he would allow Raizel to be harmed in the way she was. If he has changed that much since I knew him I don't know what happened to my old friend.”

"A lot may have happened with him..." Violet wanted to say more, but the opening of the door grabbed their attention. The chief of police, the prosecutor, Arcanist, and Supergirl were walking into the room. It was now that Violet knew what Hermione was talking about how one would feel if they saw their future self. It was a little discomforting seeing herself standing there, but this was better than the alternative. Violet looked at the chief of police. "Is it time Office Hughes?"

“Yes,” the man with faded black hair said as he got closer. He looked between Violet and her Mum. “These two young ladies have told me that your niece is in a safe place. Is there anyone their to protect her from any kind of... unhealthy activity?”

“Yes sir,” Lily said with a calm tone to her voice. “Arcanist helped two female members of the Justice League to protect her.”

“How long will they be there?” Mr Smith the prosecutor asked.

"Two days, and then Violet, Kara, and I will be taking her with us to a place that will be under magical protection," Lily said with this stoic look on her face. "Before you ask where we will be going is being placed under the Fidelius Charm. Before you ask that is a spell that hides a location under a vow between two people. Only one of them will be able to hold the secret, and only through them informing you about the secret would it be revealed to you.”

Smith looks shocked. "Wait, so someone can just remove things from people's memory?"

Lily shook her head. "Not really. Your mind still holds those memories, but those memories are being blocked by the magic. You won't physically feel anything happen to you, but you will not be able to recall where the house is even if you've been there before."

"So, how will we be able to check on Ms Taylor's well being?" the chief of police asked.

"The person who holds the secret, they are called the Secret Keeper, can pass inform to someone, but even if a person is informed about the secret they will not be able to pass the information on to someone else. The Secret Keeper has to be the one to inform them of the location. This can be done by leading the person there, or by writing the address of the location on a sheet of paper."

“That's it?” Smith asked.

"Yes, the building will seem to 'grow' from the ground up. You could be living next door to the building, but you wouldn't even see it. For someone who hasn't been living next door to the building things will look weird because you will be going from addresses 123 Parks Road to 125 Parks Road. To anyone living there, it is like the address run has always been that way." Lily said with a slight smile to her face. "I know this because this was done with the house I lived in with my..." Lily's voice faded away as the thought of Violet's dad went through her mind. "My husband."

“I am sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to cause you pain.” Smith said with a sad look on his face. “So, I take it that the only weakness in this is the Secret Keeper?”

“Yes,” Lily said with a little bit of anger in her voice. “The man that James' and I used as our Secret Keeper was used only because James wanted to pull a prank on everyone. The information is held in the Secret Keepers soul, so they will have to willingly have to hand out the information.”

“Okay that's good to know.” the Chief looked at the clock on the wall. “Well, it's almost nine o'clock now. Let's go Madam Bones is waiting for us. We've screened everyone who has come in here so there should be no one in here wanting to hurt you.” The man was looking at Violet.

"Thank you, sir," Violet said with a smile.

The four of them walked out of the room. They walked down the hallway to the left. Violet could feel everyone looking at the group as she walked down the hallway. It was like her walking towards the Sorting Hat once again. This was not abnormal for her anymore, but it still felt weird to her. As Arcanist it was nothing, but as Violet Potter, it still felt like she was an animal in a cage at a zoo. Just thinking that made her smile a little bit.

“What's got you smiling Ms Potter?” the Chief asked.

"With all these people looking at us as we walk down the hallway it feels like my first day at Hogwarts. The first thing we do is get sorted into our school house, and while that is going on you have the entire school looking at you." Violet chuckled. "Well, while I walked up to get Sorted everyone in my own year was staring at me as I walked up to the Sorting Hat like I was an exotic animal in a zoo. In retrospect that was funny, and this feels like that.” As the rounded another corner Violet could see Madam Bones. She nodded at her, and kept walking. Madam Bones started following them following just behind her mum.

Smith chuckled at this. "Well, I guess that is a little bit funny." He stopped in front of a door to their right. "Alright ladies, the press should already be here." He looked at both of them. "Mrs Potter I know you are used to this kind of madness because of your job within the Ministry of Magic, but have you prepared Ms Potter for what we are going to do?"

"Yes, I didn't tell her what she should say, but I told her that she should be careful how she answers questions they ask her," Lily said with a sombre look on her face.

"Okay, I just want you to leave the questions about what happened with your Aunt and Uncle to me. Also if they ask about anything relating to your cousin just say you don't want to talk about it for her safety." Mr Smith said calmly.

Violet nodded and then followed Smith through the door. As she walked through the door Violet could hear the flashing of cameras off to her right. The flashes of light were unsettling in a way. Sure she'd been through this before, but this would make the second time today that she's had this happen to her. This was going to take some time to get used to. Violet sat to the right of her Mum who was sitting to the left of Smith. The chief was sitting to her mum's right, and Madam Bones was sitting to his right. The table wasn't that long, but this moment made the table feel as long as the dining tables at Hogwarts. Once she was seated she could finally see how many people were in this room. It seemed like there were a hundred people in the room. She knew she was wrong, but in this room was the right size to hold that many people.

Violet started scanning the room for anyone that didn't belong there. There were a few police officers standing on the side of the door at the other end of the room. Standing at odd intervals along the walls were other police officers. Some members of the press didn't feel comfortable about this, but given what had happened on her way back to the Polkiss residence she couldn't blame the police for being this protective. There was a part of her that was wanting Lois to be there, but she knew that was impossible because at the moment she was in Metropolis handling another story about Lex Luthor. There was another reporter that was missing. Violet was actually glad that reporter was missing. She didn't even want to think of what Skeeter would write about the information she was about to tell all of these people.

After a few minutes silence Smith started the conference. "Thank you, ladies, and gentle for meeting with us this morning. I know we are a few minutes late, but both members of the Potter family were being informed of what had been going on with Ms Taylor." Smith looked around the room after saying this with this steeled resolve look on his face. "I know that everyone wants to talk to them about that, but that is not what we are here for. Both of these ladies are here to answer questions about Ms Violet Potter's life with the Dursleys. Now if we can keep our questions focused on that I think things will go smoothly."

At this moment the noise level of the room shot up a hundredfold. Smith pointed to a man wearing a green button-up shirt with a black tie. "Ms Potter a lot of us have been told that you've been doing magic on the Dursleys since you moved in with them. Is this true?"

“That is untrue sir. I've been living with Vernon and Petunia since I was a year and three months old. At that age the only kind of magic I could do was accidental, and even after going to school for it I haven't used magic in that house deliberately. I did have a slight display of magic when I 'inflated' Marjorie Dursley like a balloon last year after she said that all my problems come from be the child of 'bad stock. She said my dad was worthless and my mother was a bitch.” Violet said calmly.

“Are those the same type of magic?” the man asked.

It was Madam Bones that answered the question. "Yes sir, and it is nothing you have to fear. It is magic done out of frustration, fear, or anger. Teens and adults are prone to this if you push them over the edge. Aside from what Ms Potter did, an example of accidental magic would be a toddler pulling a toy back into her hand from across the room. At that age no one can control their magic. In fact, it is very rare for anyone to learn how to control their magic until say ten or so."

The reporters started making noise once more. Violet pointed to a dark-skinned woman a row infront of the man who asked the last question. "So it is impossible for a child to put someone under mind control?"

Violet nodded her head. "Yes, ma'am. Even if that were possible doing it would have alerted the Ministry of Magic of my actions. It is against the law for people under the age of seventeen to do magic anywhere other than Hogwarts. Also, the only spell that would do that is not one you can just cast. You have to truly intend to be in control of someone or something else. It is one of the spells that are called the Unforgivable Curses."

A man on the left side of the room asked. “How do we know you haven't done that though ma'am?”

Violet looked over at the elderly man. "As I said, sir, the Ministry of Magic would have detected it being cast, and they would have sent a team of Aurors, magical police, to check out what was going on at number four Privet Drive. It wouldn't have taken them long to find out that such a spell had been cast, and I would have been placed in prison for life."

A woman in the last row on the right-hand side asked. "So, they wouldn't have treated you differently because you were a minor?"

Lily shook her head. "No ma'am, I was an Auror before I had to go into hiding to protect my family. The Imperious Curse, the one that puts someone else under your control, is so dark that it can only be powered by the intent to dominate someone else's mind. Before any of you ask: yes there are signs some is under the Imperious Curse. This will cause the colour of their iris to be dull in colour. A person's eyes would have this grey colour over the whole eyes if they are under it by weak witch or wizard or if the spell was done in quickly while the caster is under pressure. Also they will be acting a little out of place, and some things they would do regularly they will stop doing. Also for Petunia and Vernon to be under mind control for over a decade their closest friends would have noticed that something was wrong with them. Also, it makes no sense that any child would have their caretakers abuse other children in this way, and have them abuse themselves in a different way."

Madam Bones nodded her head before saying. “The Department of Magical Law Enforcement would have documentation of this happening sir, and I can assure you sir this would have been looked into if it was being done because of magic.” Madam Bones looked down at Chief Thompson. “Chief Thompson and I have been working together so he knows what we do about that house.”

The first report almost stood up at this point. “So, had Arcanist not revealed the Magical World you would have just swept this under the rug?”

Madam Bones just glared at the man. Some of the reporter sitting around him inched away from him at this point. “No sir. What we would have done is modified the memories of the children, so that magic wasn't part of their memory, then we would have used there statements as evidence, and then after a conviction we would have released a story of the conviction. The criminal would be sent to Azkaban, the magical prison, after that.”

"So, what Mr Dursley's solicitor is saying is wrong?" a blonde-haired woman sitting to the left of the first reporter asked.

“Yes,” Smith said with this steeled look on his face. “Aside from what Madam Bones has told us, I have had a hard time believing that a child would have set all of this up. It just doesn't make sense that the two of them have been doing this since she was a toddler, at least, and they have records going back to 2000. So, as Madam Bones told you there is no way Ms Potter can be responsible for this.”

A reporter in the back row stood up at this point. "Ms Potter, are you having this meeting to put us at ease?"

"No, sir. I am doing this to be open about what I do and have done. I've been staying with my girlfriend and her family for two weeks now which is why I didn't know what Vernon and Petunia had been saying about me. I only came back here once after Vernon and Petunia were arrested. That was only for a brief visit to friends from school." Violet said calmly looking around the room. "I didn't even look at the magical or non-magical press until yesterday, so I didn't know about any of this. Hell, I wouldn't have known that my mum was still alive had she not dropped by my friends' house." Violet knew her wording was inappropriate, but she was trying to be the young teenager she was supposed to be.

“So, how did you know your daughter was there Mrs Potter?” the first reporter asked.

Lily shook her head. "I didn't know she was there. Her friends mum and I are old friends, and I went to her house just to say hello. I had to go there with Madam Bones to ensure that I wouldn't be stunned on first sight."

“Why would the woman have done that?” a reporter asked.

"The people in the magical world had been told that I died the night my husband lost his life. I don't know how I ended up in Central Park in New York City with no memory of who I was or where I came from. The only thing I remembered was the name of Shiera Hol. As for where that name came from it was the name of two different friends of mine from Hogwarts who had died days before that happened."

"So, what happened to you the night your daughter was 'orphaned'?" an Asian reporter in the front row asked.

"The man who killed my husband was not wanting to kill me for some reason. He told me that somebody 'wanted me to be safe'. When I refused to get out of his way he hit me with a spell, and the next thing I knew I was waking up with a man who became a friend checking my vitals." Her mum's face took on this wistful look. "After that, I spent a month going through tests to make sure I wasn't carrying a disease, and once all of that was cleared I was given the choice to become a citizen, or go back to whatever country I came from. I chose to stay and got a job in the US Government. I've turned in my resignation and will be returning here to take care of my daughter. Before any of you ask: yes I will be taking custody of my niece."

Smith spoke next. “That being said ladies and gentlemen this is about Ms Potter's life with Vernon and Petunia.”

“What are the charges against the Dursleys now given that Mrs Potter returned?” a reporter in the front row asked.

"They have not changed. They have still abused Ms Potter for over a decade, and sadly the system that should have protected her failed. We have documentation of her height and weight measurements from school along with nurses turning in the notation of suspected abuse. The thing is there is no response from the police concerning this. It is like the notes never made it to us." The chief said in a slightly agitated voice. "I have a group of investigators looking into this problem. When we find out how this happened WE will be arresting the person responsible for it."

“So the problem is internal in that area Chief Thompson?” a man in the second row asked.

“Yes.”

“So, there is no way this problem couldn't be a magical one?” the first reporter asked.

Bones answered this one. “It is possible. If a witch or wizard is responsible for it they will be hunted down, and arrested by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

“Will you be part of that investigation Mrs Potter?” a reporter in the third row asked.

Lily shook her head. “No, since my daughter is the victim I cannot be part of the investigation.”

“Ms Potter did you know anything about what your Aunt and Uncle were doing?” the first reporter asked. He sounded like he was trying to bait her into saying something incriminating.

“No,” Violet said sternly. “I saw them take a black sleeping bag up into the room one day, and I never saw them take it out again.”

The same reporter asked in a more aggressive tone. “Yes ma'am, but what made you think that there was something wrong about that?”

“Sir, I am the one who cleaned the house. So it was odd when I couldn't find that sleeping bag anywhere in their room later while cleaning it out. Before you ask sir: NO I didn't have help doing while cleaning the house. I swept the entire house, I mopped, I cooked all the meals, I served the food, I cut the lawn, and I pulled all the weeds from the garden. Before you ask: No, Dudley didn't know anything about this either. He was too busy watching TV to notice anything like that. The only reason I told the police that there was something on the second floor is I was concerned about what they were doing. They could have been smuggling drugs or firearms for all I knew.”

“So, that is why you told the police where your aunt and uncle's bedroom was?” another reporter in the front row asked.

“Yes sir, but I don't think they would have been hiding children in their room. Much less that they were doing worse things to those girls than they were doing to me.” Violet said a little heatedly.

“What would they do to you ma'am?” the woman in the back row asked.

“Anytime I had a bout of accidental magic they would toss me in the cupboard under the stairs, and deny me food and water for the rest of the day. There were days I fell asleep starving. I've had to clean the mess I'd made in the cupboard the next day should they deny me the lavatory as well.” Violet said a little calmer.

“So, they you didn't do anything that would be classified as misbehaviour?” the Asian reporter asked.

"Not really. There were a couple of times I talked back to Vernon and Petunia, but I never actively tried to do things that were bad. I even did poorly in my school work because it upset Vernon that I was smarter than Dudley.” Violet thought about this for a couple of seconds, and went a little further. “Before any of you ask: I don't think the way Dudley treated me was done of his own volition. Vernon had been telling him how to behave his since he was five. It was never proper behaviour by most people's standards. He'd been accused of bullying at school this year, and Vernon and Petunia made excuses for it. Vernon later complimented him for it. The way I've seen Dudley look at times in the past, and the way he's treated me since then, has shown that he isn't like that because he liked it. Vernon had told Dudley that it was okay to chase me around the house and beat me up. He even thought it was okay if Dudley's friends did this as well." Violet started shaking her head. "You can ask any of the neighbours, and you'll find that they did this through the entire neighbourhood. They were doing this at school as well. Petunia would call that being boisterous." Violet took in a slow breath trying to calm down. She was getting a little heated at this point. "It's things like that that caused me to 'apparate' to the roof of the school one day, or to cause Piers to be wearing Dudley shirt and vice versa. At this point I hold nothing against them, so people shouldn't be harassing them on my behalf. I also doubt that he knew anything about Annabelle Taylor, so don't even talk to him about her."

"We only have time for a few more questions with them, ladies and gentlemen. After that Chief Thompson and I will answer any questions you may have about what we have found." Smith said calmly.

The first reporter raised his hand. When he was acknowledged the man asked: "So if the girls that were rescued were here what would you tell them?"

“I would tell them that they don't have to worry about Petunia or Vernon anymore. While I feel for them there is nothing else I could tell them, and nothing I can say would make what happened to them go away.” Violet said calmly. This was an odd question. It was like this man was trying to get her to lose her cool. “Sir, I fail to see where this question is coming from.”

“Ma'am we have all heard the story of the wicked witch, and now we have proof that you COULD HAVE helped....” the man had this wicked look on his face.

“ENOUGH Mr Lewis!” Smith snapped. “You have been told why she couldn't have helped or forced her relatives do what they are accused of. I doubt she knew the law that Arcanist is using to protect us. I don't know what you are getting at, but this young lady has been abused for over a decade, and we have proof of it from the nursing records from her primary school. If she weren't a witch I doubt you'd be acting this way!” The anger in Smith's voice was shocking. “Now, if you don't have a question that isn't trying to paint Ms Potter as a criminal I think you're done.”

Thompson spoke next in an agitated voice. "I've had my men looking into her actions as a resident of that house for two weeks now. They have found nothing more than hearsay about her 'bad action'." The man seemed livid about the reporter's actions. "We don't know what turned her into a boy for thirteen years. That being said we have photos, videos, and written documentation that she was Harry James Potter for that length of time. IF she had done anything along the lines your implying we would KNOW!"

Madam Bones added to what Thompson had said. “Mr Lewis as I said the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would have known about her using magic in that house. The only instance of deliberate magic that was used when she was there was a Hovering charm. In fact I could tell you what it was used for.” Madam Bones said the last part rather coldly.

“What was it used for?” a man sitting next to Lewis asked.

“To move a bowl of pudding across the room, and drop it on someone.” Madam Bones said this more calmly. “Granted those alerts are under the name Harry James Potter, and they were disputed later. A magical creature had gotten into the house and done all of that.”

“Ms Potter,” another reporter asked. “Why are the documents have you under that name? Also why are all the video or pictures of you as a young boy?”

"Because someone who knew my parents was trying to protect me. They changed my gender to keep me out of the hands of people like Vernon and Petunia. I've talked to him about this. Given by his reaction to what had happened I don't think he knew that those two were the kind of danger he was trying to protect me from."

“Did he check in on you?” the elderly man asked.

“No sir, I don't think he meant ill will by it, but he never checked in on me after I was left in the care of Vernon and Petunia because there was no proof at this time of how dangerous it was.” Violet said calmly.

“So, you had no control over what gender you were?” Lewis asked.

Violet growled. "No, and what turned me into a boy was a potion. Returning to my original gender was an unexpected thing. I didn't even know I was originally a girl. Changing gender was one of the most painful things that have happened to me. Before any of you ask: I only know of one way to change someone's gender, and that is a potion."

“Mrs Potter this isn't something you or your husband did to your daughter?” a reporter in the left asked.

Her mum shook her head. “No, James and I were proud to have a daughter. The man who did it had his reasons, and I won't hold them against him. I will disagree with it forever, but his reason was a sound one.”

Smith looked down at his watch. He looked back up at the people in front of them. "That's it, ladies and gentlemen, I think these two ladies need to go meet with Ms Taylor now," Smith said calmly. If there are any other questions we are more than willing to answer them.

Violet and her mum stood up and followed a police officer out of the room. Violet looked at Lewis as she left the room. The man's eyes followed them as they exited the room. Violet was so tempted to follow this man as Arcanist after the conference was dismissed. That, however, was out of the question. She had to be at the other conference with Fudge and the Prime Minister in a few minutes. She was 'already' there with them at this moment, but Violet Potter was going to have to take a time jump to make this happen, and she had to back far enough to get Dumbledore's help wit that damn door at the manner. Once in the hallway, her mum told her to they would be apparating to Raizel now. Violet nodded and grabbed her hand, and instantly felt like she was being squeezed through a straw. 

-LVaD-

9:15 AM

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster's Office

Albus was pacing back and forth in his office wondering where he had gone wrong. He'd tried to call out to Fawkes a few times this morning alone, but he'd not been answered at all. He knew that phoenixes were picky when it came to their bond mates, but he didn't think he'd done anything wrong when it came to the way he handled Lily and Violet Potter. It was for the Greater Good that all of this was done, and yet even he felt bad about it after the fact. That was more because of all the things that had gone on over the last two weeks. The worst of which was done earlier this morning. That the Prime Minister was treating him like he was a criminal was something he was not used to. Sure, in the muggle world what he had to do would be viewed as wrong, but in the long wrong, the results would have revealed to be right. The way one had to deal with a Dark Wizard like Voldemort was different than the way one had to deal with a Nazi or those who wanted to enslave people in the muggle world.

The hooting of his new owl grabbed his attention. He turned and looked over at his Horned Owl. He looked more than a little agitated. He got this why every time Albus thought about Fawkes. “I'm sorry Jade. I know you don't like me thinking about Fawkes, but days like me regret what I have done.”

"Hoot!" Aegis said with a stressed look on his face.

"I know that I've done wrong to Violet, but that was for her good. Had she been a girl her whole life who knows what would have happened to her? What some of the men in our world were wanting to do her is bad enough. Had I KNOWN about Vernon and Petunia I'd have NEVER left her in their care as a boy." Albus looked off to his left at a picture of the best headmaster of the school. "I wonder what Merlin would have done in this situation."

Albus felt the warning of someone apparating outside the gates of Hogwarts. He looked outside his window, and even from this distance, he could see Arcanist standing outside the gates. She opened the gate and started making her way towards the school. He knew Minerva would be there sooner than he would. He just hoped that what she was here for was an admission that what she had been doing was wrong. A small of a chance that that was it was the best thing she could do.

Albus walked over to his desk and grabbed the notes he'd been making on what Arcanist could do. He put them into the right-hand drawer of the desk. He cleared the desk of all other notes concerning where she could have learned all of this stuff from. Yes, it was aggressive magic, but it was all classified as grey because it could be turned to non-lethal magic. This was something he'd wished he knew about things like this years ago, but he didn't think learning this kind of magic would be something that would be classified as “Light” based magic. How could someone who calls themselves a hero do magic like this?

The sound of the Phoenix statue moving down caused him to put these notes in with the rest of his notation. He made his way behind his desk hoping that he could look calm right now. He didn't have to wait long for there to be a knock on his door. "Come in, Minerva." It wasn't long until the door. What he saw made him worried. Minerva looked beyond agitated. "What is wrong Minerva?"

"Arcanist is the one who sent that patronus message Albus." Minerva was glaring at him at this point. "She and Supergirl found out something that makes the Dursleys' look even worse now Albus," Minerva said in an overly angered voice.

"What do you mean Minerva?" Albus asked a little shocked.

Minerva held up a crystal phial with a silver liquid in it. “She says this memory has the proof in it.”

"I would never fake a memory Professor McGonagall. Besides, I would gain nothing by making a fake memory. There are also other things that can be gained by an alliance as it were between us professor." Arcanist said in a calm voice. "Besides there is a dark wizard that has been supporting her tormentor for years."

“Who?” Albus was shocked by this news. There was no way there was an unknown dark wizard. He knew he didn't know all of them personally, but most were known to him.

Arcanist shook her head. “I wish I knew who, but sadly he has stayed out of sight for weeks. He's probably the one behind the attack on Ms Potter when her Aunt and Uncle were arrested. If that wasn't him then this is just a by product of Mr and Mrs Dursleys connections. Before you ask: I highly doubt they have anything to do with Voldemort.”

Albus was shocked that she could say Tom's fake name so easily. “You have no problem saying Voldemort's name?”

Arcanist nodded. “I have to face things worse than him pretty much on a monthly basis now. Voldemort's forces wouldn't ever attack the muggle world. He would need a real army, but I doubt he has the capability to gather one. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, but looking back on all the records the Ministry and _Daily Prophet_ have don't show him that well. He looks like a terrorist at best to me.”

“What do you mean?” Minerva asked a little shocked.

Arcanist sighed. "Compared to people like Joker, Darkseid, Sinestro, and many other far more dangerous individuals he's just a mass murderer at best, and not a danger that cannot be overcome. Before you say anything the only thing Voldemort ever did was attack individuals in their homes when they were least expecting it. Occasionally he would attack somewhere in Diagon Alley and even then took off long before the Aurors showed up. The dark things he did are horrible, but not once has he taken hostages, brought a city to a standstill, or been able to overthrow a government."

"That does not make him less dangerous," Albus said hotly.

“I know, but compared to these people he is not frightening. All of them have endangered entire cities, countries, or the entire planet. So, until Voldemort gets on that level he's not that scary.” Arcanist said calmly. “I am not wanting him to get to that level 'cause I think he'd drag Potter into the middle of that madness, and we can't have that.”

Albus was shocked at this. “You care about her?”

Arcanist nodded her head. “The girl has been through Hell as it is, and the last thing we need is for Idiot Boy to get any ideas. Before you say anything I am not quitting what I do. The Muggle world is relying on me now. Hell the Magical world across the boards, so long as it's safe to, is revealing itself to the muggles. So, going back into hiding now is stupid.”

All Albus could do was shake his head. He'd hoped that one day within the upcoming century this could be done, but it was happening now right in front of him. “Ms Arcanist I think it is too soon to be doing this.”

"Professor this is not about what I am doing within the Muggle world. This is about this memory and Ms Taylor. The girl was Vernon and Petunia Dursley's child. Before you say anything they sold her off into slavery at only a few months old." Arcanist said coldly. She held up the memory phial. "I am wanting to work with you not against you Headmaster." Arcanist said as calmly as she could. "That is the reason I am here, and why I sent the message."

Albus looked at the memory phial in her hand. Thinking back to that message made him wonder how bad things were. The idea that the Dursleys had a daughter bothered him. Would they have told them to reject the invitation to Hogwarts? They had a rejection letter this year, but the letter was from the girl herself. So, they didn't think much of it because not everyone would accept the offer. He had thought the girl had been selected for muggle boarding school. “Are you sure?”

Arcanist nodded with this sad look on her face. “Had she not cried out for Supergirl we never would have found her.” Arcanist held out the phial. “You need to see this sir.”

Albus took the phial out of her hand. “I take it you know about pensieve here?”

Arcanist nodded. “My mentor said it was a gift from Ravenclaw.”

Albus cast a glance at the portraits of previous headmasters/mistresses of the school. These would be the only people who knew about this aside from the students or staff who needed it. None of them was still alive. Sure she might have learned it from one of the portraits, but that was something he would have to talk to them later. He looked back at Arcanist and took the phial. "This way ma'am." Albus led her to the cabinet that contained the pensieve. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the pensieve. He cleared the pensieve of any memory he may have been reviewing, and then put the memory from the phial to the pensieve. He looked back at Arcanist "Do you want to see this memory?"

She shook her head. “No, I don't need to. This is nothing disgusting, but I've read the document you are going to see in this memory.”

"So, this document is important," Albus asked a little shocked.

“Yes, and once you read it you will know why. I could tell you what it is, but that feels like me pushing you towards a conclusion, and I don't want to do that.” Arcanist said calmly. “Hell, I don't even want to tell you what is in the memory.”

Albus nodded and looked back at the pensieve. He lowered the head towards the pensieve. He soon felt himself 'falling' into the memory. Once his 'feet' were on the ground he looked around. He seemed to be in a large storage room. The sound of someone walking off to his left grabbed his attention. What he saw disturbed him. There was a girl about eleven years of age walking along the large boxes using them as cover. She was wearing what looked like a muggle maids outfit that didn't look right on her. It wouldn't have looked right on anyone her age really. He looked from her to the area she was keeping an eye on. There was a group of people talking infront of what looked like an office. None of this seemed right to him. Why would a child dressed like that be in a place like this? 

Albus turned his gaze back to the child. She'd moved further down the row of boxes. Albus followed her. He knew to find out what had been going on here he'd have to follow her. He started staying a couple of steps behind the girl. He could hear the conversation of those people near the office door more clearly now. What he heard bothered him.

“So, you think she's ready for this?” an elderly woman asked. He long grey hair was held up in a bun. Her muggle clothes were well done, and the dark red made her blue eyes shine.

The man standing infront of her said with a smile. "I think she is ready to learn the basics. I told the Dursleys she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts, but I never told them I wouldn't teach her magic." A sharp draft of air made Albus look at the girl again. She looked terrified, and Albus dreaded the reason why. "I mean given the way she really looks I don't think Vernon is her father. The man tried to have her ears changed three times, and they returned to their natural state overnight." The man gave off a deep belly laugh. "I think it is time we tape her with the ring off. I mean we have all seen her with the ring off right?"

The ten people standing around him nodded. A dark-skinned woman spoke next. "I am just shocked that they are a real thing. All the stories I've been told they went with the other magi to an alternate Earth."

The man smirked and nodded. “They did, and even if you can get to them learning from them is really difficult. The idea of having her fully grown in a video is exciting.”

"I thought you wanted her younger than your allowed to 'entertain' her?" a man with snow-white skin asked.

“I did, but a contract is a contract. It also magically enforced and had her parent's known about that I don't think they would have signed it. Just talking about her makes me want to go 'enjoy' our evening's guests. So, why don't we go up and see what you two have brought us?” The man said this while gesturing towards the wall behind him.

Albus looked back at the girl. She was making her way down the boxes towards another pathway. One look behind him showed him why. There were people moving around behind in the pathway behind them. Albus started following the girl wondering where she was going. He stayed a couple of feet behind her observing the room around him. It seemed like there were men and women moving the boxes around, some people were loading things into boxes, other people were placing crystals into smaller boxes. He'd love to look at those later, but right now he needs to see what was so important about this girl's memory. He followed her as she moved slowly around the boxes. Albus looked around for those people that were talking earlier, but could not find them any longer.

The sound of someone moving off to his right grabbed his attention. There was a man walking out of an office on the other side of the boxes. He looked to the girl and found her watching him closely. He saw her mumbling something before a pink light flashed on the base of her shoes. Within seconds she was running for the door that was sliding closed now. She lunged forward and another bout of accidental magic caused one of the boxes infront of the man to topple over. The girl was now lunging forward and thrusting her hand in the doorway. The door was a couple of inches from being closed, but as it hit her hand it started sliding the other way. The girl took one look down the pathway. The man was now trying to pick the box up and was calling for someone to assist him. When Albus looked back at the doorway he found the girl on the other side of the door. Albus followed her through the doorway and was very happy that a memory door wouldn't be causing him any harm as the door closed on him. 

Looking around the room Albus found what appeared to be an office. There where things showed other people on small portraits. This had to be muggle security measures. He knew about television, but he had no idea how it worked. The idea of having a magical television station was pitched back in the 1950s, but it had been shot down because of the possibility of it revealing the truth to the muggles. There were other things in the room that didn't make sense to him. There was this larger screen on a desk, but it only showed a picture of what looked like tiny files. Off to the side of this desk was a small cabinet, and the girl was walking towards it. He watched her as she opened the third drawer of the cabinet. She started sifting through the files that were there. She kept mumbling "Adoption" to herself as she did this. Every now and then she would look towards the door or at the little portraits. She got about halfway through the drawer when there was a catch in her voice. Albus walked up beside her and looked over her shoulder. The file she was looking at said 'Unique Purchase'. Albus was wondering why she'd been so taken back by this file. That however ended as he read the document within it along with her. The fact that Vernon and Petunia had a daughter, and had sold her off disturbed her. How could they do this to their own daughter? As much as he would love to say this was shocking to him he couldn't. After they had been arrested he could no longer ignore how horrible these people were.

The sound of her weeping pulled his eyes away from the document. As she wiped tears from her eyes Albus noticed a silver ring on her left hand. He moved over to her left side and looked at the ring. The ring was etched with runic writing in the centre, and even in the memory, there was this small glow to it as well. He looked once more at the girl's face and found her glaring down at the documents once more. She took the purchase documents and set them on the ground. She was reading the file behind the first document. It was an adoption document between the Dursleys and a Kyle Viktor Taylor. This man's name was on the first document and seeing this bothered Albus. That this man had 'raised' this poor girl made him worry more about what she would be like if they did nothing. Albus looked at her face trying to read what the girl was feeling by the look on her face.

There was this look on her face was one of a slow-burning determination. She looked long past the point of tears. "I can't believe you both just sold me!" Raizel said in a soft voice of rage. "How could you do this to me? Did you not love me?" Raizel said as she looked once more at the document on the floor. "I knew Dad was lying to me about who my parents were, but this makes it worse. I was only a piece of property to them. What about me was so disgusting that they had to get rid of me?" She took out the adoption papers and placed them behind the purchase document. She then put the file back in the drawer. She grabbed the documents, folded them up, and then put them in a pocket on the front of her skirt. She stood up and walked behind the desk. She looked into the mirror as she slipped the ring off her ring finger. "Is this what upset you father?" Albus' jaw fell open at this moment. Standing in front of him was an Aos Sí or Tuatha Dé Danann. These elves didn't have the house-elf look to them. They stood as tall as a human. Their pointy ears were not droopy, and their eyes where not tennis ball sized. They fell into the same category as vela. Though Albus doubted most in the Ministry would see it this way. The sound of her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Did you not like these?” Raizel said as he felt her ears.

The sound of the door opening grabbed both of their attention. Albus looked to the door expecting Supergirl or Arcanist to be rushing in but was disappointed to find just a man wearing a black business suit. As the man got closer to her Raizel slipped the ring back on her finger. “What are you doing here?!”

Albus looked over at the girl hoping beyond all hope that either heroin would show up soon. As the man reached for Raizel everything around Albus crunched together. The next thing Albus knew he was standing somewhere outside. Looking around Albus saw what appeared to be a garage door and the size of a large manor. Looking around for Raizel he found the pour girl running towards a forest. As he took off after her two men running towards her. They were carrying some kind of firearm. Now more than before Albus was worried exactly how Arcanist's girlfriend had found out about Raizel. The man with the firearm pointed it at her and fired the weapon. Albus was somewhat relieved to see a net of all things leave the weapon instead of a bullet. Just before the net hit her Raizel vanished in a blur of red and blue. This had to be Supergirl, and looking around Albus could see a small glint off about three hundred feet into the forest, and about two hundred feet in the air and climbing. At this point, the memory started over.

Albus just looked around at this point. Looking for the tell-tell signs that all of this was a modified memory. There were no skips, no alterations to peoples' voices as they spoke, no blurry writing on the documents, no noise that was out of place, and when she revealed her true form there was no ripple to the image that Albus was looking at. The rescue scene was the one point he was sure would be fake, but it didn't matter where he stood in it Raizel just vanished in a blur of blue and red. After his twelfth viewing of the memory, Albus chose to leave the memory. He blinked a couple of times as he looked down into the Pensieve. 'This girl has to be in a safe place now. In all the things I've seen neither Arcanist nor her girlfriend would do something nefarious. Or so I hope.' Albus stood up, and look back at Arcanist. "Why would you show me this memory Ms Arcanist?"

Arcanist sighed. "To get your help, and to prove that I do not mean you harm." She took a step forward and reached into one of her pouches. "This is from Mrs Potter, sir, and I think in this case everyone needs to work together for Raizel's sake. We are all heroes in her eyes sir." The sombre tone to her voice was somewhat shocking to Albus.

Albus took the note from her and started reading it.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_Albus I would like to inform you that I am taking custody of my niece Raizel Veronica Dursley whose been living under the name Annabelle Roxanne Taylor. The man who bought her from her parents, yes she was a slave, was arrested yesterday. You should have received a rejection letter from her a couple of months ago, but she says that she was ordered to write that letter. I was given custody of Raizel Jamie Potter because her adoption was declared invalid, and I would like you to inform you that she WILL be attending Hogwarts this year. If there is more that should be done to make this happen please inform Arcanist, and she will tell me. That is unless you are actually going to be HELPFUL towards us. If that is the case then I will be awaiting you at the Ministry afternoon today._

_Lily Evans Potter_

Albus looked from the message to Arcanist. “Is Mrs Potter really wanting to talk to me?”

Arcanist nodded and pointed to the letter. "She wrote that after I checked on them this morning before their press conference. She wrote that letter after she heard I was heading this way to talk to you." Arcanist shuffled around the cuff on the left sleeve of her robes. "Sir, I may disagree with the WAY you do a thing, but you do have good intention and I will never fault that. There is something incredibly magical in the house Ms Raizel Potter was held, and it is something that at the moment I don't think I can handle alone. This also goes for getting rid of the laws that would stop her from entering Hogwarts."

Albus was shocked at this point. How could someone so young be this tired? "What happened after... Supergirl rescued Raizel?"

“A battle that couldn't be avoided. Granted after Supergirl rescued Raizel she contacted me, and I opened a portal to her, and then I opened one to Ms Granger's house. Before you ask: it was the only place that I KENW she would be safe at. I would have sent her HERE if I could portal into Hogwarts from an outside source, but since it is related to apparition it can't be done.”

“So, to keep your secret you relied on Ms Granger's understanding and kindness to keep her safe.” Arcanist nodded. Albus thought about what he'd just learned. There was a tiny possibility that this was all a scam, but the odds for that were so small it wasn't even funny. Albus looked once more at the letter in his hand. The memory was too smooth to be fake, and the writing in the letter was definitely Lily's. He weighed all the option in his mind, and the more he did the less likely was it for him to turn this down. He looked back at Arcanist and set the letter on the pensieve. “Okay Arcanist, where are we going, and hopefully there will be time left in the day to change a few laws.”

"Hadrian, Scotland sir." Arcanist said with a slight smile. "Thank you for trusting me." She looked over at the clock. "I am sorry sir, but I don't think I will have the time to help you and then you sir.."

"Your welcome, and don't worry about it come back when you are done Ms Arcanist. Now let's go," Albus said as he pointed towards the door.

-LVaD-

9:25 AM

Granger Residence

Living Room

Raizel was sitting there watching BBC Channel 5 feed of the press conference concerning the Quidditch World Cup. It hadn't started yet, but the couple anchors that were talking made it sound interesting. No matter how cool it sounds this news couldn't keep her mind off the press conference that Violet had been on earlier. Raizel just couldn't keep her mind off that one reporter. Lewis seemed determined to cause Violet to slip up, and admit she'd done something wrong. The man didn't seem like he wanted to accept that Violet was a victim to a different kind of abuse. There was a part of her that wanted to read this man's article tomorrow.

The sound of a glass being placed on the coffee table grabbed her attention. Mrs Granger looked a little worried. “What's wrong Raizel?”

Raizel looked down at the ground and tried to gather her thoughts. This is what Father would have wanted her to do. How could she describe this man's actions? Raizel spoke calmly while looking at the ground. "I don't like that reporter named Lewis. It seems like he is either helping Vernon and Petunia, or he is out to find an evil witch to blame for what those two did. There is a part of me that doesn't like that."

Raizel cast a glance at Mrs Granger. The woman looked off in thought and a little worried. "There is nothing wrong with that Raizel. I don't know what kind of schooling you had, but there will always be someone who holds a different opinion than you. In this case, Mr Lewis may have been wanting to find out if Violet had been lying." Mrs Granger patted her on the shoulder. Raizel looked at her. The woman had a soft smile on her face. For the first time in her life, Raizel didn't feel worried about this. "It could also be that he was hoping to catch Violet in a lie."

“And since she wasn't completely lying the story didn't waver.” Black Canary said with a slight smile. “She might have seen them take a sleeping bag to their room at some point, but it doesn't have to be related to the case in question.” Black Canary shook her head. “It could also be that Lewis is connected with the Scourer organisation that we've been told about. Though how one ended up in the UK is beyond me at the moment.”

Raizel was wanting to say something, but that was pushed to the side as the Prime Minister, a short man in pinstriped robes, and Arcanist were walking up to the lecterns. The flashing of cameras was kind of creepy to Raizel. She didn't know how Violet could do this. Had she been there she'd probably be very nervous about what was going on. She didn't know if she could take having that many people looking at her.

“You can tell that she's tired.” Black Canary said with this worried look on her face.

Hermione snorted at this. “I told her that if she pushed herself this would happen.”

Mrs Granger smirked and looked over at her daughter. “Was this before or after your adventure last night?”

Hermione looked shocked at this, and Black Canary snorted. Raizel could help but giggle herself. This was funny, and she couldn't deny that. Hermione looked over at her with this shocked or offended face. “Not you too!”

Raizel cleared her throat. "To be fair I did cause a bit of a quick cover-up by both of them." Raizel heard Mrs Granger snort. Raizel thought she might be able to get away with some joke with these people. "It's not like I was angry with you or anything."

"Not helping matters," Hermione said in an exasperated tone. Mrs Granger and Black Canary were fully laughing now.

The sound of the Prime Minister's voice grabbed everyone's attention.

_"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. As you all know our magical countrymen will no longer be in hiding because of Arcanist here. Part of this new openness is them showing us as much of their lives as possible. This morning we were shown the highest court of law in the magical world at work, and thanks to Arcanist we know how parts of it work. Within the next few days, we will be exposed to another part of the magical world, and this side is more fun then what we've seen. Every one of us has our favourite sport, and the same can be said for the Magical World. The sport they love is quidditch, and just like Football, they have a World Cup. The Quidditch World Cup happens every four years. This year it will be held here in the United Kingdom. It will be held on Saturday. There will be mages visiting from around the world, and the Ministry of Magic has upped the security because of this. We have been given a list of the visitors and checked them for a possible threat. We will also be adding police to the area to ensure public safety. Arcanist and Supergirl will be there as well to help in the broadcast explaining what is going on. For a better understanding of what the game and when the World Cup is I will be passing it over to Minister Fudge now."_

The short man wearing the robes smiled at the cameras. Raizel didn't know the man but she got the impression that he was more about looking good than doing his job.  _ "Thank you, Minister, and good morning ladies and gentlemen. As the Minister said the Quidditch World Cup will be held on the 24 _ _ th _ _ of August at 6:00 PM. This match will be between Ireland and Bulgaria, and it will be held in Dartmoor, England. We have not damaged the forest, and we will clean up after the event is done. Quidditch is a sport played on brooms by witches and wizards. There are seven players on each team, and the game last for four hours. The positions within the game are Keeper, four Chasers, and two Beaters. The Keeper protects the three goals on their end of the field. The four Chasers are the ones who move the ball, the Quaffle and try to score points by putting them through the goal post. Each time they get the Quaffle through a goal they earn ten points for their team. One of the Chasers has the special designation of Seeker. That player looks around for a ball about an inch in diameter called the Snitch. Catching this ball earns that team one hundred and fifty points. The Snitch moves around the field at a fast pace and is difficult to see and catch. The other two players are called Beaters who knock around the last two balls of the game, Bludgers, around the field to disrupt the strategy of the other team. Now since all of this happens at a rather fast Arcanist is doing something to give you a good view of the game, and for that, I pass it over to her."  _

Arcanist cleared her throat while holding her fist infront of her mouth. Raizel thought she might be hiding a yawn behind her hand. Once her hand was resting on lectern she looked over at Minister Fudge.  _ "Thank you, Minister Fudge. Yes, I have made modifications to some cameras so that the high levels of magic do not disrupt them. I am doing them the same thing I recommended be done to the spacecraft that NASA, British Space program, and the European Space Agency will be doing to spacecraft so they can have mages in space. Not only will there be your normal cameras following this game there will be smaller cameras trailing the players and a few more on the field. There will be three cameras monitoring the goals on both sides. So, you will have a three hundred and sixty fields of view of the game. There will be another set of cameras in the Minister's Box, north point, south point, and a point across from the Ministers box in the stadium so you get a good view of the field. Muggle sportscasters, a magical sports reporter, and I will be there to tell you what is going on. There will also be a magical camera following the players. They will move out of the way of anything heading toward them so they will not hinder the game." _

“ _Now are there any questions?”_ The Prime Minister asked.

"Well, that sounds interesting." Mrs Granger said with this smirk on her face. "I thought this game only ended when one team caught the Snitch Hermione?"

Hermione huffed. “Yes, those were the rules until today, but since Minister Fudge wanted to allow the muggles to see it VIOLET thought that it was a good idea to restore it to the older setup. She didn't tell me the changes to the rules, but now I can see why. That there are still Beater in the game make it dangerous."

Raizel looked between Mrs Granger and Hermione. “Am I missing something?” She asked in a meek voice.

Mrs Granger laughed hard at this. "Yes, Violet plays quidditch, and her position is Seeker. Although now I guess she is also a Chaser." Hermione picked up a small pillow and threw it at her mother. When it hit Mrs Granger in the left shoulder the woman grabbed it and threw it back at Hermione. "Oi, the truth hurts my dear."

Raizel flinched at this. That had been said to her so much before a beating that she couldn't help it. Mrs Granger was the first to notice this and her laughter died quickly. Black Canary was next, and Hermione brought up the tail end. “Is everything okay Raizel?”

Raizel nodded with a sombre look on her face. “Yes, it's just that Father would say that before he started to beat me for misbehaviour.” Raizel gave flat laugh. “It was almost like he enjoyed taking a belt to me.”

Mrs Granger placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Raizel looked around the room. Everyone was looking at her with these worried expressions on their faces. None of them looked like they wanted her to entertain them, get them food or drinks, or to clean up around the house. This was an odd feeling to her. She was sitting here in the living room watching the telly, and no one in the room wanted to chastise her for making a mistake. This was all new to her. "Lertalan savsi lárë." Raizel said in almost a whisper.

Mrs Granger looked at her a little confused for a couple of seconds. “I've never heard that language. It sounds like familiar, but I can't place it. Does this have to do with what I found out this morning?” Raizel nodded. “Oh, wow.”

Raizel blushed a little at this point. “I'm sorry I'll only speak English if that's what you want.” Raizel said quickly.

Mrs Granger shook her head. “No, there's no need for that. I'm just curious what language you are using, and if you can I'd love to learn it. It sounds so beautiful.”

Raizel's blush deepened at this point. Hermione answered Mrs Granger's question. “That would be Elvish mum. Violet knows it as well.” Raizel looked over at Hermione a little shocked. “She learned that language when her Mentor told her how to visit the Aos Sí or the Tuatha Dé Danann. Although I don't think she's REALLY met the Tuatha Dé Danann. I mean that would be SUPPER rare to do.”

Raizel looked over at Hermione with hope in her eyes. “There are other elves?” She asked hopefully.

Black Canary looked between the two of them. “Wait why are we talking about elves?”

Hermione was looking at Raizel with a raised eyebrow. Raizel looked at the ground once more. She could probably be honest with Mrs Granger and Black Canary. This was the one secret not that many people knew about her. “It's up to you Raizel if you don't want to tell them we won't say a word.” When Raizel looked back at Hermione there was this worried look on her face. A glance at Mrs Granger showed she had this worried look in her eyes, but she still had this soft smile. It was like Hermione thought she'd done something wrong.

Raizel looked between Mrs Granger and Black Canary. The two women looked both curious and concerned. 'They care about me, and would hurt me would they?' Raizel thought while looking back over at Hermione.

'What's wrong kit?' Chase said as she walked around the corner. Zatanna was following Case around with this worried look on her face.

Raizel looked over at Chase. Her red and white tail swaying with every step. 'Should I show them the real me?'

Chase closed her eyes for a moment, and the nodded her head. 'The other one that was with me is still looking out the back. Given how strong that one is magically there is no way she DOESN'T know. If they are being honest with you, you should do the same for them.'

Raizel nodded her head and looked back at Black Canary as she was slipping off her ring. "Because I am one. I don't know why or how, but Vernon isn't my biological father." Every time Raizel took the ring off she could hear this soft fizzing sound. She could hear Zatanna and Black Canary breath catch in their throats. This was always someone's reaction before they called her a freak. She knew Hermione and Mrs Granger wouldn't do it, but she didn't know about the other two.

Back Canary was the first of them to speak. "Wow." She walked over knelt infront of her. "Did they do this to you, or did they force you to hide this?"

Raizel kept looking at the ground. "No ma'am I've always looked this way. One of the other girls tried to cut my ears, but they grew back this way." Raizel thought back papers she found last night, and the conversation she overheard. "And from what I hear Vernon and Petunia tried to do the same thing, but like with the time I know about it failed."

“Is this one of the reasons he treated you like an animal?” Zatanna asked as she sat down in a chair to her left.

Raizel nodded expecting someone to hit her, but what she got shocked her. Black Canary hugged her tightly. Raizel didn't know how to take this. Most of the time when she was hugged peoples hand would move all over her, but Black Canary's stayed at the midpoint of her back. The hug only lasted a couple of seconds, but it meant the world to her. She just sat there looking at Black Canary for a few moments. 'Is this compassion? Love?' Raizel thought. She knew what the words meant, but she'd never felt them. For the first time in her life, she truly felt loved. She felt like these people would keep her safe from harm. Never before had this been done for her benefit. She was property, a tool, a toy, or an oddity. She had never been viewed as a person. Raizel could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Black Canary thought she did something wrong. “I'm sorry Raizel I didn't mean to hurt you.” Black Canary said in this panicked.

Raizel shook her head and without even speaking said "Lertalan savsi nilárënna." She was still looking at the ground.

Black Canary reached out and gently moved Raizel's head up till she was looking the woman in the face. “I may not know that language, but I can tell you are in shock. Don't worry young lady we are here to help you.”

Raizel started wiping her eyes at this point. "What I said was: I cannot believe this is happening to me. Granted this language doesn't have a word that truly means happened. So you just have to infer that by making sure the prefix and suffix are right." The tone she was talking in was her normal 'education' voice, and no one was yelling at her. This made her smile. "The word nilárënna means: 'me happen to'. The prefix ni means me, the core word lárë means happen, and the suffix nna means me. If you'd use the wrong word you could easily said 'Can happen' or 'happen with me'."

“That is an interesting language. The syntax seems interesting. Who taught it to you?” Hermione asked.

Raizel started shifting around a little. “She said I shouldn't tell anyone but people I trust, so this cannot leave this room.” Raizel looked off in thought for a moment. “Well I guess the Justice League can know about this, so can Violet and Kara.” Everyone around the room nodded. “I was taught this by a Lady Étaín. She said it is a language I should know.”

Everyone just stood there blinking at her like she'd gone crazy, but what Hermione said next made Raizel stand there a little shocked. “Back to what I was saying, I didn't believe Violet until now. The Tuatha Dé Danann that she talked to said something about one of them being born here once again. I guess that would be you.” Hermione said pointing at Raizel. Raizel didn't know why Hermione was telling her this. She just hoped she wasn't doing this to poke fun at her. It was like Hermione was reading her mind again. “I am only telling you this because I don't want to be like Professor Dumbledore and keep important things from you. The Tuatha Dé chose to stay out of things after the late bronze age from what Violet says. They may have done something to Vernon so that any child he had with Petunia was a Tuatha Dé.”

Everyone was looking over at Hermione like she'd gone crazy for a moment. Once this moment past everyone just nodded. There was something that was still bugging Raizel about this. “Why couldn't they do something about what happened to me?” Raizel asked the anger she was feeling clearly in her voice.

Hermione got up from the chair and walked over and sat on the couch arm next to Raizel. “Hey, don't let this get to you Raizel. The Tuatha Dé that is you 'parent' probably cannot interferer on your behalf like Zeus couldn't for Heracles. That being said, they probably did do small things to help you.”

_ 'Like guide me to you.'  _ Chase said as she jumped on the couch between her and Mrs Granger.  _ 'You never know, maybe they were the one who taught you their language. So, hold out hope Raizel.' _

_ 'You have a good point.'  _ Raizel thought back to her familiar. She then broke her gaze from Chase to back at Hermione. "Thanks, Hermione, what you said makes sense, and like Chase said how do I know they didn't guide her to me? Who knows maybe they were the one who taught me Elvish." 

Mrs Granger nodded and smiled at her. “Just remember that we are here for you Raizel. Even if you never find out what happened we will always be your family.”

Raizel smiled back at her and nodded. “Yes ma'am,” Raizel looked back to Hermione. She was hoping to change the topic. “So, what else can you tell me about quidditch?”

-LVaD-

Darthmoor, England

Quidditch Stadium

10:45 AM

Arcanist was sitting there looking at the computer monitor while she tried to make the satellite connection. Sitting watching the four dots bounce back and forth was one of the most annoying parts of this job. She already made all the cameras and tested them to see if they would send a video feed. Thankfully they did that after a few tweaks, but now she had to make the broadcasting signal work, and that was a higher level technology than just sending a video stream to a single computer. They had the BBC van parked near the forest, and a small satellite dish attached to the stadium to help boost the signal. If everything worked like she'd planned then her five hour back step through time wouldn't have been for nothing.

With a simple beep from the computer, Arcanist attention was drawn to the screen once more. It showed the signal was strong, and that they had connected to both the BBC and ESPN substations. The sound of peoples voices instead of static white-noise was a welcome thing. "This is Arcanist testing the connection from the Quidditch Stadium. Testing one, two, three. Are we coming in clear audio-wise?"

A male voice responded to her. “Yes ma'am, we are hearing you clearly here in London.”

A female voice responded a few seconds after that. "Yes, we are hearing you here in New York as well."

Arcanist nodded and looked over to the four quidditch players from Ireland that had volunteered to test the cameras. “Okay now is when we need you guys to start flying.” She reached out and turned on the cameras that were sitting on the table. She then started handing out the cameras. She looked at each of them with this stern look on her face. “Just remember that all you have to do to get them to follow you is touch them with your wand, and THEN touch your chest with your wand.”

"Yes, ma'am." Lynch said with a smile. "This will also give me some more time to practice plays a little more."

Mullet rolled her eyes. “Just remember Aidan that all you NEED TO DO is be ready for a few passes.”

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I can't keep up with you," Lynch said with a wry smile.

"Oh shut up, and get in the air," Moran said as she tapped the camera and then touched herself. She then let it go, and like planned the camera started floating around her chest. Once she was on her broom she took off and was quickly followed by Troy, Mullet, and Lynch.

Arcanist looked at the cameras to see what feeds from the cameras looked like. The ones around the stadium showed the vacant stadium and the tiny dots that were the players moving across the field. Arcanist tried the stadium cameras first. "Okay I am sending feed from Stadium camera one now are you getting it?"

It took a few seconds for London to respond. "Yes, it is a little fuzzy, but we are getting the video right now."

About twelve seconds later New York responded. “Yeah it is a little fuzzy but we are getting a video from you now.”

"Okay, that is something I will have to work on tomorrow. Now let's see if the other cameras are doing the same thing." Arcanist said as started cycling through the cameras. The cameras stationed on the stadium were fuzzy, but the smaller cameras following the players were sending a clear picture. It could be a simple as she'd not completely connected the cables to the cameras. She muted the microphone before casting Amplifying Charm on herself. "Okay, guys you can land the cameras are working fine." She ended the Amplifying Charm and turned mute off on the microphone. "Okay unless you can think of anything else needs to be done I think I am done for right now."

It was the guy from London that responded. “No ma'am your good to go. We will have some of our technicians look at those cameras. We can handle that, and if we run into any problems with the magical ones we will let you know.”

Arcanist nodded as the Irish team landed next to her. "Okay, then I'll be taking off then. I have some things that need to be dealt with in Scotland."

It took a couple of seconds but it was New York that responded. "Not a problem, and again thank you, ma'am. I don't think we could be doing this without your help."

Arcanist laughed at this. “No sir, I think someone would have thought of this had either mages or mundanes reached out sooner than we did. Well, I'm off now." Arcanist took off the headset and turned to the four players. She found them standing there with the cameras in their hands. "Did you just catch them, and tap them with your wands?" All four of them just nodded.

It was Troy who spoke first. “We figured that if you had to touch it with your wand to turn it on you just had to do the opposite to turn it off.”

“Yeah,” Mullet said with a smile. “It makes sense really.”

Arcanist nodded and took the cameras from them. "Well, I'm off to a crime scene that I might be needed at." She looked between the four of them and smiled. "It's been a pleasure meeting you all, and I wish you the best of luck tomorrow."

The last thing she saw was the four of them nodding before she teleported to the Taylor Manor. She told the police that she would be teleporting to the entrance gate, and what they should be expecting when she did it. Given how much magic was around the Stadium she didn't feel comfortable opening a portal in the place. That much magic in one location could attract the wrong kind of attention. The last thing she need was to make Constantine upset with her for attracting 'guests' to the Moor.

It took only a couple of seconds to get to the Manor, but once there Arcanist could feel the pressure around her increase. It was like she was walking in a graveyard. The feeling was eerie and unsettling. Even though there were still some members of the press there Arcanist felt incredibly uncomfortable returning to this place somehow. It was like someone, aside from the press and police, was watching her. As she made her way closer to the gate a couple of reporters got up close to her.

“Ma'am how are you here and at the press conference?” a woman asked.

“A slight trick of magic is all ma'am. It is nothing that should be done lightly, nor can it be done by just anyone. Doing what I am doing right now needs the approval of the Ministry of Magic, and is being documented as we speak. So, I can't just do this level of magic without cause.”

"So, setting up an international sporting event supersedes saving lives?" a young man asked with this wicked smile on his face.

Arcanist gave him a sour look. "No sir, it does not. The first things I did was go and get one of the professor at my school who might be able to aid the police with the magic in this place. Then I went and alerted the Potters to the blight of Ms Taylor. THEN I brought them both to the location I sent Ms Taylor for safekeeping. AFTER that I had the press meeting with the Prime Minister and Minister Fudge. All of the Quidditch World Cup things were set up HOURS before even I knew about what was going on with Ms Taylor. So, unless I am miscounting here sir, you're off base here."

“So, YOU DO care about people Arcanist?” another man asked with this hopeful look on his face.

“Yes sir, I do. Now if you all don't mind I have work to do.” Arcanist said as she made her way past the press, and up the driveway. She walked up passed the car that Supergirl had that woman handcuffed to. The hole in the wall that led to the garage was still there, and just looking at it brought back the memory of impacting those walls. Just thinking about it made her wrap her rub her left wrist. She had to take a look at that bracelet once the police were done with it. She wanted to know how it was made so she had some kind of defence against it in the future. As she drew near the door a familiar man stepped into the doorway. “Good afternoon Inspector Reid.”

The man smiled at her as he reached out with his hand. “Good afternoon Arcanist. Have you come back to help Professor Dumbledore?”

Arcanist nodded as she shook his hand. A gentle breeze blew by at that moment moving her hair to obscure her view a little bit. "Yes sir, I figure it's better to get someone who studied such magic to help you out in this case."

Reid looked pensive for a moment. “Are you sure he can be trusted?”

Arcanist sighed at this moment. She KNEW Dumbledore preferred to keep some things secret, but this was something that just couldn't be. There were too many people watching what he was doing, and there was no way for him to Stun everyone before being stopped. Nor could he slip anything into his pocket to look at later. "Normally I keep my distance from him, but not because he's evil. The man is over a hundred years old and set in his ways. Dumbledore has plans upon plans when it comes to some of the evil in the magical world. Sadly most of it is a sit and wait for approach. When there needs to be fighting he is the last to do so, and he will be the last to resort to lethal action."

Reid stared at her for what felt like hours before he said anything. “Is he the one who left Ms Potter with those... people?”

Arcanist closed her eyes and sighed. She could lie to him and lose a good ally, or tell him the truth and take ten steps back on gaining Dumbledore's trust. In the end, there was no middle ground. "Yes, sir." She held up her hand to stop Inspector Reid from saying anything. "From what I've gathered he didn't look into them that much, and according to Ms Potter, she never saw him until her first day of school at Hogwarts. So, the man had to change Ms Potter's gender, modify HER memory of her name, and then leave her with the Dursleys. Ms Figg across the street from Ms Potter may have been there to watch for mages, but I doubt she was aware of what was going on in that house."

Reid nodded at that point. “That's what the police in Little Whinging said. The poor old woman was devastated when she heard the full details of how Ms Potter was treated. So, we should just keep an eye on the old man. Just in case he tries to pocket something.”

“Yes,” Arcanist said with a slight smile. “Although I'd love to take a look at that locket they put around my wrist. The more I know about them the better chance I have in fighting them.”

Reid nodded as he started walking into the manor. "Of course, but as you know that has to stay with us. The Ministry of Magic put something similar on Mr Taylor's wrist when they arrived last night at our station. Any idea why?"

"Probably to keep him from apparating away." Arcanist said as they made their way upstairs. As they made their way into the dining room it dawned on her that Taylor hadn't used magic at all last night. "That is if he could use magic. He should have tried to apparate away last night if he could. It isn't a rare thing to do, but not many people do it cause of the risks involved. Teleporting as I do doesn't come with the same risks, but is stupidly hard to learn, and it takes incanting to do right the first few times. After that, if you can silent cast you can do that at will. Granted you must KNOW were you going either way."

“So we got lucky with this guy?” Reid asked.

“I don't think so, he may be playing us. Where is he being held at?” Arcanist asked in a worried tone of voice.

"In our station right now." Reid said looking a little concerned now himself. "There are a couple of people from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement there to help us out. They say they will be taking him to a magical prison as soon as some things have been changed security-wise."

As they drew near Taylor's bedroom she asked in a casual tone of voice. "Did they say what kind of changes?"

Reid shook his head, and he sounds annoyed. "Something about the guards being changed out, and it being considered cruel and unusual punishment even having them do the work."

Arcanist nodded her head. "The former guards make you relive your worst memories. That dramatically shortens a person life. Even if you're in Azkaban for a short time you would be changed for life just being near those damn things."

“Well so long as they don't drop them here.” Reid said with this worried look on his face.

"I doubt they will." Arcanist said as they entered the bedroom Taylor was in last night. Looking around the room. The door in the back of the room was still unopened, the four-poster bed was moved away from the wall, and the bedside table was sitting on the bed with its legs pointing towards the door. Dumbledore was taking notes in a notebook while muttering to himself. An officer was standing next to him looking a little worried. The orb from last night was sitting on the bed as well. It was in an evidence bag, but Arcanist could feel the pull of that magic. Taking no chances she walked around the bed as far away from that thing as she could. "How are things going Professor?" Arcanist asked in a soft kindly voice.

For a man of a hundred and fourteen, he was able to hold himself together quite well in a situation like this. He didn't jump from fright, have a catch in his breathing, or even remotely look disturbed. He just stopped writing, and looked over at her and smiled. It was this man that had the magical world in his hand Arcanist could see it now. He looked confident, calm, clear of mind, and quite healthy for a man of his age. When he spoke it wasn't the spattering of a man set on keeping things the way they were. No, this was a man given a new mission, and he would be damned if he failed at it.

"Things are going quite well Arcanist," Dumbledore said as he turned back towards the door. "Whoever did this is a master of runic magic. The look is a specific rune and it seems that it MUST be on a key to match this lock." Dumbledore pointed to the keyhole. "Although the police have looked all through this place and they couldn't find the key."

Arcanist looked over at Inspector Reid. “Taylor didn't have a key on him did he?” Reid shook his head with a sad look on his face. She looked off in thought for a moment while she tapped her foot on the floor. “Could it be magically concealed?”

"That's what I thought Arcanist." Dumbledore pointed around the room. "That is why the bed and table have been moved. Sadly there is no hidden compartment magical or mundane." Dumbledore turned around to look at her. "It is almost like whoever built this room KNEW that this MIGHT happen. So, they did everything they could to seal this door. The police have tried to pry this door open with a machine. They even took a torch of some kind to it, but the metal didn't melt. So, we are at a crossroads at the moment."

Arcanist looked at the aged man more than a little concerned. She'd been his pawn before, and she was not about to become one again. “What kind of crossroads sir?” Arcanist said this more than a little wary.

"Well I asked them to bring back everything they found in this room, and the only thing magical they brought was that crystal orb. Now I know that isn't a fortune-telling instrument, but it is clearly magical. Since your here maybe you could tell me what was being done with it."

Arcanist sighed almost relieved that it was something this simple. When she looked back at him she pulled her lips to the left in a spastic twitch while she thought about last night. "He said his boss wanted to talk to me, and he offered me more magical power, which I didn't buy, and he pulled that orb out to show me his Master's great power. I am only assuming this because not long after pulling that out he was knocked out by Green Lantern." Dumbledore was writing all of this down and nodding his head. Once this was done he walked over to the orb and picked up the bag. He set the quill and notebook down. He pulled out his wand and waved it around infront of the orb. The orb lit up like a rainbow shortly after that, and it was so bright that Arcanist had to look away. Once the light died down Arcanist looked back over at Dumbledore. The man was setting the orb down, and mumbling something about "fools" and "not knowing what they were doing". Arcanist wanted to challenge him on that but decided to bite her tongue on that topic. Once he was done writing Dumbledore turned back to her with this rather upset look on his face. "What is wrong Professor?"

"It seems that Mr Taylor used Ms Taylor's blood to turn this into a communication orb, and the container for something. Now whether that is key or some kind of magical weapon I do not know."

“You could tell all of that through those flashing lights?” Inspector Reid asked more than a little stunned.

"Yes," Dumbledore said calmly. "While you all saw bright flashy lights I saw spells, or rather the remnants of spells. The colour is the type of spell, and length the strength of the spell. After that, I saw what was done to the orb, but for that, you have to be looking at the orb. I am surprised you don't know that spell Arcanist?"

Arcanist felt everyone staring at her at this moment. She sighed as she shook her head. "I do know Detect Magic, and yes I'm using a simpler name, but I don't know the depth of magic you do. Also, I thought it better for you to be helping the police in this case. I am almost magically warn out." Arcanist was saying this flatly trying to be as honest with Dumbledore as she could. "I will be sleeping for several hours after all of this. I don't want the police waiting days for an answer, and since the Quidditch World Cup will now need me there I didn't want to, as Supergirl's adoptive father would say, half-arse this investigation." She looked around the room and everyone looked somewhat pleased with that answer. She looked back to Dumbledore and point to him then back to herself as she talked to him directly. "You've helped people in the past, and I'm helping the now. You want to protect people from evil magic users and so do I. You have done amazing things with magic, and so have I. I know what you have done because someone showed me the memories of your younger days." Dumbledore looked a little shocked at this. "That being said what you did was the right thing back then, and what I AM doing is the right thing to do. So, if I have to ask you for help I won't hesitate. I know you have good intentions. Your method of execution might be flawed about some things, but that doesn't make you evil. It just makes you human." Arcanist said the last part as kindly as she could. No matter how badly hated the man for what he did and what he wanted to do. She could not fault his reasoning given what he knew. Had he not painted himself into a corner maybe things would have been different with the war against Voldemort.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded at this point. It was like someone had kicked his puppy at this point. “I see your point Arcanist. So, you came to me because aside from your Mentor I was the only one you could think of to do this?”

Arcanist nodded with a slight smile on her face. “Yes sir, you and are going to butt heads, but that doesn't mean we have to be enemies.” Arcanist looked back at the door. “So, what do you think we need to do?”

Dumbledore looked between her and Inspector Reid like he was weighing what he should say at this moment. How ever-fleeting the glimpse of 'heroic' Dumbledore was the man was still a planner, and if he could spin this in a way to save his plan concerning Violet Potter he was going to try. "I think we need to get the orb near Ms Taylor, or at least her blood." He held up his hand before anyone said a word. "I am not saying a lot of blood. Maybe a small phial of it will do, but since this is evidence I don't want to just take this to where ever she is, and not have the actions documented. Maybe having her real family around her will make her feel safe while all of this is going on."

“That isn't a bad idea, but I doubt Inspector Reid would allow us to just teleport with this all over the place.” Arcanist looked over at Reid with a sly smile.

Inspector Reid nodded his head. "Your right Arcanist. Now if there is a known why to keep the continuity of evidence I won't mind it. I think I'm more than willing to accompany you to ensure this."

Arcanist nodded and pulled out her communicator. "I think I've got a way of doing this that doesn't involve magic." Arcanist pressed the call button, and the Flash's face appeared on the monitor. "Hey, Flash I'm going to need a pick up for Inspector Reid, Professor Dumbledore, and myself."

The Flash's arms became a blur. “Where are you going oh small one with big books?”

"Haha Flash very funny." Arcanist said with a smile. "I'm heading to London. We are going to need to land at a police station in a suburb, and then have a police transport."

"Why? What's going on?" the Flash asked as he stared at her as someone had just slapped him in the face.

“We are needing to see Ms Taylor.” Inspector Reid said as he stepped behind Arcanist.

Flash nodded his head. “Okay, and if you guys need help protecting her just holler, and WE will come running .”

Inspector Reid smiled and nodded. “Not a problem Flash, and I'd like to thank you guys for doing what you do again.”

“You're welcome.” the Flash said while laughing.

When the screen went dark Arcanist turned to Inspector Reid. “I think you need to tell your guys what's going on.”

“Already did that ma'am.” Inspector Reid said with a smile. “I think we need to take this,” he held up the orb, “...and head outside.”

“Of course.” Arcanist said with a nodded. She turned to look at Professor Dumbledore the man looked confused. “What's wrong Professor?”

“I understand the continuity of evidence, but couldn't we just apparate to a police station for this?”

Arcanist nodded with a sombre look on her face. "We might be able to have we certifiable ways to prove that the orb didn't change in transit." Arcanist pointed to the orb. "As it stands Mr Taylor's solicitor could just say that the orb was changed out during apparition. The portals I use fall under the same thing. Until we transport something that can be scanned and monitored electronically we are stuck doing things this way."

Dumbledore nodded with a sad look on his face. "Then lead the way, ma'am."

They all started walking out of the manor. Once they were outside Arcanist could see the Javelin landing in a vacant spot of the driveway. As they drew closer the Javelin Wonder Woman stepped out of it and started walking towards them. Arcanist cast a glance at Dumbledore. The man looked more than a little worried. “Don't worry Professor Dumbledore she's not going to hurt you.” Arcanist said calmly.

Dumbledore looked shocked at this statement. “That is not what I was worried about ma'am. I am just worried that she might be a little more than an Amazon.”

Arcanist nodded her head thinking about what had been revealed not that long ago to Wonder Woman. She'd learned all of this a month after joining the League in the previous timeline. "If she is headmaster, then she is one of the best of her kind."

“Is he worried that I am an Amazon?” Wonder Woman asked as she stood infront of them. “Or has the other news gotten to the magical world already?”

“More or less.” Arcanist said. “Are you here to pilot the Javelin, or am I FINALLY allowed to pilot it on my own?”

Wonder Woman just shook her head with a smile. “Not quite, but so long as I'm sitting in co-pilot seat I don't see a problem with it.”

“You will get no complaints from me.” Arcanist said as she started walking towards the Javelin.

The others weren't far behind her, and once Arcanist was sitting in pilot seat she started checking everything. She closed the boarding door once everything checked out. She asked Inspector Reid to have the police to stand back during take-off to avoid hurting any of them. While they were doing this Arcanist started putting on her seatbelt, and asking everyone else to do the same. Dumbledore asked what they were talking about, and it took her and Reid explaining things for him to understand what was going. Once Dumbledore had his seat belt on Arcanist started the vertical take-off. Once they were about two hundred meters in the air she changed their directionality so they were pointed in the right direction. As they moved forward it took all her self-control to not laugh at Dumbledore's reaction to what was going on.

As they travelled Arcanist looked at the land they were flying over. The Highlands looked beautiful right now. It looked nice and calm right now. This was a stark contrast from the world Violet had left behind. Gone was the dread of what tomorrow might bring. Voldemort's minions had found somewhere to hide so the Justice League couldn't find them. Add to that the fact that Voldemort had his Horcruxes scattered across the UK made things worse. You couldn't even go out for a nice day even if you wanted to. The tension between magi and mundanes had gone right back to where they had been before Arcanist stepped out of hiding. Thinking back to all of this while looking at the scenery strengthened her resolve even more. 'I won't let him drag this world down that road again.' Arcanist thought to herself.

“Is everything okay Arcanist?” Wonder Woman asked in a slightly worried tone.

Arcanist nodded her head. “Just thinking back to some of my training. My mentor took me to another world that wasn't as nice as this one.” Arcanist sighed at what she was having to do to keep her secret. “It was an alternate Earth, and it was ravaged by war. A dark wizard had driven a wedge between magi and mundane. It was just something so easy to prevent.”

Dumbledore's response was so predictable for her. “Was it what some in OUR world fear?”

Arcanist shook her head. "No, it wasn't Voldemort. It was worse than that. The dark mage had taken evil magic to the next level and ravaged the world with it. You couldn't say his name without attracting his attention." Arcanist looked over her shoulder at Dumbledore. "Voldemort would love to have that kind of power. Sadly the only thing he could do is but his name under a Taboo spell."

Dumbledore nodded his head, and the look on his face was one of relief. “That's good to know Arcanist.”

Even though she couldn't see him Arcanist could feel Reid look between herself and Dumbledore. “Who is this Voldemort you two are talking about?”

Before Arcanist said anything Dumbledore honestly answered the man's question. “Voldemort is an evil wizard who rose to power slowly over time. From the 1990s to the early 2000s he was going around and just killing people. He had his followers helping him of course. These would be the people Arcanist was talking about a couple of weeks ago. They are among Voldemort's closest followers. The only ones I think I can name are British wizarding families. That isn't to say he doesn't have them all over the world, but the ones he holds council with are British. That may be because he is using them for their financial capabilities. He knows how rich these families are, and would only look at someone outside of these families because they have a skill he thinks would be useful to him."

Even though she couldn't see it Arcanist could FEEL Reid looking at Dumbledore, and just studying the man for the tell-tell hints of a lie. Once Dumbledore passed this test Reid responded. "That sounds horrible. I've seen that news bit from New York City. Arcanist said that they hate to use, Muggles, and the mages born to us. Why would they do that?"

Dumbledore sighed and Arcanist could see him looking at the ground. "Because they think that your children who can use magic have somehow stolen the magic of a 'pure-blood' wizard or witch. After they believe that muggles are beneath them. That there is nothing you can do that would be better than what they do." Dumbledore gestured to the vehicle. "They would call this weak compared to a broom. They would also say that things like the Moon Landing in 19969 were fake."

"They aren't alone in that. There are plenty of people in the muggle world that think that as well." Reid laughed as he reached up and tapped Arcanist on the shoulder. "Thank you for explaining things to us through Arcanist. Now since you are going to be in school still this year could I ask you to keep an eye on my step-daughter?"

Arcanist looked into the man's reflection in the monitor. “Sure, what's her name?”

“Eleanor Branstone.” Reid said as they were heading for a touch down in a police station.

“You three go out to Ms Taylor's location. I'll stay here with the Javelin.” Wonder Woman as she took off the seatbelt.

“Okay,” Arcanist said as she stood up. “We might also need to grab some evidence bags, tape, and paperwork.”

Reid reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out some tape and paperwork. The man had a smile on his face. "Already ahead of you."

Arcanist nodded and followed them out of the Javelin. They were met by a couple of Metro Police. Some introductions were exchanged, but Arcanist was too focused on her surroundings to hear their names properly. The sound of traffic was grabbing her attention, the buildings around them with dark spots stood out more now, and the few people walking into the police station had her on edge. Someone could jump out and say 'boo' right now and get treated like Voldemort. The fact that she was this high strung didn't sit well with her. She might need to sit in the training room for a bit with Bats to calm down.

"Are you coming Arcanist?" Reid asked in a bit of a worried tone. The man was standing on the passenger side of a police car.

"Of course." Arcanist said as she started walking towards the police car. She opened the back door on the driver's side.

“Something bugging you?” the officer asked.

"No sir, just looking for possible threats. Don't want these guys sneaking upon us." Arcanist said calmly.

“They would be fools to attack a police station.” the officer sounded a little offended at the idea.

"I never said they were smart." Arcanist said offhandedly. "Lucky yes, but that does not make you smart."

"Indeed," Reid said flatly.

The other officer didn't say anything. He just started following the other two cars out of the station. They travelled down the road taking more turns than Arcanist thought necessary, but they eventually made it into the Grangers' neighbourhood. Once infront of the Granger home Arcanist felt this weight fall on her shoulders. She didn't know how her cousin would react to all of this, and she couldn't guarantee that Raizel wouldn't call her Violet right now. As they got closer to the front door this weight just got worse with each step. Arcanist saw the blinds of the window next to the door move. Black Canary or Zatanna had to be looking out of the window. Once they were about two feet from the door is opened. Black Canary was standing there with a communicator in her hand. The look she was giving Dumbledore wasn't a good one.

“What is he doing here?” Back Canary asked in an aggressive tone.

"Easy, Canary he is here because I asked him for help. I'd rather have him as an ally than an enemy." Arcanist said calmly. "The man does know loads about magic. She winced as she the bitter truth. "If Zatanna's father was here I'd have him helping out as well."

This caused Canary to look sad and nod. “You have a point, but why do you guys here?”

"That part is better talked about inside," Dumbledore said calmly. "I'd rather not have this information floating around where anyone can hear it."

Black Canary stepped out of the way, and the five of them walked into the house. Arcanist closed the door behind her, and magically locked and sealed it. She scanned the room for magic other than her own, and only found some enchantments put up by Zatanna. She walked into the living room following Reid. Looking around the room the only things magical she could find were Raizel, Hermione, and Zatanna. Arcanist smiled at Raizel and Hermione.

“How are you two doing?” Arcanist asked with a smile on her face.

"We are doing fine Arcanist," Hermione said with a slight smile. The smile faded quickly as she looked at Professor Dumbledore. "What is going on sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Nothing horrible Ms Granger, but I think we may need Ms Taylor's help to solve a problem we've run into at the manor."

Raizel tried to hide behind Dr Granger. "What could you need my help doing sir?" Raizel sounded scared at this moment.

Reid answered that question. “We won't need you to go back to that place... Raizel right?” Raizel nodded. “Raizel, we don't need you to go back to that place. Professor Dumbledore here thinks that all we need a little bit of your blood to open this.” Reid held open the evidence bag with the orb in it. When she saw it Raizel inched back. Seeing this Reid lowered the orb, and tried to hid it behind his leg. “If they hurt you with this thing we'll take it away.”

Raizel shook her head. "They didn't hurt me with it, but they did weird things with it, and that scares me," Raizel said as slid forward a little. "What exactly do you need?"

“We are going to have to cut your palm and let a few drops of blood fall on the orb. I am assuming they did this with the orb before. Am I wrong?” Dumbledore asked.

Raizel nodded her head. “I don't know if it was that orb, but they had me do put some blood on another orb. It was sitting at the centre of a pentagram in one of the rooms on the second floor.”

"The small study on the right-hand side?" Dumbledore asked in a very tender voice. It was things like this that made him so beloved by the magical world.

"I think so," Raizel said as looked off to the right. She looked like she was trying to remember where this took place. "It was the study with bookshelves that went all the way to the ceiling. There is also a ladder on wheels in the room. Dad never let anyone of us into that room alone. There were some girls he didn't let into that room at all. He called all the one's inlet in the room: special."

Everyone else in the room looked at each other as she said this. Dumbledore looked back at Raizel and said in a calm soft voice. You could barely hear his voice over the telly. "Ms... Potter, I don't think you're going to have to go back to that place. If I have anything to do with it you won't for sure. Is there anything else you remember about what happened in that room?" Arcanist heard some cloth moving, and looked over at Dumbledore. She saw the old man pointing his wand at Reid. The old man flicked his wrist causing Reid's pocket notebook and pen fly out the man's pocket. As soon as Raizel started talking the pen started writing.

"When they took me into the room there was a pentagram on the ground. The orb Inspector Reid has was in the centre of the pentagram. Aside from Dad and the man who brought me to the room, there were three other people in the room. There was writing in weird language on the floor surrounding the pentagram." Raizel hand instinctively rubbed her ear. "Dad said that they would need my help hiding something. He held up this old iron key. The kind of key that you see in medieval movies. When I asked what the wanted to do I inched my way towards the door thinking they wanted me to do something disgusting. They told me it was nothing to worry about, and that it would only take a couple of minutes. I asked what it would take, and they said it would only take a few drops of my blood."

“A few drops of your blood?” Dr Granger asked sounding more than a little shocked.

Raizel looked over at her and nodded her head. “Yes, and when I asked why he told me it would be used to keep a secret. I thought it was what they were doing to us, but I was wrong. I let them take my blood cause I knew they would get by force if they needed it this badly. One of Dad's friends got a phial, and brought it over to Dad and I. When he got there Dad pulled out this silver knife and asked for my left hand. When I gave it to him he cut me across the palm. The took a few millimetres of my blood instead of a few drops. Dad's friend waved his hand, and the cut on my hand was sealed. I even felt a burning sensation like some had poured rubbing alcohol on it.”

Raizel stopped talking and started rubbing her left hand. It was Reid who spoke next. “Was that all they did Ms Potter?”

Raizel shook her head. "No, they told me to go away. While I did walk down the hallway like I was going away I never left the second floor. I hid in the hallway off to the left of that room and peeked around the corner. I saw this weird change of light coming from the room, and them chanting in an unknown language. After about five minutes all of that stopped, and they came walking out of the room. I thought Dad had the key in his pocket cause they only had the orb. Dad was talking to someone, but no one around him was talking so I don't know who he was talking to."

“So, he was talking to someone on a cell phone?” Reid asked.

Raizel shook her head. “No, sir. I didn't see him holding his other hand up to his ear.”

"So, he was talking to someone through the orb," Dumbledore asked.

Even though the haze of the past few hours Arcanist remembered Taylor offered her a chance to talk to someone through the orb. "That makes sense Professor Dumbledore. The man offered me the chance to join him and his Master as he pulled out the orb." Dumbledore looked over to her with this shocked look on his face. "Don't worry Professor I turned him down. I don't want to walk down that road, and to be honest, everything he did disgusts me."

Dumbledore sighed at that. “Of course.” Dumbledore looked back at Raizel. “Is that it regarding the orb Ms Potter?”

Raizel nodded and looked down at the orb. "Until Inspector Reid showed it to me again that was the only time I've seen it. He had to have hidden it somewhere."

“That's okay Ms Potter.” Inspector Reid said as he looked over at Arcanist. “Do you think this is the only way to get into that room?”

Arcanist nodded as she looked at Raizel. "Raizel I think we need to take a little bit of your blood again to open this orb." There was this scared look on her face at this moment. "I don't think we will need to get that much blood." Arcanist opened one of the pouches on her belt and withdrew a small phial from it. "We might need half of this but no more."

Raizel looked at the phial then at Arcanist and nodded her head. “Okay,” her cousin said with a determined look on her face. “I'll do it.”

Dumbledore looked over at Arcanist. "Ma'am, do you think you can open a portal for me back to Hogwarts?" Arcanist looked over at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. "I want to get her a Blood Replenishing potion. The last thing I want is to hurt... another child." He looked around the room. "I'll admit my neglect of Ms Violet Potter, but as she said this morning it was nothing I did deliberately."

'Saving your own arse. Not that I didn't do it for you this morning.' Arcanist shook her head. "I think that is in the past. Besides if your name had been on any kind of paperwork for the Dursleys I think you'd be under questioning right now."

"Of course," Dumbledore said flatly.

Arcanist sighed and looked over at Reid. "IF I pass out please catch me."

"Of course," Reid said with a stern look on his face.

Arcanist waved her right hand in a circle and opened a portal to just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Arcanist could feel she was about tapped out when it came to her arcane power. She might be able to get one or two more spells, but they couldn't be that powerful. Before he walked through the portal Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about keeping this open Arcanist I will just apparate back her with the potion." Dumbledore looked over at to Reid's notebook and flicked his wrist ending the spell. As the pen and notebook fell to the floor Dumbledore walked through the portal.

As Arcanist closed the portal Reid picked up his notebook and started reading it. The man started nodding his head as he did this. "This is incredible, what did he do to my pen and notebook?"

Arcanist sighed as she looked at the man. "He turned your pen into a self-writing pen. As for the notebook, he enchanted it so that it would float near a pen, and that it would always go to an unused page.”

"Interesting," Reid said as he put the notebook and pen away. "Does he normally do this kind of thing?"

Arcanist nodded her head. "Yes, and for the most part, he is right. He also has his mind in the right place, but he can be a bit blind to the consequences of those actions."

“Like Ms Violet Potter just barely escaping abuse?” Reid asked.

Arcanist hated to be this brutal but the man kind of did this to himself. "Yes, but according to him he never wanted Violet Potter to be abused. He was quite angry when he found out about what the Dursleys had done to her."

Reid picked up on that pretty quickly. “So, had it just been those girls he wouldn't have cared?”

Arcanist shook her head. "Not in the way your thinking about. He probably would have done all kinds of mind magic to the Dursleys and their victims. Knowing him he'd probably have made the girls the victim of another person on file for that kind of action. The Dursleys might have been put under compulsion charms to stay away from hurting girls in that way. Since Violet had returned to her original gender I cannot say for certain that he would even let her stay with them." 'I cannot say what he tried to do when I went to Mrs Fig's home. Cause that would identify me.' Arcanist thought this while shaking her head. "Also he has never profited from what those two did. So, I doubt that he is a threat to anyone now. Especially since Mrs Potter has returned to herself."

"And it is not illegal to have bad or illegal ideas," Reid said as he huffed in disgust. "Well, that's just lovely."

Arcanist nodded. “There is also the fact that it is him that is causing most evil wizards in the UK from doing anything.”

One of the Metro Police spoke at this point. “So, if he goes to jail we will be attacked by the Death Eaters?”

Arcanist shook her head. "I doubt it, but it is a possibility. Without their boss, they would not do anything. Those four in New York were taking advantage of my stepping out into public view. IF the others did anything they would be under new leadership, and I doubt that they would be as coordinated as they had been."

Reid almost looked relieved at this point. “Well if things change I hope we are kept informed.”

Arcanist nodded at that point. "I plan on it. Some of the magical community believe the leader of the Death Eaters didn't truly die. He studied some of the darkest forms of magic and has taken that magic further than others. However, I don't know if he is truly hanging around in some kind of apparition form."

“That's possible?” Reid asked a little shocked.

"Not the easiest magic to do, but yes it can be done, and it has only been done once. Well, that is the known times it has been done." Arcanist said offhandedly. "The man who thought that form of magic up was defeated not long after. This was in Ancient Greek, and that form of magic has only remained floating around as a warning." Arcanist said coldly and flatly.

“So, it is not something people want to do?” one of the officers asked.

Arcanist nodded her head. "It is one of the darkest things a mage could do, but it is also the most disgusting thing one could do. So, most wizards and witches, yes this includes the evil ones, stay away from this magic. It is too unstable and it is too easy to have that magic undone. Thus defeating the purpose of it."

"That's good to know," Reid said calmly as he looked over at Raizel. "So, there is nothing more you could tell us about the orb?"

Raizel shook her head. “No sir, I just saw it that once. He's had some odd things floating through the house, but I've only seen the orb once.”

Reid held out the orb to Arcanist. Arcanist took the bag from the man. Reid pulled out his pocket notebook again. Flipping to the last page used. “What kind of things.”

Raizel looked off in thought once more. “I've seen paintings, statues, vases, and plates come and go. I don't know what he was doing with them, but I saw them come into the basement.”

“The place where he stored those DVDs?” Reid asked.

"Yes, sir," Raizel said confidently.

“Anything else you can remember?” Reid asked.

Raizel shook her head. “No, sir.”

A small popping sound near the door grabbed everyone's attention. Turning around Arcanist saw Dumbledore walking towards them. “Sorry if that spooked you.” The man said in a jovial voice.

"No worries Professor," Reid said as he looked at the man's hands. "Are those the potions you were talking about?"

"Yes sir, one of them is," Dumbledore said calmly as he looked over at Raizel. "If these men did what the Dursleys did one of the potions will prevent other issues."

Arcanist could hear Zatanna and Black Canary growl at this point. She spoke before those two could say a thing. "I don't think THAT happened, sir."

Dumbledore sighed at this point. “That's good,” Dumbledore said softly. “The other potions I brought are the ones that will fix any physical harm you've had recently.”

“Will this remove any kind of broken bones?” Reid asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. “No sir, that would be a different potion.” Dumbledore looked over at Raizel and smiled. “Given what I have seen I don't think she needs that potion.”

"Okay cause we still need to give her some X-rays," Reid said as he looked over at Raizel. "You don't mind coming over to our office and hospital tomorrow?"

Raizel looked over at Dr Granger. The woman nodded her head. "I won't mind bring her over. I know you are in Scotland, but we could always go on a trip." She looked over at Raizel. "You want to see the countryside?"

Raizel nodded her head with this smile on her face. “I've never seen anything outside of school, the house, and the few doctors we've seen.”

"Okay, then I'll take you there tomorrow." Dr Granger said with a smile on her face.

“Not alone you won't.” Black Canary said with a smile. “We'll stick around just to make sure you're safe.”

Raizel looked between them and smiled. Before anyone said anything else Dumbledore cleared his throat. “I think we need to get this taken care of before Arcanist passes out.” Everyone looked over at her an chuckled a little. "I would have brought you a Pepper-Up Potion ma'am, but I don't think you need that right now," Dumbledore said that with a knowing look on his face.

Arcanist looked away from him and blushed slightly. “Of course sir.”

“What does that potion do?” Raizel asked with the most innocent look on her face.

"It is meant to warm up the body from being trapped in extreme cold or the common cold." Dumbledore smiled as he noticed how deep Arcanist blush was getting. "It also has a side effect of waking you up for a couple of hours after ingestion."

"Oh so her late-night calls would have hurt her so badly today?" Raizel asked with this innocent tone to her voice.

'There is a part of me that thinks she's doing this on purpose.' Arcanist thought as she looked over at Raizel with a raised eyebrow. A glance over at Dr Granger showed the woman was barely holding in her laughter. Arcanist looked over at her cousin with a sly smile. “Yes Raizel, it would make my mornings easier.”

Dr Granger snorted at this point. Everyone looked over at her. She was waving her hand away from herself. “Ignore me.” Dr Granger said with a smile on her face.

Reid looked back at Raizel. He had this serious look on his face at this point. "Are you sure you want to do this Ms Taylor?" When Raizel nodded the man turned to look at Arcanist. "Do you have another one of those cameras Arcanist?" Arcanist nodded and reached into the third pouch on the right-hand side of the belt. She pulled out one of the cameras and turned it on. The device immediately turned to look at her, but she pointed to Reid causing the camera to turn and look at him. "Thank you, Arcanist. This is Inspector Thomas Reid, and I am her collecting more evidence from Ms Annabelle Roxanne Taylor." He pointed to Raizel causing the camera to turn and look at her. When he started speaking again the camera turned to look at him. "We are here to gather some of her blood because Johnathon Michael Taylor has magically sealed a key to his home in this orb." Reid grabbed the bag and moved it so the camera could see it. "This was brought to our attention by Ms Taylor. With her consent..."

A knock on the door grabbed everyone's attention. Arcanist, Dumbledore, Black Canary, the police, and Dr Granger stepped in a protective position of Raizel. Zatanna walked up to the door and looked out the window. She looked over to the others and nodded, and opened the door. "Good afternoon Mrs Potter. We are talking to Ms Taylor right now. The police could use you as a legal guardian." Zatanna said as she stepped out of the way. What came rushing into the room was Arcanist's mum, Kara, and a well-rested Violet Potter. Arcanist cast a glance at Dumbledore to read his reaction. The man looked shocked at what was going on. When the man looked back at Hermione her girlfriend just shrugged.

"When Arcanist opened the portal to my home I was shocked. When she told me who Ms Taylor was I was more than willing to protect her. Not long after that Arcanist got Mrs Potter, Violet, and Kara here. They were all came through the front door." Hermione said flatly as she was shrugging.

Reid nodded his head. "That explains why they were coming through the portal."

Arcanist nodded and pointed to her necklace. "It was the first thing I did while using a Time-Turner. Now hopefully today will be the last time I use one this much."

“Of course,” Dumbledore said as he looked over at Reid. “That device allows her to go back in time, but only a couple of hours.”

“What's the maximum amount you can do with that device?” one of the officers asked.

“Twenty-four hours, and as I've told the Prime Minister changing any kind of major event would cause more problems than it solves. So, I am still only relegated to using it fight supervillains or stopping events that would be world ending.”

"So, you can't just go back in time and stop someone from robbing a bank," Reid asked.

Arcanist nodded her head. "Two reasons for that actually. One because the perpetrator MIGHT kill someone there who was guilty of an even worse crime. Two it might actually be an event that needs to happen to save someone else's life. How that would fall I don't know, but I've seen the changes to time by just doing what I did today."

"So, everything you do has an equal and opposite reaction?" Reid asked. Arcanist nodded to that question. "Well, it's good to know you can't completely break the Laws of Physics." Reid looked over at Raizel who was known in Mrs Potter's embrace. "Ma'am since you are legally her guardian I am having to ask your permission to withdraw some of her blood."

“Why?” Lily asked with this shocked look on her face.

It was Dumbledore who answered the question. “Because we need it to withdraw a key from this orb.” Dumbledore pointed to the orb in Reid was hold. “I know you and I are not on that good of terms right now, but I didn't mean you any ill will Lily.”

Lily was staring daggers at Dumbledore at the moment. A tug on her shirt by Raizel grabbed her attention. When she looked down at Raizel the girl said: “He can be trusted about this Aunt Lily.”

Lily looked back at Dumbledore with steel in her eyes. “I'll allow it, but if she is showing any amount of pain this will be called off.”

Reid nodded at Lily. "Of course Mrs Potter." Reid tapped the camera and waited for it to turn towards him. "This was brought to our attention by Ms Taylor. With the consent of Ms Taylor and her guardian Mrs Lily Potter I will be withdrawing some of her blood, and applying it to the orb to see what Mr Taylor did to it." He pointed to Dumbledore and the camera turned to look at the old man. "Professor..."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Will be helping us retrieving this object. He and Arcanist are the ones who have been helping us solve a problem in Mr Taylor's home. They say a touch of Ms Taylor's blood will be needed to resolve this problem." Reid pointed the camera back at Raizel. "Ms Taylor I want to ask you again: are you willing a little bit of your blood to help us with opening the door in Mr Taylor's home?"

Raizel nodded her head. “Yes Inspector Reid, and I am willing to tell you more about him if you want.”

Reid nodded his head. "That can wait for Ms Taylor." He looked over at Arcanist. "Now how do we do this."

"Well, we need to get her over a sink, and get a knife." Arcanist said calmly. She looked over at Raizel who looked worried. "Don't worry young lady it won't hurt that much."

"This way then." Dr Granger said as she stood up. She started walking through the doorway to her right. Everyone followed her. They were now in the kitchen. Dr Granger got out a paring knife and handed it to Reid. "I'm trusting you, Inspector."

Reid nodded. “I understand that ma'am.” He looked over at Raizel with this stoic look on his face. “Let's have your hand over the sink, Ms Taylor."

Raizel nodded and walked up to the sink. She held her hand over the centre of the sink on the left. Reid placed the blade against Raizel's palm. He waited for Dumbledore to place the phial just under her hand. Once this was done Reid cut into her hand. Raizel winced a little as the blade cut into her skin. Dumbledore closely watched the phial. Once it was filled to the point they wanted it he pulled the phial away. He then waved his wand over her hand. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped Raizel's hand clean of her blood. The cut that was on her hand was gone and there was no scar tissue. Both Raizel and Reid's eyes were huge at this point. Dumbledore handed the phial over to Arcanist. He rinsed his hands off in the water. "Before you ask: yes I took the time to alert Madam Bones about what was going on here. So, you shouldn't be getting a letter from Mrs Hopkins Ms Granger."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, professor."

Reid held up the orb. “Let us get this back to Taylor's house, and test this out.” Everyone that was going to be leaving nodded.

-LVaD-

The Burrow

1:30 PM

Ron was pacing back and forth in his room they should have been off to pick up Hermione hours ago. His mum had gotten off a floo call from someone this morning that derailed that idea for some reason. His mum wasn't saying much about it other than: "Hermione and her Mum are indisposed at the moment. They have had a family emergency, and we won't be able to pick Hermione up until this afternoon." Ron didn't believe this for one moment. He was tempted to use his new things to go check on one of his girls to make sure everything was okay. The thought of someone hurting her made him very angry. The memory of what Violet was rescued from was flowing through his mind at this moment. He hoped that Hermione's parents weren't that bad.

The sound of someone tapping on his door grabbed his attention. "What is it?"

The door opened slowly and Ginny stuck her head in the room. "Mum says you need to get down to the living room. They are going off to pick up Hermione right now."

Ron nodded and smiled at his sister. This was the first good news he'd had in days. He tapped the rings on his hand. "Tell them I'm on my way," Ron said with this jovial smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You are really creepy Ron," Ginny said this flatly as she walked away.

"Oi! No, I'm not!" Ron said running after his sister. He followed her down the stairs moving as fast as he could. Sadly the cunt was still ten feet infront of him. By the time he'd made it to the ground floor, She was gingerly walking towards their Dad. The man was laughing and talking to Bill who had the  _Daily Prophet_ in his hand. The part of the title he could read still caused his blood to boil.  **Quidditch World Cup to be Viewed by.** The thought that muggles will be watching THEIR sport thanks to Arcanist. The cunt was ruining everything. There was nothing sacred to her it seems. The most solely magical things were being made Muggle because she stepped out of the Broom Closet. That the  _ Prophet  _ was using this term was making him feel even more anger. That both Quidditch teams wanted to step out of the Broom Closet made him hate all of them. No matter how skilled they were this was a bad idea. All it would take is one stupid muggle wanting to kill a witch or wizard to make all of this blow-up. 

"What's wrong with you Ron?" Bill asking this question pulled his gaze away from the paper.

"Nothing," Ron said as calmly as possible.

"Don't let him fool you, Bill. He's probably still angry that the Quidditch World Cup is going to be broadcast to the muggles. Before you say a damn thing, Ronald, the term broadcast is described in the  _ Prophet _ ." Ginny said offhandedly. 

Ronald turned to look at his sister lounging on the couch. He snapped at her like she had kicked his puppy. "NO SHITE GINNY, BUT WHAT IF A MUGGLE GETS IT IN THEIR HEAD TO ATTACK US! IF WE DEFEND OURSELVES THEN WE'RE THE ENEMY!" Ginny jumped a little at his volume, and then just glared at him.

"Ronald!" his Dad said in a rather sombre tone. "That is uncalled for a young man." The look on his father's face was one of pure disgust. "We've been telling you for weeks that where you stand on certain things is wrong. If this is truly about what was told in the  _ Daily Prophet  _ this morning then you can stay here. If you don't remember let me remind you that Hermione's parents are Muggles. So, if it is going to be broadcast to them then they will get to know the world there daughter has been living in a little better." The sound of feet falling on to the floor to his right grabbed Ron's attention. Looking that way revealed his mum not giving him the nicest of looks. His Dad's voice pulled his attention once more. "Now I'd like to hear exactly how this is going to hurt the magical community?" 

"Like I said what if one of these camera folks tried to hurt someone," Ron said this with this smirk on his face.

"Arcanist is setting up the cameras because a normal camera won't work in a highly magical area. Also, she has created special cameras to follow the players so the muggles get some awesome views we won't." Charlie said as he entered the room from the kitchen. There was this ashamed look on his face as he entered the living room.

Ron looked over at Charlie a little shocked. "Well, what about those anchors that are supposed to be in the Minister's Box. What if they try to kill Minister Fudge?"

"That would be anchor Ronald Bilius Weasley." His mum said in a rather upset voice. At this moment Ron kind of wanted to hid behind his Dad to avoid being in his mum's gaze. "The anchors will be sitting next to Arcanist and Supergirl. Those two wouldn't let the anchors hurt anyone. The idea that you are so against this makes me wonder if you should even go to the World Cup."

"NO MUM!" Ron said with this shocked look on his face. "I still want to go!"

"Then behave!" His mum said in a stern voice. His mum then turned to look at his Dad. "Arthur are you about to go and pick up Hermione?"

His Dad nodded and smiled. He was probably thinking about all the muggle things he was about to see. "Yes Molly, and to be fair I am excited that they will be able to watch the World Cup with us."

"I'm sure you are." Ron's mum said with a smile on her face.

His Dad looked around the room. "Okay, who wants to go with me and Ron?"

"I'll go!" Ginny said as she jumped up off the couch. "Lord knows she's going to need a girl there to support her," Ginny said this while looking at Ron.

"Oi!" Ron said in response.

"Ronald..." his Dad said in response.

"Alright..." Ronald said giving Ginny a sideways look of disgust. 'You never would have gotten Potter without my approval.' Ron thought as he watched her walk towards the fireplace. She was the first person through the Floo connection. She was then followed by his Dad, and Ron's mum just stood there waiting for him to go. Ron nodded as he walked towards the fireplace while thinking of how suave he'd have to be to win Granger over. Ron stepped into the green flame while saying "Granger's Manor". After saying that Ron's world started spinning given the different position of fireplaces he was passing by. Unlike Potter, he knew how to exit the floo, and he just hoped he could do it with a level of class. As he started to slowdown Ron stuck out his right foot, and the moment he felt it touch the ground he took a CONFIDENT step forward. He looked around the room to find one of the girl's of his dreams. He found her talking to a young girl who in his opinion looked like a prettier version of Violet's disgusting aunt. Granted there had to be a different father because she would look remarkably ugly if Vernon Dursley was her father. When Hermione looked at him Ron smiled at her expecting her to do the same. All she did was roll her eyes at his advances. Ron shook this off and just walked forward. "Good afternoon Hermione," Ron said in the most cheer voice he could muster in this situation. 

"Good afternoon Ron," Hermione said with a slight smile on her face.

"So how have things been Hermione?" Ron asked with a smile on his face. He cast a sideways glance at her mum to get a good gauge of what she will look like in the future. This did cause him to smirk a little.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had to have seen him looking at her mum. "I've been fine Ronald, and how about you Ron, Ginny, and Mrs Weasley?"

Before Ron could say anything Ginny responded in a jovial tone. "I've been great Hermione. Just wish you could have visited more than that once with Violet and Kara."

His mum responded with this worried kind of laugh to her voice. "Oh, I'm sure she could have had there been enough time Ginny."

Ron laughed as he responded to this statement. "Of course she would have Mum. It's not like she would have been dragged off by someone." Ron walked up and threw his arm around Hermione at this moment. "She had ME, Bill, Charlie, and Dad to protect her if someone came to get her."

Hermione scoffed at this and tossed his arm off her. This was her normal reaction to him showing how much they fit together. "Ronald the only people who WOULD come after me are Death Eaters and after their but kicking in New York City I doubt they'd do anything stupid." Hermione looked over at the young girl standing by her mum. "Mum I'll write to you about what I enjoyed about the World Cup once at some point tomorrow. I'm kind of looking forward to your and Raizel's response to it."

"You've got it darling." Mrs Granger said with a smile. She looked down at the girl standing next to her. "What do you think? Do you want to write to Hermione, Violet, and Kara after the match Raizel?"

The girl, Raizel Ron was thinking, smiled and nodded her head. "Yes ma'am, I'd love to do that."

Mrs Granger smiled at the girl. "Okay, then Raizel. I'll show you what wizard and witches write with, and then let you send a letter to your sister." Mrs Granger looked over at Hermione. "Do you think Kara would let us use Fawkes?"

Ron stood there dumbstruck by this. There was no way that girl had Dumbledore's Phoenix. Hermione just nodded. "I could always ask her."

'Okay, that explains it.' Ron thought to himself. 'There is no way Dumbledore's phoenix is a girl.'

"How would you contact Kara right now?" Raizel asked with this puzzled look on her face.

"I could just call out for Fawkes," As Hermione said this Fawkes burned into existence. She was sitting on the table that was beside Hermione. "...and asked her to take me to Kara." Hermione reached out and petted the bird on the top of her head. "Hey, girl do you mind taking a letter to VIOLET at the moment?" Ron was confused about why she was stressing Violet's name so much right now. When Fawkes nodded her head in agreement. “Great my Mum and Raizel will be writing to her later, so I don't know when they will be done.”

Fawkes looked over at the young girl in the room and stared at her. Ron noticed the girl was dancing around nervously right now. Fawkes stared at her for about a minute before she took off and lightly landed on the girl's shoulder. And lightly pecked at her ear for some reason before singing a soothing song. Raizel looked over at Hermione and asked in a shocked voice. "Is she always like this?"

Hermione nodded with this knowing look on her face. "She is always doing stuff like this for Kara and Violet. What is even weirder she 'talks' mentally to Kara."

"Oh, that's cool," Raizel said with a smile.

Ron could take this no longer. "Okay, Hermione what is going on here? I'm only guessing here, but how come your little sister is only now learning how to magically write to you. I mean I know people adopt children, but why didn't you tell your friends about this? Cause I can tell you that we would have welcomed her with open arms. Whether she could use magic or not."

His mum and Hermione's rounded on like two rabid wolves at this point. "What the bloody hell Ronald." His mum said in one of her more aggressive voices.

"Young man!" Mrs Granger said in a voice that made his mum seem tame. Even though she was not the target of the voice Hermione jumped at the voice. The spooky thing about it was that the volume of her voice wasn't that high. It was just below her normal speaking voice. "I cannot believe you. Hermione has told me nothing but good things about you, and for you to go and do this is unbelievable." She looked over at her daughter, and a much nicer voice asked. "Is this his normal behaviour?"

Hermione meekly nodded. "Yes, ma'am," Hermione said in prim and proper voice. "He has a tendency to speak before he thinks. I doubt he intended any ill will by what he was saying."

Mrs Granger and his mum looked back at him. "Young man you REALLY need to think about what you are saying when talking to people sometimes. You can't always, but about something like that it would be best done like this: Hey Hermione who is that your sister?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ron said with a defeated look on his face. He could feel the rings on his finger warm-up. It was like they were agreeing with his thoughts about this. This bint didn't know what real magical life was like so her opinion really didn't matter. Ron turned his gaze to Raizel the girl looked rather angry right now. "Sorry about that Raizel. I just never heard about you and was thinking about what relation you might have with Hermione. So may I ask what relation you do have to Hermione?"

The girl huffed and Fawkes just shook her head. "I'm not related to her. My Aunt Lily is letting me stay here while they go to the Quidditch World Cup. If it wasn't for Mrs Granger insisting they actually do that then they would be missing it to take care of me." This happy smile grew on her face. "I'm just happy that I'll be able to see it on the telly."

"What's that?" Ron asked more than a little confused.

Hermione pointed to the box-shaped thing on the infront of the coffee table and couch. "That is a telly Ron. It is what people used to watch thing sent by satellite and cable programs of audio and video (images). Think of the images like a magical portrait. The only difference is that the people it is showing you is either pre-recorded or the people on it can only respond to people in their immediate area (a room or within few dozen feet) of them. So what you are used to could happen.” Hermione looked over at his mum. “In fact Mrs Weasley I think it would be great for you to come over here and watch the Quidditch World Cup as well. Cause it is free to do it that way.”

Mrs Granger laughed at this point. "It is not free Hermione. We still have to pay for the cable service."

Hermione nodded at this point. "This is true, but it is not as expensive as a ticket, and you only have to pay for it monthly." She said this so matter-of-factly that Ron almost laughed.

Mrs Granger rolled her eyes. "I think your dad rubbed off on you too much."

Hermione laughed at this point. "Maybe a little."

Ron's mum was laughing at this point. "That sounds fun really. It also gives another pair of eyes to protect little Raizel." His mum looked a little frightened at this moment. She looked over at the girl standing by Mrs Granger. "Oh, I am sorry young lady. I didn't offend you did I?"

Raizel shook her head and smiled. "No ma'am, I've been offended by professionals."

Ron jaw fell open and he looked back at his mum. Instead of looking angry she had this coy smile on her face. "I can see you being a Potter. Your Uncle James would have said something similar. Well, I guess he will soon have become your father."

"Wow," Raizel said with this shocked look on her face. "Is Aunt Lily going to become my Mum?"

Mrs Granger shook her head. "We will have to make sure that the parent we change isn't the source of YOUR magic." Raizel nodded her head with the determined look on her face. "So, if it is your father then your Aunt Lily will become your Mum. Which given what I saw on the news will be a good thing."

"Okay, and yes I saw her mugshot on the Channel 5 News." Raizel cringed at that thought. "She didn't look like a pleasant person. According to Violet, I wouldn't have liked them."

"I have to agree with you." Ron's mum said with a sad look on her face. "Well, I think we need to go before the boys start coming over worried that we are under attack something. Why don't we let Hermione use the Floo Network first?"

"Sounds good Mum," Ginny said with a smile. She then pulled a pouch out of her pocket. "Here is the floo powder Hermione."

Hermione reached out and took the pouch. "Now if I remember right I take a pinch and toss it into the fire, and once the flames are green I step into the fire saying my destination clearly?"

His mum nodded with a smile on her face. "That is correct Hermione."

Hermione smiled and walked up to the fireplace and started a fire. This was probably the only time her mum had seen her cast a spell. The only reason she was allowed to do this was that there was a Magical Connection to the house right now. Once the fire was steadily going she tossed a pinch of the Floo Powder into the flames. Once they were green Hermione closed the pouch and handed it back to Ginny. She then stepped into the flames saying "The Burrow."

It was at this point Ron was wondering where Hermione's trunk was. "Mum where is Hermione's trunk at."

His mum rolled her eyes. "Ron there have been some magic users here helping protect Raizel. Right now they are in the kitchen." His mum pointed through one of the doorways. Ron looked into it and he finally noticed a girl standing there in this black and white top-half (it looked like some kind of muggle suit), she was wearing these netted socks and these boots that came up to her knee. "So this house has been taken off the Magical Alert System in the Ministry."

"Oh," Ron said with a shocked look on his face. 'Well, I'm glad Arcanist wasn't here I doubt I could have taken her, Granger, and this girl on at the same time.'

-LVaD-

Sanctum of Solitude

Atlantic Ocean

2:05 PM

Violet was dreaming a happy dream about the future. She was sitting on a sun-touched beach with Kara and Hermione. They were sunbathing in some revealing bikinis. That wasn't the problem with this dream. The problem was that she could come up and hug either of them. She gets close to one of them, and their chaise lounge chairs would move away. It was like her every action was being thwarted by magic itself. Violet growled at this point and lunged forward. This, however, was done in both her dream and the real world causing her to fall off the bed she was sharing with Kara. Hitting the cold crystalline floor was an eye-opener for sure. They had thought about using Clark and Lois' apartment to cover their arses, but they had changed that plan because had anyone seen them then their secret would be out. So they had chosen to stay at Sanctum of Solitude. Her Mum had offered them the hotel room which they had used for one round of sleep, but they were not about to use it for the second round of much-needed sleep.

Violet stood up and looked around the room for Kara. She found her standing next to the stand they had gotten for Fawkes. Fawkes was gone and this caused her to worry. "Did you send Fawkes off with a letter love?" Violet asked as she wrapped a sheet around herself.

Kara turned around and smiled. "No, apparently Hermione and her Mum were talking about her. They were wondering if I would let them use her to write to you and me a letter. I told her it was up to her. She took off to be with them." This coy smile grew on her face. "There is something I am wondering though."

Violet tilted her head off to one side. "Oh?"

"Why my wife who was sleeping in the nude is now trying to cover that up? It's not like your Mum or Ma is going to show up down here." Kara said with a broad smile on her face.

Violet laughed at this point. "True, but I don't want to chance it."

"We didn't even do anything!" Violet said in defence of her state of undress.

Kara laughed a little harder now. "That is true, but she might not think that is true. I mean you were sleeping all... starkers. Did I get that right?" Kara asked this with this adorable little clueless look on her face. Violet wanted to snog her right and proper for that alone right now.

"Yes, my dear that is correct." Violet walked up to Kara and wrapped her into a nice tight hug. "You are making it really hard to resist doing this you know," Violet said before she tilted her head a little off to the left as she brought her face closer to Kara's. When they kissed Violet didn't take long to make this a passionate kiss. What Kara had done yesterday for her cousin more than deserved this. When they broke apart Kara had this stunned look on her face. It was like she was simultaneously happy and confused. "What has you befuddled my dear?"

Kara blinked as she looked at Violet. "Why are you giving me that good of a kiss so early in the 'morning'?"

Violet laughed a little at this point. "For saving Raizel from that hell hole, and preventing some really horrible things from happening to her as well," Violet said as she kissed Kara lightly on the cheek.

"Oh," Kara said with this sheepish smile on her face. "Well thank you, but I think you and I will have a LOT to answer for when we see her next."

Violet thought about this for a little bit and nodded her head. "Hey, it still has to be bugging her that Hermione and I were in bed together in a state of undress. I know we tried to mottle that a bit, but I don't think it really worked. So, I think we might have to be candid with her as much as we can be."

Kara nodded with this sad look on her face. "Yeah, I agree with you. I don't think we will EVER be allowed to tell her the truth, but we can at least ease her mind a little concerning our relationship with Hermione."

Violet nodded and tightened her hug with Kara. She was kind of wishing Hermione was here right now. Sadly she couldn't be here because she was supposed to be picked up by the Weasleys today. That thought got her thinking. "Wait we can go and see her. Hell, we can go and be with the Weasleys earlier than I was before if we time it right."

Kara looked down at her a little confused. "Wait for what?"

Violet took a couple of steps backwards toward the bed. "Okay, when the Weasleys came and picked me up last go around they did it in a group. It was Mr Weasley, Fred, George, and Ronald that showed up to bring to the Burrow. I doubt that Mr Weasley would show up to get Hermione. Primarily because she is a girl, and it makes more sense for Molly to go and do this. There is also the questions he asked Vernon, and had he shown up to get Hermione he would have NEVER asked them."

Kara started smiling at this point. "All we have to do is show up AS they are leaving."

Violet nodded at this point. "So all we have to do is call Fawkes to us, and have her take us to the Grangers home."

Kara started shooing her towards the bed. "Well hurry up then. That is unless you want to miss this opportunity."

Violet stood there letting the sheet fall to the floor so she could properly salute Kara. "Yes, ma'am." Kara was laughing hysterically as Violet got dressed. As Violet got dressed she was thinking it would be wise for her as Arcanist to go and get their trunks from her mum's hotel room to get their trunks. It would make things easier than having to mess with writing to her mum to ask for them. As she was tying her trainers this thought became more and more reasonable. Violet looked over at Kara to find the girl look at her like someone had kicked her puppy. "What's wrong?"

"There is a part of me that feels deprived right now," Kara said with this bright blush going on right now.

"Oi, you have seen me starkers plenty," Violet said as a wicked smile grew on her face.

"That is true," Kara said with a wicked smile of her own. "That doesn't mean it won't happen on our next Honeymoon."

"That is two years in the future," Violet said as she shifted into her robes. "I'll go and pick up our things from Mum's hotel room, and bring it back here. Shouldn't take me long."

"Okay, I'll contact Fawkes. I'll see if Fawkes can slow Mrs Weasley down." Kara said with a smile.

Arcanist nodded as she teleported from Sanctum to her mum's hotel room. Look around she found Sirius and her mum sitting at the coffee table drinking some Firewhisky. They both looked a little stunned for a couple of seconds. At this moment Violet shifted out of her Arcanist outfit. Once they were over being stunned that she was showing up her mum got up and gave her a hug. "What is going on Violet. Is Kara okay?"

Violet nodded her head. "She's fine Mum." Violet looked over at Sirius with a wicked smile on her face. "What's up old man?"

"Hahaha, very funny Violet. If I was EVER wondering if you were James daughter you've cleared that right up." Sirius said as he gave her a hug. "What brings you back so early?"

Violet smiled at both of them. "I am just here to pick up mine and Kara's trunks and then head over to the Grangers to meet up with Molly..."

Her mum cut her off at this point. "So, you can be there to help Raizel."

Violet was shocked for a couple of seconds. She wasn't thinking about that as she and Kara were talking. "Kind of, what Kara and I were thinking about was just being there for Hermione. I was kind of under the assumption that Janet and Molly would protect her. There is also whoever is pulling protection shift, so I doubt idiot boy would do something that would get him hurt."

Sirius shook his head. "From what I remember of the boy he might SAY something that hurts her, but I don't think he'd actually hurt her. He seems dumber than a sack of bricks though."

"He is, and I agree with on that point Sirius. He WILL say something that hurts her, but actually causing her pain is a no." Violet looked over at the two trunks near the door and then back at her mum and Sirius. "Could I ask the two of you to shrink them?" Violet asked with this sweet smile on her face.

Sirius smiled at as he tilted his head slightly to the left. "Why would we do that?"

Violet sighed at this point. "Cause I am Violet Potter right now not Arcanist." She gestured to her body. "Now I could have stayed in that form, but had anyone nocked on that door..." Violet pointed to the door leading to the hallway.

"You would have to some more time trips to cover our arses." Her mum said with a smile on her face. She walked over to the trunks. She shrunk both of them and bent down to pick them up. Violet turned to look at Sirius. The man had this wicked smile on his face. Violet raised an eyebrow. Sirius started dismissively waving his arms. "What's wrong Sirius?"

Violet turned to look at her mum. She had this wicked smile on her face. "Noting I just caught him looking at your arse." She said this with a smile.

Her mum rolled her eyes. "That is his normal behaviour. If he wasn't doing that I'd think there was something wrong with him." Her mum held out her hand offering her the two trunks.

"Good to know," Violet said with a smile as she took the trunks and put them in her pocket. "I think you should know that once he found out who Arcanist was he lost his lunch."

Her mum nodded with a coy smile. "As he should. You are too much of a daughter to him for him to be thinking those things about YOU."

Violet laughed as Sirius stood there looking between them. "You know I kind of wish James was still here. I need the back up with the two of you."

"Oh hush you," her mum said with a bright smile. Violet was shocked that her mum was not upset by Sirius saying that. "You'll get your back up when Remus shows up."

Violet stood there staring at her mum. "You wrote to Remus?"

Her mum nodded. "Yep, and I just got a letter back from him today." Her mum walked to where she and Sirius had been sitting. She picked up something from the coffee table. She walked over to Violet with a smile on her face. "He sent this, and I sent him a response already so don't worry about it." Her mum said as she handed Violet the letter. "You might like what he has to say about certain things."

Jasmine took the letter from her mum and started reading it.

_Moondrip,_

_It is good to hear from you, my old friend. I've read all the stories being printed in the Prophet, but I didn't want to believe them on principle. It is difficult for me to see Albus doing this, but there is no denying it now. That you are writing to me means that what Albus is telling me is a lie. I don't understand why he told me not to worry about Violet's well being. He told me that he would have her back in a safe place. I told him it better not be with her aunt and uncle. I can't believe your sister did that kind of thing. She always bothered me a little bit, but nothing like this. I shudder at the thought of what Violet would have lived through had Albus not changed her gender._

_Well, that's enough of that let us talk about something a little more agreeable._

_ What do you think about Sirius finally getting his freedom? You have to be ecstatic about it. You'll have some help from Violet's godfather when it comes to her upbringing. This is both good and bad. On the good side, you have a man who will stand infront of a curse for her. ON the bad side you KNOW he will try to turn her into James right? The idea of her running around Hogwarts pranking people is both a disappointment and uplifting at the same time. I doubt that she will get into TOO much trouble, but her friend Ron might aid her in pranking people. So don't say I didn't warn you about them.  _

_On a much brighter note, I have a question. Have you met her girlfriend? I was in MCUSA a little over a week ago and saw a very interesting story. Apparently Violet HAS a girlfriend from the muggle USA. Have you had the chance of talking with her about this? If so do tell me about her skilful capabilities. I mean she got her girl in one go. Her father had to chase you around the school for SIX YEARS before you even chose to acknowledge him in that way. She buts Sirius to even worse shame to be honest. The poor boy couldn't get girls to notice him that much until he was in his FIFTH YEAR. Violet did this in, according to a muggle newspaper, about two days. That they stayed together through letters being carried by school post owls amazes me. The girl has got to be REALLY good with the quill to do this. That the girl is still in love with her now that she is back to her original gender is amazing. If it were a lesser lass the girl would have run away from Violet screaming. Hopefully, I get the chance to meet her before she has to go back to Ilvermorny._

_Anyway, I should end this letter now. I have to get up early tomorrow if I want to catch that train. See you next Monday._

_Remus_

Violet was smiling at this point. As always Remus wanted to trust Dumbledore, but at this point, you couldn't say the man didn't have his flaws. He had caused a lot of problems by trying to stop Arcanist, and given what he has hidden from everyone Violet didn't think Remus would trust Albus as much anymore. Violet handed her mum back to the letter. "That's cool, and hopefully you two will be behaving while we are around?" Violet asked Sirius with a knowing look on her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about young lady," Sirius said as he looked towards the ceiling. "I think you need to go before your girlfriend breaks through the door."

"Of course." Violet shifted back into her robes. "I'll see you guys in a couple of days."

Her mum started waving at her. "See you."

Arcanist teleported back to Sanctum of Solitude. She looked around for Kara. She found her talking to her mum. Whatever they were talking about ended when Kara heard Arcanist arrive. Kara turned around and started walking towards her with a smile on her face. "Took you long enough. What kept you?"

Arcanist shifted out of her outfit and kissed Kara lightly on the lips. "My Mum received a letter from Remus today. He will be showing up on Monday after the World Cup."

"That's awesome!" Kara said with a bright smile on her face. "I always liked that man."

Violet looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something I need to be worried about?"

Kara swatted her on the shoulder. "No, honestly Violet you know me better than that." Kara looked at her watched. "If we leave now she will have only been waiting for us for fifteen minutes."

"Okay then let's go," Violet said with a smile. "Before we go through what were you two talking about?"

Kara smiled at her and winked at her. "That's a surprise I'll be working on for you and Hermione. I will not tell you what it is, and I won't even give you a hint about it. It is going to take me according to Mom for about two years to complete it."

Violet looked Kara with a smile on her face. "Kara you don't have to build us anything."

"That would be a hint dear, and yes I do," Kara said this with a straight face, but Violet thought she could see this soft blue glow in her eyes. "Fawkes I need you," Kara said calmly and within seconds the phoenix was on her shoulder. "Take us to the Granger's please my friend."

Within seconds Violet found herself wrapped in a warm flame. It seemed like those flames lasted for a couple of seconds before they ended. What Violet could see made her smile. Standing there more than a little slack-jawed were Black Canary, Zatanna, Raizel, and Molly Weasley. Violet smiled at them and exited the hug she was in with Kara. She walked up to Raizel slowly. Once she was near the girl she gave her a gentle hug. "Hey, Raizel how are you feeling?"

Violet felt Raizel hug her back a little more tightly than before. "Better. You looked amazing on the telly."

Violet chuckled at this. "When?"

Raizel backed away from her and stared at her with this joyous smile. "When you had laid into that reporter. What you told him was to the point and scary. I think he wanted to make you look like the villain. I also liked it when you were making that Crouch stumble around. Well, you weren't really doing it, but you explained what was going on well enough. I wonder how long he will be able to keep his job?"

"Not long," Violet said with a smile. She turned to look over at Molly. "Hi, Mrs Weasley. Sorry to keep you away from your family, but I wasn't about to pass this up."

"Don't worry about it, dear. You are always welcome at our home." Molly said this with a smile as she walked up and gave her a hug. "Do you have your trunk, or is your Mum going to bring it later?"

Violet nodded and patted her pocket. "I have mine and Kara's trunks ma'am."

"Well okay then." Molly looked to Violet's right at Kara. Within seconds she had the Kryptonian in a 'bone-crushing' hug. "How are you doing deary?"

"I am doing well Ms Weasley," Kara said with a smile as she returned the hug. When they broke the hug off Kara asked: "Is the Floo Network still connected?"

Molly nodded her head with a smile. "Yes, it is dear. I just put out the flame cause I didn't know how long you would be. I'll also say you two should have sent a note. The game of guessing why sent Fawkes was fun for Raizel, but it was a bit annoying." Molly said this with a knowing look. Even though she wasn't her mum Violet kind of want to find a rock to hide under right now. A glance over at Kara showed that she was feeling the same way. Raizel laughing in the background wasn't helping them at the moment. "Well, shall we go?" Molly asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, ma'am." Violet and Kara said as one.

Violet looked over at Kara with a smile on her face. She gestured toward the fireplace. "Ladies first."

Kara just rolled her eyes. "You are a girl now too Violet."

Violet held up her right hand with her index finger raised. "Yes this is true, but I am not a lady," Violet said this with a smile.

Janet and Molly looked at her with a similar upset mum look. "Violet."

Violet held her hands up in defeat and started a slow walk towards the fireplace. She was pacing it like she was walking down Death Row. She could hear some stifled laughing coming from behind her. She cast a glance over her shoulder. She could see Zatanna and Raizel hiding their mouths behind a hand. That being said the look she was getting from Janet and Molly had not changed. So, to save her own hide Violet increased her pace. She drew out her wand and started a fire. She then grabbed the pouch on the mantle. She opened the pouch and withdrew a pinch of Floo Powder. She tossed it into the fire. With a flash, it went green. Violet closed the bag then placed it back on the mantle. She took a step into the green flame and said: "The Burrow!"

Like all the other times she'd used the Floo Network Violet's world started spinning. Had she not been trained by people much better than Dumbledore she might still be struggling with this. Training under Batman for a month put grace to her step. Her sense of space had also improved because of the crazed guardian of Gotham. Violet wiped these thoughts from her mind as she felt the slight slow down to the 'spin'. At this point, she started counting doing from ten to one. When she got to two she stuck out her left foot and went through the motion of taking a step forward. As she walked into the room Violet looked around. What she saw made her smile as well as shake her head in shame.

Ron was running up to her as if she had fallen to the floor. Well, to be more accurate he started running toward the fireplace, but once he noticed Violet hadn't fallen to the floor he slowed down with this stunned look on his face. Standing behind with a worried look on her face for a few moments was Hermione, but once she noticed who had come through the Floo network she started running towards her. She wraps her arms around Violet and gives her a bone-crushing hug. Not long after that, she feels another pair of arms wrap around her. She knew this wasn't Kara because she hadn't heard the fireplace light up. A quick glance to her right revealed the figure she'd rather punch then hug. Though that hug didn't last long. Someone pulled him off of them. Violet could hear Mr Weasley talking to Ron a stern voice. "Ronald I don't think that is appropriate right now."

Ron's whiny voice filled the room. "DAD I was just hugging her because I was happy to see her." Violet could see him gesture towards her. "She was supposed to be talking to the muggle news people today. I'm just glad that she wasn't hurt by that stuff. We really don't know what those 'cameras' do, so how do I am just glad that they didn't mess with her magic."

Violet and Hermione growled at this point. Violet broke the hug between them and then turned on Ron. "Ron do you have the same fear of Wizarding Wireless Network?"

Ron stood there blinking for about a minute. "Well no, I know that all it is this frequency stuff sending sound waves across the country. Yes, it uses some muggle technology, but it is using a part of nature to imitate magic."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped up next to Violet. "No Ron that's not exactly how it works. A wireless station sends information through higher frequencies of sound than what even dogs can hear. No, Ron, there is not a magical creature that can just 'hear them'. Technically Superman and Supergirl could hear them, but they are an alien species that evolved that way." Hermione said all of this matter-of-factly and had this upset look on her face. "The telly, or television, broadcast use similar things, but instead of sending just sound they send out images as well. So you can see the people who are on the program." Hermione's voice lightened and she smiled as she looked over at Arthur. "Mr Weasley the sound waves are picked up by satellites floating above Earth, and then sent back down. That is how the Quidditch World Cup will be broadcast all over the world. The only problem with all of this is because high amounts of magic disrupt the electrical currency. So, what you are afraid of is not only impossible but is baseless. There is a HUGE difference between radio waves and radiation."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron snapped back.

Kara responded a lot more calmly than Hermione. "Radiation is a type of energy output. Being near it can disrupt your bodies ability to heal. To be blunt it causes cancer, and the worse the exposure the quicker you die." Kara was rotationally waving her hand infront of her chest. "And if they were going to do THAT then it would be way too obvious. They would be in these weird suits to protect themselves from the effects of rocks like uranium. So it is unlikely for ANY muggle going to do something like that. This stuff is going to be shown across the world, and most of the people in the muggle world have a disdain for genocidal behaviour. The Muggle World War Two taught them that."

"That's enough of this talk girls." Mr Weasley said sternly. "Ronald this is ridiculous if this is how you are going to act at the World Cup then you can stay here."

"WHAT?" Ron screamed as he looked at his father with this shocked look on his face. His arms where held a little wider than normal. His palms were facing outward toward Violet now. It was at this moment that she noticed he now had a pair of black rings. The ring on his right hand was on his middle finger, and the one on his left hand was on his index finger. Violet felt out, but she couldn't feel any magic from them. What she felt instead was a void of magic. It was like whatever these rings were doing made her more than a little worried. This was something she would have to look into later. The sound of Ron's voice pulled her out of thoughts. "Dad I'm just concerned about what this stuff will do to our world."

"Well don't worry so much son," Arthur said with a smile. "I'll have to admit I'm glad that Arcanist is opening the muggle world to us. Had she not I would have never know my collection of batteries was actually quite dangerous." His face took on a more sour look. "Ron you might what to let the girls go set their things in Ginny's room. You and I need to talk about some things personally."

"What can you be wanting to talk to me about?" Ron asked looking more than a little confused.

"Ronald I don't think you understand a few things, and I think it better this be done without the girls here." Arthur's look did not vary as he talked to Ron. Violet didn't know what the bastard had done, but she was glad that Arthur was not going to let him get away with it.

Violet looked over at Kara, Ginny, and Hermione. The other three nodded to her as the Floo lit to life as they walked out of the room. Violet didn't know what had kept Molly at the Granger's house, but a glance over shoulder revealed a smiling Molly. 'Everything must be okay if she's smiling.' Violet thought as she made it to Ginny's Room. Hermione and Ginny were talking about how stupid Ron had been since she'd arrived. The idiot was getting a little touchy-feely with Hermione. His hand never left the middle point of her back, but it was clear what he intended to do. Violet was shaking her head as she entered Ginny's room. The room was still painted pink and the Gwenog Jones poster was on the wall next to her bed. Her trunk was sitting at the foot of her bed. Her dresser drawers were against the wall next to the door like Violet remembered them. Even though everything looked the same as she remembered it being there was something off about it. Even though she'd only been looking at it for a couple of seconds something about it looking this was bothering her. "Ginny I don't know why, but something seems off about your room," Violet said calmly as she followed the others into Ginny's room. 

Ginny laughed as she tossed herself onto her bed. She was sitting there looking at Violet with this mischievous look, and this made Violet feel even more uncomfortable. "Mum expanded the room goofy. Since there are now going to be FOUR girls sleeping in this room Mum thought it a good thing to expand the room a bit. I've been begging for this for YEARS, so thank you, Violet."

Violet stood there blinking at Ginny. "For what?"

Ginny giggled at this point. She pointed at Kara as she raised her eyebrows twice. "Forgetting a beautiful girlfriend, AND returning to your original gender. That meant that there WOULD be more girls sleeping in this room. So now all I have to do is convince Mum not to shrink the room." The smile on Ginny's face was beaming at this point.

Violet started chuckling as she shook her head. "I don't know how, but I feel used at this moment."

Kara walked up to Violet and wrapped her in a gentle hug. "Don't worry my love I will protect you," Kara said this as she started running her hand through Violet's hair.

Hermione looked over at the bed and saw Ginny's pillows. She pointed to them and mouthed 'Give me one,' to Ginny. Ginny smiled and nodded as she leaned over to grab a pillow. Ginny waited for Kara to be facing away from her, and for Violet to have eyes closed before she threw the pillow to Hermione. Hermione caught the pillow and swiftly started beating the two 'love birds' with it. "All right you two break it up!" Hermione said as she delivered the first few hits to her girlfriends.

"Hey!" the two of them said as one.

Hermione laughed as she hit them once more. "What? You started this."

"I'm telling you, Hermione, you should stop this," Violet said with a wicked smile.

Hermione smiled back with squinted eyes. "Try and stop me." She said with a wicked smile of her own. She hit the two of them three more times.

Violet looked over at Kara and nodded towards Hermione. "Get her," Violet said in a 'menacing' voice.

Kara broke off from her hug with Violet. She 'charged' at Hermione, and wrapped her in a hug that held both her arms to her side. She picked her up off the ground and started laughing. Hermione started kicking with her legs and started swinging the pillow backwards. She was hitting herself in the face, but she was also hitting Kara on the top of the head. This lasted for a few more minutes, by the end of it everyone was laughing, and Ginny was grabbing her sides saying she couldn't breathe. Kara put Hermione down. Hermione turned around looked at Kara and sticking with being the fourteen-year-old she was supposed to be she stuck her tongue out at Kara. 

"Don't show that unless you plan on using it," Kara said with a smirk to her face.

"Oh, I plan on it," Hermione said with a wicked look to her face.

Ginny was looking between the three of them for a couple of seconds as she caught her breath. "So what... Fred and George said... was true?"

Violet looked back at her and smiled. "Depends on what they said."

Ginny pointed to the three of them. "They said that the three of you are in a relationship." Ginny looked sceptical at this point.

Violet looked over at Hermione and Kara. The other two nodded, and Violet looked back at Ginny. "Yes, and I kind of confessed it to Bill. It slipped out in a conversation. One of the things I didn't tell you guys is that in all that chaos after my aunt and uncle were defeated is that Arcanist was able to get Hermione over to Kara's place. One thing led to another, and after a conversation, we decided to give this a try. Before you ask no this WAS NOT my idea."

"Whose was it then?" Ginny asked looking between them.

"Mine," Kara said with a smile on her face. "I could see the way Hermione looked at Violet. I told her that if things happened between them at Hogwarts I would understand, but I also told her that I wouldn't be opposed to sharing."

Hermione cut in at this point. "Which lead me to say that it wouldn't be sharing if she was part of the relationship."

Violet smiled at what those two were doing it was like they were reading each other's mind. Violet couldn't help but add the most cliche thing that came across her mind to this story. "Not long after that Hermione kissed Kara for a good minute. My only complaint is she doesn't snog me that good."

Hermione swatted Violet on the shoulder. "Oi, I'll have you know that I kissed you just the same that night," Hermione said this rather sternly. Violet could hear Kara stifling a laugh. Hermione turned back to Kara. She held up the pillow. "Do I have to hit you with this again?"

Kara shook her head. "Nope." Kara looked around the room found a chair. She walked up to it spun it around so it was facing the bed. She sat down in it and smiled over at Ginny. "Anything happens that you think we need to know since we've been out of the loop for a while?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "You mean you didn't read the American magical press?"

Violet nodded her head with a sad look on her face. "Yep, hell I didn't even get one copy of  _ The New York Diviner _ caught my eye as we were buying Kara's school supplies.”

Ginny looked a little confused at this point. "What caused you to notice the paper then?"

Violet looked over Kara. Kara smiled at her and nodded her head. Hermione tightened her hug that she was giving Kara. Violet looked at Ginny. "Our soulbound woke up Kara's magic, and in the last couple of weeks she's been learning the magic we've learned over three years," Violet said rather calmly.

Ginny looked more than a little shocked at first, but it didn't take long for her to start smiling. "Violet that's impossible. You would never truly learn something in that short amount of time."

Hermione smiled at her and nodded. "Normal people can't do that, but someone with photographic memory can." Hermione pointed a finger at Kara. "She's got that ability, and hopefully when you two were explaining this to the staff of Ilvermorny," she pointed at Kara and Violet, "...you two didn't confuse that for eidetic memory."

Violet held up her hand and had this proud look on her face. "I may have confused the two, but I stand by my decision."

Hermione looked over at Ginny again. "Give me the other pillow."

Kara wrapped her arms around Hermione. "NO!" Kara said as she did this. "Let's not start that again. The next thing we'd have is the two of you in an hour-long pillow fight. We are trying to find something out okay?" Kara said this softly and in pleading tone. The sparkle in her eyes though was almost asking them to continue.

"Fine, but this will cost both of you," Hermione said as she caressed Kara's thigh. "I'm thinking a rotational back massage will do."

Kara and Violet looked at one another and nodded. "Done," Kara said with a smile. She looked back at Ginny. "So, Ginny what has the Magical UK been up to?"

Ginny shook her head. Until this morning it hadn't changed much since last you were here. There were a couple of people saying you still should be arrested, but they were clearly outweighed by those who were wanting to uphold the law. What happened this morning came from the  _ Daily Prophet _ and Wizarding Wireless." Ginny bit her lower lip and looked at the ground for about a minute. She looked back at Violet. "Did Arcanist really come and get you last night?" 

Violet nodded her head. "Yes, she came to the hotel room my Mum, Sirius, and I was in. Kara was there with us because of the World Cup. There was a planned press conference about my aunt and uncle. Arcanist helped set all of that up last night, and I am grateful for that because if she hadn't I would look like such a bitch."

"Why?" Ginny asked a little confused.

Violet blushed a little. "Well given that I am going to be at the world cup, and it is now going to be broadcast to the muggle world if I didn't do this I'd look like such a bitch."

Ginny looked a little shocked at this point. "They could see you on this Television?"

Violet, Kara, and Hermione nodded. "Yes," Hermione said in a sombre tone. "I don't know where we'll be sitting, but I know that the cameras will see everyone who is at the match. If someone slowed down the feed they might be able to catch a clear shot of Violet's face. By 'shot' Ginny I mean a picture of her face."

Ginny's eyes went wide. It was like she got why Violet had wanted this done in the first place. "If your aunt and uncle's solicitor could use that to make YOU look the bad guy." It sounded like Ginny was growling at the end of that statement.

Violet nodded her head. "They've already been trying to do that. The neighbours were not much help in this area for them. Granted they had only been doing this because Arcanist went public with her powers. So, this press conference was to shot those rumours down. Madam Bones from the DMLE was there to help us do that."

Ginny looked impressed. "Wow, Violet how did that go?"

Violet moaned, "Well if it wasn't for one reporter it would have gone much better." Hermione and Kara nodded and mumbled some unkind words about the man. "Aside from that one guy, all the other reporters had decent questions. I think had my Mum and Madam Bones not been there things would have gone worse."

"How has that been going for you, Violet?" Ginny asked with a smile on her face.

Violet smiled at her. "It has been going great. It is a bit weird getting to know my Mum after thinking she was dead for my whole life." Violet said this with a smile on her face. "My only regret is that I couldn't have been there for Sirius' trial. I'd have loved to throw the bastard who put him in jail under the bus."

"Yeah, the Wireless was kind of laying into Mr Crouch after the trail. I can't believe he gave his son a trial but didn't even bother giving Sirius one." Ginny looked incredibly disgusted with the man. "Dad introduced me to him years ago. Said he was one of the best men to have ever been an Auror. I don't believe that anymore though."

Violet nodded her head. 'Just need to save Winky in a few days is all.' Violet thought as she smiled at her friend. "Well, at least you are seeing the man for what he is."

Ginny nodded her head. "An idiot," Ginny said a bit colder then Violet thought possible for her. "He is still going to be at the World Cup, but I don't think he will still be doing it as the Head of Internation Magical Cooperation. I don't think the Ministry is going to keep that fool on as a member past the World Cup if he still has his job."

"Agreed," Kara said looking more than a little disgusted. A wicked smile grew on her face after saying that. "So, does your brother still plan on marrying him?"

"Oh my God," Ginny said while rolling her eyes. "Not really, but he is still planning on presenting him with his report on Cauldron Quality a couple of days early. It's like he is thinking this man will help catapult him into a better position within the Ministry."

'No one EVER said Percy was normal.' Violet thought to herself. She could help but smile at the thought of what might happen to Percy IF Barty lost his job. "Aside from all of that anything else happen that you think we should know?"

Ginny looked a lost for a couple of seconds. "I can only think of one thing. Ron has been running up to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore. He only told Mum that that's what he has been doing after she hid the Floo Powder. She checked in with Dumbledore and confirmed this. I couldn't hear what he said they were talking about, but he said he didn't want people to know they were doing this. He's done this four times that I know of, and the twins say they've seen him leave a couple of more times themselves.” Ginny's tone was more than a little worried.

Kara and Violet looked at one another. Not long after that Kara asked: "How has he been doing that? I thought you had to get on a train to get there?"

Ginny nodded her head with this upset look on her face. "You do, but he's been using the Floo Network to go to the Three Broomsticks, and from there walking to Hogwarts. He could also have used the Floo Network to get to Dumbledore's office, but I don't think Dumbledore wanted people to know this was going on. Although as of their last talk Ron doesn't like Dumbledore so much. The man has apparently backed off fighting Arcanist."

"Do you know why he's been going to talk to Dumbledore?" Violet asked as she leaned forward a little bit.

Ginny shook her head. "No, but since the last visit, he hasn't been talking to highly of Dumbledore. He thinks Dumbledore needs to be more aggressive against Arcanist. Apparently, Dumbledore has dropped his anti Arcanist stance recently. Ron doesn't like that because he thinks we should stay hidden from the muggles. To be honest I don't think we'd have been able to stay secret for much longer given how advanced the muggle technology is getting."

All three of them nodded their heads. It was Hermione picked up on this. "It may have been started by Arcanist here, but more magic users are acting as heroes then Dumbledore or the Ministry would love to admit. There is Dr Fate, Zatanna, John Constantine, and Raven doing all these heroic things before Arcanist showed up."

Ginny looked a wowed by this. "I knew about Dr Fate, but the other three I was unaware of. So where are they based out of?"

Violet smiled at this point. "Oh yes there are more. Constantine seems to be fighting demons and dark wizards. Zatanna is the same with dark wizards and other types of villains. Raven is more a fighter of demons like Constantine, but she also fights villains with her old friends."

"How did you learn all of this?" Ginny looked more than a little worried.

Violet waved this off. "It is relativity easy to find this information in the muggle world. The Internet is filled with this information. All the newspapers in the muggle world can be found on the Net as well, so it's not too hard to find what kind of things these heroes fight."

Ginny looked more than a little stunned at this point. "You can find all of this out for free?"

Kara nodded and smiled. "For the most part. Most newspapers will have you pay a relatively low monthly fee to have full access to there site. That being said big stories like Arcanist stepping out as she did will be free to read. That, of course, is if you can have a computer, and have access to the internet which you have to pay for, to begin with. The same goes for your electric bill. None of this stuff is for free."

Ginny looked a little confused. "Why?"

"Well, the electricity and internet services coast money because of maintenance that needs to be done to them. Think of it like the Floo Network." Hermione said with a smile on her face. "That is covered by a tax of course, but these things are provided by private companies. Even in places where it is provided by the government you still have to pay for how much electricity you use per hour. The internet is a little bit different. You have to pay for it because the company has to run a cable somewhere in your house for the router (a device that connects you to the internet), and there are a bunch of other things involved that I don't know that much about, but all of those have to be maintained. The one in your house probably won't need to be fixed, but other things might."

Ginny nodded at this point. "That makes sense. So how much would hooking it up out here cost?"

Violet frowned at this point. "A lot sadly Ginny." They would have to run an electrical line out this way to give the house power, and then the internet provider would have to set some stuff up to get the internet out this way." Ginny looked a little sad at this point. Violet couldn't help herself at this point. "BUT I think I can have it run out this way, and I think my Mum would mind paying all those fees."

Ginny started waving her hands. "No Violet you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense Ginny, what are friends for if not stuff like this. Besides, I think your Mum is going to love this stuff. Well, once she learns how it works."

"You're forgetting something love," Hermione said with a smile. "Arcanist is going to have to help with making sure the amounts of magic don't sort things out."

Violet waved this off. "I'm sure she won't mind helping out a little. Even Superman does tiny things of community service." Violet smiled at this point. "Should I remind you how the Flash learned construction in less than a minute and rebuilt an entire apartment building in less than an hour because of it."

Hermione held up her hands. "Okay, but I was just trying to let you know that it is an UNLIKELY event."

"Whatever," Violet said with a smile on her face. She was loving this game she was playing with Hermione. She looked over at Ginny and the girl had this look of hope in her eyes. "So, Ginny is there anything else we should know?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I mean the Wireless was saying that Arcanist was going to be taking a small break probably because she was still in school."

Hermione picked it up at this point. "She said as much in one of her times on the muggle news. Although I think if she was really needed she'd show up." Hermione cast a sideways glance at Violet.

Violet was lucky that Ginny was too lost in amazement to notice this. Ginny nodded and her smile broadened. "I hope she does. The last thing she needs is the muggles think she has abandoned them."

"Word," Kara said with a smile on her face.

Molly knocked on the open door and stuck her head in the room. "Hey, girls the cooking is almost done. Could I get you to take out the plate?"

Ginny nodded her head and looked over at the others. Everyone nodded their heads. Molly smiled and took off to the kitchen. They all stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. As they walked towards the kitchen Ginny let them know about something else that had been bothering her.

"Have any of you noticed that Ron has these two new rings?" Ginny looked more than a little worried.

Violet nodded her head. "I noticed that after I got her. He didn't have them the last time I was here."

Ginny nodded her head. "He's had them for about a week. Since his last visit with Dumbledore. At first, I thought they were gold, but when I looked at them again they looked like they were black in colour."

Violet raised an eyebrow. 'This doesn't sound good, but until he does something there is nothing I can do, AND I have to be able to prove it was him doing it.' Violet thought as she entered the kitchen. Molly already had four stacks of plates ready for them to take outside. The girls walked up to the counter and grabbed one stack of plates each. Kara quickly put her plates on the other stacks. Ginny looked at her with an open mouth of shock All Kara said was: "Someone has to open the door." She was beaming as she said this. She was walking back toward the door.

"So, you are going to do that?" Ginny said with a sly smile on her face.

Kara nodded her head as she got to the door. She reached back and opened the door and bowed down to them. "Ladies first." Kara was looking at them with an even broader smile.

The other three looked at one another and rolled their eyes before they walked through the doorway. Violet looked over her shoulder and saw Kara watching them walk away. Violet smiled and just started sauntering toward where the tables should be. Ginny looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. Violet just giggled nodded her head backwards towards Kara. Ginny looked back at Kara and started laughing. Violet looked over at Hermione and found her rolling her eyes. It was moments like this that what made what they do okay. This was a normal life, and they needed that as much as possible right now.

The sound of banging noise pulled her out of these thoughts. Looking to her right revealed to Violet that Bill and Charlie were fighting with tables they were supposed to bring out here. This must have been something they were doing because they wanted to mess with Percy. Violet just smiled at this and chose to encourage the 'fight'. "COME ON CHARLIE MY GALLEONS ON YOU!"

As Kara stepped in next to her she joined in on this task. "NO BILL YOU CAN BEAT HIM!"

Both men laughed at this. Charlie was the one who responded. "Now I want to beat you more Bill." The smile on his face was broad. He slammed his table into Bill's a little harder. The four of them started cheering on a little bit louder. Violet knew that she and Hermione were doing it to annoy Percy on purpose for what he did in the future. The others were doing it because he was an arsehole in general. Bill slammed his table into Charlie's. This trade went on for another five minutes before Bill's table broke Charlie's into five pieces. "Damn it," Charlie said with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" Kara said while jumping up and down.

At this point, Percy stuck his head outside his window. "Could you keep the noise down!" Percy screamed down at them. The look on his face was one of irritation.

"Sorry about that Perce," Bill said with a wicked smile. He looked over at Charlie and chuckled as he set his table on the ground. Charlie repaired his table and set it next to Bill's. He extended his table to have enough room for the number of people that were going to be eating.

Bill conjured a tablecloth for the table. Violet, Hermione, and Ginny started walking around the table. Bill was helping Violet set the plates on the table, Charlie was doing the same with Ginny, and Kara was helping Hermione. Once all it was done Bill said he would go see if his Mum needs any help in the kitchen. The girls chose to sit down and carry on the conversation they were having earlier. It was Kara that picked it up.

"Ginny IF you were given a computer would you like some lessons on how it works?" Kara said this with a little inquisitive look.

"I'd love it, but given what all has to be done I don't know if it could be done," Ginny said with a little blush.

Hermione patted Ginny's hand. "Don't worry Ginny we'll help you guys out. Not because you can't afford it, but because we know how things are supposed to work. So, don't worry about it."

Charlie smiled as he took a seat. "Not only will they help you, but so will I. I make more than enough to cover the cost of this stuff."

Ginny looked over at him with this stunned look on her face. "Really?"

Charlie nodded his head. He had this cheeky smile on his face. "The amount of money I get to do what I do is more than enough to cover these costs. The only thing that we might have a problem with is getting Arcanist's help."

"It shouldn't be too hard to do that," Violet said with a smile. "If she's going to be at the World Cup, and we see her all we have to do is ask."

"Well, I don't want to impose," Ginny said with a slight blush.

"You won't be," Kara said with a smile. "She's a superheroine, and that comes with a reputation of its own. They do all kinds of small things to help people out in addition to the big things you've heard about."

"So, she helps get kittens out of trees?" Charlie asked with a smile on his face.

Hermione laughed at this. "I don't know if she's done that, but yes she would do that if it needed doing."

"Okay moving on to much more exciting topics," Ginny said trying to divert the topic. "What do you think about the changes to Quidditch Charlie?"

Charlie laughed and started tapping his finger on the table. "I was shocked at first, to be honest, but I like the changes really. I mean we've only had a few hours to think about it, but they make sense. Especially since the muggles will now be watching it. Like Arcanist said when asked by Tappers from the Wizarding Wireless it doesn't make sense to keep catching the Snitch as the end of the match. The old time limit makes sense in this situation." Charlie's face took on a sombre look. "Although I think there are going to be people like Ron that don't like it."

Violet nodded her head and smiled at the memory of what had been talked about. "You have a good point Charlie, but I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall in the room for that."

Ginny nodded her head. "Yep, what they've done is going to change everything. That there are now four chasers is interesting. That you can have your designated Seeker be playing as either is risky."

Violet nodded her head. "It is, but it makes sense. I know you've never seen the sport, but Football has a similar thing. If you are up one player compared to the other team can have an advantage. It means that more points can be scored and that once they have a good lead the Seeker can break off and go look for the Snitch."

Charlie nodded his head. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Makes me wish I was still at Hogwarts." He chuckled as he thought about this. "Well, there are other reasons I'd want to go back this year."

Ginny sighed. "Would you just tell us what is going on."

"Nope, Dad may have told me and Bill, but he said that we shouldn't tell you cause it would ruin the surprise," Charlie said this with a wicked smile on his face.

"This is so unfair," Ginny said looking more than a little upset.

The sound of Fred or George's voice broke the silence that followed. "No, what is unfair is that Fred and I have to carry out the silverware." One of the twins said this as he put a knife next to Violet. "This is a complete unjustified I say."

"I concur brother." The other twin said with a sour look on his face. Violet was fooled because there was this light in both their eyes. "I cannot BELIEVE our mother asked us to do this."

Charlie smiled at this and looked at Fred. "Well, Fred she could have had you clean the bathroom with your toothbrush. I'd say this is a much better task."

The girls snickered at the look of horror on Fred's face. "Brother please don't give me such horrid nightmares!"

Charlie looked remorseful for about ten seconds. "Well, she could also have you do it with George's toothbrush."

George was staring daggers at Charlie right now. "You know this means war don't you?"

Charlie looked George with a smile on his face. "I look forward to it."

The conversation stopped as Arthur, Bill, and Ron came out of the house carrying food. Fred and George got back to setting up the utensils. Once they were done the food was placed in the centre of the table. Within a matter of minutes, the table was groaning under the weight of Molly's cooking. Violet got Hermione to sit between herself and Kara. When asked why she said: "I just want them to see us together."

Hermione was blushing at this point. "They already know thanks to you."

Violet smiled sheepishly. "Yes, but showing them that we both love you would be a nice thing wouldn't it?" Violet asked this as she took hold of Hermione's hands.

"That would wild dream come true love, but you don't have to do that. Especially not here." Hermione said as she squeezed Violet's hands. Hermione looked to her left. Violet looked in the same direction. She could see Ron standing there more than a little stunned. The sound of Hermione's voice pulled her gaze away from the bastard. "If you want to say something to everyone I won't object."

Kara closed the distance between her and Hermione and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. "Neither will I love."

Violet turned her gaze to everyone at the table. Everyone but Ron was smiling at them. Molly looked more than a little happy right now. Why that was Violet did know, but it probably had to do with her wanting what was best for them. Bill was just smiling and taking something from Charlie under the table. 'Why do I feel used right now?' Violet thought as she looked at Bill smiling. Fred and George looked more than a little justified. Ginny was just smiling at the three of them. Violet couldn't help but do the same this was the first time she'd seen Kara and Hermione be this tender with one another. Arthur was just smiling and shaking his head at what was going on. The man was probably okay with what was happening but probably didn't need this much of a public display of affection. The last person she looked at DEFINITELY didn't need it. Ron looked more than livid right now. Even though he was 'smiling' the corners of his lips didn't meet his eyes. His eyes were squinted, and there was this fire to his gaze.

"Okay love birds break it up," Bill said with a slight chuckle to his voice. He looked over at Charlie. "I told you that this would happen this week."

"You had no idea when it was going to happen to be honest," Charlie said as Violet, Kara, and Hermione took their seats. "I'm mean sure we knew that Violet was in love with both of these two, BUT we didn't know if Kara loved Hermione."

"Charlie brings up a good point Bill," Fred said with a smile. "We only knew that Violet loved them both."

"Also we KNEW that Hermione was into girls before ANY of you. So we feel like we are owed money for that bet!" George said sternly.

Hermione looked at the two of them rather shocked. "How could you possibly know that?!" Hermione said sharply.

Fred started the explanation like he was leading a class. "Well, the first signs that you were into girls came up in the latter part of last year."

George picked up where his brother dropped off. "You were looking a little too closely at the posterior of a few girls. In particular Gemma Plank from Slytherin. If it wasn't for her blue eyes she'd be a dead ringer for what Violet might look like in a few years."

Fred jumped in at this point. "There is also Madam Rosemerta of the Three Broomsticks. You've umm... examined her assets in a longing way."

At this point, Hermione was blushing a bright red colour. "Okay you two need to stop," Hermione said sternly. "This feels like you've been stalking me."

"We haven't!" Fred and George said as one.

Kara wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist. "It's okay Hermione. We'll get them back somehow at Hogwarts." Kara looked at Fred and George menacingly. "You have declared war sirs."

Fred and George stood up and saluted Kara. "WE ACCEPT!" The twins said as one with this look of determination on their faces.

Molly was just shaking her head at this point. "Sit down boys. Let us start eating before the food gets cold."

With that everyone started getting food. Once everyone had some food conversations started picking up around the table. Percy was once again trying to get one of the younger kids to ask him what was going on at Hogwarts. Violet, Hermione, and by extension Kara knew what he wanted to tell them, but they didn't deem it worth their time to do that. A part of Violet wanted to ask him how Penelope was doing just to get under his skin. Violet didn't know when the two of them broke up, but she knew it happened sometime between this year and 2017. The problem with the uncertainty was that she knew Penelope would get together with Gemma Farley after that. The fact that she had to save both of them from Snatchers still bugged.

Charlie and George talking about quidditch pulled her out of these thoughts. "I'm telling you, George, these new rules will make the game a little fairer. Think of it like this. If the game goes on for a week or two the score will be so high that the Snitch no longer means anything. Likewise, if the Snitch is caught early on in the match that is just unfair to the other team. I was like you until I read the reasoning for it in the Prophet. If the original quidditch players did it THIS way then us going back to it make sense. If this game went on for two weeks I'd only be so much of it before I HAD to go back to work." Charlie then pointed to Fred, George, Violet, Hermione, Kara, Ron, and Ginny. "You six will have to be going to school in a few days. Missing one or two days would be fine, but I doubt Dumbledore would let you miss two months to watch a game."

"That's a good point, but I kind of wish it could be enacted during the next World Cup," George said sombrely.

Violet pitched in at this point. "Why are you worried George? You're a Beater, I'm the Chaser that now has to learn an entirely new playset." Fred nodded his head. "That being said," Violet smiled wickedly at the twins. "I think we can beat Slytherin hands down this year if I am an additional Chaser."

"Why is that?" Charlie asked as he took a bite of his stake.

Violet drank some of her butterbeer before answering. "Well if you think about it the answers simple." Violet looked over at Charlie. "Malfoy isn't that good of a Seeker, to begin with. Add on top of that his new requirements, and he will collapse under pressure. Add on top of that the fact that I am now a girl, and I don't think he will be able to think clearly enough to win the match."

Charlie shook his head. "That is putting a lot in one player Violet." He looked over at her more than a little worried. "Why would you think Malfoy would be doing that though?"

Violet swallowed her bite of a biscuit. "I've seen the way he looks at some of the girls, and now that I am one I'm more than a little worried about being near him."

"He can't be that bad," Ron said sternly. Every girl at the table just glared at him. "I mean he is a creep, but he would never do something to another student."

"That is an easy assumption Ron, but if he thinks his father can get him out of trouble I wouldn't put it past him to try something disturbing," Hermione said more than a little upset.

"We also have to take into consideration girls that Arcanist is still a student, so she might be looking out for stuff like that," Ginny said with a smile. "There is a part of me that hopes she starts busting the Slytherins that are bullying people."

Kara nodded her head. "That would be nice wouldn't it?" Everyone who was a student at Hogwarts nodded except for Ron. Kara noticed this and looked at him more than a little worried. "What's wrong Ron? Do you think Arcanist won't help us if something like that is happening?"

Ron wiped his mouth off before he started talking. This was odd. Normally he just opened his mouth and food would go flying, but now he was being polite? Something was up. "No, I don't think she will. Why I think that is simple. I think she is only doing this 'heroic' stuff to lull us all into believing in her. When we are all docile she's going to show her true colours. You just have to look at history to prove that. Grindelwald had got a whole bunch of people believing in him before he attacked anyone. The man was deceptive. Though I cannot prove it I think Arcanist is doing the same thing. Add on to that the fact that she won't tell us her real name."

Ginny looked like she was ready to strangle her brother. Molly looked like she wanted to sell tickets to the event. Thankfully for Ron, it was Arthur who spoke up. "Ronald this goes along with what we talked about earlier. Just because you think things should be a certain way doesn't mean you're right. The way you behaved earlier was improper. This kind of thinking is the same way. I know for a FACT Arcanist, Supergirl, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman saved a bunch of young ladies from some horrible stuff. They were shot at by muggles, and some of those muggles took some kind of drug or potion to increase their strength. After that, they physically started beating them." Everyone around the table's jaw was hanging open. Violet, Kara, and Hermione for the fact that Arthur knew about this. I don't know who the girl is that got their attention, but I know she's magical. Mafalda said that there had been an apparition at that site a few seconds before the fight to protect the children began."

Percy looked over at Arthur more than a little shocked. "I thought that magic was done by a house-elf?"

Arthur shook his head in dismissal. "No, I'm afraid not Percy. I don't know what you've been told, or who told you, but there is a HUGE difference between a house-elf and a Tuatha Dé Danann. Were talking both physically and magically. The poor girl was being held as a slave."

Violet started sweating at this point. "What did Mafalda say about the Tuatha?" Violet asked offhandedly as she took a bite of mashed potatoes.

Arthur took a sip of butterbeer while shaking his head. "Not much other that, but I think there is something worse going on that we just don't know about." Arthur shook his head. "Mathilda Grimblehawk said that she'd looked at all the kids rescued from that place, and none of them was the child of a pure Sidhe and a human." Arthur took another sip of his butterbeer. "I'm telling you if there is one it is going to cause problems."

"How so, Dad?" Ronald asked as he inched himself forward.

Arthur sighed as he looked at Ron. "Well for starters Ron she would fall into the same category as Vampires, Vela, and Divine beings. Before you ask Ronald, since Wonder Woman has revealed herself, and it has been confirmed that the Greek Deities are real things, that another type of being needed to be added to the list."

Ron cut in at this point. "Yes, but I thought that was done to satisfy the show-off."

Violet looked over at Ron and scowled at him. "What are you talking about?"

Ron looked over at her more than a little shocked. "Wonder Woman! I think her kind needs to be registered and watched more closely! She is doing all of this heroics for publicity, and probably something more nefarious."

"Bollocks Ronald," Charlie said as he stared his brother down. "I've seen her in action. Some crazy person was trying to attack a group of people near the Romanian Dragon Reserve. She just shows up and starts protecting people. Those bullets that they were using she was bouncing off her wrist bands. She then ran at them and started physically fighting them. It was impressive to witness."

Ginny looked at Charlie a little stunned. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

Charlie shrugged. "It didn't seem relevant tell now. I mean it is not every day you can see a woman who stands maybe five foot ten inches tall pick up a van with one hand. We scanned her for magic Ron. We found none. The creepy thing is I think she could HEAR us and the dragons in the distance. As for the publicity thing Ron she took of as the press was arriving. They barely had time to get a photo of her."

Ron just looked confused at this point. "I want to know why she caused there to be a new category in the Beings Division?"

It was Arthur who caused Ron to drop his fork. "Because she is a demigoddess Ron. She's the daughter of Zeus and the Queen of the Amazons. At least that is the latest news I've heard from the muggle world."

Violet looked over at Mr Weasley a little shocked. “How do you know about that Mr Weasley?”

Mr Weasley blushed a little at this point. “There was a prophecy given about such a person centuries ago. The Department of Mysteries was talking about it a couple of days ago. We don't know how they got the prophecy because it is old and Greek in origin.”

Violet nodded here head a little more at ease about this news. 'I'll also have to tell Diana about this. She might want to pay a visit to the Greek Magical Government soon.'

Charlie nodded his head, and the sound of his voice brought Violet back to the conversation. "That makes sense. It would explain her speed and strength. Also explains her weapons and gear. I don't want to be on the receiving end of that sword of hers." Charlie shivered.

"Or the rope," Bill said with a smile. "According to my boss that is the rope of Hestia. The sword is supposed to be magical in some way, and the shield is Amazonian so it's probably magical as well. Before you ask the goblins don't know what the things are made of, but it is loads better then anything they can make."

"Sounds impressive," Molly said as she looked over at Violet and Kara.

"What do they do?" Ron asked sounded more irritated than placated.

Violet chose to answer his question. "Well given that I've been watching the news as of late I can tell you a lot." Violet held up her hand to stop Hermione from saying anything. "I got this love." Hermione nodded and then glared once more at Ron. "The sword is stupid sharp. I've seen it cut through stainless steel on the telly. The shield is the opposite of the sword. I think the sword is divinely made, but the shield was probably made by the Amazons. That being said it can take dozens of rounds of gunfire. The fact that it doesn't break is amazing. The Lasso of Hestia is also known by another name." Violet let that sit there for a few seconds. Ron inched forward once more. "It is also called the Lasso of Truth, and unlike Veritaserum there is no chance of lying underneath it. It was crafted by the Goddess Hestia. The Goddess of Harth, Home, Domesticity, Family, and State. Now, why is she a goddess that can invoke the truth?"

Charlie was the one who answered. "Cause you shouldn't want to lie to your family or the state."

Violet nodded and smiled at him. "Correct," she then looked at Ron. "Now Ron why do all of these people seem like the bad guys to you?"

Ron looked off in thought. Violet took the time to eat some more food. She didn't know how long it would take Ron to come up with an answer, but she couldn't see him one come up with one too soon. Much to her amazement, he answered her within ten minutes. "Because they think they have a right putting their nose in other people's business."

Ginny shook her head as she swallowed a bite of her salad. "So you are okay with terrorism, murder, theft, and much worse crimes?"

Ron shook his head violently. "No, of course, I am against those things, but I would alert the Aurors to the problem instead of trying to fight a group of people who have guns. I wouldn't try to step in and save someone just because I was there and had powers."

Molly shook her head. "That's the problem, Ron. They are doing this because they can. Superman, Supergirl, and Wonder Woman are exceptionally gifted people. They are nigh indestructible, and instead of using those powers to enslave us they use them to help protect us. They work with the Aurors, Muggle Authorities, and one another to aid people in dire situations."

Ron just shook his head. "I just think we shouldn't trust them."

Violet shook her head. "You can have your own opinion Ron, but don't think that we are all going to see things the way you do."

Arthur nodded his head. "Well said, Violet." He looked back at Ron. "Ronald I will ask that when we are at the World Cup that you behave yourself. Arcanist and Supergirl will be there. They will be sitting in the Minister's Box. So, they will be near us, and the last thing I need is for you to make the wizarding world look bad."

Ron's face for the briefest of moments took on this sour look. It was like he'd just learned the Chuddley Cannons had chosen to close their doors, and sell off all their things to cover the cost for all their staff. This look was replaced though by one of sorry, and Ron looked to the table. “Yes sir, sorry for causing this much of a problem.” There was this small part of Violet that didn't believe Ron for a minute. She just kept staring at him for a couple of seconds before returning to her food.

Even though the conversation turned to more agreeable topics the occasional look toward Ron showed he was still brooding in his hatred. Violet just hoped that he wasn't heading down a dark path. Even thinking that thought made Violet want to kick herself. She didn't like how much like Dumbledore she sounded right now, but that Ron seemed to be focused on proving Arcanist was evil didn't sound good. Add to that his new dislike of the Justice League. Given what he'd just said even a mundane good Samaritan was evil to Ron. This needed some monitoring for sure. The last thing she wanted was to have her own Two-Face. Pour Harvey Dent had mental issues, but Ron didn't have as many issues as Harvey. The idea that he could be giving himself some more issues bothered Violet. Yes, she wanted to end their friendship, but she didn't want to drive him over the edge. As Violet thought of this she looked at Hermione. Hermione looked as worried as Violet felt right now. Kara looked concerned at best, but she didn't know the Ron that Violet and Hermione knew. This Ron was new to all three of them. Violet and Hermione knew the kind, lazy, and somewhat loyal Ron. Hidden behind all of that were the jealousy, petty desire, and lust for something that would never be his.

The sounds of plates being placed on top of one another. Violet stood up and started helping gather everything. She tried to stay as close to Kara as she could, but given the size of the table, there were a couple of moments she was away from her. Thankfully Bill, Charlie, or Hermione was near her when Violet wasn't. Violet also tried to keep some distance between herself and Ron. The look on Ron's face was one of hurt at this moment. Violet couldn't tell though whether that was because he couldn't get near Violet or Kara. The thought of him doing either was upsetting really.

Once everything was collected everyone started taking things into the house. Molly told them to just put things into the sink. Once this was done everyone else walked towards the living room. Violet told them she'd be back. She walked into Ginny's room and set up her trunk. Arthur said why she shouldn't be doing that. To which she said with a smile: "I've been helping Kara for nearly a month Mr Weasley. I'm kind of off the Underage Wizardry list for a while." She was saying this because it was going to come out eventually. She knew Ginny wouldn't tell anyone, but all it would take is Skeeter or another reporter to read the New York Diviner. In fact, she was surprised that it hadn't been done already. Whoever was looking into it was probably taking their time to get every detail they could. She was just hoping that it was Skeeter, but given her luck, it probably was that unholy bint.

Violet shook her head of these thoughts, and reached into her pocket and pulled out their trunks. She Set them down and cancelled the shrinking spell on them. She then levitated them over to the wall next to the door. Once that was done she walked over to her trunk. She pulled out her Firebolt and her Broom Servicing Kit out of the trunk. The Firebolt probably didn't need any maintenance, but it did need a polishing. The more she thought about it her wand needed a good cleaning as well. The last thing she need was to be doing a quick cleaning of her wand at the Wand Weighing ceremony. Once she was back in the living room she found Ron stomping towards the stairs. One look around the room revealed that most people were staring at him as he made his way upstairs. None of them looked happy. Violet didn't want to ask the question, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat. "What happened?"

Arthur exhaled and responded in a ragged voice. "Ronald didn't believe that Kara's magic is her own." Arthur looked over at Kara and smiled. "We've known about it for two weeks." Arthur was gesturing to himself, Charlie, Bill, and Percy. "We read about it in the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore said this was impossible, and kept saying Kara had to be pure-blood or half-blood. I think he is still worried about Violet's safety though, so he may be more than a little stressed." Arthur looked over at Kara and he was just beaming with joy. His eyes also had this sparkle to them. This was probably because he knows had a muggle he could talk to about muggle technology regularly. Violet just smiled and shook her head as Kara looked over at her for help.

Hermione spoke at this point. "What irritates me, is that he thinks she STOLE the magic somehow."

Arthur shook his head in disgust. "We've been trying to correct him on that for over a week. I don't think he is becoming a pure-bloodist, but he is talking like one. We've threatened to give his World Cup ticket to someone else." Arthur gestured to the three soulmates. "Your soulbond proves that magic has as much to do with our blood as it does our soul. We just don't know which one is the most important."

Bill responded with a slight chuckle to his voice. "Probably both, I mean I can't see God making it more the soul than the blood, but somehow the blood is still important."

Hermione chipped in at this point. "We are probably talking about genetics really not just blood."

Bill looked over at her with a quizzical look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Violet looked over at Hermione and gestured for her to pick it up. She walked over to the couch and took a seat. She rested her broom against the wall. She opened the Service Kit. She pulled out the Tail-Twig clippers and started looking at her broom tail for loose twigs. She wasn't expecting any. She just listened to Hermione talk about genetics.

Hermione smiled and said in a soft voice. "Humans and probably most magical beings have twenty-three genomes. To answer your question a genome is the chemical way your body is built. You get half of your genetics from your father and the other half from your mum. I'll have to show you pictures of some of this stuff later, but your mum also gives you your mitochondrial DNA. Mitochondria are the parts of your body that give your cells energy from the food you eat." Hermione's voice was going into teaching tone, but it was staying away from the 'I know more than you' tone. "Your genes make up the codes of your DNA and RNA. Now I don't think RNA has anything to with magic, but I could be wrong. Anyway, your DNA determines how you are going to look, how smart you are going to be, and pretty much anything else you could do/want to do in life. Now we know that Dudley isn't a wizard so one of his father's genes negates the magic gene from his mum. That being said, maybe what happened is Kara's magic was dormant because her soul wasn't strong enough, or maybe it was waiting to be connected to Violet's."

Charlie smiled at this point. "That makes sense, we try to keep some dragons away from each other. If they cross bread you could end up with something really nasty."

Kara nodded her head. "That sounds like a good idea."

Violet shivered at the thought of Hungarian Horntail cross-breeding with a Common Welsh Green. She put down her broom and looked over at Charlie. The idea was a little scary. "Please don't give people bad ideas like that Charlie."

Charlie laughed hard at this point. "I don't have to because some idiots have already tried. It didn't end well."

"Good, we don't want that flying around!" Violet said dramatically.

Charlie chuckled as he pointed at Violet. "You misunderstand me, Ms Potter. It didn't end well for the man who tried it. There was one successful cross-breeding in the late 1990s. My Reserve has it, and we try to keep her near Hungarian Horntails."

'That is what I get for thinking that.' Violet thought to herself as she looked over at soulmates who were trying to stifle a laugh. Might as give me the 'killing blow'. "What did they breed it with?"

"A Peruvian Vipertooth," Charlie said in a sombre tone.

'Oh, that's even WORSE!' Violet thought as her jaw fell open. She shook herself free of the shock. "Let me guess whoever did it did by bite?"

Charlie shook his head. "Nope, it lit his robes on fire. The man was trying to use it to fight the Reserve response team. Unfortunately, his attempt at mind control failed, and since he annoyed the dragon it unleashed on him first."

"Okay, that sounds even more unpleasant than I'm sure it was," Kara said in a shaky voice.

Charlie nodded his head. "This level of stupidity is right up there with what Ron is showing right now. The only thing is I do feel slightly sorry for him right now."

Violet tilted her head and looked at him more than a little confused. "Why?"

Bill responded to that with a laugh before pointing at Fred and George. "Because he has to share a bedroom with those two for the next couple of days."

The twins said as one. "We are not going to harm him... much."

"Sure you are," Bill said as he patted Fred on the shoulder.

Violet put the Tail-Twig clipper down. She got out her Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish and a rag. She put her index and middle finger in the polish and pulled out a small dollop. She applied it to the top of the handle. She then started rubbing the polish into the handle with the rag bring her hand around counter-clockwise. At this point, Arthur went back to what they had been talking about earlier.

"I think Ron still cares about you, but I think he has this misguided idea of being with you romantically. You've hidden nothing from us when you arrived the last time." Violet flinched a little when Arthur said that. If she was hoping that he didn't notice this it didn't last long. "What is wrong Violet? Is there something you didn't tell us?"

Violet looked over at Kara, and the blonde shook her head. Violet looked over at Arthur. "Yes sir, but right now it is not safe to tell you. One because Ron might overhear this, and he MOST definitely cannot learn this information."

"Is it that important?" Charlie asked.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes sir, but it's not because the information is bad. They know information about her cousin that if Ron blabbed it out in school might not end well."

"Can you tell us why?" Arthur asked.

Violet nodded her head. "My Mum and I got to know some secrets Arcanist discovered about my cousin Raizel."

The sound of footsteps heading down the stairs caused the conversation to come to a stop. When Ron showed up everyone was watching him. He was staring at Violet as she had somehow betrayed him. The look on his face was one of rage. Violet didn't know if this was because she mentioned Arcanist, or because she'd been 'given information' that he couldn't learn. Ron stared at her for what felt like ten minutes, but his irritated gaze moved from her to his father. Violet could see his nostrils flare out with each breath. She was honestly expecting him to start screaming but he didn't. Ron turned away from everyone and walking towards the fireplace. He pulled out his wand and ignited a fire. At this point, Arthur stood up. "What are you doing Ronald?"

Ron turned around to look at his father. "I am going to talk to Professor Dumbledore. There are things I don't understand, and I am wanting to see if I am mistaken. I know everyone here accepts that Arcanist and this 'Supergirl'," Ron's face as he put Supergirl in quotes was one of doubt and disgust, "...are here to help us, but I still can't come to terms with it. I want to see what Dumbledore has found out about her. He had to be there in the meeting between the Prime Minister, Minister Fudge, and Arcanist."

Arthur looked angry for a few seconds, but it faded quickly. Violet would love to bet that this was an Argument the two had more than once today. "Ron you don't know if he learned anything that we already don't know," Arthur said with a sad look on his face. "I know you going to go even if I don't want you to, but hopefully Albus can talk some sense into you."

"I don't NEED your permission to do this." Ron snapped back at his father. Before anyone could say anything Ron turned around and tossed the Floo Powder into the fire.

Violet could hear some heavy footsteps coming from the kitchen. Molly was coming into the living room with a violet colour to her face. "What was that Ronald?"

Ron didn't even turn around to look at his mother. He stepped into the fire and said "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office." Within seconds he was gone in a flash of green fire.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Molly nearly screamed. She started stomping towards the fireplace. Charlie intercepted her. "Charlie move I need to stop your brother before he does something stupid."

"He's already done that Mum, and to be honest I think Dumbledore is the only one who can talk some sense into him right now," Charlie said with a sad look on his face. "I don't know what those two have been talking to each other about. I do know that Dumbledore has talked some students of making some really dumb decisions."

"That hasn't always helped Charlie," Arthur said sounding more than a little scared. "Molly I don't think we can stop him from doing this. He's been doing it for the last two weeks. I talked with Albus about, and it seems all Ron is concerned about is an improbability. He thinks that Arcanist is only saving people to satisfy her ego."

Violet, Kara, Hermione, and Molly just looked at one another at this moment. What could Ron truly be thinking about Arcanist if he told Dumbledore this? What could those two have been talking about regarding her? She knew Dumbledore just wanted her to stop, but what could Ron want Arcanist to do? A better question to ask what could he want to happen to her? Just thinking about that sent a chill down her spine. The little bastard until recently had warned a nice face around people, but given the conversation with Rebeca, she doubted it was anywhere close to legal.

Molly spoke before anyone else could say something. "Violet why don't you go check on Raizel before you go to bed. If they need you to do anything within reason go ahead and take care of it."

Violet could help but smile at this. "You have a good point, Mrs Weasley. She did seem a little out of place when I left." Violet walked over to the fireplace and picked up a pinch of Floo Powder. She turned around and smiled at Molly. "What is the name of the Floo Connection?"

Molly smiled and looked over at Arthur who was blushing. "Muggle Haven, and don't ask me why he chose that name."

Violet chuckled as she shook her head. "I'm sure he had a good reason." She looked over at Arthur and winked at him. She turned around and tossed the powder into the fire. She looked over at Kara and smiled. "Do you want to come with me?"

Kara thought about it for a couple of seconds before shaking her head. "No, I have to get my evening run in." Kara looked over at Molly and smiled. "I'll just go running for about a mile then return."

Violet nodded her head. As Kara stood up to go get her 'running' outfit Violet stepped into the fire. "Muggle Have," Violet said this with as much clarity as she could. Within seconds she started spinning around. She might have the chance to go check on the World Cup Stadium. Hopefully, the technicians didn't mess up while setting things up.

-LVaD-

6:30 PM

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dumbledore's Office

Ron was pacing back and forth in Dumbledore's office. The man was not here, and none of the portraits knew where he was. They did tell him that Arcanist had shown up, and talked to him about something vitally important to Lilly Potter. The portraits couldn't tell him much about what had transpired, but what they couldn't tell him that much about it. They said before he took off with Arcanist the bint hand showed him a memory for someone named Raizel Dursley. Ron knew this was impossible because the Dursleys didn't have a daughter. The only kid they had was a morbidly obese son.

Just thinking of this made Ron look to the Pensieve that was sitting there in the office. He didn't want to violate Dumbledore's trust, but he couldn't shake the idea that Arcanist had tricked him somehow. Ron looked once more at the clock. It had been fifteen minutes since he arrived. He didn't know what the cunt could have done to him, but Ron wouldn't put it past her to trick the man. There had to be a way to find out if Arcanist was bewitching the man he respected. Ron looked around the room for anything that would help him. When his eyes fell on Dumbledore's desk he saw a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. He didn't know when Dumbledore would be getting back, so Ron didn't think this would be a bad thing to investigate.

Ron walked over to the desk and grabbed the quill. He grabbed a piece of parchment. He dipped the quill into the ink and started writing. He knew that Arcanist was strong magically, but he didn't truly know what she was capable of. So, he was having to think quickly about what he was going to do, and what he wanted to tell himself. He learned a new trick about the rings the last night. He could get them to warm up should he need to be alerted about something. He tapped the ring on his right hand while thinking of warming up in fifteen minutes. Once this was done he tapped the parchment with his had to dry the ink. Once the ink was dry he took the time to see if he needed to make any adjustments.

Ron,

You wrote this message at 6:40 PM on August 20th. You are in Dumbledore's office hoping the old man shows up soon. You found out that Arcanist showed up, and showed him a memory from someone she claims is 'important'. I think that there was some mental magic done to the memory, and the bitch has somehow bewitched Dumbledore. So, I will be looking at the memory, and if you feel compelled to go ANYWHERE go immediately to St Mungo's.

Ronald Bilius Weasley, also known as Arcane Nova.

Ron smiled at what he'd decided to call himself. If Arcanist could make up a foolish name then he would give himself a name with actual meaning. He didn't know where she got the name Arcanist, but he doubted that it was based on what she had told the press. If there where truly other forms magic then they would cover that in Hogwarts. Hell, it would be part of Hermione's favourite book Hogwarts A History. This was something else he would have to double-check with the old man once he arrived. Ron shook his mind free of these thoughts and folded up the parchment. He held it in his left hand and tapped the ring on that hand while thinking about fifteen minutes alarm. Once this was set he walked over to the pensieve and lowered his head into it.

The sensation of falling down into the scene was weird to Ron. He knew how these things worked because being raised in a magical home, but he had never really used one. Neither of his parents had one, and these things were hard to make. They also didn't have the money to buy one, so this was probably going to be the only time he'd ever use one. Once the sensation faded away he looked around to find out what was so special about this memory. What he found was kind of shocking really. He was looking at a little girl wearing a maids outfit standing next to him. 'Is this Halloween or something?' Ron thought as he looked at the young girl. She couldn't be any older than most first years, but the outfit she was wearing was a little revealing of her arse at this angle. Ron watched as she moved to hide behind a large box.

The girl was looking over the box at a group of people that looked odd to Ron. If these were muggles they were dressed awfully strange. Well, there were only two people that weren't dressed strangely to him. This old woman and they were all listening to. Ron was shocked when the man wearing the muggle 'business suite' spoke of teaching some girl magic. It sounded like the man had promised some other people that whoever he was talking about would not be sent to Hogwarts. That the man agreed to do this bothered Ron a little. How could this man talk about such things as if it was a business deal? Sadly it also sounded like the man was a touch bonkers. How could a girl with a ring off look so different? Illusion rings that did things like that were restricted for a reason. You didn't want a Hag walking around with an illusion ring on that made her look like a model did you? As the conversation went on Ron felt more than a little nauseated. Sure he had a marriage contract that would have made Violet and any woman she was married to HAVE TO sleep with him, but they were talking about children like that. That was just sick.

As the group started walking away Ron looked back at the girl. She was now moving along the boxes like she was trying to get somewhere. Ron figured this memory had to be her's, so he started to follow her. He could hear movement behind, but if this girl had been seen whoever it was would have made some noise. It was as he followed her down the pathway that he realised who this was. This was Violet's young cousin Raizel. This made no sense to him right now. How could her cousin be in a place like this instead of the shite hole of a house on Privet drive? This was really odd.

Ron kept following the girl down this pathway. The only thing that stopped her movement was some arsehole coming out of a room. Raizel started mumbling some nonsense at this point, and Ron thought she was going to get caught. However that didn't happen, but Ron didn't know why. The girl was moving, and yet the idiot could hear her feet hitting the floor. As she lunged forward to put her hand in the door a bunch of boxes fell infront of the bloke. The man started screaming for help to pick the damn thing up.

As Raizel made her way into the room Ron felt his ring heat up slightly. Even though he wanted to follow the girl into the room he knew who this was and figured Arcanist had been sent by Potter to help her cousin out. Ron figured this would be a good bit of information to play on to get Potter to view him a little differently. Ron thought of leaving the memory. Ron tapped the ring to shut of the alarm. He turned around to see what time it was. Sadly for him not only did he find out what time it was, but he also found out that he was not alone. Standing behind him was Albus Dumbledore with this cheeky smile on his face. "Good evening Mr Weasley. Hopefully, you understand the importance of keeping that memory to your self?"

Ron nodded his head swiftly. "Yes sir, what that girl had to have endured is disgusting."

Dumbledore nodded his head with a sad look on his face. "Yes, that is truer then you realise."

"So, is she really Violet's cousin?" Ron asked almost tentatively. "Because it wouldn't surprise me if Arcanist faked all of this."

Dumbledore shook his head with a sombre look on his face. "Sadly Ronald it is all true, and Raizel Potter has endured worse treatment then Violet ever did. Had I been more mindful of what was going on in that house she never would have been placed in danger."

Ron was shocked by this information. The Dursleys had a magical child, and just tossed her away? "Surely we are going to be doing something about this Professor?"

The aged man nodded his head. As he spoke Ron felt for the first time in his life terrified to be in the man's presence. It was like he could feel the power pouring off Dumbledore's body. As the man spoke Ron felt like he was in the middle of an inferno. "I am doing everything I can Ronald. Lilly, Inspector Reid, the Prime Minister and I are doing everything within our power to speed the shift of custody over to Lilly. As it stands she is under the protective custody of the Grangers. Mrs Granger will be staying with her all day today and for the next few days." The old man smiled at this point. "Never in my life have I seen so many people with unique gifts standing up to help out someone so young. To be honest this isn't the first most of these people have done it."

"Your kidding?" Ron asked a little shocked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "That is what I've been doing since I finished working at the Taylor residence. Arcanist asked for my help specifically to resolve some problems. It seems that Vernon and Petunia Dursley had some dealings with a Dark Wizard or Witch. He was the one helping Mr Taylor magically protect that house." Dumbledore held up a bunch of parchment. "I've made copies of everything I discovered and gave the original documents to the police. So, that explains my absence when you arrived here over half an hour ago. What it does not explain Mr Weasley is why you are here?"

Ron cleared his throat as he thought of how to tell the old man what he was concerned about. "I'm worried about what Arcanist is doing sir. I think she is deliberately doing all of this 'good' stuff to lull us into trusting her, and when our guard is down she will strike. She is one of the most powerful witches I've seen, and the fact that she carries around a book to cast most of her spells makes wonder why she does that. Is she stealing other people's magic or something to do those spells?"

Dumbledore sighed and Ron didn't know why, but he felt sorry for saying that. "No Ron she doesn't steal peoples magic to do this. There is a reason she carries that spellbook as well." Dumbledore looked off in thought for a moment. "Ronald, do you really KNOW what a shaman is?"

Ron was confused at this question. With a raised eyebrow he said: "Of course I do sir. That is what some ancient cultures called a witch or a wizard. Here in the British Isles, we use to be called druids."

Dumbledore just smiled and shook his head. "You are both right and wrong young man."

"How so?" Ronald asked feeling a little more pissed then he should have. Dumbledore was actually teaching him something. He should feel proud of this fact, but he felt more insulted right now then proud.

The old man just chuckled. "In all my years Ronald, my boy, I've learned so much about magic that I think there is nothing I don't already know. Then there comes something that I didn't know anything about. When Arcanist showed up I started trying to stop her from doing what she does. As you know that backfired. So, once I could no longer do that I started looking into who she might be. I started by looking into her 'name' think it had some connections to an organisation." Ron nodded his head following Dumbledore's thoughts at the moment. This made sense a girl this skilled had to have training somewhere. "What I found was rather shocking, but not in a bad way. Let us start with the shaman. yo-- Shaman does not only know the magic you and I use they also had some spells that you couldn't just learn once and repeatedly cast it. A shaman also drew on literal divine power to cast unique spells that neither you nor I can cast."

Ron stood there slack-jawed for a second. He shook the shock from his mind. "Why not?"

Dumbledore chuckled at this point. He was giving Ron this 'I know what your thinking look'. "Because they drew their power for those spells from nature around them. A literal divine blessing was bestowed upon them to do these spells. They had other abilities because of this blessing, but that isn't important right now. What is important though is the way they cast those spells. Unlike you and me were all we have to do is memorise and a master a spell a shaman had to prepare their spells each day. Before you say anything I'm not talking spells like Lumos. I am talking about divine spells. How this applies to Arcanist is that she like a shaman has to prepare her spells every day. That is why she carries that book around. If I'm right, and I think I am, even if she doesn't have the spell prepared she can switch it out so long as she has the spell in her book."

Ron stood there thinking about what Dumbledore had just said. It sort of made sense from a certain point of view. That she had to study her spells though meant that she has to be lying about being a student at Hogwarts. "If that's the case, sir, then she can't be a student here at Hogwarts. She would be incapable of learning our magic because she's not STRONG ENOUGH to do it."

There was this excitement lit in the old man's eyes right now. "Ah, but she is Ron. You see like the shaman she can learn our magic, and if I am right she was doing that long before she started learning about being an arcanist. You see an arcanist like a shaman is an old rare magic-user. They were prominent when we were living with the muggles and helping them out with all sorts of things. While they could do almost anything they were used primarily for research, defence, and combat. This is why Arcanist has so many aggressive spells. The book she got I'll lay you a wager came from the Tuatha De Danann."

"That's impossible!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. "They went with the Magi to that parallel world they created!"

Dumbledore's smile grew a little more. "Not all of them, Ronald. Some of them stayed behind and took on the form of fairies. The good and the bad. House-elves used to serve the Tuatha, and now they sever us. Also, I've heard that there is a new High Elf walking around though I think she is going to keep her identity hidden."

"Why?" Ron asked more than a little confused.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "Because Ron a High Elf, or more simply an Elf, is the child of a Tuatha and a mortal human. They are like us in almost every regard except for their ears. Their ears are pointed, and unlike house-elves, their ears aren't droopy. It is like your ear tucked close to their head, but it is pointed instead of rounded."

"That's just weird," Ron said with a little bit of hate filling his voice.

"That may be Mr Weasley, but that does not mean they are beneath you. She is like a veela, vampire, or werewolf and will be considered capable of learning wandlore. In fact, the wandlore restriction law is on the way out, so it will be impossible for her wand to be taken and snapped."

Once again Ronald felt like he wanted to be anywhere else but here right now. The fire in the man's eyes got more intense at this moment. It was like Ron had kicked the man's little puppy or something. The fact that HE was protecting this child meant more to Ron than anything else. Though at this moment Dumbledore probably was only really caring about Violet Potter. There was a possibility that the bint would also be the soulmate of such a creature. The image of this fat distorted creature floated into his mind. It took all of his will power to stop from laughing at this moment. He needed to change the topic to something that they both agreed on. "So, what are we going to do about Violet's soul-bounding to two birds?"

Dumbledore's mood changed, but only slightly the fire in his eyes was still rather intense. "Fortunately for us both Ronald my research into soul-bonds revealed a few three-way soul-bonds. To answer your question: we are going to do nothing about that Ronald. If you try to mess with it they could all die. Although since it is soul-bound to more than two people it would probably not be a smart thing to try and mess with them. The question I have about this though is who is she bonded to aside from Ms Kent?" The question was soft and kind it was like the man was concerned about what was going.

Ron sighed and tried to control his anger. "She is also soulmate with Hermione, and it seems that Kara is also soul-bound to the both of them. So it is a three-way bond. How am I going to impress all THREE of them?"

Dumbledore just shook his head at this point. "Maybe this is Fate telling you Ronald that you should cast your eyes elsewhere. A three-way soul-bound is incredibly rare. There have only been three known bonds like this, and that is including this one."

Ron growled at this point. "Who were the other two?"

Dumbledore chuckled at his rage. "The first one was a bit shocked when I found out about it. The first one is Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. The second is only speculation because it is from antiquity. According to notes of a wizard from a time before Ancient Greece Menelaus king of Sparta, Helen of Sparta, and one of her friends were bonded together through the magic that came from the soul. This, of course, is undocumented by anyone else, so it could just be a fable."

"The whole Trojan War is a muggle myth," Ron said under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, the old man heard him. "Not so Ronald. The muggles found the city of Troy in the last century. Not too long ago they found proof that the war actually happened. Now how it took place and why we don't know. Although it is clear that Helen was kidnapped instead of running off with Paris of Troy if she was soul-bound to other people."

"So, I am stuck to our original discussion. Instead of having to impress just Violet and Kara I know have to add Hermione to that as well?" Ron almost sounded defeated at this point. Though deep down Ron felt like he'd been betrayed. There was this rage building within him, and if he was honest with himself he wanted to kill the old man right now.

Dumbledore nodded his head with a sad look on his face. "Yes, Ronald you will have to do that, but I cannot tell you can do that. This is something incredibly unique."

Ron nodded his head in false agreement. "Yes sir, well with that I'll leave you." Ron walked to the fireplace and took a pinch of Floo Powder. He looked back at the old man to make sure he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. Dumbledore was walking into his bedroom at the moment, so the man shouldn't hear where Ron was going to Knockturn Alley. He tossed the powder into the flames and once they were green he stepped into them. "Leaky Cauldron."

-LVaD-

Dart-moor, England

World Cup Stadium

10:34 PM

Arcanist was helping the technician working on the camera that was on the east side of the stadium. Every now and then she'd catch the man looking at her like she's about to attack him. This was funny for the first ten minutes they were doing this. Now though it was a little annoying. She needed to focus on how much ambient magic the wire could take now. The fact that the Ministry of Magic helped cover the cost of all this was kind of amazing.

“So, um how does all this stop magic from interfering with electronics?” the man asked in a little bit of a shaky voice.

'Showing his courage now I guess.' Arcanist thought with a slight smile. "Magic is a highly energetic thing to do. When you have a lot of enchantments or a bunch of items with magic placed upon them in a location it affects the electromagnetic field in the area. Because it is doing that it will cause lightbulbs to flicker, tellies to shut off, or computers to critically crash. So, it is basically causing small electromagnetic pulses causing small short outs. It would completely kill the electronics, but it will complicate things."

"You mean to make things short out like the wiring is all wrong?"

“Yes, but it is only with tons of magic in the area. Take this Stadium for instance. There is so much magic that is placed around it and in it that I guarantee you that none of this stuff would work without the modifications I'm helping you do.” Arcanist said this with a smile as saw the green light ignite. “And we are done here.”

The man nodded his head. “Thank you Arcanist I don't know what the guy who was setting this up earlier did wrong.”

Arcanist just smiled at the man. “Don't worry about it. People make mistakes, and this is new stuff. Just imagine all the things I've helped you guys do, but done to a spacecraft.”

The man shook his head. “No thank you.”

Arcanist smiled at him waved at him as she walked away. She turned her gaze at the guy working in the Minister's Box. Even though she didn't have Kryptonian vision she could tell he was relieved right now. Arcanist cast fly on herself once more and flew over to the Minister's box. As she travelled across the field Arcanist looked around. She could see the Bulgarian team taking a break on the field beneath her. She couldn't really see their faces Arcanist thought that they were all excited about what they'd been doing. Arcanist didn't really know how they were going to play it, but she thought Viktor might be seeking the Snitch at the start of the game. Once the Snitch was caught he might be playing on the peripheral of the field trying to intercept passes from the Irish team. Given his Seeker years, this was probably going to be a good thing. Though if Ireland were smart they would have the Seeker doing the same thing. With a Firebolt they would be almost guaranteed to intercept the Quaffle.

As she got closer to the Minister's Box Arcanist looked one more at the man sitting were the anchors would be sitting. The man was smiling and nodding his head. Once she got five feet away from the box Arcanist could hear him talking to his contact in New York or London. "Yes, the picture looks good to me as well. I am telling you that tech didn't know what he was doing earlier." The man looked at Arcanist and nodded his head. "Thanks, Arcanist, I still don't know how the guy stripped the protective coating off the wire."

As her feet touched the floor of the Box Arcanist shook her head. "The guy probably removed it thinking it was junk. That it takes the magical application to ensure it will work here is almost a pain in the arse." The two of them started laughing. Once the laughter died down Arcanist asked. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

The man shook his head. “No everything else is set up, and all we have to do here is set up the rest of the monitors now that you've fixed that problem.”

Arcanist nodded her head and took off flying once more to check in on the check-in on Mr Roberts. She checked on Payne earlier. The man was still in a little bit of shock that everyone staying in his field was a witch or a wizard. Though he stressed to Arcanist he had no problem with it. He just didn't know there were this many around the world. She hadn't checked on Mr Roberts though, and she wanted to make sure that the Ministry had stopped Obliviating the man. As she flew over the forest she was grateful for all the training she'd received.

As she flew over the forest she was once again in awe of the things that the Tuatha had given her. She could see clearly as if it was the midday. The low level of light from all the campfires helped made this possible. The fact that even in the absence of light these glasses would allow here to see made her smile. Granted if someone took them off she was kind of boned, but that was the price for having any kind of magical object boosting your abilities.

The sight of children still running around this late at night made her smile a little. Granted most of them were being dragged back into their tent by their mother or father. Those around her age were talking with one another. She could see the Irish tents from here, and she was wondering if Seamus and Dean were here already. There was a part of here that wanted to fly low when she got there to find out, but she had to ignore it. It was too late to mess with this. Had there not been a massive fuck-up with the installation of the camera earlier she probably would have. Now though there were more important things to handle.

It didn't take her long to get to Mr Roberts house quickly enough. Thankfully even though there were probably twelve Death Eaters at this site right now none of them was attacking her. Given that she had beaten four of them this month she knew they had a hatred for her that rivalled what they felt for Violet Potter. Though they would never know the two of them were the same person. As she made her way to land Arcanist could see Mr Roberts talking to a Ministry employee. The man was as poorly dressed as most wizards trying to dress like muggles. He was wearing a flannel shirt and a kilt. Not the worst thing to wear, but still not something you saw every day.

"No Mr Roberts, I can assure you we haven't been doing any magic IN your house. I don't know if it is your son or your daughter, but one of them could be a magic-user." The man sounded like he was trying to placate Mr Roberts.

“I still don't understand how my wife's hair can go from black to bright green!” Mr Roberts said rather aggressively.

“Is something wrong gentlemen?” Arcanist asked as her feet touched the ground.

Mr Roberts looked at her and the man looked more than a little annoyed. When he saw who it was his face lost a little bit of it agitation. “Ma'am something has happened to my wife's hair, and it happened after one of the Ministry of Magic officials left our house. I don't know what they did, but my wife's hair went from dark black to bright green.”

Arcanist nodded her head. “Has anyone fixed that sir?” Arcanist asked this as kindly as possible.

“Yes, but they haven't explained HOW they are going to do it?” Mr Roberts sounded more scared than hateful right now.

Arcanist nodded her head. "Ok, I can help you with that Mr Roberts." She looked over at the man from the Ministry. "May I get your name sir before I go further?"

The man nodded. “It's Dustin Mathris ma'am.”

Arcanist nodded at the man before she turned back to Mr Richards. "Sir what may have happened to your wife's hair because of accidental magic from one of your kids. If she was arguing with them about their hair their anger about it could have changed her hair because that's what they were unconsciously wanting. It will happen within seconds. Are you following me so far?" Mr Roberts nodded his head. Arcanist smiled at him and continued. "Now as for HOW it happened, that is quite simple. There is a part of reality that is the source of all magic. If that is a field of energy like the electromagnetic field or something like the force of gravity we do not know. However, with this field of energy, a mage can alter the physical world to a small degree. Whoever your wife was talking or arguing with could have been really upset, and unconsciously thought of turning her hair green. Their magic would then have made that a reality."

"Okay, that makes sense." Mr Roberts said in a calmer tone. "So, for a Ministry of magic to do it what would have to happen?"

Mr Mathris took over at this point. “They would have had to pull out their wand to cast their spell. Even if they did it silently they would have still needed to use their wand.” The man looked over at her with this sheepish smile. “How you cast those spells without one is rather impressive ma'am.”

Arcanist chuckled at the man's admiration. “It took months of practice sir. I had a really good mentor, and the place they trained me was removed from our time stream.”

“So you spent months where?” Mr Roberts asked more than a little curious.

Arcanist shivered at the thought of training under Merlin. "In a place, I don't think any of us wants to be sent for a long period of time. I don't think I am allowed to say where that is before either of you ask." Both men nodded in acceptance of this. "Mr Roberts are your children still up?"

Mr Roberts shook his head. "No ma'am, why are asking?" The man sounds more than a little worried.

Arcanist shook her head. “I just wanted to cast a spell that will detect if there is magic in your house. If there is I'll be able to see it. Let me explain what I mean. All magic gives off an aura. The type of aura is dependant on the classification, or school, of magic that is the strongest within or on it. There are nine schools of magic. Those schools are Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy, Transmutation, and Universal." 

Mathris was standing there a little slack-jawed. "Where did you learn this?"

Arcanist shrugged her shoulders. "I learned the basics from my mentor. After that, I did some travel and learned more. Also, there is some information on this in the  _ History of Magic  _ textbooks." 

“So if one of my kids is magical you'll be able to see it?” Mr Roberts asked.

Arcanist smiled slightly and nodded her head. “Yes sir, and if they are asleep I'll do this magic silently, or in the living room where you and your wife can see me do it.”

Mr Roberts nodded his head. “Thank you, ma'am. I think my wife would like that.”

Arcanist nodded and gestured towards the front door. Mr Roberts nodded started walking back into his home. As she entered the living room Arcanist saw Mrs Roberts for the second time in her lives. Mrs Roberts was sitting there on the couch watching the telly with a worried look on her face. Arcanist turned her gaze to the telly to see what had the woman worried.

On the screen was a news feed concerning Vernon and Petunia. The tag line at the bottom read:  _ Dursleys Now Face Slavery Charges. _ The news was showing Raizel defending herself from being shot. Just seeing that caused Arcanist to growl a little bit. What the reporter was saying made The screen changed to a mugshot of the man who attacked Raizel. Arcanist was a little worried when she saw his name: Charles Nott. The report's news regarding the man also didn't sit well with Arcanist.

_"The man who attacked Raizel Dursley today has broken out of jail. There is no visual record of him leaving his prison cell. He just vanished. The British Ministry of Magic says there was a display of magic in the prison. When they were told the name of the prisoner they informed the police that the man was a wizard who had been on the run since 2001. They do not know who he was working with now, but they informed the police that he was working for a man called Voldemort. The man's family has said they are not helping him do any of these things, and would be more than willing to do anything to prove it."_

The screen shifted back to the anchor of the show.  _ “Daniel do we know if Ms Dursley is being protected right now?” _

Daniel nodded his head.  _ "Yes Joseph, she is somewhere safe right now. We do not know where Arcanist took her, but we do know where ever that is, has members of the Justice League there to protect Ms Dursley."  _

“ _Do we know who?”_

Daniel shook his head.  _ “No, but we know they are female, and that they are prepared for anything. The police and Aurors are also going by on a regular basis as well just in case Charles Nott shows up in that area. It is unlikely that he will show up there, but the chance is possible.” _

“ _Is there anything else that has happened today regarding Ms Dursley?”_

_Daniel nodded his head with a slight smile. "Yes, there is some good news. Mrs Lily Potter has turned in the paperwork to gain custody of Ms Dursley. We do not know if they will change her name, or if they will keep name Ms Dursley has known for the last ten years."_

Mrs Roberts said in an almost disgusted tone “Hopefully they change it. I think the name Raizel is much nicer than Annabelle.”

"They will be changing her name." Arcanist said with a slight smile. The woman jumped in her seat as if she was unaware that someone had entered the house. "Sorry about that ma'am."

“What's going on Nathan?” Mrs Roberts asked.

Mr Roberts gestured towards Arcanist. “She's able to see if one of our kids is a wizard or a witch.”

"Really?" Mrs Roberts asked looking more than a little stunned. Had this been a couple of months ago Arcanist wouldn't have put it past the two of them to laugh their heads off right now. "One of our kids could be like you?"

Arcanist smiled a little. "Well not exactly like me, but yes they would be able to use magic. Is this the first time this has happened, ma'am?"

The woman shook her head. "No, when Nathan was gone Bridget and Chester were in an argument over who was going to help me make the cake. The flour started floating above them, and then it just dropped. The two of them had ended up covered in flour. At first, I thought they had thrown it into the air, but no I don't think so."

Arcanist nodded her head. "That sounds like accidental magic. Whoever it is that is the magic-user will have had more of this happening around them." Mr and Mrs Roberts nodded at this point. "Now do either of you have a pair of glasses?"

“Why?” Mrs Roberts asked.

“Because I can enchant them to show you what I see.” Arcanist said with a smile. “The spell I am going to cast on myself and the glasses is called Detect Magic.”

“You will blind them!” Mathris nearly screamed.

Arcanist shook her head. “No, that is a lie. The spell only shows you the magic in the immediate area. If they were to look at me they would see the strongest type of magic on the gear I am wearing.”

“Which would be?” Mathris asked.

“Abjuration is on my robes and most of my gear. Enchantment on my glasses, necklace, and boots.” Arcanist said with a smile. “Nothing dark on the things I were saved for the gloves, but that is something I don't use unless I have to.”

"Good to know," Mathris said with a distrustful look on his face.

Arcanist looked back at the Roberts. Mrs Roberts was holding up a pair of glasses. “These are my reading glasses. This spell won't change the prescription will it?”

Arcanist shook her head. “No ma'am, it will only allow you to see the colour the magic is giving off, and it will tell you what type of magic they are strongest with. Before you ask the colour of magic means what type they are strongly associated with.”

Mr and Mrs Roberts looked at one another for a couple of minutes. Mrs Roberts turned and smiled at Arcanist. "Okay, we're on board with this."

Mrs Roberts held out her glasses. Arcanist took the glasses and walked over to the coffee table. She set the glasses down on the table. She grabbed her book and started magically going through the pages until she got to the spell she wanted. She chose to exchange one of the spells she'd had prepared for this one. A flash of silver around her person showed that the exchange was complete. It wouldn't take too long to explain what was going on. "Okay, what you guys just saw was be exchanging one spell for another. Normally I can do this on the fly, but given that I am going to be enchanting something I chose to take my time with this so I don't freak you guys out."

Mr and Mrs Roberts nodded with a look of relief on their faces. Mathris though looked more than a little worried. “What are you talking about?”

Arcanist chuckled a little at the man's worried tone. "Unlike all the spells we learn at Hogwarts these spells are a shite load more complicated. Given the complexity, I have to prepare my mind and body for them. I truly do know all of these spells, BUT I can't just cast them at will. There is a coast to them in terms of arcane energy. The spells at Hogwarts kind of have this as well, but they don't take nearly as much as these spell's do. The only one that does is the Killing Curse, and I am not touching that one with a ten-foot pole."

Mr Roberts spoke before Mathris could. “So these spells do to you what exercise or hard labour would do to me?”

Arcanist nodded with a sombre look on her face. “I have more than enough arcane power to just do this on the fly, but given what I do it is better to preserve that energy for more pressing situations.” Everyone nodded at that comment. Arcanist then turned her gaze back to the glasses. She started gestured towards them. “Now I am making the spell permanent, but that will only be temporary. I will remove it afterwards.”

Mathris jaw fell open at this point. "That's impossible! Once a spell is made permanent it cannot be removed!" Thankfully for the child, the man wasn't screaming. Though his raised voice was getting him glared at by Mr and Mrs Roberts. The man lightly blushed. "I'm sorry I'll try to keep it down."

Arcanist just chuckled and shook her head. "That would be advised, sir. To answer your unasked question: Yes you can. People in the magical world have just been trying to do it wrong for centuries now. You do not try to remove the spell that is being made permanent you remove the Permanency spell itself. Now depending on the age of the spell, the power of the caster, and the length of time the spells have been on it spells cannot be removed. The Archmage Robes I'm wearing are over a thousand years old. They changed appearance because this is the way I wanted them to look." Everyone nodded their head. Arcanist looked back at the glasses. She started moving her hands in a clockwise circle around them a blue circle of light surrounded the glasses. "Nomën pícë tulcasirina.” As she said these words the words wrote themselves in Elven. Once the phrase was completely around the glasses the blue light started reaching out and touching the glasses. Within seconds the glasses were glowing blue. Once the blue glow faded she said: “Aira.”

When Arcanist turned around to the other three she found them standing there a little slack-jawed. Before she could say anything Mrs Roberts asked: “What language was that? You sounded so... beautiful speaking it.”

Arcanist could feel herself blush. “Elven, and don't worry your kid won't need to learn it to cast magic.”

Mathris looked more than a little shocked. “The house-elves have their own language?”

Arcanist shook her head. “No, I'm not talking about house-elves here. I am talking about the Tuatha or the Aos Sí. Before you ask yes they look like the muggle,” Arcanist gestured to Mr and Mrs Roberts, “...depiction of elves in modern fantasy works.”

Mr Roberts looked a little shocked. “You mean like from the  _ Inheritance Cycle _ ?”

Arcanist nodded her head. "Yep and house-elves are more like the goblins of folklore. Or if you've read it the story the Cobbler and the Elves really happened. It just became folklore after we went into hiding."

“Interesting.” Mr and Mrs Roberts said as one.

Arcanist picked up the glasses and handed them over to Mrs Roberts. “Here you go.” Once Mrs Roberts put on the glasses her jaw fell open. “What do you see?”

“You've got this bright green glow surrounding you with this slight orange glow hugging your body. There is also this dark red colour on your hands.” Mrs Roberts said more than a little shocked. “This gentleman,” she pointed at Mathris, “...has this light red glow around him.”

Arcanist nodded and smiled at the woman. “The orange glow means I am strong with evocation spells, the aggressive magic you've seen me use in the news. The green colour represents conjuration, and that would be all the teleportation and portals you see me do.”

“Who taught you this stuff?” Mathris asked.

“My mentor and the Tuatha.” Arcanist said this as she chuckled. “Trust me Mr Mathris, the Tuatha know more about magic then you could ever know. They are immortal, and we aren't so they've had time to master magic.”

“Why haven't they helped us if this is the case?” Mr Roberts asked.

Arcanist shrugged as they started walking down the hallway. "They did promise the ancient Irish, Welsh, Scottish, and English that they would not do anything that would put them or their descendants in danger. Since people have been wanting to kill all magic users for centuries do you really think they would step out to help us?"

Mr Roberts shook his head. "Good point," once they got to the first bedroom Mr Roberts held his finger to his mouth. "This is my son's room." Arcanist nodded and silently cast Detect Magic upon herself. When she nodded her head Mrs Roberts opened the door, and her face took on this sad look. When Arcanist got up to the door she found out why. There was no strong amount of magic in the room. It was like he was exposed to magic at some point today, but it was fade enough that it couldn't have been done within the last hour. The hint of magic was a very light white glow on his eyes.

“What happened to his eyes?” Arcanist asked.

The look on Mrs Roberts face took on a little anger at this moment. “To get back at his sister for what happened with the flour he opened the bathroom door to spray her with a water gun. She was going to the bathroom at the moment so he saw more of her then he should. Once she was in the hallway she slapped him pretty hard. His eyes after that were a bright blue instead of their normal dark green.”

Arcanist just stood there stunned at childhood stupidity. 'Well, that is something that I think Dudley would NEVER have done... I hope.' Arcanist looked over at the worried couple. "Well this kind of answers my question, but let us go check on your daughter just to make sure." Mr and Mrs Roberts nodded their heads as Mrs Roberts opened her daughter's door. The sharp intake of air made Arcanist a little worried. She walked up and looked into the room. What she saw made her breath out a sigh of relief. She could see why Mrs Roberts was shocked. Her daughter was wrapped in a bright purple colour. The alignment to universal magic might change as she gets older, but given the strength of the colour, the opposite might be true as well. She looked over at Mrs Roberts and the shocked look on the woman's face was more than a little humorous. "Everything is okay Mrs Roberts, as I told your husband this colour means Universal magic. To clarify, Universal magic means spells any magic-user can use. There are a total of seven spells that I know that can be classified as Universal spells. Permanency is one of them. What it means in general though your daughter won't have a problem casting magic from any of the other 'schools' of magic. Schools of magic are the classifications I told you about earlier Mr Roberts." Mr Roberts and Mathris nodded. "So, why don't we go."

Mr and Mrs Roberts nodded. As Mrs Roberts started closing the door a voice made them all stop. “Wait!” The young voice of the youngest of the Roberts woman sounded more than a little scared. Everyone near the door turned around and looked inside the room. The young girl was sitting there up in her bed was the young girl. “Is this happening to me because of the magic users around us?”

“Oh my,” Mrs Roberts ran into the room and hugged her daughter. “No, darling I don't think that's what is going on. Right Arcanist?” Mrs Roberts was looking over shoulder at Arcanist.

Arcanist nodded as she walked into the room. "Your Mum's right young lady. You are born a witch or wizard. It is not something that you become by being around witches, wizards, magical creatures, or highly enchanted areas. You've probably been having accidental magic happening around you your whole life. Accidental magic is stuff like the flour bomb earlier," Arcanist smiled at the young girl as she blushed, "...and what you did to your brother for his act of foolishness."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief at this point. She then looked back at Arcanist with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Will I learn the spells you use?"

Arcanist smile grew broader at this point. "Sadly no, most of the spells you see me use are spells that I learned a specific way. If you choose to learn spells this way it will take years to master them. The spells you will learn in Hogwarts will be helpful, and most you can master in a few months. If you're wanting to be like me I would recommend being an Auror or a police officer. You don't need to be a superhero to use your magic to help people."

The girl nodded her head vigorously. "Okay."

Arcanist looked back at Mathris. “Do you think you can answer any questions they may have?”

Mathris nodded his head. “Sure, but I'll let Headmaster Dumbledore know what's going on. He might send a professor to answer the questions a little better.”

Arcanist nodded and thanked him as she made her way out. "All of this because we have changed just a few things. Granted those things were huge, but I wasn't thinking things like this would change." Arcanist opened a portal right to the Watch Tower. She walked in and looked around at the people that were here at the moment. Thankfully Booster was off dealing with something or sleeping. Green Lantern was standing there talking to J'onn J'onzz. Diana was sitting there talking with Batman, and the Bat was laughing about something. This, of course, worried Arcanist there was nothing that made the Bat laugh that hard except someone doing something incredibly stupid. 'Well, at least it wasn't me this time.' Arcanist thought as she walked up towards them. "What's going on you two?"

Batman turned around and looked at her with this smile on his face. "Booster thought it a good idea to make a pass at Supergirl. Apparently, she's found a way to carry her wand in her outfit. She hit him with some kind of bruise causing spell right in his balls. I could hear all the way in the training room."

Arcanist winced, for the first time in her life she felt sorry for Booster Gold. “I would not wish that on anyone.” Arcanist stopped and thought about that for a moment. “Okay ALMOST anyone, because there are a couple of people who might need it a little more than Booster Gold.”

“Every male chauvinist?” Wonder Woman asked with a smile on her face.

Arcanist laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, them too, but I was thinking of Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy personally. Those two definitely need that kind of a wake-up call."

All their laughter stopped as Superman's voice came across the intercom. “Arcanist there is a call for you from Molly Weasley.”

Arcanist looked between the other heroes with this confused look on her face. 'Why would Mrs Weasley be calling for me here?' Arcanist thought with more than a little bit of concern right now. "On my way Superman." Arcanist called out as she started running for the elevators. Batman was running alongside her, and from what he could see of the man's face he looked a little worried. He was probably thinking there was some kind of magical problem that the League needed to solve. Once at the elevators, Arcanist noticed Big Barda and Huntress leaving one. She ran between the two of them. "Sorry ladies got to go!" Arcanist held the doors open for Bats and Wonder Woman.

Once the doors were closed Batman looked and asked: “Why would Mrs Weasley be wanting to speak to you?”

Arcanist shook her head in the negative. Her bangs were getting in her field of vision as she did this. "I don't know. Something has to be really wrong for her to be doing this. The only place she can be making a phone call from is where we have Raizel safely placed. So she's probably calling through Zatanna's or Canary's communicator right now. Whatever it has to be so bad that she would leave the Burrow to do this."

Wonder Woman looked off in thought for a couple of seconds. “Would she be related to a Charlie Weasley?”

Arcanist looked over at her a little shocked. “Yes, how do you know his name?”

Wonder Woman smiled. "I could hear him, his friends, and their boss talking while I helping some campers in Romania. They had stumbled across a drug-making location. The people behind it followed them to their camp and tried to kill them. I think they magically scan me now that you're bring the magical world into the public eye."

Arcanist nodded her head. “They did, but that's because they thought you were using magic to do what you did. Also there I think you need to know.”

Wonder Woman chuckled at this point. "Oh, and what is that?"

Arcanist didn't know how to say this delicately so she just said as simply as possible. "There is apparently an ancient prophecy about your birth from Greece. Now, who made it, and when it was done I don't know, but they hold the prophecy in the Ministry of Magic within the United Kingdom as well. If you want I can get us in there after the World Cup so you can see it."

Wonder Woman looked a little worried at this point. “Given what I just did to protect my father and Athena this is kind of troubling.”

Arcanist nodded her head. “I know, but until we see this prophecy we will not know it is about. I'd love to take you right now, but the Ministry is closed at the moment, and tomorrow I have to keep a presence as Violet. Ronald Weasley cannot know about this identity. He is already showing distrust for me, but the last thing I need is to drive him over the edge. Even though I plan on breaking off our friendship this year I don't want him to become a villain because of this.”

Batman sighed as she said that. "Sadly kiddo, there may be no way to prevent that from happening."

Arcanist sighed. "I know, but I'd be a fool if I didn't try to do this." The bing of the elevator meant they'd made it to the main communication area. Arcanist looked around and the place was buzzing like normal with heroes moving around. Blue Beetle was talking with Bumblebee as they walked towards the elevators. Nightwing was on a communication call with Oracle. Arcanist knew there about sixty people here right now, but she didn't have time to look at them all. The closer they got to communications Arcanist could hear Supergirl talking to Molly. "When did Supergirl get here?"

Wonder Woman shrugged her shoulders. “Not long before you did. She looked upset, and she didn't say why she was feeling that way.”

"Maybe Mrs Weasley sent her here." Arcanist said as she took the final step. Standing infront of the communication centre was Superman, Supergirl, J'onn J'onzz, and Green Lantern. Once she could see the monitor Arcanist could see Molly standing next to Black Canary with this worried look on her face. Once she was close to the communications panel Supergirl walked over and wrapped her in a tight hug. Arcanist returned the hug before turning to look at the screen. "What's wrong Mrs Weasley?"

Molly looked at everyone gathered around her with a nervous look before she said in a shaky voice. “After you and Supergirl left Ronald never returned. He usually returns from his visits with Dumbledore after about thirty minutes, but he's now been gone for nearly two hours. I checked in with Dumbledore, and he says Ron left over an hour ago. I went to Hogwarts to look for him, but he was there. Dumbledore is having the staff that is there looking for him. Given what Ronald has been saying, and the way he's been acting I think he might be out trying to do something stupid.”

Superman nodded his head before interrupting her. “So, you want us to look for him?”

Molly smiled and nodded her head. “Yes please, that is if you don't mind?”

Superman smiled at Molly. “We won't mind Mrs Weasley.”

Arcanist felt Supergirl's hand grip her hand and interweaving their fingers. Arcanist looked over at Supergirl and found her wife with this worried look on her face. Without saying a word she asked: 'What's wrong?'

Supergirl pointed to Mrs Weasley and Arcanist didn't need her to talk to understand what she wanted. 'Maybe we should have Molly tell her family about us.'

Arcanist lifted an eyebrow. 'Even Ronald?'

Supergirl shook her head. 'No, absolutely not. Just Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ginny. Percy is an arsehole so ignore him as well.'

Arcanist nodded her head. Before she could say anything Batman asked: “Would you girls like to tell us what you're 'talking' about.”

Arcanist could feel her cheeks warm up, and a glance at Supergirl showed that she was in a similar situation. Supergirl answered Batman's question. “I was wanting to know if Arcanist wanted to tell the good members of the Weasley family should be told who we are. They found out rather violent about it last time, and I think we both want to avoid that from happening again.”

Before Batman could say a thing Molly said: “You girls don't have to do this.”

Arcanist smiled and nodded at Molly. “You're right, but you are family, and most of our families know about what we do. The only people who cannot know are Percy and Ronald. Percy because should Fudge or another Minister ever have it out for me I wouldn't put it past him to divulge that information. Putting all of us in danger.”

Molly nodded with this sad look on her face. "I can understand that V... Arcanist he has a tendency to be a hardliner for the rules. I'll go by your Mum and Sirius' hotel and get her help explaining all of this. Just so I know how long have you actually been doing this?"

Arcanist looked over at Supergirl and they both smiled. Arcanist looked back at the monitor. "Since the start of summer. I've been doing small things here and there around Little Whinging. It was at this point that I learned the truth about the girl I fell in love with."

“So she was coming to visit you when she found those girls looked in that horrible room?” Molly asked a little shocked.

Arcanist nodded and smiled. “Yes, now I think we should let you go and start on this search.”

Molly nodded her head. “Of course, I'll go get your Mum and then head back to the Burrow.”

The screen went black and everyone turned to Supergirl and Arcanist. It was Wonder Woman who asked the question that was in all of their minds. “How long has it been since you guys came up with that explanation?”

"About three weeks, Supergirl and I came up with it during some pillow talk at KF. Also, I'm thinking of doing some longer distance time travel to get all video evidence that this stuff really happened. That includes me and Supergirl meeting one another in London." Arcanist said nonchalantly.

Batman nodded his head with a little bit of approval showing due to the smirk on his face. "Good plan, with all the time travellers in the League this could be done easily. You'll have to have a guardian for Kara. If you time it right you'll have a few days were Superman is off the planet."

Superman smiled at this point. “That would explain the smile on Lois' face when I returned home in 2013.”

Wonder Woman cleared her throat at this point. “I think this all well and good, but we do have a missing young man to go and find.”

Superman nodded his head. “Okay everyone where are you going to be searching?”

Kara said quickly. “I'll search the area around Hogwarts and Hogsmead. Once they are cleared I'll expand from there.”

Arcanist tapped her foot on the floor. 'Where would Ron go if he didn't go home?' she thought with a worried look on her face. There weren't that many places he'd go this late at night. He might go to the Leaky Cauldron to listen to people talk, and see if he was the only one who thought what he did about Arcanist. The same could be said about the Three Broomsticks, but Kara had that area covered. He might also have gone to talk to her Mum. This kind of narrowed her area down for sure. “I'll cover London from the Leaky Cauldron out.”

Wonder Woman nodded her head. "I'll cover everywhere else in London."

Superman hummed for a bit. “I don't know that much about the magical community, but I'll swing by Constantine's place and ask him to aid us.”

Batman nodded his head at this point. “That sounds good for now. If you know of anywhere else he might be let us know, and we will send someone to go look for him.”

“Okay.” the four of them said as one.

As they started walking away Arcanist tapped Supergirl on the shoulder. “I thought you were going out for a run?”

Supergirl nodded. “I did, but when I got back Molly pulled me off to the side and told me about Ron. I suggested we go talk to your Hermione's Mom to see if he went back. When we didn't find him there I told her to the League and took off to get into my gear. Thankfully Ginny wasn't in her room. Once I was changed I head here.”

Arcanist nodded her head agreeing with what Supergirl did. “Now I know why you wanted to tell them about us.”

"Yes, this will help us out during the upcoming couple of days," Supergirl said with a slight smile on her face. She leaned in and kissed Arcanist lightly on the lips. Arcanist returned the kiss, and when she broke the kiss she looked at her wife. There was this worried look on her face. "Good luck finding Ron."

Arcanist nodded and moved her hair behind her ear. "Same to you love." Arcanist opened a portal right into the Leaky Cauldron and walked right through it. She closed the portal was once she was through it. Arcanist looked around the room and found Tom smiling at her from behind the bar. There were also a couple of people scattered around the bar. Arcanist walked up to Tom and smiled at the old man. "Hey, Tom have you seen Ronald Weasley tonight?"

-LVaD-

Cave

Somewhere in Scotland

11:10 PM

Ronald was walking around the cave and smiling. There were tomes that he'd never even heard about sitting in bookshelves to his left. There was a potion lab to his right. Further, in the cave, there was a bedroom and a magical lavatory. Off to the left of the bedroom were a kitchen and a small dining room. This wasn't a manor like the Malfoy's had, but it was something he could use as a base of operations as Arcane Nova.

“Master is there anything else I can do for you?” the soft sweet voice of the homunculus filled the room.

Ron looked over at the red-headed girl and smiled. "Not unless you can get these books to me whenever I need them Caitlín.” Ronald look the girl up and down. He heard about all the horrors that can happen when creating a homunculus, but the man who created this one did it flawlessly. The girl still had deep red eyes, but her body was fucking flawless. Her hourglass figure helped make her look stunning. She stood a few inches taller than he did, but as he grew this would be negated. Her chest grabbed his gaze every time he looked her over.

"You wear my Father's things, so I will come to you whenever you call me," Caitlín said with a slight blush to her face.

“So you apparate like a house-elf?” Ron asked a little shocked.

Caitlín shook her head. “No sir, but I can make you a bag that can carry as many books as you want to take with you.”

Ron nodded his head in approval. “That sounds great. How long will it take you to make one that can carry twenty of them?”

Caitlín looks off in thought for a minute. "I can do that one in about three days."

Ron nodded and walked up to the first bookshelf and started looking at the books that were there. As he started reading the spines of the books Ron started thinking about how he got here. Ron had felt bad about going into Knockturn Alley, but that was the only place he could think of that would have anything about the type of magic user Arcanist really was. Unfortunately for him the moment he took a step in Knockturn Alley he found himself being followed by three people. None of them looked like they wanted to help him do anything. As he made his way towards Borgin and Berkes Ron tapped the ring on his right hand thinking of a way to get out of here to someplace safe. The next thing he knew Ron found himself being pulled through a straw. He knew what was happening because his Gran had apparated him to St Mungo's once, but he'd never accidentally apparated somewhere. When he came to a stop he found himself on his knees in this cave.

Ron shook his head of these thoughts and turned his gaze back to the bookshelf. His gaze followed the row until his gaze fell on a book titled _Wizards and Witches of Antiquity and Their Powers._ Ron pulled it out and started skimming the table of contents. It was here that he saw for the first time outside of the news the word Arcanist. Ron turned to the page that this classification was listed. He started reading it and was kind of shocked at what he read. An arcanist's power comes from their ability to rotate through spells, and how they could use arcane energy to activate the powers they learned as they grew in power. None of what this type of mage did appeal to him. Ron went back to the table of contents and started looking for that other thing the bint had called herself, but he could not find the term Technomancer. So, the idiot had to be meddling around with magic to create her own classification of magic-user. 

Ron closed that book and turned his gaze back to the bookshelf. He could only find three other books that appealed to him. They were spellbooks that contained ancient charms and enchantments. These were things he could use against Arcanist should the bint show up at Hogwarts. Granted the fight would have to take place out of Dumbledore's sight at this point. He walked over to the table and placed the books on the table. He then went back to the bookshelves and started looking at the next one. He found a couple more spellbooks and add to the table. When he got the third bookshelf the first book he came across stopped him in his tracks.  _My Time With the Tuatha Dé Danann_ by Nikmor Tabsteal. Ron pulled the book off the shelf and started reading it. Apparently, a wizard in the 1300s had gotten into the realm of the Tuatha, and spent six months with them. If there was going to be a half-breed of theirs going to Hogwarts this book might come in handy. 

"Master Weasley it is almost one in the morning," Caitlín said softly behind him.

“Thank you Caitlín," Ronald said with a smile. "I'll try to be back tomorrow."

"Of course Master," Caitlín said with a smile. "Now remember all you have to do to apparate until you learn it is keep your finger on the ring on your right hand."

Ron nodded his head and looked down to his right hand. “Thank you Caitlín.” Ron looked up at her and then touched his ring thinking of returning home. Once again Ron found himself being pulled through a straw once more. Once this ended Ronald found himself outside the house about twenty feet away from the front door. Ron was at least of sound mind to keep a strong image of what he looked like. The last thing he needed was for him to leave a piece of himself back in that cave. It would have given the Ministry the location of his new base.

Ron shook the dizzy sensation off of himself as he started walking towards the door. The smell of smoke filled the air around him though. The sound of someone taking a breath behind him grabbed his attention. Turning around revealed to him a blond man standing in a tan coat, white long sleeve shirt, red tie, black pants, and black shoes. The slight smirk on his face bothered Ron a little. "Well, you've had us all worried lad."

Ron was a bit shocked at this point. “I thought I got away from you?!” Ron said loudly.

The man shook his head. “Nope Mr Weasley, until right now I didn't know where you were. Until your Mum asked us to start looking for you the Justice League didn't know you were missing.”

Ron growled at this point. 'One of Arcanist bitches.' “So, how long have you been working for Arcanist?”

The man took another puff off his fag. “I don't work for her. If anything I work for the innocent people of this world.” The man looked behind him, and Ron looked over his shoulder back at the house. His Mum was running out of the house running up to him. “You know you've had her really worried.”

"Could have fooled me," Ron said softly.

It didn't take long for his Mum to get up to him, and wrap him in her embrace. "Oh, Ronald where have you been?" The sound of her voice was more worn and ragged then Ron thought it would be.

Ron had to think of something quickly. Given what the man had to have seen he couldn't just say he went for a walk. A glance at his Mum revealed that Arcanist was here as well. This complicates things further. She probably would have gone to Diagon Alley, so he couldn't say he just went for a walk around Hogsmead. "I went to Diagon Alley to clear my mind. While I was there I was being followed by three people. I tried to get away from them but I couldn't. As I take a turn down one alley I was thinking of any way of getting away from them. The next thing I know I feel like I'm being pulled through a straw. I ended up in some mountainous area." Ron smiled at his Mum, and the woman seemed to be taking his half-truths. "It took me a long time and lots of concentration to apparate back here. It felt weird, and I don't feel too good."

Everyone looked at one another for a little bit, but after a while, they all just nodded their heads. His Mum spoke at this point. "Ronald the next time this happens just use the spell to alert the Aurors. I know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had a way of blocking that spell, but not many people know that spell, so it should be safe to use that spell." His Mum stepped out of the way and gestured towards the house.

Ron yawned and nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am." Ron started walking towards the house. He noticed that Arcanist and the bloke were staring at him like something was wrong with him. Ron hoped they couldn't see the outfit he was wearing. Ron shook his head of this and thought he'd deal with it when he had the chance. Once he opened the door Ron looked around and smiled sheepishly at everyone. What he saw was not what he expected. Everyone in the room saved for Percy looked shocked. As for the 'great' Percy, he seemed annoyed about something. "What's wrong with everyone?" Ron asked as he looked around the room.

"For some reason, Arcanist had something IMPORTANT to say to everyone but me," Percy said rather hotly.

Arthur looked over at Percy with a sad look on his face. “Percy what she had to say applies to us all, but given that you work with Barty you had to be excluded from it. She also knows your track record as a prefect. She also does not trust you to keep the secret she told us.” Arthur looked over at Ronald. “And given the way you have been talking about her we've all taken a vow not to pass on this knowledge.”

“WHY?!” Ron exclaimed.

Charlie said calmly but his low tone let you know he didn't like what Ron was doing. "Because you have a tendency to talk wildly about things. Given that you claimed you helped Violet fight the basilisk in your second year I can understand her hesitation to trust you."

Ron hated to admit it but Charlie was right. All Ron could do was nod his head, and then started walking upstairs towards his room. He knew Fred and George would be giving him hell tonight, but this is what he had to do to keep his secret.

 


End file.
